The Marine
by Cullen69er
Summary: as lived the diligent life of a Marine's Daughter when her father gets killed, her whole life gets taken down another path...a path that leads her to Edward the man she can never have.  Follow her as the waves come crashing down on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer is the lucky bitch that owns Twilight! I just like to make them horny!**

**I hope you will like this new story and if you do or don't please review!**

**YEAH I NEED THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**Chapter 1 – The Loss**

_Daddy, please don't go!_

_Isabella you know I have to go sweetheart!_

_Please daddy, please don't leave again. Take me with you!_

_Honey listen we spoke about this before, this is my work I need to do this. I will call you and I promise to right okay?_

_I Love you baby-girl! _

_I…love…you…too…daddy!_

_But daddy why do you always have to leave, why can't we just have a little bit more time together? Who is going to come to my Christmas show? I don't want to be alone again!_

_Sweetheart, please don't cry! I'll be there angel I promise I will_ my dad said before locking me in a strong embrace.

I woke up the tears streaming down my face. It has been 5 years since my father passed away, Major General Charles Swan of the US Marine Corps. He was respected by all and generally known as the best dad ever.

He was killed in battle his battalion entered into Iraq on a drill and an unknown suicide bomber caught him off guard.

We were based at Fort Nelson in Washington. My mother Rene was a free spirit and felt like the life of a militant was weighting her down. While my father was off saving the country my mother was servicing the fellow soldiers down at the local pub. Feeling like maybe she was also doing her bit for the United States of America.

My father knew his good name was being disgraced as he played the role of Captain America, but he chose to be the faithful husband and always turned a blind eye to Rene's antics. Rene was unhappy and wasn't a mothers ass. I cooked and cleaned and dragged her drunken sorry ass from pub to pub.

I really loved my dad and he seemed to be loved by all except the mother of his child. He came home on brief visits but he always made sure the visits were memorable. He would take me camping and swimming and shopping. I grew up learning to respect the militant lifestyle and rules. I mean my dad even took me shopping for my first bra and worst tampons!

"_Hey Bells" I heard my father say as I walked into his study crying my eyes out._

"_What's wrong?" he asked concern laced in his voice._

"_I need to go to the store and mom doesn't want to wake up!" _

"_Oh I can take you angel" my dad said as he hugged me close to him. Wordlessly he led me out of the house and into his big jeep. He buckled me in and we drove off to the shop._

"_So what is so important at the shop?" my dad asked me smiling._

"_Just stuff" I moan looking out the window._

_He smiles to himself but doesn't continue the conversation. _

_As we get out of the car I turn to my dad "you can wait here dad I won't be long" I say hoping he will just listen._

"_Nonsense I want to spend every second with my angel" he said taking my arm and leading me into the store. He grabs a basket which I know we won't need as we head on over to the first isle._

"_So?" my dad questions me raising his eyebrows. I just blush and stomp off to the right isle._

_I stop in front of the tampons hoping I could just grab a box and rush to the counter before my dad gets there but he reaches me just about the same time as I reach the tampons._

"_OH" he says and blushes just like me. So there we are just standing gawking at the vast array of tampons. I mean why can't they just have a box that says for first timers?_

"_Major?" I heard a female voice ask right behind us and I froze. Why don't they just have my dad's whole platoon march into the shop and watch me buy tampons!_

"_Staff Sergeant Denali" my dad said very formally and still blushing._

"_Is this the beautiful Isabella, you are always talking about?" she asks and I smile but hide my face from her view._

"_Yes it is" my dad says filled with pride and forgetting we are standing in an isle packed with tampons._

"_Please to meet you Isabella" she says holding out her hand to me._

"_Hi" I say softly taking her hand. She is wearing the normal brown uniform and has her hair tucked under a hat. I am slowly dying of mortification._

"_Well then bye" she says and starts eyeing the shampoo on the shelves behind us._

"_Well?" my dad asks me nodding his head towards the tampons._

"_I…don't…know" I stutter as the tears roll down my cheek "That is why I tried waking mom up" I finish as my dad wraps his arms around me._

"_Don't worry angel we will figure this out, you and me just like always" he says as he drops his arms from around me and starts chucking one of each type of tampon in the basket._

_I heard a snicker behind me as I stared at my dad in awe? I mean shit I don't think I need a year supply on my first flow?_

"_May I be of some assistance?" The staff sergeant asks eyeing us both and I blow out the breath I wasn't even aware that I was holding._

"_Please" my dad breaths as he puts the basket down and puts his hand on his hips to look at me._

"_Okay" she says looking at my dad "You might need to give us a minute?" she asks trying to still respect his rank._

"_Sure, is that okay with you Bells?" he says looking at me and I nod._

"_Irina" she says smiling at me and I smile back relieved at how warm and loving her whole attitude is towards me._

"_So Isabella" she starts but I stop her by saying "Bella, just Bella" and she nods her head before continuing "I suppose this would be your first period?" and I nod my head._

"_And you do understand the whole reason behind why you are getting your period and for how long.?" _

"_Yeah, we have a health class and it was all explained, well the biological side not the practical side" I say gesturing towards the tampons._

_She spent half an hour in the store with me outline the different tampons and the pro's and cons of them before she let me make an educated decision regarding which I wanted. I never knew tampons could be so confusing I mean why? But thanks to Irina I was now more enlightened and ready to purchase. So also gave me her contact detail in case I had any other questions about anything ever which was very nice considering my own mother could not be present for the occasion._

_I left the store and found my father looking extremely relived that he was able to get out of that particular conversation,_

"_Ice Cream?" he asked as we both headed to the ice-cream parlor. My dad is awesome!_

I didn't like the military life but I loved my father dearly. I was assured a letter at least once a week while he was away always telling me how much he loved and missed me. I tried to keep good grades and make my dad proud. My mother didn't even know where to find the school I was attending!

Rene had started getting more and more impossible to be around and I was embarrassed to leave our home. Living on an army base with a mother like mine wasn't an easy fete. Especially if you consider the high rank my father has obtained, people expected more from her but she never once showed any signs of wanting to stop the life she was living. I begged my dad not to leave knowing it was killing him, when his orders came in he was always packed and ready go my crying only hurt him so much more.

I wanted to be his first priority and be the one he responded to. I wanted him to calm my fears and promise to return. The promise never came.

When I got news of my fathers passing I had to run from pub to pub to try and find my mother and give her the news. Two uniformed officers arrived at our door and having witness this same scene endless amount of times around the base I just had to see the hurt on their faces to get the message loud and clear. When I found my mother with the news she just smirked and then passed out. I had no one to console me or hold me and promise that my rainy gray cloud might have a silver lining ahead. Irena came past the house and made sure there was food and spent some time there trying to support us, but with my mother passed out I didn't want to disgrace my fathers good name any further and told her I am fine so she could leave. I wanted my mother to be there for me, I needed to feel love and comfort but her world and life was all that mattered we were all tiny insignificant bumps on her road to getting laid.

I woke up the next day and Rene was gone. Not even a note for the daughter who looked after her and took care of her for years and had just lost her father. Nothing. My father had passed away and my mother had abandoned me. I was a 17-year-old girl with no family and no future.

The military arranged for my fathers will to be read the afternoon of his funeral. I will never forget the words the soldier said to me as they folded the flag over the casket containing my father before handing it to me "_On behalf of the President of the United States, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to Country and Corps."  
_I sat in the front row with one other woman whom I just met and no family. There were a lot of marines in attendance, these were the people he served with and they had a part of my dad that I never did.

It appears Charlie had made sure I could live financially secure for the rest of my life with no worries. And I was left in the custody of his only remaining Relative Esme Swan. Who was also present for the funeral and the reading of the will? I had never met Esme but I had heard many stories of her from my dad. He loved and worshipped her, but being in the military barely left enough time for me, so he was unable to ever visit his sister, opting for family outings with me, and just a letter in the post to Esme.

I was packed up and shipped out of Fort Nelson to Miami Beach Florida, where I was going to move in with Esme and her two daughters Rosalie and Alice Swan. I had no say in the matter and it was a forgone conclusion that I was to leave my whole life behind and start a new one without the only two people I have ever loved.

I hardly had any time to grieve for my dad before I was getting ready to complete my senior year in a new school with a new family and a new life. The adjustment to living without my father wasn't as hard as I would just imagine he was off on another assignment, but that would only last so long before I would sink right back into a deep hole of depression and longing for my dad who I knew was the one person who loved me unconditionally.

No matter how hard I tried to remember the life I had with my father the memories got less and less clear as the days moved on. I would sit on the window sill in my room willing my mind to focus on the times me and my dad went camping or hiking or when my dad forced me to go because I was being difficult. I would think about his hair and smile and how proud he was when ever he returned home safely from leading his troops successfully in and out of combat. We had so many good times, I really didn't want to forget them, and it felt like I was loosing so much at once. I ached to feel his loving arms sooth me when I got hurt or how his kiss would heal my ouch when I fell or his gentle hands when he taught me to ride a bike and I fell and he had to stick a plaster to my scraped knees!

Esme was a kind loving woman that supported me emotionally. She held me when I cried, she would crawl in bed and sleep next to me if I had nightmare. She tried so hard to break the exterior of pain I kept up, but I never relented. I ate meals in my room and left only to go to school. I spoke to no one even though Alice and Rose tried their best to involve me, or sit with me. I just smiled and looked at my food. Never making conversation or continuing a conversation that they started.

Their support never waiver and they always dried the tears and held me up. I started breaking out of my shell and learning to live with the hole in my chest. I opened up to Esme Rose and Alice and since then I have become best friends with the girls and loved them all dearly. The taught me how to laugh and love again. I was happy and carefree even though I still have haunting dreams about losing my father. I would watch Esme interact with Rose and Alice and just feel so empty knowing my mother didn't have one ounce of love for me. My fathers face will stay forever etched in my memory as my Hero who loved the US more than he did his own flesh and blood, but still my hero.

We all attended the University of Miami, Rose went into law and Alice majored in Fashion Design. And me the little bookworm I majored in medicine specializing in pediatrics. I wanted to make a difference the way my father had, but I had a hard time getting along with people my own age and older, and I loved children dearly so I decided that pediatric would suffice in making a difference in the big ass world out there.

Alice graduated before me and Rose and opened her own fashion house. She was a very creative species and loved the hectic world of fashion. Rose and I were going to graduate this summer.

Rose got an internship for her first year at Mayer and Dart anion's and I got a residency with St Christopher's in Miami. It was a hospital focused purely on soldiers and their families and they only took 3 residences each year so I felt beyond honored to have been accepted.

Life seemed to be on track. I was sitting having coffee and reading Withering Heights, when I looked up into smoldering brown eyes; of a guy that was sitting at a lunch table entertaining his friends. He smiled at me and I blushed and looked down. He seemed to be with a very rowdy crowd of guys probably from some fraternity of sorts. Rose and I lived at home and avoided all frat parties no matter what. We were focusing on our studies and the fun would follow after.

I paid the check and ducked out of the coffee house before I embarrassed myself more. I would not classify myself as pretty but I wasn't ugly. I had brown eyes and hair hanging from my shoulders. I had a good body as I was used to the training schedules of the Military because I tried to keep a very active lifestyle, and to be honest I wanted to joint the marines at one stage of my life, the stage before my father died and my mother left and so I tried to stick with it even when I moved in with Aunt Esme. I enrolled at a gym and spent most of my free time there.

I always hid behind the veil of my hair and I didn't have the confidence that Rose and Alice had.

They were both taller than me but Rose had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, killer breast that caught people's attention no matter what age or gender. She had slender long legs and a gorgeous body. Alice was a little bit taller than me with spiky black hair and green eyes. She also had a good body. She was gorgeous just like Rose.

Guys always hit on them when we were out shopping or eating. I wanted to be noticed especially by the guy with the brown eyes. He looked amazing with jet-black hair kept short and seemed to have a killer body. For some reason the body was a Hugh deciding factor in my decision but it might go back to the days I spend at Fort Nelson seeing all the marines in training with gorgeous bodies busting abs of steel… Believe me hitting puberty while ogling these guys was a nightmare!

No one like that will ever look twice at me. But I wished he would. I sighed as I walked into Alice's store and plopped myself down on one of her comfy couches.

"Hey Bella, why are you so glum?" Alice said still arranging her shelves.

"I just saw the father of my babies, and he didn't even look twice at me!" I moaned

"BELLA!" she shouted jumping up and down "THAT IS GREAT!" she said.

"Alice did you just hear what I said?"

"Yes, and I think you are just being silly I am sure he noticed you, but more importantly you are actually interested in a guy!" she yelled

Fuck! It seems like she is right I haven't noticed anyone in the male form since I left Fort Nelson 5 years ago! Wow, where have I been? In hindsight I must admit the guys in the military are hotter than the average university or high school student.

"Yes, I am" I said smiling.

"What are you too so chirpy about?" Rose asked as she walked in looking like a goddess.

"BELLA IS IN LOVE!" Alice yelled

"I am not in love I just saw someone I liked but I have no chance what so ever with him" I said looking at my hands.

"Why?" Rose asked dumbfounded

"Hello Rose where have you been, have you seen me?" I questioned

"Yes Bella I have and so has every other male in our direct vicinity!" Rose said rolling her eyes.

Yes like I was going to believe that guys are going to look twice at me, when I have Alice and Rose around me.

"Sure"

"Bella just because you don't see yourself clearly does not mean the rest of us don't" Alice scolded me.

"I just wish I looked more like you guys, instead of being short and plain!"

"Bella you are beautiful, you just need the confidence to pull it off, and those shoes are not exactly boosting your confidence" Alice said looking at my converse sneakers.

"MAKE OVER!" Rose yelled excitedly.

"No guys come on!" I moaned very unconvincingly as Rose grabbed my arm and I was dragged from the store.

"Bella, looking good, starts with feeling good" Alice said as we ducked into a spa just down the road from her shop.

"Okay so you should keep your natural style but you would need to wax the brows and stop biting your nails!" Rose said as we waited to be helped.

Once we were each assigned a beauty therapist, I moved with mine to the back. I was nervous. Esme and the girls did this all the time and I always declined the offer opting for the natural-don't-notice-me-boring look.

Rose had completed my form so I had no idea what we were going to do. And knowing Rose I might need a bullet proof vest and some good running shoes!

"Okay pumpkin strip and lay down on the bed, there are towels and a gown in the bathroom. Your therapist will be in shortly!" The lady said leaving me before I even had a chance to utter a single word. I was nervous. The shit these girls get me into!

Strip? Why? Why did I need to be naked?

Even though I was feeling uncomfortable I stripped and I was staring at my naked form. I watched a program on TV about getting inked and the ink intrigued me. I wanted one but I wasn't sure that I could handle the pain? My skin was so pale it was like alabaster and maybe if I added some color to it might look a little more appealing? Esme would kill me though. My father had my name inked on the inside of his right arm; he always said I go with him wherever he is. I wanted this because it would mean in some way I was like my father. I hoped to God I was nothing like my mother. Maybe that is why I have avoided all the male species for the past 5 year.

Anyway I lay down on the bed covering myself as much as possible. A friendly smiling face popped into the room wearing the light pink dress that seemed to be the dress code for the spa. She had long brown hair and a tanned complexion. Her eyes seemed to be happy and dancing as she moved closer to me.

"Hi I am Lauren and I will be your therapist" she smiled as she started preparing the goo next to her.

"So Bella right?" she asked and I nodded my head. "Will this be your first wax?" She asked.

"Yes" I smiled thinking about the amount of time that will be saved on not shaving my armpits and legs!

She moved the towel away and spread the hot was over my kitty? What the fuck was happening here? This was not going to be good!

She placed the strip over the wax and smiled at me before pulling with so much force I was sure that I had no skin left. I lifted my whole body off the bed and groaned in agony. I tried my hardest to focus on something other than the pain of having to endure Chinese torture but my attempt was futile! I felt like I was King Kong covered in hair!

"What the fuck!" I yelled and Lauren just smiled apologetically before applying another layer of wax. The torture seemed to go on forever. When she was finally done she started on my legs. I was so tense I could die! Really why do people invent something so bloody painful? Everything in life was designed to be painful to woman, mammograms, losing your virginity, giving birth having your heart broken… the list is endless.

I was going to kill Rose and then save her so I could kill her again.

By the time the girl was done I felt like I had been stung repeatedly by a swarm of bees. She did my facial next and then I was taken to sit in stool while she did my feet and hands, that part was bearable I liked it and I spent hours in my room doing it myself so it was nice.

Rose and Alice walked in like nothing happened. "If I wasn't in so much pain right now I would get up and beat the living shit out of you!" I scolded them.

"Bella, please once your lover boy sees your smooth skin he won't be able to resist!" Rose smirked.

"Rose, firstly he is not my lover boy and secondly no one is going to see the smooth flesh"

"Bella please you cannot stay a virgin for the rest of your life, you have to take the plunge sooner of later. So it is always better to be prepared." Alice smiled sweetly.

"Well please correct me if I am wrong but prepping to lose your virginity should be in the forms of condoms, birth control and lube not a fucking wax!" I scolded

"Bells, do you want us to give you the birth control pep talk or just toss the pill in your bag along with some lube and condoms?" Alice asked me while trying to hold her laughter.

"Yeah Bella I thought with you being a doctor and all you would understand the schematics?" Rose said and they both burst out laughing.

"Yes, that's it girls let it all out! You guys are bitches! I was trying to make a point not get a lecture!" I fumed.

Rose and Alice had both lost their virginity fairly young and were both single yet sexually satisfied due to line of suitors that had on call.

"Are you saving yourself for Marriage?" Rose smirked at me.

"Culo" I spat at her witch is Italian for ASS! They all hated it when I spoke Italian and left them hanging. But it is the only thing my mother taught me that was worth learning.

They were always sharing their stories and handing out some unwanted tips to me. Bella the plain 22-year-old virgin, it isn't like I am a hermit or anything I just never felt a connection with anyone? Does that just make me more of a nerd? The fact that I spend the majority of my time in the library studying so I could be top of my class and always ensure I overachieve? Fuck yes I am a nerd and a virgin and boring as fuck!

Once we were done I moved into the salon of my own free will and decide a new hairstyle was on the cards. Rose and Alice smiled excitedly at my enthusiasm. I have always been a girly girl but like to keep that side of my personality hidden from Rose and Alice, as they can be very overbearing!

I had my hair cut into a shiny bob just below my chin. I loved the new look. The picture I saw of the haircut looked so good on paper I was worried about my lack of looks to pull it off but it appears that I had made the right choice. The cut showed my face more and my eyes seemed alive.

My mind kept drifting to how ecstatic I was about starting my residency and the exposure I was going to get is amazing. I have been appointed to work under Aro Volturi who is the leading Child Specialist in his field and has delivered hundreds of lectures based on studies he has conducted on incurable child diseases. He has dedicated his whole life to helping children in need and working on a cure for their presence. I just need to learn to control my emotions, and learn to be brutal. I am hoping this new hair cut will put me on the confidence fast track!

"What about a girl's night out?" Rose said to us we all left the spa. I had never had a girl's night out so maybe this was going to be a very eventful day.

"Hell yes!" Alice said, "I have not been drunk in ages and you bitches need to spend one night without stress"

I knew this was way beyond my realm of control so I just decided to smile and go with the flow. Alice and Rose called up some of their friends and because I am such a nerd I was left with no one to call. I felt kind of sorry for myself knowing I don't have a life and the only two friends I have, is Rose and Alice?

We dashed home and we all got ready. Alice chose the scantiest outfits she had for us all to wear saying we needed to let it all hang out, and I don't think she meant this as a figure of speech because seriously the dress barely covered enough skin to qualify as a dress.

We were meeting friends of theirs at a pub down town. I really hope that I don't end up falling flat on my face….

When we got to the pub I felt so stupid dressed like a ho in same dingy bar while the girls there all wore comfy denims…. Why oh why do I ever listen to Alice.

"Seriously Alice what the hell is wrong with you, bringing us to a pub dressed to the nine when everyone is dressed in jeans?"

"Bella please, you are never going to find Mr. Right dressed like Mrs. Wrong! And besides we might hit some clubs later"

"Alice I don't intend meeting my Mr. Right in a pub! Seriously I am sure even I can do better than that!" I finished, does she seriously think I would fall in love with a fucking biker and then have loads of little Harley Davidson babied dressed in leather! As if!

"Bella, stop bitching and come and meet the girls!" Rose scolded from a nearby table with 2 other girls already sitting there sipping on very pink and girly drinks.

"This is Amber and Linda" Rose introduced me to the girls.

"Hey guys" I smiled as I took a seat opposite Rose.

"Hey Bella, so we finally get to meet the infamous 3rd sister" The one named Amber said. Sister did Rose and Alice really refers to me as their sister to their friends? I have been so wrapped up in my own life and coping with my father's death that I never really had the opportunity to see Rose and Alice for who they really were. They did love and accept me into their family. Sisters in every possible way.

"Yeah they finally got me out of hiding" I said smiling warmly at Rose who just patted my hand.

Alice came to the table with 3 pink drinks for us and sat down.

"Strawberry Daiquiri" she said as she started sipping on the drink.

"So have you girls spotted any potential yet?" Alice asked the girls.

"Hmmm, some yummy ones!" Linda fesses up, as she pointed to a table not to far from ours. There were about 10 guys sitting drinking beer, not the regular rowdy type they seemed relaxed and laid back not bikers like I would have thought.

The girls started some mindless chitchat about the approaching exams and Alice's new range, while I just sat sipping on my daiquiri.

After about the 4th daiquiri I felt myself starting to relax and looked at the giggling trio at our table. The girls had all mellowed down some and seemed to be getting a tad bit flirtatious with the guys at the other table.

"See anything you like Bella?" Amber asked me.

"Nope!" I said honestly because I truthfully didn't. Well I couldn't really see the guys from where I was seated but I was sure that they were not my type!

"Lets get this night going shall we?" Rose asked while she got up and went over to the bar she came back with 2 bottles of tequila and shot glasses.

"We can start of with a game of MFK" Alice said bouncing excitedly? MFK is that like a relative of JFK?

"MFK?" I questioned the girls nervously….

"Marry fuck kill" Alice said, "I'll start then you will see" she finished as Rose got the shooter glasses filled with tequila.

"Okay Tanya MFK, let see Cameron Diaz, Angelina Jolie and Lindsey Lohan?" Alice asked her. She seemed to take her time to consider then said:

"I would marry Cameron, fuck Angelina because she is known to be fuck –awesome in bed and kill Lindsey just because I can." She finished.

"Okay now you Bella" Tanya said looking at me.

"That guy over there" she said pointing to a bear like figure with dark hair and brown eyes who was watching our table "Megan Fox and Robert Patterson" she asked.

"Kay I would kill that loser over there, and I would seriously fuck Megan Fox just for being hot and I would marry Robert Patterson so we could fuck forever" I said not even blushing thanks to the generous amount of alcohol in my system.

"Okay Rose, Avril Lavigne, Jennifer Aniston and Amy Whinehouse" I said

"Too easy, I would fuck Avril Lavigne, Marry Jennifer and kill Whinehouse repeatedly" she smirked.

"Uhhh….Amber MFK the golden girls?" Rose asked Amber

"Are you fucking serious? Two of those girls are dead?" Amber said making a nasty face. "You sick basterd" she finished as we all laughed.

"I chose Linda, MFK Pamela Anderson, Carmen Electra and Oprah" Amber stated

"Jeez I would kill Oprah just so that I wouldn't have to listen to her shows anymore and I would Fuck Pamela and Marry Carmen" she finished and looked at Alice

"Okay Al, MFK Kid Rock, Fred Flintstone and Al Pachino" Amber questioned Alice

"Shit lets kill the old guy first and then I would fuck Fred Flintstone shit can you imagine the animalistic sex? And I would marry Kid Rock shit can you imagine the fucking joy that man can bring to my va-jay-jay? No matter which angle you put it I win?" she said and I had to laugh because Alice seriously enjoyed sex….

"Okay Bella here is one for you, would you rather have a night of passion with the guy with the pony tail over there or the sexy bartender staring you down?" Alice asked me while indicating to the two guys in question.

"Alice a "Night of Passion" is no less than 8 hour of whatever sexual/semi sexual activity that other person wants to do. Depending on the person's proclivities, this may or may not include cutting one up and stuffing them under the floorboards. So I would have to say I most definitely would prefer the barman," I said after my rambling left them all open-mouthed.

"Here" Rose said handing me a shooter "You are way too sober" she laughed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her really not understanding the statement.

"You are still thinking to clearly, maybe we need to get you high? Or maybe get you some girl on girl action?" Alice smirked at me and on this I have loads of opinions.

"Marijuana smokers should be allowed to marry their bongs and masturbators should be allowed to marry their hands, I mean considering that gays are allowed to marry. As long as we are handing out special rights for different behavior choices then at least smoking pot and masturbation is more normal. I seriously think that Pot smokers should also get a fucking parade and it should be supported by the pc crowd long before an anal sex/cunnilingus parade should. I mean fuck, why don't we just throw a fucking parade for pimps and hookers?" I finished breathless after my rant

"No offense to any gay members of the public" I smiled innocently as they all just gawked at me. Rose pushed the bottle of tequila in front of me and said, "Drink now" while everyone burst out laughing.

"Shit you're a real firecrackers aren't you?" I heard someone say behind me while the girls just smiled like they wanted to hump his lump.

"Been eavesdropping?" I asked without tuning around.

"Nope you were just loud enough for us all to hear," he said laughing when I turned I saw the guys from the table next to us moving their table right against ours.

"Mind if we join you?" the guys asked but I still hadn't noticed his face. He took the seat next to me and I fucking froze. He looked magnificent! He had the most startling green eyes; a spiky yet unruly mop of hair that looked like it had a personality of its own and a very defining jaw line. His lips were begging me too kiss them.

"Sure" I heard Rose say and I wanted to kick her under the table.

"I'm Edward" he smiled at me.

"Uhhh...Bella" I said as he took my hand in his, an electric current ran up the side of my arm, making me wish I had gone slower on the tequila!

Edward continued introducing his friends at the table but I blocked it all out completely as I tried to focus on the heat jumping from his body and curling around mine like a thick wool blanket.

The guys all said a soft hallo while Rose got them all a round of shooters. Tanya and Amber fell into easy conversation with the guys but Rose and Alice decided to stick by me just in case I lost it completely.

'So Edward are you from around here?" I heard Alice ask

"Nope just in town for a few days catching up with some old friends while visiting my father" he said

"So you would totally fuck Megan Fox" he smirked at me.

"You are going to talk to me about my sexual preferences?" I questioned and he laughed

"Nope not really just glad you weren't into Cheney over there" he said and I felt like shit for being horrible to one of his friends even if he seemed okay with it.

"So you girls were playing a game?" One of the guys asked and Alice was so fast to jump on the bandwagon

"Yeah know any good ones?" she asked

"Well as a matter of fact we guys do this thing on tour where we have to take a nursery rhyme and turn it into sexual innuendo and if you cant you need to do a double shot of tequila?" he said

"Okay but you will need to start as we don't know the game?" Rose said evidently deciding that we are all playing.

"Okay, Jack and Jill went up the hill to have a little fun. Jill, the dill, forgot her pill,  
and now they have a son" he said smirking at Alice

"Georgie Porgie Pudding and Pie kissed the girls and made them cry. When the boys came out to play he kissed them too cos he was gay." Alice said triumphantly.

I was so fucking screwed. I tried my hardest to think of anything but nothing came to mind. All the rhymes I knew were meant for kids and I could not for the life of me figure out how to fuck them up?

"Do you need some help?" Edward whispered close to my ear and I almost came undone at the feeling of his breath blowing across my skin.

"Maybe" I said softly back to him, he moved his chair closer to mine and his leg was so close to mine I could feel the material of his denim against my skin. He put his arm across the back of my chair and leaned close to my ear.

"It is going to cost you though," he said seductively.

"I don't think I am willing to pay what you require" I finished looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, you not the clubbing type?" he asked

"Clubbing?" I questioned dumbfounded

"Yeah clubbing not fucking just clubbing," he said and I blushed in embarrassment while the nursery rhymes still floated around the table.

"I am suppose to meet my brothers at a club just up the road from the pub in about an hour and I wanted to know if you would join me?" he asked me and I wanted to go so bad but I wasn't sure if I could do it alone.

"We would love to go" I heard Alice chirp right next to me making Edward smile. I tried to send Alice a very subtle look of horror but she just smiled and pretended to focus on the game while I saw one too many shot glasses being downed.

Edward pulled me to his side so that my ear was right next to his mouth and whispered the rhyme in my ear. I was still trying to memorize the feel of his skin when Alice bumped me in the ribs indicating it was my turn. Edward chuckled next to me as I tried to remember what he had said.

"Kay, Jack and Jill went up the hill and planned to do some kissing. Jack made a pass

And, grabbed her ass now two of his front teeth are missing" I said successfully reciting his rhyme in my drunken stupor.

"We are all going to pretend that we did not just hear you recite one of Edward's famous nursery rhymes back to us. So lets just pretend that was your own" one of Edward's friends said.

Edward smiled before he looked down at the table and said, "My friend Billy had a ten foot Willy. He showed it to the girl next door. She thought it was a snake and hit it with a rake and now its only 4 ft 4."

I had to smile because he was the sexiest man I had ever seen. He turned and winked at me and I creamed myself. I had never had an orgasm but I was sure on the verge just watching him smile.

"Okay so how about the things you never want to hear your partner say?" Tanya asked

"I promise you won't choke," Rose said laughing

"Can I get you in the pooper?" I said and Edward almost choked on his beer with laughter.

"Do you mind getting me some vagisil?" one of the guys laughed and I blushed that was some messed up shit right there.

"Well your sister likes it like that" Edward smirked and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" he questioned laughing?

"I think the condom broke like 10 minutes ago" Alice said and that was not funny that was scary.

"Bella shut up," Rose warned before I could utter another word about the precautionary measures for sexually transmitted disease.

"I gotta poop" Amber finished as well laughed hysterically.

"Nothing wrong with taking a good old dunk" One of Edwards friends laughed. No one else did.

"I want to try something and see if you like it as much as you mother," Linda said as the guys all-high fived each other. Edward just smiled at me.

"I wouldn't share you with anyone" he said seductively in my ear.

Hi phone alerted him to a text message and after a quick reply he looked at Alice and me and said "You girl ready to head out?"

"Yeah" Alice said as we all got up to leave the table. Amber and Linda was staying behind with some of the guys while me Alice and Rose left the club with Edward and one of his friends, that was trying to chat up Rose.

"So Bella do you stay in Miami?" Edward asked me as we took the short walk to the club. I was trying to focus on walking and not falling.

"Yes how about you?" I asked but before he could answer I heard a booming voice yell.

"Well it is about fucking time bro" as a burly man with blond hair and dimples said to Edward. He was massive no gigantic and had the biggest arms I had ever seen.

"Hey Emmett, this is Bella, Rose and Alice" Edward said indicating to us.

"Hi Girls" Emmett boomed as his eyes softened on us. He zoomed in on Rose and I just smiled knowing he was so getting laid if he played his cards right.

"Girls these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper" he said as another guy stepped from behind Emmett with curly brown hair and gently green eyes. He was the smallest of the three but also had a big muscular build like Emmett and Edward.

"Shall we?" Edward asked as he put his hand on the small of my back and guided me into the club.

His touch made my whole body ache and I wanted to feel his body melt with mine. Maybe I was drunk?

Rose and Alice appeared to have made instant friends with Emmett and Jasper if the dry humping was anything to go by.

The club was packed to the rafters. Edward leaned in to me and I felt his breath fan my face "Can I get you a drink?" he asked and I nodded and asked for a beer.

The guys left for the bar while Rose grabbed Alice's hand and mine and led us to the dance floor.

"You guys had better make sure I don't do anything stupid tonight," I yelled at Rose and Alice. Jasper came onto the floor and handed us each a beer before leaving to stand to the side and watch us. More like ogle but hey it is not like I wasn't doing the same to Edward. Fuck he was hot personified!

Rose and Alice realized the guys were watching us and dance seductively. I downed my beer in one gulp with the nervousness.

The song ended and we headed to the table to find a few ice buckets filled with beer just waiting for us. Edward handed me one as I sat down next to him. The tables were very high and I felt all wobbly sitting on the chairs.

No conversation was possible through the blaring speakers and I looked up to find Emmett smirking in Rose's direction. Emmett grabbed my by the waist and dragged me to the dance floor.

"I need to make your sister want me and you need to set Edwards pants on fire" he breathed into my ear. I just shrugged as he pulled my back against his chest and we ground against each other. His hand was palm down on the flat of my belly.

I laughed as I saw the mortified looks on Rose and Edward's faces. Maybe upsetting Rose was a bad call but the look on Edward's face is priceless.

I turned and wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and pulled him down to my level and said "Thanks for the dance" before leaving him on the dance floor and heading back over to stand next to Edward. Emmett walked towards me and I slipped to stand in front of Edward with my back to his chest as he wrapped an arm around me to keep Emmett away. I could feel his body against every inch of mine. His hand was resting on my tummy and I was sure he could feel my rapidly beating heart.

A lady carrying shot glasses came over and within minutes we had finished a round of shooters. I was still standing in Edward's arms and I felt the heat of his body seeping into my own. All I wanted to do was turn around and push him to the floor so I could ride him like a fucking cowboy. I was so turned on it was unbelievable. I pushed my ass back against his crotch area and I was met with a rock hard erection. His hand came to my hip and held me tight against him stopping my movements. Alice and Jasper were seated next to each other giggling and Rose and Emmett were arm wrestling across the table.

His hand slipped from my hip and ran down my body stopping at my thigh where the dress ended.

He made circle motions with his fingers on my leg I leaned forward so I was standing against the table and his hand on my leg was hidden from view, unable to contain my hormones.

He leaned forward and kissed my neck. I felt tingles run up and down my spine. Alice and Jasper were now dry humping each other like me and Edward just not trying to hide it like us and Rose and Emmett were heading to the dance floor.

Edward's hand snaked forward and moved to my front and then he stopped like he was waiting for me to make the next move. I moved my hips a bit so he could get the hint and grabbed a beer in the hopes that it would cool me down. His long slender fingers made contact with my panty clad kitty.

I wished I had forgone the underwear, as it would really come in handy right now. His thumb grazed over my clit and I just about passed out. Leaning closer to me he whispered in my ear. "You are so fucking sexy". Alice and Jasper had stopped dry humping so Edward dropped his hand making me groan.

I finished my beer and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. I pulled him flush against me and started moving my hips with his in time to the music. I felt the rough material of his denim rub against my kitty and I had to force myself not to hump his fucking leg. He smiled down at me like he could read my mind and I was lost in the depth of his eyes.

His hand moved to cup my ass and I felt his fingers heating my flesh. I was going to spontaneously combust if I didn't get some form of release soon. I stood on my toes as I gently took his earlobe between my teeth making him moan.

"Do you want to leave?" He just about yelled at me over the blaring music

"And go where" I answered and kissed down his neck

"To my hotel room" he said breathlessly and kissed the hollow at the base of my throat.

"My sexual proclivities does not include chopping you up and stuffing you under my floor boards or getting you in the pooper" he laughed

"What does it include then?" I asked seductively as I crashed my lips against his swirling my tongue into his mouth like a sex-crazed maniac.

"So I can fuck you repeatedly while you scream my name over and over and over in ecstasy," he said as he pulled my lip between his teeth and nibbled. I felt the moisture leave my kitty like it was licking itself clean. He was turning me on so bad that I wanted to beg him to take me right there in the club in front of everyone. I was a quivering mess.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep!' I said as he grabbed my arm. We reached the table and he grabbed my bag before I could even say anything to the girls. I don't know where the courage was coming from.

He marched me out of the club and stopped a passing taxi; he wordlessly helped me into the taxi before he gave the driver the address and promised a sizable tip if he made haste. I slipped my hand from his and palmed his erection discreetly. Hoping the taxi driver was paying attention to the road and not us. I realized I had liquid courage seeping through my veins.

He jumped at the contact and shot me a warning look, that I assume was suppose to make me stop not turn me on more. Which I ignored and palmed his erection again. We reached the hotel as he ran us both into the lifts. Literally. When we reached his floor I was barely out of the lift before he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me. He fumbled with the card struggling to open the door. Once the door opened he picked me up and carried me into the room.

His kisses were roughly while his hand slipped beneath my dress to cup my ass. He stumbled in the dark before laying me down on the bed. He wanted to flick the light switch but I stopped him not really needing too much light. He moved to pull off his shirt and some chain that was around his neck before coming over to me. The moon cast some light into the room setting his glorious body on fire.

His body was toned and muscled in all the right places with a gloriously sculptured and toned stomach and shoulders, his left shoulder had an eagle etched into the skin that rippled as he moved.

He crawled over me and pulled my dress up. I wanted to feel self-conscious but I didn't. I gave myself a stern warning and just lay down on the bed naked except for the very scanty underwear I was wearing, the nervousness bubbling in my system but just one look at Edward and all that was forgotten. For now it was just me, him and the rest will follow.

"Will you still respect me in the morning?" I asked because I didn't want him thinking I was the type of girl that just let random strangers take them home for sex.

"What makes you think that I won't?" he asked me looking hurt by my comment.

"I just don't want you to think I am cheap or that this is the type of frivolous things I do in my spare time like some sick nympho"

"And you think this is the type of thing I do regularly? When I saw you in the pub tonight I was like a moth drawn to a flame, my body craved yours. Even if you end up leaving now, I would still be the luckiest man alive for having spent so much time with you" he finished, fuck he was a smooth talker.

"Bella, I can't give you more than tonight." he said gesturing between the two of us. "Tonight is all I have" he said barely more than a whisper and I leaned forward and kissed him with as much passion as I could, if we only had one night I best make it the most passionate life of my existence.

He pushed me down while he pulled my legs up and removed my shoes all the while placing kisses at the base of my foot. I could feel every muscle in my body vibrate as his hands made contact with my skin. He moved so that he was towering over me while his hands tugged at the sides of my underwear desperate to remove it. My bra was unclipped and my panties down around my ankles in no time.

He had a savage hungry look in eyes that consumed my whole being.

His hand trailed up to cup my aching sex, gently he slipped a finger into my heated core and I moaned out loud, startling myself. I felt his thumb moved to my clit rubbing it while he continued a steady rhythm with his finger.

He added another finger and lowered his head so that his tongue made contact with my clit. He pushed his fingers inside of me faster as my orgasm built up. It was so intense but I was holding back unsure of what I was doing and what was happening. I wanted this and Edward's hands were like magic. He knew what to do and how to please. The heat started running thought my body like and electric current shocking every ounce of flesh on its way.

"Oh God Edward" I yelled as my orgasm ripped through my whole body making me arch my back in the sheer pleasure.

He unbuckled his belt and stripped his jeans. And I watched as he rolled a rubber onto his shaft while he leaned down to kiss me again. I could taste my arousal on his lips, as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. I was petrified thinking of how his shaft was going to fit into me, logically I knew it was possible but seeing it in my mind was what scared the shit out of me, his shaft massive and I was not the biggest of girls.

He gently pried his hand between my legs pushing them apart while as he passionately kissed down my neck and collarbone till his mouth made contact with my nipple. He was supporting all of his weight on his arms and I could feel the muscle tense under his weight.

His shaft was at my entrance and I was waiting for the pain to consume my whole body but he was slow and passionate. The head of his cock slipped into my kitty and I froze as he pushed forward some more. I sucked in a breath and grabbed hold of his side squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella?" he questioned.

The stinging pain was running into my kitty and he tried to move his hips back so that he was no longer in my kitty but I kept him steady.

"I'm fine" I finally managed as the burning subsided.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this was your first time?" he questioned but I had no answers.

"I didn't want you to stop"

"Fuck" he said as his arms started shaking from holding his weight of fury I wasn't quite sure. In all honesty all I could think about was the fact that his shaft was inside of me well at least on the verge of being inside of me.

"Don't stop please," I said as I snaked my arms around his waist pulling him down on top of me.

He leaned forward and gave me a heart-stopping kiss while he pushed himself further inside of me. I moaned into his mouth as his hips stilled again waiting for me to adjust to him being inside of me.

I felt my kitty meow at the feel of his cock filling me. I wanted him so bad so I wrapped my legs around him.

"That's it babe" he breathed as he started a steady rhythm with his cock rocking in and out of me.

I felt an intense orgasm rumble in my stomach as Edward fastened his pace. His one hand moved between us and started making circular motions with his finger over my clit.

"That's it babe come for me" he said as my kitty vibrated against his cock. As he slammed into me my walls clamped down on his cock and my body rocked with an

Orgasm. He slowed down and waited for me to catch my breath. I looked up at him and smiled sleepily.

"Oh now you don't, this is far from over" he said as he flipped me around and balanced me on my knees.

"You are going to fuck me doggy style?" I asked

"Oh yeah an ass like that deserves to be seen" he said as he entered me again.

It felt more intense this way as he gripped my nipple and placed kisses down my spine. His balls were banging against me and it felt amazing to be filled to the brim whit such an amazing cock. I felt the energy leave my body as a third orgasm rocked my world. Edward was now keeping me up, as I was unable to accomplish it on my own. My legs felt like jelly. This man had such fucking stamina. I didn't know it was possible. Our bodies were glistering with sweat as he leaded back and rested his ass on his ankles and positioned me onto of him. He picked me up and pushed me down on him, I shifted hips to start moving his cock in me. He put his hands on my hips lifting me and slamming me down hard on his cock, my breast were bouncing around like crazy as I felt him release. His orgasm was so powerful that it rocked through me making me come again. We were both screaming each other names as we rocked our bodies to the pulse of our throbbing sex.

We collapsed on the bed he discarded the condom before he pulled me to rest my head on his chest. I felt so complete and at utter peace. I cannot believe that sex could be this great. We fell asleep instantly.

I was consciously aware of a pulsing erection pressing into my back. I wiggled closer and it pressed forward. I was trying to gather myself and rise from my comatose sleep state.

I heard a low growl escape Edward throat as I kept wiggling my ass against his crotch. I felt the moisture gather between my legs as I pushed back against him. I turned to him as he kept groaning still fast asleep.

He kept rocking his hip and mumbling. I pushed myself down his body and pulled his erection into my mouth.

"Bella?" I heard him ask his voice still gruff with sleep and it sounded so sexy I almost creamed myself.

"Hmmm" I hummed as I felt his erection hit the back of my throat and I had to literally force myself not to gag. It felt good to have him in my mouth. I kept sucking, and I heard his breathing get ragged as his hand stroked gently through my hair.

"Oh…. shit…. that's…gooodddd" he breathed as I sped up the movement of my mouth while I put my other hand at the bottom and stroked the part that didn't fit in my mouth.

His hips started gently rocking against my mouth as I sucked.

"Bella…. you need to move..Now" he said gripping my head and pulling it away from his shaft.

Seeing as I have never given a blowjob I was curious as to the taste of his seed. So I just hummed and kept sucking.

"Ohhhh fuccckkkkk" he said as I felt his hot semen hit the back of my throat. I kept sucking till his hips stopped moving and his breathing relaxed.

"That was wow…. amazing…" Edward said as I pushed myself up his body. He smirked at me and twisted us around so that I was lying on my back. He looked down at me and I lost myself just looking at him.

His lips gently touched the line of my jaw and I could feel his morning stubble against my sensitive skin. His lips made a burning trail down my neck until he reached my nipple.

"You are so beautiful" he said as he pulled my nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his teeth as I felt a ripple of pleasure consume my whole body. He pulled his mouth off my nipple and blew against the moist area and my body trembled. His hand gripped my hips roughly, as he pushed himself against me. I arched my back as I felt his erection close to my kitty. "Please…" I breathed haggardly begging for his touch.

"What do you want Bella, tell me" he said as his breath fanned against my glistering nipples.

"Touch me please," I begged as his hand trailed from my hip down to my moist center. He ran a finger up the wet slit spreading my arousal over my clit before he pushed his finger into my aching core. His fingers had a magic touch as they pushed into me.

"Is that what you want Bella?" he asked, "No," I said shaking my head as he increased the speed of his fingers inside me.

"More" I said and his eyes found mine and I seemed like he was weighing his options

"Are you sure you don't hurt too much?" he asked and I just shook my head.

He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and pulled it open with his teeth never once taking his fingers from me. He rolled the condom over his erection with one hand like a fucking pro.

He pulled my legs up against his chest and entered me softly while I pushed back against his erection.

"More" I said again as his cock filled me to the brim stretching my kitty and making her purr. "Your are so fucking tight" he said as he pulled out completely and then entered me again slowly and softly. I tried to push back against him but he put his hands on my hips and pinned me down as he kept going at a slow pace.

I felt like I was losing control and I needed to lose the edge that was driving me insane.

"Fuck Edward please!" I moaned "What?" he asked like he didn't know the pace he was keeping was driving me insane

"Do you want it hard Bella?" he asked in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. "Yes Fuck Please"

"As you wish sweet Bella," he said as he started pounding into me with frantic need. His hand moved from my hip to my clit turning my body into a drooling, dripping mess.

The coil in my stomach tightened as Edward kept his hectic pace of pounding flesh to flesh. My body burst into flames. "Oh Edward YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I scream at the top of my lungs as the orgasm lit my whole body. The heat consumed me and my toes curled back as I felt my walls pulse against his rock hard cock. He followed not to long after me "Bellaaaa!" he moaned as he rode out his orgasm. He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom returning with a facecloth and I blushed as he gently wiped my kitty clean. He leaned down and placed soft kissed on my pubic bone.

It was still dark out as he pulled me to his chest yet again. We laid in utter silence as we both fought to control our breathing.

I fell asleep wrapped in the band of muscles that was Edward arms with my head on his chest. The steady rhythm of his heart lulling me into a deep slumber.

When I woke up again light was streaming into the room. I stirred as Edwards hand made circular motion on my back. I turned my head off his chest and found him staring at me.

"Good morning beautiful" he said kissing my head.

"Hi" I said a little bit embarrassed at my slut actions, I guess I am more like Rene than I initially thought. But fuck I had my first orgasm and it was mind blowing. I know fully understand why Alice and Rose enjoy being sexually active, holy shit.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Edward slipped out of the bed next to me and walked into the bathroom his glorious body rippling with muscle. I could feast on the site of his glorious ass all day and not get lonely. His body was in tiptop condition with not an ounce of fat. Every inch of him was muscled and ripped to perfection like he was painted perfectly by the hands of God.

He returned and smirked as he put his arms under me and pulled me to his chest.

"Edward! Put me down" I yelled as he walked us both into the shower. He put me down once we were under the spray of water. The hot water seemed to calm me a bit. My head reached to his shoulder and I looked nervously up at him nibbling on my bottom lip. His thumb grazed my lower lip as he pulled it from between my teeth. His lips crashed down on mine and his arms snaked around my body. I clung to him like a second skin as he pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his body resting my ankles on his glorious ass as he kept me against him keeping his hand under my ass.

"I want you so bad" he breathed "Then take me" I said against his lips.

"I need to go and get a condom" he sighed "I am okay," I said hoping he would understand. "Yeah?" he asked as I nodded my head "I'm clean so if you are sure." He said and I nodded again.

He pushed me against the wall and pushed himself into me. I gripped his shoulder as he pushed in and out of me, my back against the wall and the water spraying my face as he worked his magic.

I felt myself turning into putty and unable to gather enough strength to stay glued to him as an orgasm shot through me. "I can't hold on" I said as he kept going "I've got you babe" he breath "Oh…yeah…. right there" I breathed and that was all it took for me to milk his cock. He crashed against me as his semen shot into my body.

He gently slipped me from him and made sure I was able to support my weight before he grabbed a louver and soap and gently washed over my entire body. I smiled at him as he hastily washed himself.

Once we were done showering I scrawled back into bed hoping to get a little bit more sleep. I woke up a little while later to an empty bedroom. There was a bottle of water and some Tylenol next to the bed with a note

_Beautiful Bella_

_Sorry I left without a goodbye, but I we are shipping out to Iraq today. I am sorry that I can't offer you more than one night of passion but the life of a marine is never easy. I still respect you._

_Take care_

_Edward._

He was a fucking marine! Shit I got up and just barely made it to the toilet as I heaved the entire content of my stomach. What the fuck have I done! I hate the marines and here I had just spent a night with one I barely knew! I have disgraced myself. I felt sick to my core knowing that I was just like Rene. Everything I stand for I let go in one moment of passion. This hurt me much more than I was able to understand. I know for a fact I hate the marines because my father died serving, but I wasn't sure why I felt betrayed and even hurt maybe used but I wasn't sure why? Life was an enigma that I was unsure how to solve.

I wanted to punch the wall or fuck anything just to vent my anger. I was now forced to dress in my sleazy mini dress and leave the hotel looking like fucking shit. I made sure to phone for a cab first so that the cab would be waiting when I got downstairs. I fixed my appearance up as much as I possibly could before I took the walk of shame out of the hotel. Avoiding making any form of eye contact.

I hate the fucking US Marine Core and I hate fucking Edward what ever his second name is. The son of a bitch! I was angry with him for no reason but I needed the anger it was what gave me the strength to get up and leave the hotel room with nothing more than a night of passion and a Dear John letter. Once again I was left. No one who got to see a loving passionate side of me seemed to care enough to stick around.

My cell was filled with so many missed calls and text messages but that was to be expected I abandoned them last night with no word and then I ignored all their calls, well technically I just didn't hear my phone and calling them was the furthest thing from my mind.


	2. Chapter 2  Changes

**Stephanie Meyer is the lucky bitch that owns Twilight! I just like to make them horny!**

**I hope you will like this new story and if you do or don't please review!**

**YEAH I NEED THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**Chapter 1 – The Loss**

The Marine Core.

Chapter 2 – Changes!

I got home and sneaked into my room hoping to avoid both Rose and Alice. But the way my life was turning out I knew that was not going to happen.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I heard Rose snarl the moment I reached the top floor of the house.

"Good afternoon Rose, Alice" I said trying to hide my true feelings with sarcasm.

"Answer me!"

"Rose please I do not need a fucking lecture right now all I need is a sturdy shoulder to cry on" I said as I allowed the tears to roll unceremoniously down my cheek.

"Did he hurt you?" Alice asked.

"No, well not like that anyway" I finished

"Did you find out he was in the marines?" Alice eyed me warily hoping for a calm response, it was obvious they knew because they were with Edward's brothers the whole night and it is not like this piece of information could just slip through the cracks.

"Yeah"

"Sorry angel" they both said as I slumped my shoulders and walked to my room hoping for a hot bath and some peace and quiet. I had exams coming up and cramming was not an option I needed to excel! This shit with Edward happened and it is over time to move the fuck on.

I really am making a mess of my life in a big way. I worked too hard to get where I am today. I woke feeling refreshed and renew time to tackle my finals.

The lovely smell of bacon lured me from hiding out in my room too long we haven't eaten breakfast at home with Esme in weeks. I ran downstairs and found Rose and Alice following me into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Ladies" Esme smiled at the three of us as we each took a seat at the table.

"Hey Mom" we smiled at her as she scooped eggs, toast and bacon into a plate for each of us.

"You girls look different?" she said scrunching her eyes and looking at us

"How?" I asked

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but you all seem different."

"Well we can definitely say the same about you?" Rose said effectively changing the subject.

Esme picked up the cup of coffee smiling smugly at us and flashing us the biggest diamond ring I have ever seen.

"What is that?" I yelled getting out of the chair and going around the table to her with Rose and Alice hot on my heels.

"Oh guys I am so in love and Carlisle asked me to marry him!" she said bursting with joy.

"Whoa back up, who is Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Well Carlisle Cullen is the owner of Cullen Pharmaceuticals and I decorated his house about a year ago, and we have been keeping in touch," she said and by in touch I could tell she meant it in literally and figuratively.

"So why do we not know anything about this Carlisle?" Rose asked furiously.

"Because I wanted to make sure it was the real deal first, and we all have secrets don't we?" she smirked

"No, mom not something life changing like this" Alice said

"Well I know for a fact that Bella lost her virginity, without as much as a word to me and that hurt" Esme pouted.

"How do you know?" I asked Esme

"Sweetheart just because I am busy doesn't mean I don't take time to make sure you girls are all right. I still tuck you in every night" she said taking my hand.

"Are you okay angel? Are you in love?" she asked

"No, I mean yes I am okay but no I am not in love it was a stupid mistake" I said "So when are we going to meet the wonderful Carlisle?"

"Well I was hoping you girls could clear your summer break for a little vacation, with Carlisle and his sons whom I would like you girls to meet?" she said very warily.

"Are they hot? What do they do?" Alice asked

"You'll see" Esme said as she ducked out of the kitchen.

"They must be ugly mother fuckers for her to not say anything" I finished as Rose and Alice laughed.

"So are you all clearing you schedules?" I asked because the irony of this situation was not lost on me.

"Well Bella, If you must know he had adopted the three boys" Esme smiled at me and I tried hard not to roll my eyes at her, for finding a typical goody two shoes.

"I am happy for you and congratulations" I said hugging her close. How I wish she had been my mother from birth? Maybe then I would not think of myself as the shit of the universe. Esme has offered up so much in the hopes of providing a better life for Rose Alice and me. She has always been supportive even when my actions were hurting her, she never once gave up on me and I know that no matter what she never will. I was so happy that she has finally found someone to fill the void in her life that none of us could.

I spent the remainder of the week studying and making sure I was ready for my finals. This was the preparation for my future and the road ahead I needed to prove to the university myself, and my future hospital that I had what it takes. It was a frenzy of activity with Esme running around planning a surprise holiday for us and me and Rose, studying for finals. The girls gave me the necessary space and never ones pressed me for any more information. To which I was thankful because I was still trying to figure out exactly what it was that has me so upset and vulnerable.

We seemed to burn the midnight oils night after night in preparation. I avoided contact with anyone of the male gender knowing full well it was futile, but I tried. My days were crazy and Edward hardly made any kind of appearance in any of my dreams which was a major relief because I needed to rest and dreaming of him is not soothing, even with my fired hatred my dreams of Edward when I had them were filled with lust passion and fire.

The final week before I was officially a graduate was so scary. I had one exam followed by another, and I barley had time to surface or sleep. We were grilled and set alight with each observation we made it was like we were being put on trial instead of curing the ill. They scrutinized every move I made and I needed to justify every statement of fact I laid down. I felt mentally and physically exhausted. I found myself looking at my coffee and mentally explaining the foam on the surface and what exactly it contained….

I got home on Wednesday once again preparing myself for the daunting task I had to pass the following day.

"I know where we are going and I have been told to pack for you and Rose" Alice snickered like a little girl, I wanted to make her happy and play along but I wasn't up for that yet.

"Alice I am exhausted right now I don't give a damn where we go as long as I can sleep" I moaned as I grabbed my book and headed to make myself a sandwich. Alice seemed to get the picture as she let me be. I made a sandwich and studied hell I even studied while I laid down in the tub.

I took my books with me to the gym and kept my head buried there. I needed to finish this year with a good grade I didn't just want to succeed I wanted to make my dad proud above and beyond.

The day of my final exam I woke up exhausted and drained, not even sure how I got dressed? I blew out a breath of air as I left the examination hall for the hopefully the last time. I was finished. No more of this fuckery! I stood outside waiting for the relief to wash over me, it never came instead I felt panic build up inside? What if I failed? Maybe my score wouldn't be good enough? Maybe just maybe I am totally and completely fucked! NO! I cannot afford to think like that! The power of Positive thought! Karma had better not rear her ugly head. I will succeed!

This is the start of my life, everything I had worked for. I rushed home to find Rose Esme and Alice already loaded and just waiting for me. I made sure that Alice packed my phone, I-pod and laptop. There is not life without technology. This trip was just what we all needed, and I was excited at the prospect of doing nothing and letting my hair down, not all the way like the girls night but I will enjoy myself for the last time as a student for after this summer I am in full time employment steering my boat to the horizon ahead.

I felt liberated, more like the girl Charles Swan raised. I hated myself but I was proud of what I had achieved and smiled as I got into the car the girls were already in.

"How did it go?" I asked Rose

"Not sure it felt good but then when I was done I started doubting myself." She said

"And you?"

"Same, felt like I knew what I was doing, but now I am not so sure"

"I am sure you girls did great, so relax and let us enjoy this break" Esme smiled at us.

"Yes, your right may we at least know where we are going?" I asked

"Yes HAWAI!" Alice yelled "we are going by luxury boat; it is going to be amazing!"

Whoo hoo! Just what I need to be around a bunch of bikini clad sluts throwing themselves at anything with a penis I am going to fit right in.

We had a short drive to the airport, and I was trying to conserve the last bit of energy I had left so that I was able to make it onto the plane, we arrived and checked in while Esme called Carlisle. I could feel the enthusiasm roll off Alice in waves and we all surfed in it!

"Do you think this guy is for real?" I whispered to Rose and Alice

"Yeah I googled Cullen Pharmaceuticals and it appear to be the biggest pharmaceutical company in the world. It was said that they are on the verge of a major cancer breakthrough' Alice finished as Esme came walking over and lighting up like a Christmas tree.

We boarded the plane for our 2-hour flight to San Francisco where we would be getting on the boat.

Alice and Esme gave me and Rose the seats next to each other knowing we would not need their psycho babble as we were both beyond exhausted.

I was out cold before we could even take off. I woke a bit later just as we were getting ready to land and gently nudge Rose awake. We both seemed to be at the point of exhaustion.

"Felling any better?" I asked Rose as I could see the dark circles under her eyes and she looked like shit. Which means I must look like fly coated shit?

"Nope! And you?" she questioned.

"Not by a long shot!" I breathed. I felt like I was on autopilot moving when I was told and sitting when I was told. I really needed a comfy bed. Alice kept making sure we were all taking some motion sickness pills just in case we all decided to get sick and vomit.

We hastily gathered our bags and headed out to a waiting car. We loaded up and drove silently to the harbor where I could see the luxury liner. It was a sight to behold. It was massive. There seemed to be about 12 decks. It was called _the majestic lady._

**EPOV**

It was hard to get leave especially this time of the year but luckily my brothers and I have been on an assignment for the past 9 months so the marines knew they owed us. And we haven't been on a break together in about 6 years. Our leave seemed to always be at separate intervals to each other and our fathers so it was chaos. I felt like we were missing so much being away from him, like his engagement to Esme? I mean who even knew he was dating let alone getting engaged. Our visit with him turned into catching up with some marines and old friends, while my dad worked so I was glad that he decided on the cruise, as it would take him away from work forcing some time with his new and old family.

The feeling of my dog tags around my neck the only part of the marines I carried with me always. I lived for this life, but lately I have been feeling incomplete. I didn't want to wake up alone anymore. After meeting Bella my whole world tilted and I was forced to stop and evaluate what was important and living on the edge seemed like it was going nowhere. I have done my duty and served my country now it was time for me to make a life for myself. Leaving Bella in that bed to sleep while I left was the hardest thing I have ever had to do and going by my lifestyle that was saying a lot. My adoptive father had finally found his love after years of being alone he now walks with a beautiful woman at his side. So maybe there was hope for me.

We wanted to do this for Carlisle he deserved to be loved by someone other than his marine sons!

"You have fucking got to be kidding me?" Emmett said as a blond got out of a black limo with shapely legs. Holy shit is that? No it couldn't be could it?

"Emmett please, could you just keep your dick in your pants!" Carlisle moaned a little too late!

"Too late" Emmett said under his breath, as we were all given strict orders to not leave the deck as we awaited his lady and her 3 daughters. We were royally fucked my father was going to kill us once he found out what had happened between us, and the Swan women. How in the fuck do we manage to find the only 3 women in the whole of fucking Miami that we were not suppose to have? Shit!

"No Bullshit guys" Carlisle warned as he moved down the gangplank toward the limo. Alice the small pixie like girl with spiky hair noticed me first and her eyes all but bugged out of her head. My Beautiful Bella had chin length hair and hauntingly beautiful features. We moved closer to the family in the limo and I could not move my gaze from the beauty in front of me. Her eyes looked like the held the secret to Pandora's box. She was small in frame but man, if I wasn't hard for her! She glared it me with so much hate that I was totally stunned. I struggled to pull my gaze away from her. She just held my attention. I needed to focus.

"Esme" Carlisle called when we got closer and I tried very hard to shift my eyes off Bella.

He took her into his arms and smiled warmly down at her with so much love it felt like I was intruding in some personal space. She beamed back at him while we all hung around awkwardly waiting for them to acknowledge our existence.

"These are my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper" Carlisle said gesturing to us each individually, yet still unable to move his gaze from Esme. The man was so whipped!

"It is such a pleasure to meet you all." Esme smiled as she hugged us each. She was a true motherly figure. She had green eyes and brown hair with delicate features and looked young beyond her years. She bore a starking resemblance to Bella. Their frame was both petite and they were both short in height and not even to mention the doe brow eyes.

"The Pleasure is ours Mrs. Swan" Emmett boomed. Fucker!

"Please call me Esme and these are my daughters, Rose, Bella and Alice," she said as my gaze fell on Bella.

"Yeah we know" Bella said as she glared in my direction, Rose and Alice wasn't showing any less hostile treatment to my brothers as Esme and Carlisle looked on in confusion.

"Have you all met?" Esme asked

"Yes, Esme this is the mistake I made" Bella said as she started walking ahead of us to board the liner.

"Well let's get on board" Carlisle said as the ushers took the girls luggage.

Bella was wearing a pair of shorts showing off her gorgeous legs and a tight top with sandals. It seemed like she hadn't slept in days.

"You girls up for some lunch?" Esme asked turning to the girls.

"Hell no! I am going to take a very long nap and hopefully not wake up!" Bella moaned.

"Sorry, but Rose and Bella just finished their finals today and they have had a hectic few weeks." Esme apologized.

We left the girls to book into their cabins while we headed to the pool.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper questioned as we all sat around a table trying to figure out where we fucked up so bad.

"We totally messed this up for dad" Jasper finished and we all nodded in understanding.

I told Bella I could not offer more than one night so her hostility was strange, and I even left a note, which I have never ever done before. She came across as cold and heartless which is not the way I got to know her.

Something has upset her and I needed to find out what that was before it got too far. Maybe I would be in for another night of unforgettable passion with her!

BPOV

When I was introduced to Carlisle sons I literally felt my jaw drop to the floor. How was this even possible? Putting my hurt aside was definitely something I needed to work on but when in the heat of the moment my head kind of seems like it has other ideas. The hurt on Esme's face was not something I could easily forget.

"What the fuck are we going to do now?" Alice asked as we were booking into out cabin.

"Alice, I wasn't even aware of the fact that you were upset with Jasper?"

"Bella please we are sisters and Edward hurt you so he hurt me!" Alice scolded.

"Thanks girls but that isn't necessary? Please let's just leave the past in the past and move forward if that is at all possible?" I pleaded with both of them while Esme got swept off towards Carlisle cabin.

"Bella?" I heard the voice call to me and I froze.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"No Edward I have nothing to say to you lets just move forward and get through this time that is meant for Carlisle and Esme and not us." I said trying to make this conversation as casual and painless as possible.

"Why? What have I done to you to make you hate me so much?" Edward asked not even masking his pain.

"You asshole! How can you not even know…?' Rose started but I stopped her because it just then occurred to me that he does not know.

"Edward" I started taking a deep breath. "You are in the marine's right?" I asked and I saw him nod his head.

"That is what you did" I said turning and walking away leaving everyone staring after me.

I got into my room and it was beyond magnificent. There was a queen size bed with plasma TV overhead and a small lounge with a plush carpet and a bathroom fit for a queen with pressure jets in the bath and shower. The room was really glorious but right now all I really needed was sleep. I pulled on a pair of extra short sleeping shorts and spaghetti top forgoing underwear due to the heat.

I crawled under the sheet and fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up to something tickling my nose. I pushed it away a tried to roll over but I was stopped by a warm body. I heard giggles.

"She is going to be pissed" I heard Rose mumble from somewhere in the room.

The tickling on my nose started up again only this time I opened my eyes.

"Hey sleepy head!" Emmett smiled right against my face.

"What the fuck!" I said sitting up. It seemed like my room was filled with people Edward was lounging on one of the recliners and smiling at me, and simultaneously making my body ache. While Jasper was lying down on the bed next to me like it was the most natural thing ever. Alice was packing out my suitcase with Rose's help.

"Bella we need to hit the clubs and Carlisle and Esme want us to get to know each other so we need you awake and dressed" Emmett explained

"No I need to sleep and you all need to leave." I moaned.

"Not going to happen little one" Emmett said as he put his arms under me and lifted me effortlessly out of the blankets and placed me on my feet. My shirt had rolled and my belly was on display. His eyes just about bugged out of his head as his gaze fell on my erect nipples. Damn Edward to hell with his fucking sexy smile. I ducked behind the first person I found and it appeared to be Edward.

"Emmett that is not cool man" Edward moaned but kept standing in front of me.

"We are going to wait outside for you girls?" Edward said as Emmett and Jasper walked past him out of the room. He smiled apologetically at me as he left the room.

"Talk about giving them an eye full" Rose laughed

"Yeah laugh it off Skippy" I snarled as I headed into the shower.

I had to hurry considering I had an entire pit crew waiting for me.

I got out and Rose and Alice who had dressed while I showered immediately attacked me. Rose wore a blood red dress that clung to her every curve, as did Alice just in black.

It seemed like I was going out in full slut attire as well. I was now slipping into a midnight blue dress that barely covered my kitty.

"No Underwear Bella" Alice scolded as the lines showed through the dress.

"Why are we dressing like sluts?" I asked

"Because we want to have the guys focused on us not some other sluts the whole night" Alice moaned "and don't think no one noticed you checking out Edward either.'

"Fuck off I would never even consider touching him again the mother fucking asshole needs to learn to stay the fuck away from me, I owe Esme and that is the only reason I did not throw his fucking ass out of this room." I moaned as I ran the straighner through my hair. Make up was easy but the shoes Oh heaven help me the shoes.

It was a stiletto with a satin bow tie back at the heel. But my, oh my, was the heel high. I walked up and down a bit making sure I didn't fall on my face. Once I was satisfied we grabbed our bags and left the room to find the guys who were all dressed in sexy denims and short-sleeved tight shirts. Obviously forgoing the slut attire, unlike us they decided that dressing normal was more comfortable than having your kitty peeking out the bottom of your dress.

"You sure working with soldiers is your true calling?" Alice questioned me.

"Shut up" I said mock hitting her on the shoulder

"Good I am so glad you girls are ready because I am star…" Emmett said but stopped once he turned to see us.

"Wow" he breathed as he saw us.

"You girls look amazing" Edward said as we all walked over to the lifts.


	3. Chapter 3  Night Out

Chapter 3 – The disastrous night out!

Previously:

"_You sure working with soldiers is your true calling?" Alice questioned me._

"_Shut up" I said mock hitting her on the shoulder_

"_Good I am so glad you girls are ready because I am star…" Emmett said but stopped once he turned to see us._

"_Wow" he breathed as he saw us._

"_You girls look amazing" Edward said as we all walked over to the lifts._

"Esme and Carlisle has asked if we would join them for supper" Jasper said as we entered the dinning room.

"Mom is going to kill us," I whispered to Alice but she just smiled confidently.

"Evening" we all, said together. Edward pulled my chair for me and I stepped past him and took the chair that was meant for him, I know that was petty but it works for me. I caught everyone at the table staring at me but I just picked up the menu and hid behind my childishness.

To say Esme didn't approve of our attire was an understatement her jaw could not stay shut? She was sending us messages with her eyes that promised a good talking to.

"Do you guys have big plans for tonight?" Carlisle asked in an attempt to ease the heavy atmosphere around the table.

"Yeah, the most challenging part of the day was waking up sleeping beauty there," Emmett said pointing at me and I threw my napkin at him. He sat next to Rose and Jasper next to Alice.

"What" he asked as he caught the napkin.

I pretended to be engrossed in the menu when I felt Edward warm breath on my neck.

"So Bella what is it that you do?" he asked me

"Why? Just because I am dressed like a tramp?" I asked and he froze,

"Bella is starting her first year residency as a Pediatrician" Esme answered for me.

"So guys, I want to thank you all for making time in your hectic schedules to be here with Esme and I, you are all very important to us and we hope that over the next few weeks we will be able to get to know each other the way a family should." Carlisle smiled emphasizing family.

"How did you guys meet" I heard Emmett ask and allowed my thought to wander to the bulk of meat sitting next to me. He seemed to be the kind and caring type of person but that is kind of the same way men came across. Look I am not some sort of man hating activist or anything I just get the gist of it.

The food arrived while Carlisle and Esme filled us all in on their time together that we were all blissfully unaware of.

We all ate hurriedly at Emmett request.

"Shit Bells how many times do you want to chew that piece of meat? I want to see the fire dancers," he moaned as I tried to stuff a piece of meat into my mouth hurriedly.

"Damn it Emmett if you want to go then go, but don't make me burn my tongue because some stupid little tramp can dance with a burning hula hoop!" I moaned and everyone just stared at me.

"You and me" Emmett said gesturing between the two of us "Are going to be best friends" he smiled as I put my knife and fork down in surrender so we can leave.

"Thank you for the meal" I smiled at Carlisle as I joined Alice and Rose while we walked away. Emmett was leading the way and Jasper and Edward followed behind and for some reason I put a little sway in my hips as I could feel Edwards gaze on me.

We made it to the club and headed inside. We each got a cute stamp of a baby tiger on our wrists. "Look Bella, it is a kitty!" Rose said smiling at me like the devil she was.

"Shut up Rose!" I yelled over the music as we made it to a reserved table. The club was packed to the rafters. And I was hit with a sense of de-ja-vu. Edward leaned in to me and I felt his breath fan my face "Can I get you a drink?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and stalked off toward the bar. I was not a child and I could get my own damn drink. If he was looking for a repeat performance of our previous night out was so barking up the wrong tree.

That man had no common sense what so ever, he needed to leave me alone. I got to the bar and the bar tender was sexy well kind off, okay he wasn't but I smiled anyway.

"What can I get ya?" he asked and I almost gagged as he winked at me, I looked up and saw Edward watching me from across the bar so I leaned closer to the barman

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri please?" I said trying my best to look seductive. He made my drink as I walked back to the table; Rose grabbed mine and Alice's hand and led us to the dance floor.

We were dancing our asses off to Fergie and David Guetta _There is just no getting over you_ and I felt myself literally move into an abyss as I allowed to music to fill me. The crowed around us moved to the beat.

Rose smirked at me as she saw the guys ogle us, she moved forward as did Alice as I was sandwiched between the two of them as they moved my hips with theirs, they were bumping and grinding into me, as they tried to get the boys hot and bothered and I frankly couldn't give a shit right now!

They guys seemed to get the message, so when a very tall guy moved to dance with me I didn't think twice about refusing. He smiled down at me and he was nice, really nice.

He moved with me while we finished off the song, I made sure to keep my space and gave him no encouragement what so ever, he seemed to get the picture.

When the song ended he kissed my hand before I turned to leave the dance floor.

"HOT" Emmett said smacking my behind as I stood next to him. I noticed Edward was not standing at the table so I grabbed my glass and tried to look around for him hoping that I wasn't too obvious. I found him at the bar chatting up some skank! Fuck him two can play that game!

Come on Bella it is time to put those big girl panties on and show this fucker what I was made of! Cullen, watch yourself! You are about to meet your fucking match brother.

I ordered myself three shots of tequila and downed them as fast as I could; liquid courage was just what I needed

"Hi" I said as the woman smiled at me and then at Edward who was looking as nervous as shit!

I ignored his glare and turned my full attention to the woman.

"This one here is a keeper," I said in the worst Texan accent I could manage.

"Yeah?" she questioned smiling back at Edward who was now looking confused.

"Yeah he is the king of Paul Bunyan flapjack," I said smiling like the bitch I was directly at Edward who still looked confused.

"What is a Paul Bunyan?" she asked me.

"Ooh honey you sure are in for a treat, the Paul Bunyan is a flapjack move that this one here is the master and creator of. You see," I said as Edward glared at me.

"You have sex like a jackhammer in the missionary position and then just before he feels the need to release his load he pulls out and spills it into his hand" I said as they both just looked at me like I was high"

"And then he smacks you in the face with it" I finish before walking off. The woman slapped Edward in the face and then stomped off making me smile. Score Bella 1 Edward 0.

I reached the table the same time as Edward and he glared at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he yelled as all eyes fell on me.

"Nope" I said sipping sexily on my drink. Emmett was fuming as Rose was chatting up another loser and Jasper and Alice seemed to be having sex on the dance floor.

"Edward, chillax bro!" Emmett said slapping him on the back.

"Fucking Paul Bunyan Flapjack?" Edward said ignoring Emmett.

"What you hungry already?" Emmett questioned which made me laugh so loud I almost threw up

"No this one here just likes talking fucking shit about me slapping girls in the face with cum!" he yelled and both Emmett and me laughed.

"Fuck you both" Edward said and stalked towards the dance floor and grabbed the first single woman he could find to grind himself against and there was nothing I could do to that.

"You messing with his mojo?" Emmett asked and I nodded as he hi-fived me.

The nice guy I danced with earlier approached me for another dance and I didn't decline. I tried not to think and just relax. He was literally grinding himself into me and I could feel his very present erection, which I was sure he fully intended to happen, so when he asked if I wanted to go on deck for some fresh air I nodded in relief.

We left the club but he pulled me toward the side of the club instead of on deck and before I knew it he had me pushed up against a wall and his tongue was forcing its way into my mouth. I tried to push him off but he was stronger. His hand made its way under my dress and I cursed Rose and Alice to the fiery pits of hell for not supplying me with a dress that can accommodate underwear.

I bit down onto his lip so hard I could taste blood but he just continued his assault on my lips! This fucker wasn't easing up as his rough and unwelcome hand ran over my kitty! Motherfucker. I pushed and banged my hands against him and even pulled at his hair but his assault didn't stop or waiver he was very sure of himself. Just as panic started building up and causing me to go into hysterics the guy was ripped from me allowing me to breath.

"You just messed with the wrong woman asshole," Emmett breathed, as his fist made contact with the guys face repeatedly. I watched in horror until I regain enough common sense and pulled Emmett of the guy.

"It enough Emmett please" I sobbed; he stopped his hand mid air and pulled me to his chest. It was such a comforting action that I just clung to him. He picked me up bridal style and carried me off towards his room.

I didn't once question his motive knowing I didn't want to be alone right now. He wordlessly put me down on his bed as he moved to the bathroom, he returned a few seconds later with a warm towel and dried my teary eyes.

"Are you okay?" he questioned as I continued my sobbing.

"Y….e…" I sobbed.

He got onto the bed and pulled me onto his lap "I am so sorry Bella really I am so sorry" he kept saying.

"Why are you sorry Em? It was not your fault"

"I am just sorry that I wasn't there soon enough, I wanted to kill that motherfucker for hurting you," he snarled and I could feel his heart beating faster.

"Its okay, really thank you for coming" I said clinging to his shirt. While he rubbed a soothing hand up and down my back.

"Are you okay?" I asked moving my head from his chest to look at his hand that was busted open.

"Yeah I've had worse" he smiled but I got off his chest and pulled him by the hand to the bathroom and cleaned his hand. I found the first aid kit under the basin and bandaged the hand as best as I could to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks Bells"

"Em?" I said very shyly.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Would it be okay if I maybe slept on the couch tonight, I really don't want to be alone." I said blushing profusely.

"I wasn't going to let you be alone tonight anyway" he smiled as he pulled me towards the room.

So much of Emmett reminded me of my dad, his caring nature his eyes he size, his shoulders and even the way he talked and cared so much like Charlie use to be.

This made me cry even more and cling to Emmett even more. "Shhh angel it's okay" Emmett said as he held me close. He pushed me down on the bed and took my shoes off. He grabbed a shirt form the dresser and looked at me very shyly. I got up and grabbed the shirt and headed into the bathroom where I stripped the dress and pulled his shirt on. I was fucking enormous. I hung to my knees and it was just a normal shirt.

I came out of the bathroom and saw he had also changed into a pair of boxer shorts; he had a name tattooed on his back. "ASHLEY"

"Hey" he said as he turned and saw me. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He gently laid me down, and I clung to hi shoulders.

"Please will you lay down with me?" I asked and he nodded as he got into bed next to me.

"Who is Ashley?" I asked as he settled himself.

"Bells…." He started "She was my sister" he said as he pulled a picture from his wallet on the bedside.

"Holy shit" I breathed as I looked at the picture, it looked like my twin sister

"I look like her?" I breathed and he nodded.

'Where is she now?" I asked

"She passed away when I was 10, she was older than me and we….." he started and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"You don't have to tell me, I am so sorry" I said but he shook his head.

"You are the first person I have ever shown the picture to Bells, you look just like her, just like I remember her, she was 12 years older than me, and my father use to beat us she always stood up for me allowing my father to beat her to save me. Till one day it was too much and she died. The welfare took me away and then Carlisle took me in. My life story simple but not sweet." Emmett finished looking so beaten and worn.

The resemblance between Ashley and me was startling. It was funny looking at a picture that was like looking into a mirror. I wasn't really sure how Emmett was able to cope with me looking like his sister and how is that even possible?

"How do you feel?" I asked him not really sure if he was just putting up a brave face for me.

"Like I want to protect you and have you be part of my life, like maybe now I was getting a second chance to stand up instead of cowering into a corner, and allowing someone else to take the punches for me"

"Emmett, do you really think you would have been able to do anything? Against a grown man when you were just a little boy?" I said as I saw the hurt on his face like it was eating him, the quilt he was living with making his life miserable.

"Yes, Yes Bella I do, I was a coward. I hid behind a fucking girl that was just a defenseless as me. I hid behind her and she only stuck around to take care of me. She wanted to leave so many times. But she stayed around for me. And like the little coward I was I allowed her to stay, I kept her back and finished her whole life!" Emmett cried.

Did he really believe that is could be possible for him to defeat his father?

"She loved you Emmett, and you would have done the same for her. You were a child Emmett, a fucking Child how could you have survived. Don't you even for one second think that you were able to defend yourself or her because it was not meant to be?"

"Bella" he said as he held me close to him. We both stayed wrapped up in each other wordlessly just consoling each other.

"You even smell like her" Emmett said just before we both fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

EPOV

I left the club feeling like a first class asshole. I was now convinced that Bella was jealous and that is why she acted the way she did. Why else would she ruin my chances with another lay if she felt indifferent? Bella was turning out to be one complex and confusing woman. One who's presence I craved and yearned for. When I closed my eyes I saw her and when I entered a room I looked for her. I am still very confused as to why she hates me with so much venom? Was the sex that bad for her? I mean I usually get loads of compliments and woman, generally beg for more so I was not bragging or anything just stating the obvious. Sure it was not the pretty little picture girls usually paint regarding their first time having sex with candles and flowers and shit but I didn't know and I most certainly gave it my all and more. She had a body made to be worshipped and that was exactly what I did I worshipped every inch of her and enjoyed it immensely.

I was hoping that after a good nights sleep I would be able to tackle the mountain that was Isabella Swan. I needed to unravel her piece by piece till I find out why the fuck she hates the Marines.

I woke up feeling good now that I was resolved to finding out why Bella hates me. And I think I might need some support maybe my brothers would be willing to offer some support. I mean I could see Emmett was bat shit crazy considering Rose was blowing him off for some loser she met.

I knocked on Emmett's room door. "What" he said ripping open the door and I pushed past him into the room.

"Hey Brother" I said hoping I wasn't cock-blocking him because I definitely seemed like he had some company.

"What?" Emmett asked eyeing me warily.

"I need your help in sorting this shit with Bella" I said looking at him sternly knowing that this man had my back in battle and knew me better that anyone else. He gave me one look and moved to close his bedroom door.

My Cellphone chirped and I saw it was Carlisle I rolled my eyes as I answered the phone.

"Dad"

"Hey Son sorry to trouble you, uuhhh…..we were actually looking for Bella the girls can't find her and they are kind of stressed out so I just wanted to know if maybe you had seen her at all?" Carlisle asked as my heart stilled its beats and dread pulsed through my veins.

"What do you mean you cant find Bella she isn't with…."I started but froze as Emmett's bedroom door opened and a very sleepy and beautiful Bella walked out wearing the MOTHERFUCKERS SHIRT

"Edward?" my dad asked confused on the other side of the phone while I turned my kill gaze on Emmett who had his hands up in surrender.

"She is with Emmett" I said ending the call and leaving Emmett's room in a huff of fucking fury.

How could you fucking sleep with Bella? How could she do it, was she trying to get back at me? Well two can play that fucken game and I am going to teach her a thing of two in the game of paying back. She was a fucken amateur!

My Cell chirped with a message from my father _"Breakfast whole family in 1 hour"_

Good breakfast as a whole family! I could not wait to get my fucken master plan into action. Emmett and Bella are going to regret fucking with me.

"Edward!" I hear an out of breath Emmett yell behind me.

"WHAT?" I yelled as I spun around.

"I did not sleep with her!" he said trying to fucken lie to me the basted does he think I did not notice they shared a bed? Or that she was dressed in his clothes?

"Yes? You fucken liar!" I snarled and continued walking.

"Some piece of shit tried his luck with her last night, I beat the shit out of him and she was hysterical and didn't want to be alone" he said

"What do you mean? What happened?" I said kind of stressed that I wanted to fuck my own brother over.

"He pushed her up against a wall and tried to rape her but I got the fucker in time" Emmett said looking at his feet like he was wrong or something.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions Em, and thank for helping her out. Is she okay?" I asked

"Yeah she is fine, walk with me" Emmett asked as I nodded.

He took a much worn picture out of his wallet of Bella witch confused me even more.

"Her name is Ashley, she was my sister" Emmett said as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why didn't you tell me she looked like Bella? Are you okay Emmet?" I asked because I kind of knew the history of him and his sister well the parts that Carlisle felt comfortable sharing and his sister looked exactly like Bella that shit must be crazy.

"Yeah, I think I am. I care for her already and I hardly know her. It feels like I know her and I want to protect her in a way I couldn't my own sister" Emmett breathed. I slapped him on the back as I saw Alice and Jasper approach.

"Morning y'all" Jasper said as we greeted him and Alice.

"So Bella spent the night with Emmett?" Alice asked perplexed.

"Yes some son of a bitch tried his luck with her and she was pretty shaken up so she stayed over" Emmett said hoping to stop everyone of thinking him and Bella were fucking.

"Who, when?" Alice asked

"Don't worry it has been taken care of" I replied as I saw Jasper and Alice getting ready to battle.

"Alice?" I asked as we all slowly made our way to have breakfast.

"Yes?"

"What did I do to upset Bella?"

"Her Father was a Major General in the US Marine Core, he was killed and Bella was left with no one. She never recovered from losing him." Rose said from behind me and my heart sank.

"She was devastated and it took her years to recover and warm up to us. She hates the Marines blames them for taking her father away" Alice said solemnly.

"Fuck" Me and Emmett breathed.

"I need to talk to her" I said as we all took their seats at the table but I moved to Bella's room to find her.

I reached her room and, but there was no answer. I turned the handle and the door opened.

Bella was curled up on the bed in a fetal position. "Bella" I said gently shaking her.

"Hmmm" she said dazed slightly opening her eyes and focusing on me.

"I am sorry!" I said and she nodded her head.

"Its fine but I can't be around you" she said turning her back on me.

"Look it's not I was proposing marriage or something FUCK!" I said as she turned to glare at me.

"No! It isn't because we all know you marines are just looking for an easy lay and you got it so now you can move on!" she yelled as the hurt filled her eyes.

"You don't know me so don't judge me just because we spent the night together does not give you the right to fucking make assumptions!"

"Well Edward excuse, me for judging your character, I mean who am I to know you were only looking to get laid? One night stand much?" she asked and I was on the point of fucking losing my shit.

"Yeah Bella seems like it? Easy much?" I finished.

I turned and left her room. That hurt like a mother. It's not like I was asking her to marry me for fuck sakes. I just thought we could have some fun on this mother fucking boat. SHIT!

Great now I got to sit through breakfast and face this fucking shit. I made my way over to the breakfast buffet. I took my seat and ignored the wary glances that everyone was giving me.

Carlisle and Esme came in behind me looking blissful. "Morning" I breathed looking down at the table.

"What has you're knickers in a twist" Carlisle asked and I shot him a warning glance.

"Easy Lieutenant" Emmett breathed. Fuck them all I was the youngest Lieutenant Colonel in the marines and I worked fucking hard to get there. I don't need this shit!

The waiter passed and I ordered a Double shot of vodka and Orange juice

"Rough Night Son?" my dad asked as he sat down with Esme at his side.

"Nope" I said still focusing on the patterned on the tablecloth.

"Morning" I head Bella say and take the seat next to me. I stiffened and focused on mixing my vodka with the orange juice, the waiter had placed in front of me.

Everyone at the table seemed to pick up on the tension immediately.

"Is everything okay?" Esme asked looking between Bella and me?

"Yeah just peachy MOM, considering we are surrounded by the best the US Marines have to offer" Bella said dripping with sarcasm. Did Esme not ever tell her about us?

"OH" Esme said fidgeting nervously with the napkin "I am sorry about that dear but I really wanted you to come" Esme said almost sobbing.

"Yeah well maybe I would have felt more comfortable coming into this with my eyes open? How could you do this to me? After everything I have had to endure?" Bella said raising her voice at Esme while everyone watched on dumbfounded.

"Bella" Alice pleaded.

"What Alice?" she snapped "Please calm down" Alice said while Carlisle tried to console Esme.

"No, I will not calm down. The Marines took my life away they killed my father and I will not fucking calm down" Bella cried.

"Bella, that is not true!" Esme cried.

"NO?" Bella questioned "My father chose the marines over me! And my mother chose sex and drugs over me" she said

"Bella we serve and protect to make the country safer!" I said hoping to pound some reason into her.

"You know what Edward?" she said focusing her eyes on me "Just shut the fuck up! My father chose to protect the fucking people of the US over me, he chose to spend all his time training killers, he chose to leave me with a mother who screwed everything within a mile radius of her panty, so don't come and fucking tell me that he made the country a safer place because that is the biggest load of shit I have ever hear!" she said getting up and leaving the table, while we all stared after her.

"I am sorry" I said to Carlisle and Esme

"No dear, there is nothing to apologize for" Esme said as she rose from the table. She leaned over and placed a kiss on my head before leaving with Carlisle following like a lost puppy!

The silence at the table was killing me. I drank my vodka and ordered another. This was going to be the longest 4 weeks of my life.


	4. Chapter 4   Fun and Games

Chapter 4

BPOV

Who they hell did they all think they were to fucking talk to me about my father being a protector of the US when other father are protecting their daughters against the useless fucks like the fucker last night, my father chose to protect the other people leaving me vulnerable to protect myself. He protected the US yet there were still killings and bombs going off so why the fuck did he die? For nothing I tell you nothing!

I walked around aimlessly on deck before I decided to retire to my room to sulk. I locked the door and crawled into the bed crying myself to sleep.

I didn't want to be haunted by memories of my father but they seemed to flood my dreams.

_Bells come on we have to get there early if we want the best shells! My father called to me from the front on the beach house we had for the summer. This would be the longest he has ever been on leave from active duty, but he injured his leg during training and hasn't been cleared for battle yet._

We headed out to the beach before the sun had even reached its peak to gather the shells the tide had bought in.

_My, but don't you look cute? My father smiled as I came out wearing my polka dot one -piece costume. I felt like a dork I was 15 years old and just developing, all the other girls around were showing off their bodies in bikinis but no me. I didn't really care about anything or anyone I just wanted to focus on having this time with my father._

_We spent the whole morning on the beach collecting shells and swimming, eating ice cream and then some exploring._

_We went back spent and thirsty. When we got back there was a military car waiting for us._

_An hour later we were heading back to Fort Nelson as my father's services were needed. My summer cut short again._

_I regret taking time to sleep as I could have spent those hours laughing with my dad. I regret taking my time to get dress as I could have been on the beach playing games with my dad. I even regret taking my time to explore the house as those would have been a few more minutes I could have had with my dad._

I woke up crying at the memory of my father driving away in the army vehicle and leaving me in the care of my drunken mother.

I was late in the afternoon as I emerged from the room. We had already set sail and I moved to grab a bite to eat. Having skipped breakfast was not the best idea to cure motion sickness. I grabbed a plate and helped myself to some delicious fruit. I ate by myself and felt the depression cloud bursting and soaking me.

I got up and dragged my sorry ass back to the room and pushed one of the super fucked up DVD's the cabin had into the player and stared aimlessly at he screen not even noticing what I was watching.

"Bella?" I heard Esme ask as she knocked gently on the door.

"Come in" I said not moving from the bed. She came into the room looking like the life had been sucked right out of her. Her eyes were rimmed with red and puffy. Alice and Rose stood silently behind her, great now I feel like shit.

"I am sorry for not telling you" She said as she sat down next to me and I moved closer to hug her. She wanted this so bad just to be happy and who was I to take that away from her? This was her time and I needed to suck it up and make sure she was happy, just like she had done for me so many times in the past. She had also offered up a lot and lost a brother I wasn't the only one left mourning.

"I am sorry for overreacting and sulking like a little baby" I said not only to Esme but Alice and Rose as well.

"We love you Bella" Rose and Alice said as they came and sat down next to me on the bed. I really needed to fix this for them not for me but for them. Four weeks that is all Esme has ever asked of me, and then Edward would head back to the Marines and I will be okay till Christmas or New Year or when ever it doesn't really matter right now.

"I know I love you guys too, it all just took me by surprise" I said not sure what else I could say to redeem myself.

"Do you really feel like that though?" Esme asked.

"Like what?"

"Like the Marines took your father away from you?"

"I do."

"Bella do you have any idea how many life's your father saved? Do you know how proud he was of himself? Even when we were little kids, our father was in the marines and all Charlie ever wanted was to be in the marines too. He loved you dearly and lived for you. He wanted to make the world a better place for you, so that you could walk around freely and life without fear. That may have been a warped dream but Bella that man would have bombed the whole world and left just your house standing if he could. Every thing he did, he did for you. He was a man of honor and integrity. You should be proud of him." Esme said and I listened.

I knew all this and I was proud of my father but I still felt like he chose the marines over me. But like she said he was doing something he loved. All jobs had risks. I mean there were not guarantees, you could be a doctor and get killed with a deadly disease you were trying to cure, or be an attorney and get killed by the person you are prosecuting, and a teacher could get killed by a rampant student. But life still boils down to the choices you make. Sure maybe Charlie thought he was making the right choice for himself and me. It is not like he intentionally died.

"Your right but it still hurts" I cried as Esme and the girls wrapped their arms around me.

"Awww" Emmett said walking into my room. Also wearing dog tags! That didn't bother me as much. So I was left to the conclusion that maybe I was being a bitch. Jasper and Emmett could go tot the marines but Edward? What was wrong with me, I was in a profession where I needed to be able to hear an argument and make assumptions based on the fact yet here I was making fucking stupid childish conclusions.

Emmett jumped on the bed and forced a gap between me, and Alice so he could wrap his arms around me. He effortlessly picked me up and put me on his lap.

"Sorry Swan!" he said kissing my cheek and hugging me close.

"No, I am sorry for saying the things I did and spoiling your day" I cried into Emmett shoulder.

"No Blood no Fowl" Jasper breathed as he took the seat next to Emmett that Esme just vacated.

"Yeah Swan, we good" Emmett said.

Jasper pulled me into his lap and held me close.

"So General Major Swan was your dad?" he smirked and I filled with pride as I nodded.

"Dude that man is a fucking legend!" Emmett breathed.

"Retreat Hell we just got here" they both said together and my brows furrowed.

"That was your dads saying" Emmett smirked at me.

"Tell me please" I begged with watery eyes.

"I will" I heard a voice say from the door as Edward stepped in. He didn't meet my gaze but sat down on the couch and started talking.

"Retreat, Hell." We just got here"

Your father had fighting spirit and determination against heavy odds, it is a sound tradition in the Marine Corps and nowhere is there a more graphic illustration than an incident which occurred in Iraq. The occasion was the third great breakthrough when the 4th Marine Brigade and its parent 2d Infantry Division were thrown in to help stem the tide in the Belleau Wood sector. The 2d Battalion, 5th Marines, had just arrived at its position when an automobile skidded to a stop and an officer dashed out and approached your father. He explained that a general retreat was in progress and that orders were for the Marines to withdraw. Your father looked him dead in the eye and exclaimed in amazement, "Retreat Hell! We just got here."

And the Marines proceeded to prove their point. The battalion deployed and took up firing positions. As the Iraq Soldiers approached, they came under rifle fire which was accurate at ranges beyond their comprehension. Not in vain had the Marine Corps long stressed in its training the sound principles of marksmanship. The deadly fire took the heart out of the Iraqi troops and the attack was stopped. The Marines won the battle and many of the prisoners that were taken into Iraqi camps were saved and brought back to their families because of your father's persistence to get the work done. Fear had no place in his life." Edward finished and I was rendered speechless.

My father? Charlie swan that picked up shells and went down water slides and saved those soldiers.

The man with the heart of gold had died to save someone else. But he left me to fend for myself so that other fathers could spend time with their kids.

"Thanks" I breathed as Jasper kept me on his lap his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Well, if we are all done here, the captain has agreed to give us a tour of the boat" Carlisle appeared in the door.

So my room was now grand fucking central station and open to all.

I got of Jaspers lap. "I just need a moment" I said as the guys left and I changed into my swimsuit and a cute summer dress that was short but comfortable. Rose and Alice helped fix up my hair and make up to hide my puffy eyes. No one said much they just seemed to absorb themselves in the calm emotions floating through.

I smiled and linked my arms with Alice and Rose as Esme led us into the passage.

"Finally!" Emmett boomed as we met them all at the elevator.

We arrived top deck and followed Emmett in search of the captain.

"Fuck but you guys are glum" Emmett moaned and smirked.

"I don't know what I've been told" he sang and we all just looked at him

"Come on guys please?" he asked

"I don't know what I've been told' he sang and we all followed

"I don't know what I've been told" we sang

"No guys with feeling!" he yelled

"I don't know what I've been told" he sang with enthusiasm

"I don't know what I've bee told" we all sang jolly merry.

"Eskimo pussy's mighty cold" he sang and we all just laughed but the guys followed Emmett by saying

"Eskimo pussy's mighty cold"

"Feels good"

"So good"

The boys sang and we all just laughed at their silly-ness.

Edward seemed to have relaxed but he was still not the same Edward. He laughed but it seemed like the light has left his eyes. He was not carefree and exuberant.

"Hi there" I heard a grey haired man dressed in an all white uniform say.

"Captain Morrison" Carlisle said stepping forward and shaking his hand.

"Please meet my family, this is my fiancé Esme" he said gesturing to Esme with a beaming smile. "And her lovely daughters Rose, Bella and Alice" he said as we all stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Pleased to meet you ladies" the captain smiled.

"And my sons Emmett Jasper and Edward" he smiled at them as they all introduced themselves to the captain.

"America's finest. Well lets be off then" the captain said leading us along the top deck of the liner.

"The Majestic Lady is a century class vessel that was built in the Papenber shipyard. I won't bore you with the lenght and breath unless you really want that information." He said looking at us as we all shook our heads.

"Okay then. The vessel has a variety of luxury facilities spread over 12 decks. The ship has 935 luxury staterooms with 639 offering ocean views. A digital telephone system is provided on-board with 24 satellite channels for telephone calls ship-shore.

"Here we have Boutique Boulevard," the captain said as we reached the mall area and Alice shrieked.

"We have a Beauty, Cosmetic, Jewelry and clothing shop with numerous brands as well as everyday wear, fitness and evening apparel." He said, as we literally had to restrain Alice from entering the stores

We all followed on me still linked with Alice and Rose, the guys following silently behind.

We walked past the pool with hot tub tanning beds and outside bar, which needed no introduction

There was a surfing simulator with real waves and super tubes for water fun, volleyball in and out of water. Putt-Putt as well as a miniature gold course, a games arcade with ten-pin bowling and movie theatre and lounging area.

A day spa that I was sure would be frequented.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the captain took us to the lower decks.

"The vessel is propelled by four man B&W l48/60 non-reversible four stoke engines. There are enough lifeboats for everyone, just in case that was one of the questions you were going to ask, as well as an abundance of life jackets flares canned food." The captain smiled at us coming to a stop in the casino.

"If you guys would like a tour of the engine room it could be arranged" the captain smiled and me, and Alice groaned.

"You ladies are welcome to have a drink at the bar while you wait?" he questioned as we moved off to the bar. The men headed off to the engine room for more talk about the propeller.

"What can I get you ladies?" the barman smiled.

"I will have a long island ice tea please" I said

"Yeah me too" they all said.

"4 long Island Ice Teas coming up" he smiled.

"So what exactly did happen last night?" Rose asked me and I paled as I looked at Esme.

"Nothing" Fuck Rose and her stupid dumb ass comfort zone.

"Well Thank you Captain" we hear Carlisle say.

The waiter placed our drinks down and Esme grabbed hers and winked at us before leaving to find Carlisle.

I picked up my drink and pretended to be very interested in the little umbrella stuck into it.

"Anyone up for a swim?" Jasper asked as the boys walked over to us.

"Yeah" I said grabbing my drink and walking towards the pool hoping that the distance will effectively end the conversation.

The pool wasn't far from the casino so the walk was fairly short. I slumped down into one of the recliners.

The boys pulled their shirts off like little kids and jumped into the pool. The girls around the pool all seemed to freeze as their eyes fell on the marines who had just jumped into the pool. Showing off their mother fucking awesome drop dead gorgeous bodies!

"Hot!" Rose said as she took the recliner next to me. The waiter came over to clear my glass and I was amazed that I had been able to finish the drink so fast.

"Long Island Ice tea please, and keep em coming" I said to the waiter.

Rose rolled her eyes as Alice walked over and plopped herself down.

"Spill" she said looking at me.

"What? It is not like I am asking you girls what you had done last night?" I said looking at no one in particular.

"SO?" they both asked as they looked at me.

"Okay some piece of shit tried his luck with me and Emmett saved me and then this morning Edward found us and assumed I had sex with Emmett which I did not!" I moaned

"So how is having sex with a piece of ass as hot as Edward?" Alice asked

"He is beyond anything anyone could imagine" I said in a dry voice

"Jesus Bella it is not like you had sex with fucking Hannibal Lector or Jack the Ripper" I heard Edward say right in front of me the fucking smug bastard.

"Yeah, you're right because that would have been much more enjoyable" I smirked as I took my drink from the waiter.

Everyone just stared at me with wide eyes. Emmett joined us still smiling. So I got up and pulled my dress off just as Emmett reached my side knowing full well that their game was to get me into the water using force. Any woman knows that, that is not what you want to look like an idiot spluttering and holding your nose while water seeps into your every facial pore to come streaming out of your nose the moment your head surfaces for air! No way am I going to allow these idiots to make an ass of me! I was going to bite the bullet and just jump into the water willingly

So here I was getting ready to jump into the most inviting blue water on a freaking luxury liner heading towards an idyllic destination and all I could think about was what the useless marine was going to think of me while I dived into the pool. Not that his opinion matters but around him I kind of feel like I need to bring my a game so that he can see what he might of had if he didn't….? didn't what? Fuck I don't even know why I hate this man so much? He isn't the one that made my father choose the marines and he wasn't the one that caused my fathers death so why the hell was I so upset by him being him and being around me? My mind kept relaying the fact that I was more than happy to listen to Emmett and spend time with him as long as it wasn't Edward? Fuck Bella, Judgmental much?

I was startled out of my inner monologue by a shrill shout followed by a puttering Alice and watched as Edward very eloquently raised his eyebrows in question to me and there I had my fucking answer he was a smug bastard!

I saw Emmett and Jasper trying to corner me, and I dove right in without giving them a second glance or another second to get me into the water by force. Just as my body hit the water I felt the tension leave me. I was going to relax and enjoy this time I had and just ignore Edward as much as I possibly could.

I surfaced to find a very stunned Edward and Emmett staring after me. What was their problem? Was my nose dirty? Shit it was wasn't it? More than anything I wanted to bring my hand to my face but there was no way I could manage that without looking like a total idiot. So I ducked under the water again and swam to the other side of the pool.

EPOV

Bella stripped her dress off and jumped into the pool landing a perfect dive. Her body was magnificent and I could not help myself as I thought back to the awesome Bella I had beneath me not too long ago, now a distant memory with no chance what so ever of repeat. This woman really hated me and I had no real reason to understand her judgment towards me, she adored spending time with Emmett it seemed like I was the only one she could not stand to be around, I just wanted her to explain to me what the hell I did to piss her off so dramatically.

"Edward come on we need one more on our team!" Jasper yelled as I saw they were getting ready for a volleyball war. Jasper had arranged for a net while the other people just lazed around the pool he seemed to crave vigorous activity. He was teamed up with Alice, Emmett Rose and Bella while the other team was made up of three very hot looking blonds with bikinis that just barely covered the necessities. There were also three guys there trying very hard to get my Bella's attention. My Bella yeah that is what I said my Bella! This was on like fucken king kong!

I dove into the pool and stopped off right next to Bella, she looked over at me and rolled her eyes while I blew her a kiss. She blushed but I could see she still wanted me!

"I can't play!" Bella moaned to no one in particular while Jasper was still making sure the net was secure.

"Don't worry babe I will keep the ball away from you" I said as teasingly as I could just to get a rise out of her.

"Yeah you do that Rambo!" She snarled as we were getting ready to start the game.

She was bouncing in the water like she was trying to warm up and her breast looked so tempting. I could see that all the guys on the other side of the net was eyeing the too and I wanted her to stop but she seemed oblivious to the reaction she was getting. So I just snarled at the guys at the other side and they just grinned. I was going to take those fuckers out.

"Let's kick some ass boys!" Emmett boomed.

"OOH RAH" Jasper yelled while me, and Emmett followed.

"Rose you and Alice up front with Jasper and Me and Edward will be middle Bella you can have way back?" Emmett asked.

"Why do I need to be in the back?" Bella asked

"Cause you were the one complaining you can't play?" Emmett stated

"Yes but from this position no one can help me" she said blushing.

"I got you covered babe" I winked as we all made our way over to our spots. The guys in front were visibly disappointed to see Bella at the back but when Rose and Alice surfaced right in front of them they seemed to cheer up a bit.

Emmett served first putting all his power in it, and we were in the lead immediately.

They guys on the other side were sensing Bella's inadequacy for playing volleyball and I was diving to her rescue on more than one occasion, and I was starting to get pissed at their game plan and I could sense that Emmett and Jasper were kind off starting to feel it too.

Half way through we were tied and needed to change sides. I got out the pool and automatically reached for Bella's hand and to my utter surprise she accepted it with a very weary look over her shoulder. Something seemed to be spooking her.

"That fucker there is the one that tried his luck with your lady" Emmett said from next to me indicating to some guy seated next to the pool with a blue eyes, broken nose and busted lip, which made me smile but the fact that he was still able to walk pissed me off to a new degree of being pissed, especially when the losers we were playing against got out the pool and started talking to him. He was deep in conversation while we all had a quick drink, we were shielding the girls with our bodies when the whole group we were playing against turned to look in our direction and I knew he was giving his friends a half assed version of his story of what really happened. They shot venomous looks at us.

"See that?" Jasper asked us under his breath and trying not to alert the girls of what was going down, both me and Emmett nodded.

"Time to play" I said as we all made our way back to the pool. The loser that had tried his luck with My Bella was a new member on the team and I smiled knowing we were going to kick some trashy ass.

Bella froze on the spot when she saw the guy in the pool. His friends referred to him as James.

"We got you babe" I whispered into Bella's ear as she got into the pool. The fucker could not stop looking at her and me and Emmett were trying our utmost to keep our tempers in check.

We all stuck to the same positions as before only difference was that I could see Bella moving closer to me every second. I wanted to reassure her that that asshole could not hurt her while we were around but I was more focused on the piece of shit trying very hard to stare us down now that he wasn't alone he seemed to have grown some balls.

"I should have done more damage" Emmett moaned as the ball went flying towards Bella.

I moved over fast to help and hit the ball toward Emmett as I fell back into the water. I surfaced and saw that we had scored and we were leading. It was also my turn to serve and I wanted us to change strategies.

"Time" I yelled and saw everyone move closer to us to find out what was going on.

"That's the fucker that tried his luck with Bella" Emmett said as Rose swam in next to him. They all eyed him down but he was smug.

"Lets take him down" Jasper breathed in agitation.

"I want to serve the ball into his face but he is watching me protecting Bella so we need to get his attention" I suggested.

"Bella, are you game for some fun?" Alice asked her with an evil smirk.

"Bella, we won't let anyone get close to you, you are safe I promise"

"Fine, Edward I am taking your word on this," Bella moaned and I had to smile because regardless of anything she was trusting me, and that felt good.

Rose, Alice and Bella were all talking under their breaths to each other, Alice smiled as Rose moved to take the back position.

"Jasper you will need to cover me?" Bella pleaded with Jasper as I saw her take Rose's place right in front of the net, she was now standing right in front of James and it was fucken game on!

A rather large crowd had gathered around the pool, which pleased me immensely in my quest to beating down James who was now firmly focusing on Bella.

She was standing in front giggling with Alice and just as I was about to serve, Rose said "Aim for his nose the girls are going to distract him" and without question I aimed for his nose.

Bella was squirming and next thing I know she starts giggling like a school girl and James and just about every guy around the pool was firmly focused on Bella's chest. I served with venom and the ball made contact with his nose. It didn't take long for the girls to yell and hop out the pool. Bella was moving back not really wanting to pass James to get out. She was now standing right in front of me clutching her bikini top firmly to her chest.

Her games plan seems to have been to distract the boys by letting them think that she was about to lose her top and show them all her boobs. I wanted to smack her and kiss her at the same time but James and his friends were fuming as they cleared the pool area and followed the lifeguard out. I just smiled brightly as I watched him leave.

Bella bumped into me in her attempt to get out of the pool, I quickly picked her up and headed for the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"You seemed to be having a hard time holding your top and swimming out so I thought it might be nice if I help you" I said as innocently as I could not wanting her to know how badly I was aching to touch her.

Once we were out I placed her on her feet and watched as the water rippled off her glorious body.

I took the bands of her top and hastily tied them for her.

"Is that okay?" I asked once I secured a very firm knot in the back.

"Thanks, and thanks for taking that guy out" she smiled and headed towards the bar where everyone was laughing.

"Nice!" Emmett said tapping me on the back.

BPOV

I was shitting myself when that low life from last night joined the team we were playing volleyball against.

But I should have known the guys had my back, why Edward was even helping me made no sense what so ever. I have done nothing but treat him like shit.

I grabbed a towel and starting drying myself. When it felt like I was dry enough I slipped back into my shorts but left the top off because my hair was still dripping. I tried brushing and hoped I had done enough to look okay-ish!

"Bella, are you coming?" I heard Rose and I grabbed my bag and followed Rose and Alice to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as I was putting some lotion on my legs.

"Yeah, I think so." I smiled.

"You bitches think you the fucken shit don't you? Accusing my boyfriend of pushing his luck with you just because you couldn't get him to willingly fuck you?" I heard someone yell behind me as I turned around.

Was every piece of shit in this place out to get me? Come on Bella time to slip into those big girl panties and defend yourself.

"I don't know what you think is acceptable behavior but this isn't it. You need to get your facts straight and then when you have them you come back and apologize to me." I snarled.

"Fuck you whore" the girls spat and swung towards me hitting me just above the eye.

Without thinking I swung my fist at her hitting her in the mouth.

"HELL NO!" Rose yelled and she jumped one of the girls, and Alice had another by the hair.

"You going down now!" the girl spat at me with blood coming from her mouth.

She swung towards me and I ducked as she moved away.

Within seconds she had me pinned to the floor and was pulling on my hair. I swung my fist up again and it collided with the bottom of her jaw. I spun around and I was on top of her in no time.

I was about to go all Rambo on her ass when I was lifted off of her kicking and screaming as she held onto my hair.

Alice bit down on the bitches hand as she let me go. Rose was holding me back from the girl before I hurt myself, or her. I never knew I had it in me too punch, seems like I was more like Charlie than I thought.

"Let's go!" Alice said looking at the girls on the floor.

I bent down so that my face with right against hers "You ever touch me again and you will regret it" I said.

We came out of the bathroom and headed to the bar.

"What the fuck happened" I heard Edward say as he rushed to my side.

"Those two bit bitches jumped us in the bathroom" Alice finished and Jasper quickly took her hand and led her to the bar.

Edward and Emmett stormed towards the bathroom but Rose stopped them "Don't worry boys we got them good" she smiled and then Edward was at my side again.

"Are you okay, Jesus look at your hand!" he moaned and for the first time I was able to look at myself, my hand hurt like a mother but I was sure it was fine, I had scratch marks on my arms and a bite mark on my arm. I was so tempted to go back but for some reason my eye hurt like shit

Edward turned to the bar and returned after a few minutes and held an ice pack to my eye. Emmett was tending to Rose but after establishing that she was fine he had another ice pack resting on my hand while Rose got us girls some cream for the scratch and bite marks.

"Dad wants us all in the diner for lunch" Jasper suddenly said in front of us.

"Should I make up an excuse?" he asked

"They will just worry more, seeing as I was a total lunatic." I said looking up and meeting Edward's crystal gaze. His eyes were boring into my soul and I felt my face heat up at his touch.

"Does that hurt?" he asked as he applied a little more pressure to my eye.

"Yessss" I almost cried.

"Sorry." He said and took my good hand and held it tight. It felt good I mean Emmett was holding my injured hand too but having Edward hold my hand had a completely different effect. He set my soul on fire with fireworks of desire. I wanted him and of that I was sure. I wanted him to cover my body with his and make love to me without stopping, I wanted to have him fill my body with his and run his hands up and down my body in desire. I wanted his lips to cover my nipples as my toes curl in pure ecstasy.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett call my name and I snapped out of my daydream.

"Sorry what was that?" I asked

"I said Esme and Carlisle are already waiting for us and your shirt wont cover up that nasty scratches" Emmett said and I noticed both Alice and Rose trying to get their scratches covered with their scanty shirts.

"Uhh Edward" I said very hesitantly

"Yes?"

"Would you mind If I lond your shirt?"

"No of course not" he said and got up to get his shirt where it was laying across a one of the recliners we had used earlier. Alice and Rose also ended up wearing Jasper and Emmett's shirts just like I thought that they would. In fact I think Rose was coming in her bottoms just at the mere thought of wearing Emmett's shirt.

"Let's go" I said once I had slipped Edwards shirt on. I smelled just like him. Fucking delicious. I hope he forgets that he loan it to me so I can keep it.

I must have looked like shit so I grabbed a brush from my bag and ran a brush through my hair and thankfully my hair was so use to my style that when dry it just seemed to go to the way it was when styled.

"Ready?" Jasper asked me as we got to the restaurant entrance. Thankfully the lunch was very informal and the guys could get away walking around in their fuck-me-I-am-gorgeous bodies. Edward had me salivating over his abs so I had to avoid his gaze and presence at all costs.

"Afternoon" I said to no one in particular as I grabbed a seat at the table Esme and Calilse were occupying.

"hi…..What happened to you all?" she asked as she eyed us all wearily.

"We had a very challenging volleyball match" Alice smiled

Good cover bloody hell, I was not looking forward to telling Esme about what had happened considering I already made enough waves.

"I didn't know that volleyball is a very violent sport?" Esme asked

"It isn't but when you are passionate about winning, it is a whole new game" Emmett said trying to punch some humor into the situation.

"Oh" was all Esme said and I knew she was not buying the story.

"So have you all been spending the day….together?" Carlisle asked and I knew he wanted to know if we were all getting along after what happened.

"Jip, and I am starving lets eat." I said getting up from the table and grabbed Edwards hand to follow me.

"Ease up there Rocky, I will follow willingly" Edwards laughed.

"Sorry, I just wanted them to think we are okay, you know maybe we can just call a truce until this shit is over' I asked

"Okay Bella if that is what you want"

"It is, and thank" I said as I grabbed a plate.

There were so many dished to choose from that my head was reeling. I made a dash to fill my plate with ice cold fresh fruit dripping in its natural syrup. This was just what I was going to need.

Edward was already at the table eating a delicious tramazini and I instantly regretted my choice.

"Shit I should have had the fruit too" Edward sighed when he saw my fruit.

"We could share?" I asked and he nodded as I moved closer to him and we both dug into his tramazzini.

"Hmmm, this is delicious" I moaned as I ate the food. The whole table seemed to have gone terribly quiet and when I looked up I saw that everyone was watching me and Edward.

"What?" I barked as I took another bite.

The tramazini was done and I moved the fruit in front of me and Edward as we both immediately dove for the strawberries and even had a bit of a fork fight for it, which caused us both to laugh.

"So Bella?" I heard Carlisle call me.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that maybe you should have your eye checked out?"

"Nope it is fine this is just tissue damage nothing to worry about" I mean was he serious I have a fucken medical degree and he wanted a paramedic to have a look at me? My hand was swollen but nothing I wasn't able to treat myself for.

"Volleyball you say?" Esme asked again

"Jip, volleyball" I smiled sweetly

"So do you kids have any plans for tonight?" Esme said still not totally buying into the whole volleyball business.

"Nothing much just hoping to slam a few beers at the bar by the pool you know" Emmett said

"Sounds nice are you girls joining them?"

"Why?" Rose asked Esme

"Well I heard that some girls got beat up pretty bad in the bathroom earlier by a group of men and I just don't want you girls to be off on your own." Esme said

"Well Esme I give you my word we will be keeping an eye on the girls" Jasper drawled.

I was getting antsy and my cocktail had long since seen the pit of my tummy and the only one of us still nursing a drink was Edward and he had his hand wrapped around an ice cold beer that looked so inviting. God how I was I was that bottle that his hands were wrapped around. Shit!

I leaned closer to Edward just as he was about to take a sip of his beer and snatched the bottle away leaving his hand mid air and him staring after me. I took a sip of his drink and then handed it back to him. Emmett was doubling over in laughter but I was getting ready to just let go.


	5. Chapter 5  The unexplained

**Stephanie Meyer is the lucky bitch that owns Twilight! **

**I hope you will like this new story and if you do or don't please review!**

**I NEED THE REVIEWS! PLEASE!**

Chapter 5 – The unexplained

"Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen" I heard someone in a crisp white dinner jacket obviously part of the ship crew say, and I froze the last thing I needed was to have them arrest me on a fucken cruise liner. My leg started bouncing out of its own will. I looked up at the man just as Edward rested his hand on my knee trying to calm my nerves. It worked the moment his hand met my leg I was concentrating on the feel of him rather than the pending doom of arrest.

"So sorry to disturb you lunch, I was just wondering if it would be possible to have a word with Lieutenant Colonel Cullen?" he asked and I was startled to learn that one of these boys already had such high rank considering they were all so young.

"Certainly, as long as I can bring First Lieutenants Cullen along?" I heard Edward ask and I had to wrap my head around the fact that this man was a major deal in the corps and I treated him like shit. My father raised me to respect rank regardless of what I was feeling inside the turmoil did not matter.

And just like that Edward, Emmett and Jasper were being led away.

EPOV

I was really surprise on many level but to be called upon by rank on a cruise ship where I was not know, well that was a major surprise.

"Do you know what this is about?" I heard Emmett ask the guy just as we were being led past the galley into the back of the ship.

He knocked on a door without as much as a word to any of us. The Captain opened the door and we all entered.

"Good afternoon, sorry for interrupting you lunch, but this is of the utmost importance." The captain said as he moved to his desk

"No problem Captain, do you mind telling us why we are here?" I asked

"We have been informed that there are a few major storm heading in and I wanted to inquire if I could make use of your services should things get out of hand" He said as he handed me a paper.

"How bad, is bad Storms?" I asked perplexed surely a ship of this magnitude would be able to handle thunder storms?

"Major, could turn into tsunami. We are going to head over to the closest island full steam" the Captain explained.

"Wow, of course we will help keep the calm should the need arise" I stated.

I found my father seated with Esme and the girls at the bar. I looked around trying to take in the scenery when I spotted several men watching me intently.

"There you are" he smiled as I approached him.

"Hey dad!" I smiled a forced smile as I took a seat next to him.

"So what did the Captain want?" My father asked.

"Well they are expecting some major storms and the cruise is going to be effected, so the Captain is scared people run riot, we just need to help" I said trying to sound calm, when in fact the paper the Captain had indicated much more than a general Storm.

"Guys could we head to the room for a short meeting" I asked looking at everyone and wagging my eyebrows at Bella.

"What is going on?" Rose asked very skeptically.

"Well the captain has informed me of some major storms approaching and there might be some difficulty on the liner" I said trying to keep them calm

"So I just want you all to stick together and everyone to find one central meeting point should this happen."

"Are you joking?" Alice asked frantically.

"Don't worry we wont let anything happen to you!" Emmett said

"You girls need to stay calm and not alert anyone that you know, the only reason we told you is because we don't want any of you walking around without one of us." I said

"Why?" Bella asked and I knew she would be the one to think the most logical in a time like this.

"Well we can't have them all panicking and running around crazy and we need you all to stick with is should the worst come to worst so we can keep you safe" I said looking at a very afraid Bella.

BPOV

How can he be so calm and collected when we are heading into a major disaster! Fucking Torrential Rain! Why am I the only frantic one here? I spent my life as a daughter of the militant dreading loss and pain, yet here I am being the biggest fucken idiot under the sun. If Charlie had taught me anything it is that the Marines were committed to serving and protecting the people of the United Fucking States of America!

"Bella I would never let anything happen to you, no matter what" Edward said suddenly standing right next to me.

The revelation both scared and thrilled me. I was scared because getting involved with a Marine was a recipe for disaster that and the fact that he feels the threat is big enough so that I need protection. And I was thrilled because I kept thinking about his body naked against mine, his lips ravishing me! Fuck Bella get a grip! There are torrential rains heading for this part of the sea! Your life is in danger and you are thinking about Edward screwing your brains out. This fresh air was seriously messing with my head.

"Don't make promises that you cannot keep!"

"I fully intent to keep every promise I make!" he said

"Why?" I said, raising myself as tall as possible and looking him dead in the eye.

"I don't know I just feel very protective off you, it is hard to explain…" Edward started but was stopped by the look on my face.

Nervousness was bubbling in my tummy and I felt like I was going to vomit. I ran into the bathroom and heaved the entire content of my stomach in one go.

My traitorous tears steaming down my cheek, how the hell did I get myself here?

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward voice ask directly behind me and for the first time I actually notice him holding back my hair…shit has he been here the whole time…

"Yes, I am fine" I lie as I get up to rinse my mouth, nothing like vomit breath to show appreciation.

"Things will work out, I promise" he smiled

"You promise? You fucken promise? How the hell can you promise that?" I yelled

"I will protect you, I wont allow anyone or anything to hurt you…..ever" he said and left the bathroom.

I just needed some fresh air, so I stalked out to cabin and headed on deck.

"Give me a shot of vodka please" I said to the barman as I took a seat.

"Drowning your sorrow milady?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. And I wanted to tell him to bugger off. But I don't want any more trouble so I smiled politely and nodded my head.

I kept my gaze focused on the drink in my hand and downed it in one shot. The barman caught my eye and placed the whole bottle on the table in front of me. I smiled and refilled my drink…again…..and again….and again.

I am not sure how long I sat there and "drowned my sorrows" but the guy who was smiling at me earlier caught my drift and left me alone. The bottle was looking pretty glum, but that might be because I was drunk….shit I was drunk…..

I looked up at the sky that was cloudless and blue mere hours ago with suturing heat but now it had the ominous grey trademarks that proved the theory of torrential rains.

"Bella?"

"What do you want Edward!"

"Come you have had enough!" he said as he took my arm and helped me off the chair.

"Don't tell me I have had enough, I am a big girl and I will decide for myself!" I moaned but I lost my balance so he grabbed me bridal style and walked off towards the cabins.

"Put me the fuck down Edward!"

"No!"

"Please put….me….down" I said sobbing now.

I was still sobbing when he reached my room.

"Please don't leave me here alone" I cried even harder.

"Bella honey you are safe I promise"

"Edward I don't want to be alone, please!"

He didn't say anything he just carried me off to his room. As we entered I could smell his scent all over the place. It was so comforting and safe like a security blanket wrapped around me.

"Shhhh, its okay" he said as he cradled my head against his shoulder and stroked his hand down my back.

"S…..not….o…kay"

"Bella, love I will look after you okay, you just need to learn to trust me please!"

"I…am…..s..c…a…r…..e…d"

"Don't be"

"Don't leave…" I said but the sobs were making it difficult for me to form any kind of sentence.

"I wont love I will stay right here with you okay?" he asked and I nodded my head.

I must have dozed off but I wasn't feeling too good. I jumped off his lap from our position on the couch and barely made the bathroom before I found myself once again heaving.

"It's okay love" Edward said soothingly.

I felt water spraying on my body but I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. Strong hands were holding my body supporting me. The one hand moved to gently wash and explore each contour of my body, and the movement was delicious.

But too soon the water was gone and I was wrapped in a warm blanket….or a towel?

"Bella love, I need you to spit" Edward said softly

Spit? Why?

"I…." I wanted to say but my mouth tasted of toothpaste.

He brushed my teeth?

He gave me a glass of water and I rinsed my mouth, not really caring about the embarrassing factors involved in all that was happening.

"Lift" he said and my arms were in the air before I could even acknowledge his request.

All of a sudden I was enveloped in his scent it surrounded me like a cloud….wow…maybe I am dead?

Then it was black….

"Thud…thud….thud….thud…." I heard right by my ear, I stirred but I was pinned in an iron embrace legs tangled and the beating of a heart was right under my head?

I lifted my head in the dark but I wasn't able to make anything out around me…With that I drifted into a peaceful slumber wrapped in the protective embrace of Edward his heart calming me down.

Light filled the room and I was still wrapped around Edward like a pretzel, our legs and arms a tangled mess.

"ow" I moaned as my head pounded like the beat of a thousand drums.

"Bella? Are you okay love?'

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

What the hell was I doing in Edward's bed wrapped in his arms? I wanted to move but my head hurt too much

"Are you okay?" he asked

"My head hurts so bad….."

He chuckled but slide out of bed, and returned soon with some pain killers and water

"You aren't drugging me to take advantage of me are you?" I moaned as I swallowed the tablets, cause truth be told even if it was drug…..I couldn't care less I was in too much pain.

"Bella, if I wanted to take advantage of you, I would have done it already" he laughed but I was trying to allow the black to overtake me again…..

This could not be happening I sighed and fell asleep again hoping that I could sleep the humiliation away.

"Bella?" I heard Edward question next to me waking me again, only this time his voice was accompanied with urgency and the insistent ringing of a bell.

"Hmmmm" was the only response I could manage.

"They want us all on deck, you need to get dresses Now!" he said and I manage to pop my eye open to see him moving around the room, he had just got out of the shower and his glorious body was glistering with water dripping down, the towel was hanging dangerously low on his hips, I wanted nothing more than to lick every drop of water from his glistering body and feel each muscle ripple under my touch…..

"What?" I asked noticing him stopping to look at me like he was waiting for my answer.

He smirked as he saw my reaction to him being half naked and before I could utter another word he dropped the towel and pulled on some briefs.

"What the fuck!" I moaned as I had a wrestling match with my eyes to look away.

"Awww Munchkin it's not like you haven't seen any of this before." He laughed and I blushed.

"That is not the point and you know it." I moaned as I inhaled his scent from the pillow.

"Yeah? Then what is?" he said zipping up his jeans.

"It not….fuck I don't know okay! Just makes me uncomfortable" I moaned

"But sniffing my pillow and ogling me doesn't?" he asked and I felt like I was going to die! How the hell was he able to be this damn observant?

"I was not ogling you or sniffing your pillow like some demented psychopath!" I yelled rising out of the bed.

He was laughing, and I felt like shit. I ran past him into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, I was so confused, I was sure we went to my room last night yet I was here in Edwards's room? Why was everything so fuzzy? My clothes had been folded into a neat pile on the basin even my bikini….kill me now…..

My hair looked like birds were making a nest in it and I tried my best to rid myself of the worst by running a brush through it. I must admit I felt like a million bucks in Edwards clothes and having his smell surround me like that was fantastic…That man was no good for me yet he felt like heaven mixed with hell…

My clothes reeked of Alcohol.

"I need to go to my room" I said as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me? We are in the middle of a terrible storm and they have sounded all the alarms and you want to head to your room first?" he moaned as he was standing by the door.

I allowed myself to let his words sink in for the first time and realized what the fuck was going on.

He tossed a pair of short at me and my sandals, his pants were large on me and I wasn't wearing underwear so I grabbed my bikini in the bathroom and hastily slipped it on and tied a not to secure his pants on me as we left the cabin. Everyone was coming down the passage towards Edward's room to meet us before we headed to the dining hall where we were going to receive the rest of the info. I felt the storm move the liner as the waves crashed against it. This must be a major storm.

Edward grabbed hold of my hand as we made our way inside to see the staff trying their utmost to stay calm and calm down all the frantic people mulling about and shouting.

"Lieutenant" the Captain said frazzled as he met us at the door.

"Call me Edward please" Edward said taking in the scene.

"Edward, this is going to be Colossal" The Captain said as he moved Edward to one side.

They stood there head together while we all looked on.

"I will be right back" Edward said walking over to me.

"Like hell you are going to go and leave me here by myself" I said

"I wasn't going to leave you here by yourself, I was leaving you with Jasper" he said sending Emmett and Jasper pointed looks.

One of the PR people of the liner was trying to gain everyone's attention.

"People please calm down we don't have much time and we have a lot to do" the Lady said her voice not reaching the crowd the way it was intended.

I heard on hell of a whistle going down and then Edward was standing in front flagged by the Captain.

"CALM DOWN PLEASE" he yelled as a hush spread over the room. He squared his shoulders and there was an unmistakable air of authority around him. I almost didn't recognize him. I could see why he was so highly ranked in the core.

"We have received word about the storm and I am afraid that the news isn't good" he said as the people starting yelling frantically.

"I need you all to take one of the life jackets being passed around now; if you have younger children with you make sure to secure them to you with the jackets supplied"

"You all need to stay calm to ensure your own safety."

He kept going on and on.

"What sort of storm has you in a panic that this boat wont survive?" one of the men asked.

"We are thinking that a tsunami wave is coming and we are not sure if the ship will survive the impact" Edward stated and the room fell utterly silent.

"What do we do?" one of the woman asked frantically.

"Put us in life rafts" a drunken guy yelled.

"Life rafts are an option but you wont survive them on the wave, we are hoping that the liner will take most of the damage, we will all most probably get knocked about and if we can survive that, we need to get everyone off the boat and into life rafts as soon as possible, the coast guard is aware of our location" Edward said as we could hear the storm pick up outside.

"Come" Jasper said pulling us all away from Edward and the crowd towards one of the crew members.

"Where do you keep inflatable life rafts and first aid supplies?" he asked and the guy pointed us to the kitchen.

Jasper nodded at Edward and he showed signs of relief.

The crew was still sending out life jackets and Jasper grabbed one for each of us.

"I need you each to take a bag and grab as much stuff as possible without restricting your movement" Jasper said but honestly what the fuck did that mean?

The boat shifted and I fell forward propelling my weight forward and my head was heading directly for the table, when I felt a pair of very familiar arms circle my waist.

"Easy Munchkin" Edward said moving past me into the room.

My first instinct was to grab some first aid supplies, so I took the bag and filled it with some supplies ensuring to only take the most necessary.

"Good thinking" Emmett said as he took the bag and checked the weight before he strapped it to my life Jacket how in the fuck he did that I really don't know.

"How does that feel?" He asked

"Not to bad Em it is kind off like I cannot feel the weight at all" I said.

"Edwards Orders" he smiled as the crew came in and Emmett Jasper and Edward started showing them what were the most needed supplies to share out between the people.

"When was the last weather update you received? We need to get all our facts straight and still prepare" Edward asked the Captain

"I'll head to the office right now and see if any need feeds have been received" the captain declared as he walked off to the office leaving his crew behind to tend to matters while Edward, Emmett and Jasper took charge of delegation.

"Edward, I know I am coming across as a real girly girl, when everyone is expecting me to be strong because of my father but I am not strong and I am scared shitless. I don't want to be clingy or moody or…." I rambled but he sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap at a table close by.

"I think you are adorable as a girly girl and I don't want you to pretend to be strong okay? No one is expecting you to be strong because you father was. I want to be able to protect you, and if that is showing you a side of me I don't allow anyone to see, I don't care. I want to be the one you turn to" he finished.

"Edward, I don't want to lean on you because that would just pull us together when we should be moving apart."

"Why?"

"Edward, I cant be the diligent militant girl waiting home alone and unprotected while you are off saving the world and maybe getting yourself into potential situations where you get killed. I cannot live that life" I finished as I rested my head on his chest.

"I know, and I am sorry that I cannot be somebody else for you, but that is me. What if I looked into another career within the core?" he asked and I stilled

"What? Why?"

"I have never had anyone to live for, anything worth coming home to. But you Bella! You feel like home, you make me want the normal life with balance." He said kissing my head.

"No, you cannot sacrifice anything. You worked so hard and then one day you will look at the people around you and realize what you had given up and look at me differently. My dad tried that and it didn't work" I said clinging to Edward more.

"Bella, tell me what you want. I want to be with you. I have never wanted anyone more than I want you so just tell me what I need to do to make that happen and I will. There is nothing that I will not sacrifice to have you with me safely wrapped in my arms at the end of each day" I heard Edward say and I had to pinch myself to see it this was real because how could he like me so much in such a short time. I wasn't willing to budge on the militant life and yet he was willing to pursue another career entirely to be with me? Was I better off at home pining after him, I had tried to push him from my thoughts but I was never successful.

"You don't know me Edward, so why are you going out of your way for me? Is it pity?"

"Why would I pity you? You are not the first person to lose someone and you won't be the last, but the past is what makes us strong for the future. I feel a connection to you. I cannot explain it but that is how I feel, and I have never felt like this before….I want to at least try." He said with passion in his eyes.

But the hard fact is that he is still in the core and there is no way I can take him away from that.

"Sorry Edward but I am not looking for something serious, I have my residency coming up and the last thing I need is to have to worry if you will be the one needing medical attention." I said hoping he would understand where I was coming from.

"Just give us a chance Bella?"

"I can't promise much Edward, and now things are just so fucked up. I am scared and I need to get my head clear, I might not even be alive in a few days." I said barely being able to hold back my tears.

"I will not let anything happen to you Bella…ever...even if you don't want to be with me. I will still promise to make your safety my first priority" He said getting up and leaving me in the room.

I really could not be the militant wife, living the militant life.

But I did know Edward made me feel safe and being around him kept my paranoia at bay. So I did the same thing every girl would do when the perfect man left the room and it felt like her world would crash just because he was no longer in her eyesight while her heart stops beating and her breathing gets labored I ran out of the room and jumped into his arms.

"Don't go please" I said clinging to a very surprised Edward.

"I just need to check in on Emmett and Jasper." He said as his arms secured themselves around me.

"Just don't leave me here alone please" I sobbed.

"Okay" he said sighing.

I am not sure how long he stood there just holding me but it seemed like it wasn't nearly long enough before the liner started feeling the impact of the major waves pushing up against it and the people started getting exceedingly frantic.

He released me to get the door.

"Bella?" Emmett said pushing past Edward and not even bothering to greet him.

"What is wrong cupcake?" Emmett said as he pulled me to his chest.

"No…thing…" I sobbed

"Edward what the fuck did you do!" Emmett yelled at him

"No…it's not him" I cried running to Edward and he pulled me close to him.

"This whole situation is getting to her" Edward explained.

Rose and Alice came in followed by Jasper.

They had red rimmed eyes and looked to be in no better shape than me.

"Girls we need you to stay here and just hang for a few minutes; we will be next door so I promise you will be save okay?" Jasper asked looking at us all sternly not really allowing us the opportunity to argue. But shouldn't we join all the other people?

"Bella, I promise I will be right next door and you are safe okay? If you are here then I won't lose you in the crowd" Edward said as he released me into Rose's waiting arms.

The guys left the room and me and Alice and Rose were standing in the supplies cabin, the realization of what was happening taking a full impact on all of us.

"The captain of the titanic said that the ship was unsinkable and that not even God himself would be able to sink it…..and it fucken sank!" I said as we sat down on the couch.

The realization that I was more of a wreck when Edward wasn't around hit me like a ticking time bomb. I was relying on him more than was needed for my own good.

"The titanic Bella really?" Rose asked as she started laughing.

"Yeah with you on board and being named Rose" Alice laughed.

"This is the shit that happens in movies, and to other people. The crap you read about. This does not happen to normal people!" I said calming down.

"We are so far from normal that it is frightful," Rose laughed.

"I wish I was a druggy maybe then I would be able to cope with all of this."

"You are a druggy angel, you are so high off Edward it is addictive just to watch" Rose laughed

"I am not! I don't think I am even interested in him like that" I protested

"Yeah sure it looks like your clit is about to explode" Rose added

"Bella honey please….you can fool yourself but you cant fool us…tell us what happened" Alice asked

"Nothing….I mean he wants me to give us a chance, but….you know with my father and all….but…he said he is willing to change his career in the core for me, and I know first hand that that wont work. My father did that for my mom and he ended up being very unhappy. It just isn't going to work…even if I may be falling for him….hard. And how can I work in a hospital checking each and every casualty to see if maybe it is him or Emmett or fuck even Jasper?" I said twisting my hands.

"Honey, you need to realize you are not Rene and he is not your father. You need to get to know him and then make a decision, don't base this on what happened to your parents, if you want something to work it will. You guys don't really know each other; you owe it to yourself and him to at least give it a chance. And if it is their time they will land on the table regardless of whether you are there or not." Rose pleaded.

"Bella? Have you decided to change fields?" Alice asked and in all fairness the though had crossed my mind so many times that I would like to go work at the military base and make the big difference I have always wanted to so I just gave her a half smile and nodded my head.

"I know and I really want to but I cant it feels like I am just setting myself up for rejection, and that is something I am not capable of doing. I have been burned to many times…." I started explaining

"Burning is all part of the learning process" I heard a voice say behind me and I froze how the hell did the boys come back into the room without us knowing?

I smiled at him but I know it was a meek effort.

"Bella, do you want to go to your room to shower and change" he said and my face lit up like Rudolph the red nose reindeer's nose.

Shit he showered me last night….how….damn….embarrassing…..

"Hmmm" I said dodging everyone's skeptical looks.

"What is that look?" Emmett asked looking between me and Edward.

"What look" I asked

"That look right there?" he asked

"Nothing Em just let it go" Edward said taking my hand and pulling me to his room.

"Watching you blush is sinfully hot" he smiled.

We passed the people around us and took the walk towards the cabin as they all watched with terrified expressions. The storm was picking up and I don't know what made him decide to leave them all behind.

"Is it safe?" I asked

"To be alone with me?" He asked

"No to go and take a shower"

"No, but I was thinking that maybe you would like to get into something more comfortable and maybe stick an extra pair of clothes into your bag, you know just in case"

"What exactly are you expecting to happen?" I asked terrified.

"Bella, in approximately 6 hour a major wave is going to hit this liner to shit and then we are going to have to float to safety and there is nothing we can do to avoid it no matter which way we go we are heading for disaster" he said and I hurried into the room pulling clothes from everywhere and sticking it into my bag.

We moved to his room and he stuck in a few items of clothing as well along with his firearm.

"You know" I said as I came out of the bathroom to find him sitting on the bed looking so fucken hot….he had changed into a pair of swimming shorts and tight fitting t-shirt.

"What?" he asked sensing my pause.

"I was just remembering the last time I had to do the walk of shame at the hotel" I said trying to sound irritated but if memory serves me correctly on that particular occasions I was a very willing party.

"Yeah but this time you aren't walking funny" he laughed.

"Oh shut up asshat" I spat and stomped past him to leave the room.

"Sorry" he smiled it looked genuine but with him you could never be sure.

"So what is the plan?" I asked as I pushed a pair of sneakers into my bag en got back into my life jacket.

"Nothing. We wait, we need to just hang in there" he smiled

"How can you all expect us to go on like nothing is wrong?" I yelled.

"Try" he smiled as we met the gang in the hall and headed back to the dining area.

I pulled myself together and tried to look stern.

"Sup" Emmett asked

"I am living on the edge" I smiled

"Yeah you are a real dare devil" they laughed.

"Yeah meet the new Bella, I am such a thrill seeker when I see a "caution we floor" sign I start walking faster" I laughed and everyone around me joined in.

"So Bells, some perv out there is sitting around sniffing you panties" Emmett said.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"We caught some perv going through your room earlier he ran off with some panties" he laughed and Edward sighed.

"Nice one Emmett thanks" I bit off sarcastically.

"Don't worry munchkin, when I get him he won't be breathing anymore let alone sniffing" Edwards spat.

There was a cart going around with some snacks for the guests and some blankets, and frankly I couldn't give a shit about some lame ass crew member sniffing my underwear even if it s fucken disgusting and creepy? Why do people do that?

I saw one of the bartenders open the bar in an attempt to calm everyone's nerves and I made a beeline for it.

"Give us 6 shots of tequila….." I said to the barman as he eyed me skeptically.

"Hey stranger" I smiled and picked up the glass.

"To fun in the sun" I said raising my glass and drowning my shooter, "Or drowning in the sea?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Having fun" Edward whispered in my ear his breath fanning my face.

"Hmmm" I breathed as I pulled him into a chair and climbed onto his lap.

"Am I going to have to shower you again?" he asked

I blushed

"Why did you enjoy it so much?" I smiled

"You bet your life I did"

"Any news?" I asked changing the subject.

"Not yet" he smiled.

Edward and Emmett ordered themselves a beer as we all sat around staring off into space.

"Tell me please!" I heard Rose plead with Emmett and we all focused our attention on them.

"No" Emmett laughed but I could tell he was just busting to give Rose the info she needed which meant it had to be vulgar.

"Please Emmy?" Rose pouted

"What are you digging for Rose?" I asked

"Well Jasper was telling Alice how they each had this little rhyme they would use to bust their troops asses around the yard" Rose smiled.

"Like a war game chant?" I asked and Edward nodded but his eyes were almost bugging out of his head.

"So tell me?" I said twisting around on Edward lap to look in his eyes.

He shook his head but smiled.

I leaned closer so our lips were almost touching and said "Please"

His smile widened

"Edward man, don't cave!" Emmett Yelled

"Can't help it this woman is my weakness" Edward said.

"Kay, I'll go first" Emmett smiled.

"Sex is good, Sex is fine, doggy style or 69, just for fun, or getting paid, everyone loves getting laid" Emmett said blushing profusely.

"Wow" I breathed and I felt Edward chuckle behind me.

Jasper raised his glass as he was now going from tipsy to very drunk

"Is it whiskey that makes u frisky? Is it brandy that makes u randy? Is it the gin that makes u slip-in? Or is it the rum that makes u cum?" he smiled like he had just won a fucken Oscar.

"Are you people demented?" I laughed so hard tears were rolling down my cheek.

"I can't wait to hear yours" I said turning to Edward.

"You sure?" he asked and I nodded.

"Fuck is good" he started and Emmett and Jasper repeated.

"Fuck is Funny" they all sang.

"Lots of people fuck for money"

"If you think that fuck is funny" Edward said as Jasper and Emmett raised their glasses

"Fuck yourself and save your money" they all finished together.

"I am speechless" I said looking at Edward.

"Do you do that a lot?" I asked

"Do what? The chant?" he asked confused

"No" I said smiling

"Fuck for money?" he asked

"No" I said again

"Fuck myself?" he laughed

"Yes" I smiled

"Only since I met you" he said leaning closer to my ear.

"Your ruined all woman for me, nobody comes close to your perfection" he finished and planted kisses down my jaw.

"I got one" rose smile triumphantly breaking our moment

"Sex drugs, rock and Roll, speed, weed, and birth control, life's a bitch and then you die so fuck this world and let's get high!" Rose sang…..yeah very original stealing other peoples chants Rose.

Never the less we all laughed.

"What about you allycat?" Emmett asked Alice.

She and Jasper whispered some and then she smiled and said.

"A peach is a peach, and a plum is a plum, a kiss ain't a kiss without some tongue. So open your mouth and close your eyes, and give your tongue some exercise" she smiled.

We all clapped and then it was all eyes on Bella….fuck…

I turned around completely so I was straddling Edwards lap and his hands were on my hips.

"Give me something good" I smiled at him, his warm eyes melting my insides.

"What are you looking for?" he smirked

"Just hit me with your dirty mouth….." I said leaning closer to his ear "It's hot" I finished and licked his earlobe.

He shifted but had the sexiest smile on his face.

He leaned forward and whispered one in my ear…

"Sex is a sensation, it's about a man's temptation, putting his location in a woman's destination" I finished.

"Nice" Jasper said holding his fist in the air.

"Really Jasper?" I asked but moved my fist to bump his.

"Fist bumping" I whispered under my breath and shaking my head, while Edward was shaking from laughter under me.

"Do they teach you anything else except vulgarity?" Alice asked

"Yeah I cannot imagine my father singing songs about sex, or getting laid" I laughed and everyone just looked at me before they boys burst out laughing.

"Your father initiated the nursery rhyme teasing for all the new recruits" they laughed

"He did?" I asked perplexed?

"Yeah" Edward said smiling.

"Wow so my dad was a sex crazed bastard" I said shaking my head.

"You think we are sex crazed?" Edward asked hurt.

"Hmm" I said smiling at him. "But I like it" I whispered

"Well if you will excuse us" Edward said getting up.

"Where we going" I asked as he grabbed my bag.

"To nap" he smiled and I blushed.

"Guys we will meet back here in a bit" he said walking away.

He held onto my hand all the way off the desk and into the elevator just as I felt the boat hit another big wave.

He pulled me against his chest and I kissed his neck.

"Do you want to wash me again?" I whispered in his ear.

"If you want to be in a position to walk around comfortably for the next few days you better not" he snarled.

"I don't really need to walk very far, and I might not need my vagina to swim to safety or drown" I said biting softly on his earlobe.

"Bella…you should tempt a horny man"

"Are you horny?" I asked

"Munchkin, I have had blue balls since I left you asleep in the hotel room" he said as reached one of the packaging room.

"What the hell?" I asked looking around.

"I don't want to risk going to far from the others in case of...turbulence" he smiled and sauntered over to me.

"You came down here to work?" I asked

"Yes, why?"

"Well…I was kind off hoping..." I stammered blushing

"What?" he asked stopping right in front of me.

"I...I..." I tried but I stopped

"Yes munchkin?" he asked as his lips touched mine so lightly I barely felt it.

"I….."

"You want something?" he asked smirking

"Y...e..s"

"Tell me?" he asked but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I was horny.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"It is just not me….." I stammered

"Close you eyes" he whispered and I obliged "Tell me what you are thinking" he said as his breath fanned my face intoxicating me.

"About your hands" I whispered back leaning my body against his.

"What about my hands munchkin?" he asked

"The way they feel on my body" I said imagining him touching my body trailing his hands down my stomach.

"How do they feel." he asked as his hands wrapped around my stomach

"Amazing" I said breathless.

"Do they now?" he asked and I could feel him smile against my face.

"Hmmm" I breathed as his hand dipped lower and lower and just as he reached the button on my pants the whole liner shifted and we were being tossed against the one wall but Edward grabbed hold of me breaking my fall.

"Are you fucken kidding me?" I moaned and he laughed as he walked over to the door.

"PROBLEM" the captain said as he walked into the passage leading to the dining area.

"What?" Edward said

"We have been told the tsunami is on its way and it is big," the captain breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The only thing we can do is keep sending the coast guard the co-ordinates, we have supplies and most of the things we need for survival" Edward said matter of factly.

"But…" the captain stammered

"It is normal for this situation just take a deep breath and let us prepare the passengers" Edward said ushering the Captain from into the room.

"FUCK MY LIFE" I moaned as I wordlessly followed both Edward and the Captain into the dining area where all the passengers were sitting around nervously awaiting there pending doom.

"Sorry munchkin playtime is over" Edward whispered as he gently swatted my behind.

"Fuck you Cullen" I spat taking a seat next to a smirking Emmett and Jasper

"Are you feeling edgy Bella?" Emmett laughed

"No!" I yelled shifting uncomfortably.

"Bella?" Edward called me over to him where he was talking to some of the mothers abut helping their children should the boat go under or be knocked around.

"Yeah?" I said stopping next to him.

"Are you coming with me?" he asked as he moved to the Captain.

"Why?" I asked perplexed.

"You are the one that keeps asking me to not leave you alone? Have you changed your mind because you can?" he said and I felt like smacking him.

"No" I said and stomped past him.

"Thought as much" he smiled

I was beyond caring I was horny ad scared and the combination of the two were not canceling each other out the way I was hoping, and to top that off I seem to be lacking moral decency as I am unable to form a coherent sentence without using the f-word repeatedly.

" Bella, I promise you that I will take care of you okay?" he said.

"Edward we are on a luxury liner with hundreds of people on it, the last person I am worried about is me!" I almost yelled.

And he arched his brows at me in question.

"Okay I am lying through my teeth but I want to sound like a caring person, when in fact I really am scared." I said sitting down on the floor.

"Don't be. You have my word that I will protect you no matter what, you being scared does not make you a lesser person, and fear is the thing in life that fuels us forward." He said sternly. I gave him a desponded look and moved from his side and went and sat back down by Emmett and Jasper, the rain picked up and the thunder hit the sky with severity.

"Hey cupcake what is up?" Emmett said as I took a seat.

"Nothing" I moaned as I tried my hardest to still the raging fear inside me.

I wanted to transport my mind into a land of glory, where I was in bed with a hot sweaty Edward and he is ravishing my body…

"Are you asleep munchkin?" I heard Edward ask snapping me out of my fantasy…

"Hmmm" I breathed trying to calm my breathing so he didn't catch on.

I hopped up and grabbed my bag. I was not a big smoker but fuck I really needed one now. I went over to a little cove where I saw a few people smoking and lit up, inhaling deeply I could literally feel the smoke enter me and calm me to my toes.

"They can kill you, but you should know that being a Med Student and all" I heard Edward say right behind me.

"I know"

He took the cigarette from me and placed it at his lips inhaling deeply as well.

"I didn't know you smoke?" I said as he gave me the cigarette back

"And I didn't know you smoke?" he smiled

"Filthy habit I picked up from my father" I said turning my back to him to gaze out at the sea"

"Hmm" he said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I leaned back against him and I could feel his heart beating against my back, and I took a moment to appreciate the feel of him.

We just stood there together he would take the cigarette from me occasionally but never let me go, we felt the liner get hit by wave after wave just big enough to shift the liner while we watched the thunder dance across the sky.

"We lost all radio use" the Captain said despondently looking at Edward.

"Lets get this thing going" Edward said as he disposed of the cigarette.

"Can I get everyone's Attention?" Edward yelled getting onto a table.

"The storm is fast approaching, I want you all to start moving tables and chairs into the lobby, any object that might hurt you needs to be moved from the room" Edward said with so much authority that people didn't think twice about what he was saying and in not time the room was cleared

"We are going to be tossed around a lot once the waves pick up, so you need to find a spot where you will be able to cling and then Cling for your life" he said as people started milling around frantically for a place.

"Bella, I want you to stick with me, once the water hits, we will start swimming" he said and I wanted to believe that we would be okay but I had no hope what so ever, I mean yes I prayed and prayed but what if this was my time? What if this was how I was meant to join my father?

"Come on munchkin I need you to focus here" Edward said as he moved us to one of the windows.

"The window?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I promise Bella, just trust me" he said as he leaned down to kiss my head and It was such a carefree kiss that filled me with warmth and security that in the eye of all that was happing I actually calmed down.

"Don't fight the water just go with it" he whispered.

"But what am I suppose to expect, I need to be prepared…"

"Bella look, I don't have all the answers I am just taking a calculated risk here. There is a small chance that the liner might just glide over this big ass wave depending on the momentum it has built up, but there is also a chance that the boat could break into pieces or just fall to one side and sink. We just need to be prepared for the worst and go with it." He said like that was supposed to appease my mind and comfort me? Was he for real? How does one find one of those options and pick the worst one? They all suck and on a scale of one to ten they all ranking in the top one hundred.

The liner was now getting knocked from side to side and standing in one place was proving to be a major challenge. I was clinging to Edward as I tried to not fall around but it was difficult and I didn't want to cause him to lose his grip. The sound of people shouting all around us in fear was deafening and I could feel my body respond to each shriek and each child's desperate plea.

I knew we could not survive this and that was the scariest part? How did you survive a major attack? The waves in a tsunami were relentless and I am sure it packed quite the punch.

I don't know shit I just felt like maybe I should have done more or experienced more in my life and now it was too late.

So I turned and I kissed Edward on his lips hard stopping his strategy conversation with Emmett.

"You okay?" he asked once my lips left his so I could fill my lungs with air.

"Yeah" I smiled and clung more.

The waves were coming in more frequent now and the wind howled past us.

Then the movement stopped and there was nothing? The rain pelted down on the decks outside but the wind had calmed and the liner had no movement.

"What now?" I asked Edward terrified.

"Hold onto me no matter what!" he said as he looked out the window and I followed his gaze as did many of the people on the liner.

The water was building up and coming towards us like a fucken mountain? Was this what the people of the titanic felt like as they headed into the ice berg?

This big mass of water gaining strength with each wave it was sucking up and picking up speed.

The wave was heading straight for us and I started panicking.

"Edward" I sobbed as he pulled me closer to him.

Dear Lord please could you protect not only me but, all the babies on this boat, they are innocent and scared. Help us to survive whatever is on this path and if we aren't meant to survive this then please guide us and hold those who will mourn the loss of their loved ones.

_Amen_

I prayed in silence as I shut my eyes a clung to Edward. The whole liner tipped to the side and people were falling past us and rolling against the side and desperately trying to cling to anything that could keep them steady in the onslaught of what was about to happen.

Water came pouring into every available hole in the liner and streaming down in rivers as the wave pummeled the liner. The onslaught seemed to go in slow motion as I watched the terrified faces around me trying to hold onto the sides.

I could literally hear the prayers going out as each person moved past me.

The liner was slamming bodies from side to side but I remained in tact in Edwards arms.

I had my eyes shut when I heard the distinct cracking sound and I knew that the wave had most likely broken the liner off into little chunks.

The windows burst open and water came rushing in. Edward held on and once we were level with the water pouring in he grabbed me and we tried to move out of the cabin, a lot of people followed his example but fought against the current.

"You are going to get swept under don't panic" Edward yelled as I tried my best not to panic.

The water was thrashing around us and I panicked. Somehow I got separated form Edward as I headed into the darkness of the night water filled my eyes and ears and lungs as the wave pulled me under. It kicked and thrashed as I tried to catch my breath but it was futile the wave was too strong.

I stopped fighting and stilled my movements. With my eyes closed I focused on the fact that I was battling to breath and in dire need of oxygen. I started kicking my legs and stretching my arms overhead in an attempt to surface and it seemed to be working but not fast enough to keep me from not panicking.

I finally surfaced and I was sputtering for breath and trying to figure out where I was.

The rain was still pouring down and debris from what I can only assume was the boat was floating around but the liner was no where in sight.

"EDWARD!" I yelled petrified

"Hello?" another voice yelled further down, so I moved towards it.

"Here!" someone else yelled and I was relived to find out I wasn't left alone in the middle of the ocean waiting for a shark to eat me.

Shark? Fuck I hadn't once allowed that thought to cross my mind? A fucken shark? Shit…

I started thrashing around frantically.

"EDWARD!" I yelled again but still no answer from him just some random people.

Someone had a flashlight and was flickering it on and off, I assumed it was to try and get all the survivors to one point so I stared moving myself with what little energy I had left toward the flickering light in the distance.

"EDWARD!" I yelled every once in a while when I would stop to catch my breath.

I moved on some more and I could see an inflatable lifeboat with some people on moving around in the water.

"HERE!" I yelled

As I approached them relief washed over me.

"HERE!" I yelled again as they turned their gaze at me.

"Sorry we are overloaded as it is" James smirked at me.

"Well let me at least hang on to the side" I said exhausted

"No, we need to keep moving and your weight will only hold us back" one of his asshole friends smirked.

I just allowed the water to carry me past them as I moved closer to the light; I could definitely see that they were full of shit and that there was space on that fucken lifeboat.

"EDWARD!" I yelled again and I was met with a deathly silence, which scared me shitless.

"Yes go ahead and call him he is long gone" James called from the distance.

I could see the light still flickering so I knew I was not alone yet I was alone.

To calm myself I started thinking of my dad and that even if I died right now it wouldn't be as bad because I would then be united with my father

It felt like forever but the light was getting sharper and I assume that I must be getting closer. Or I was getting delirious which is definitely and option if you take into account the amount of sea water I had consumed.

"EDWARD!" I yelled much softer now, as I had no more fight left in me.

"Bella?" a voice called to me from the distance and I felt a spark fly up my body at the sound of his glorious voice!

"EDWARD!" I yelled more excited.

"Bella?" I heard the voice again coming closer.

"HERE!" I yelled as a lifeboat started approaching me.

"BELLA!" Alice called out to me frantically as I waved my hands in the air.

I heard water splash and in no time at all his strong arms were wrapped around my body and pulled me to the boat.

"Bella, honey I was so scared, I thought….fuck I don't know" he said as his lips crashed down on mine pouring every ounce of relieve into me.

And in that instant I knew I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen the forbidden fruit.

"Your okay love" he said as I heard frantic sobs leave my throat.

"Here" Emmett said as he pulled me into the lifeboat.

"I thought I was going to die, then I passed James and his friends and they wouldn't let me get onto their raft" I sobbed.

"Shhh honey its okay now" Emmett said as Edward pulled himself onto the boat.

"Are you all okay?" I asked looking around and Carlisle Esme Rose Emmett Jasper and Alice, there were also three crew members on board.

"Yes, we sent the others off already, but we refused to leave until we found you" Edward said pulling me to him, and I crawled onto his chest as I tried to warm myself up.

"How long was I gone?" I asked as I didn't see any more people around.

"A couple of hours" Emmett said.

Wow, it didn't feel that long, I admit I was beyond exhausted but it felt like mere minutes?

"Were there many survivors?" I asked

"A few" Edward said as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms trying to warm me with friction.

I fell asleep in his arms both of us sopping wet, and I woke up to the sun warming my cheeks.

I stirred but everyone on the boat was out for the count and seemed to be oblivious to the suns heat.

I sat up and I could see we had floated to land and I noticed one or two lifeboats already pulled to shore and people waving their arms at us.

"Edward" I said gently shaking his shoulders.

"Hmmm?" he said trying to open one of his eyes.

"There" I said pointing to the people on shore and he stirred which caused everyone else to sit up and look around confused.

"OH" he said as he pulled me close to him and kissed me on the head.

"I am so glad your okay" he breathed as Emmett jumped out of the boat and started pulling us ashore.

"Thanks for waiting for me" I said as I snuggled into this side.

"I would have grown old in this dingy waiting for you" he smiled as I felt the raft bump a massive rock and everyone piled out and once our feet hit sand we all turned and hugged each other with tears of joy streaming down our cheeks.

I hugged everyone but I refused to let go of Edward's hand.

Once we hit the sand the other survivors came rushing over to us, and I must admit I was disappointed to find James and his friends there safe and snug.

"Bella, you made it" James said smiling.

"Yes. No thanks to you, you bastard!" I snarled as Emmett moved in front of me and Edward, and knocked him down with one hit to the face.

"Un-cool man" one of James friends said in a terrible Jamaican accent.

"FUCK OFF" Carlisle spat at the guy and we moved past them onto the island.

"Are you kidding me!" I moaned and they all looked over at me.

"First we get hit by a tsunami and what are the odds of that? Now we are the fucken Swiss Family Robinson, and we are stuck with these assholes, shit next we are going to be eaten by giant anacondas!" I moaned as I moved ahead of all of them to see who else was with James, but it seemed to be his idiot friends from the liner. Of everyone on the liner how the hell did we manage to end up with these idiots? Life seemed to be hitting me with every curve ball it had.

We all seemed fine, some bumps and bruises but nothing broken…thankfully, I shuddered to think about the people who had died while we all sat here relieved.

"What now?" I asked once we moved past James and his friends.

"Well it is still early but it seems like rain, my first instinct would be to try and make a shelter for us" Edwards said.

Edward moved over to the group of not more than 20 people who had survived and landed on this beach, there was about 10 men in the group but that included James's friends so the odds were stacked against us.

"We are heading out to find some items we can use to get a shelter should the rain come again" Edward said to no one in particular when he spoke to the group.

"Well Mr. I know it all, our first priority is to get the fuck off this piece of Shit Island in case another one of those waves decide to head this way. So please go ahead an build yourself a little hut that wont last for shit while we move on out" James snarled and all his friends joined him as they headed away from us.

"Should we also try and see if maybe there are some people here that could help?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"We had the captain survey the area and the closes island with any form of life was 9 hours by liner, so we know for a fact to stay put as the coast guard will come and get us."

Edward replied making me feel very relieved knowing that the coast guard will come and search for us the instant the weather has calmed down. I also knew for a fact that there is no way that another wave would hit. I mean yes the chances that we got caught in one was one in a million but the chances of one hitting again were astronomical, I would probably be hit by a meteor in my sleep but for now I was safe.

"So what are we going to be looking for?" I asked.

"Well I think us me would go explore the island and then you ladies need to stick around here maybe survey the wood for some dry pieces if that is at all possible, in case we need to signal the air rescue to our whereabouts." Edward explained.

"We should check all our backpack, and see what survived" Jasper said stripping himself of his life jacket; I struggled with my own until Edward walked over and helped me get the bands undone. My backpack contained mostly medical supplies, Emmett bag was big and to my utter surprise filled with canned foods and chocolate bars, so we had some supplies including a flare gun and a water. We seemed to be doing okay in the survival 101 department much thanks to the guys who made us lug these fucken backpacks around.

The boys set off towards the wood followed by the two of the crew members who had remained the other one had left with James and his crew. We stuck around and I moved in the direction of a piece of drift wood in the hopes that we could actually use it for a fire should it be dry enough.

The first crew member returned and smiled brightly as he lugged some bamboo sticks followed by Emmett who was hauling what seemed to be his own weight in bamboo sticks.

"Hi, I am Stevie" The crew member said introducing himself to me and the rest of the girls.

"I am Bella, this is Alice, Rose and Esme" I smiled.

"Stevie!" The other guy called as he emerged from the dense side of the beach.

"That is Arthur" he smiled and ran over to help the guys with the palm leaves he was carrying.

Jasper came back with his shirt off but stuffed with some of the freshest fruit you will ever find.

But what really got my attention both physically and fucken hornily was when Edward came walking to us on the beach with his shirt off carrying some bamboo every muscle in his body rippled as he moved towards us and I had to literally force my legs to stay closed of the sight of him. He started delegating to the guys immediately on the task at hand while Emmett moved off to get some more bamboo.

They took a few hours to get the floor done and I must admit I found no comfort in it. They hastily tried to put over a roof and we pulled the life rafts in as well so we could secure it. The weather looked terrible.

We all munched on some of the fruit that Jasper had brought over and it was nice to know that we had some substance that seemed to stop the thirst and hunger.

We opened a few cans of food and headed over to the guys so they could eat.

"How long do you think it is going to take before they find us?" I asked as I sat down next to Edward who looked even more amazing as his body glistered with sweat.

"No sure but I know they will come Bella" he smiled.

That is when it hit me. I needed to pee.

How the hell were we going to pee? Where were we going to pee? That was the easy part; imagine doing your number two?

I was literally tearing up. Maybe I needed to strip to my bikini and take a swim? Would that be too obvious?

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked stopping next to me.

"Uhhh…I am okay..ish" I said very hesitantly.

"What is wrong?" he said and I could feel the fire of his gaze on my face.

"Don't laugh? Or think that I am disgusting or anything" I started.

"Why would I laugh munchkin?" he said seriously.

"I really, really, need to pee so badly" I sang to him and the corners of his mouth lifted into the line of a smile.

"You said you wouldn't laugh" I said slapping him on his shoulder.

"I am sorry I was just expecting you do maybe have diarrhea or something the way this started off" he laughed

"That is just disgusting!" I said getting up and stomping off toward Rose and Alice.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked

"I really need to pee and Edward seems to find the fact exceedingly funny!" I moaned

"Why don't you just go in the bush there?" Rose asked pointing towards the bush.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Jasper said from behind me.

"Why?" I asked

"Snakes" he said

"And Insects that will crawl up inside of you and make a nest to lay babies in your uterus" Emmett added

"Don't listen to them" Edward said taking my arm and leading me into the fuller part of the Island away from the beach.

"I am going to die!" I said frantically.

"Bella, you are not going to die, you are going to go into that foliage over there and do your business" he smiled and pointed.

"But there could be snakes" I moaned

"Well do you want me to come with you?" he smirked

"NO, could you just check it out first?" I asked and he headed in and then once he saw it was all clear he moved me out of the way.

You kidding me? I have to fucken air dry? How disgusting. I might go for that swim after all.

"Done?" he asked as I came walking out towards the beach again.

"Yeah, I am just going to go for a swim now" I moaned and stripped down and headed to the sea even though it was freezing cold.

I was getting out and the guys had tied the rafts to one side to secure them when I noticed that there was a compartment on the side of the raft.

I walked over and opened the flap and inside there was 5 thermal sleeping bags. That silver once they use for hyperthermia and it was like God was smiling down at us. We really could use this for heat. Even if we had to share it might not be so bad.

"Hey Guys!" I called and they all turned towards me.

"Look what I found on the raft!" I said showing them all the sleeping bags.

"Wow, that might come in handy" Jasper smiled.

The rain and wind was picking up and I hurriedly changed into my spare set of clothes that had now dried and ate some more fruit.

The guys were getting the fire going as the dark clouds loomed overhead.

"I don't see the use of the fire!" Alice said to no one in particular.

"Well, we have a cup and we are thinking of filling those water bottles that are empty with some water we boiled from the stream" Emmett explained. It made sense to ensure a fresh supply of water.

About and hour later they guys were securing the palms overhead with more bamboo to ensure maximum protection from the rain even if it was impossible that it might last when James and his friends came back exhausted hungry and thirsty.

"Hi" he said strolling over to us and picking up a bottle of water.

"That" Rose said grabbing her bottle of water from him "Belongs to me" she said.

Edward wordlessly handed a cup of water to James while his friends all stood closer to also get some.

"What's for supper?" James said like the asshole he was.

"Well what did you manage to bring?" Emmett asked him.

"Nothing! This whole fucken Island is deserted" he yelled

"Why didn't you stop and get some fruit?" Jasper said

"Because there aren't any fruit trees in the middle of the Fucken Ocean!" One of James's loser friends yelled.

"Here" Edward said tossing them some fruit.

The rain was coming in thick and fast while we all headed for our tiny shelter.

James and his friends followed us in, and considering the fact that the shelter was barely big enough for all of us; with them included we were tight.

"We aren't all going to fit" one of the tartly girls with James moaned as we all grabbed our sleeping bags before they could stake a claim on them too.

"Yes, what is up with that" James asked looking directly at Edward.

"Look, I really want to tell you all to get to fuck out of our shelter and build one of your own, but I won't. So in light of that shut the fuck up!" Edward said taking his seat next to me.

"But why don't we have sleeping bags?" he asked disgusted.

"I don't know, Bella found these in our life raft, go and check yours!" Edward moaned and James ran out toward their life raft. In all honesty I hadn't even thought to check it.

He was running around in the rain trying to find it.

"It is secured in the side flap" I told Edward and he gave the info to one of the guys who ran out to help them.

"Are you going to share with me?" he asked as I zipped the bag open and slid in.

"Obviously!" I laughed.

He slid into the sleeping bag with me, but it was so uncomfortable, we were lying side by side and unable to zip it up. Edward had his back to the side of the shelter and I was on the inside.

"Can I make a suggestion?" he asked

"Is it going to make us both more comfortable?" I asked and he smiled as he moved his arm behind me and I curled into his chest, while Jasper leaned over pulled the zipper up behind me.

"Thanks" I said hoping they would both hear as I crushed my body against Edward to get some heat.

"Cold?" he asked as I snuggled in.

"Hmmm" I breathed.

James and his friends were all fighting about who was bunking with who when I drifted off to sleep.

The rain was seeping through the palm leaves overhead, and the wind was picking up at one hell of a pace.

I was scared and still cold…

Edward was sheltering my body with most of his in the rain but I crawled on top of him and hid my head inside the bag in an attempt to stay dry and warm. That was the last thing I remember as the heat came rushing out of Edward's body and into mine.

I woke in the early hours of the morning and Edward was trying to shield his face from the rain but his hair was wet but his arms were wrapped around me like a vice.

I moved the blanket up and sheltered the part of his body I could and I slid in next to him allowing him to slump down in the blanket and curl his body into mine so his head was now under the blanket as well.

I fell into a deep sleep…..

It was still dark but the movement around me had increased and I snuck my head out of the blanket and found that Edward had left from beside me and was standing on the beach with Jasper and Emmett deep in conversation.

I wanted to crawl out from the heat of the blanket and try and find out what had caused them to get up so early and stand talking on the beach?

So I laid there contemplating the move and just as my eyelids closed I felt a warm body slide in beside me but the body was smaller than Edwards which made me jerk around in time to see James try and zip up the sleeping bag.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I yelled which caused Edward to come running to the shelter.

He ripped James out of the bag and threw him on the wet sand.

"You asshole!" Emmett spat as he moved to beat the shit out of him, which under the circumstances was not a good idea so I moved to stop him after the 5th hit between him and Edward.

"Enough please" I said clinging to Edward who wrapped his arms around me and carried me back to the sleeping bag. He slid in next to me.

"Thanks!" I said snuggling in to him.

"I am sorry I left you" Edward said.

"Don't be" I said before drifting off to sleep in his arms once again.

The next morning came and with it so did the sun. We were able to spend the day securing water and more fruit while the guys moved to see if they would be able to get some fish without any equipment, leaving Stevie behind with all of us.

"My name is Wanda" one of the tartly girls said "And this is Mona, Sandy, Irina, Monique" she said indicating to some of the girls that hadn't gone in search of fruit.

"Hi, I am Bella, this is Esme, Alice and Rose" I smiled indicating to the girls.

"Whatever" she said as she sank down in the sand next to us.

"Nice!" Rose snapped.

"Just ignore them Rose" Esme whispered

"So Bella, what is up with you and Edward, you seem pretty cozy" Rose said turning her back to the other girls.

"I don't really know, under the circumstances we seemed to have been pushed together. He wants me to give us a chance, but I can't no matter how much I care for him and how it hurts. I can't work at a hospital and be frantic that the next person to land in the ER could be him. I am not cut out to be a militant wife" I said looking at my feet and I could literally feel my pain start.

"I don't get it; this is the second time you have said that." Rose said

"Well I mean it…." I started but she cut me off.

"Not about you and Edward, about working in a hospital and waiting for him to land in the ER" Rose said with her brows furrowed.

"I am a med student Rose it is inevitable" I said knowing full well she was focusing on me not referring to working in pediatric.

"But what I don't get is, how your going to work in pediatric and yet you are expecting Edward to land in an ER that doesn't even exist in the hospital you are going to be working in, now Emmett is immature so if your worried about him landing on your table that I get" she explained

"Look, I don't know when or how this happened but I am considering changing to work in the military hospital to get my hours in, I always wanted to make a difference and this is my big opportunity and I can see this now"

"You look so happy together" Alice remarked

"That seems about right, he is my soul mate" I smiled but a silent tear made its way down my cheek.

"I don't understand. You will allow your fears to dictate you future? You will never be happy if you aren't with him" Esme stated.

"I know, but his happiness is more important than my own. His need to find someone who is going to support him in his career not fear it" I said getting up and leaving them all behind as I strolled down the beach out of their sight just for some down time.

I sat on one of the rock just staring out towards the ocean, willing answers to come to me, they didn't.

I don't know how long I sat there just watching wave after wave crash around me, totally consumed in the silence around me when I felt warm arms wrap around me in a loving embrace.

"HI" I said leaning back into him as he sat silently watching the waves.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally breaking the silence

"No" I whispered and I felt his arms pull me in tighter as he kissed the top of my head.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked

"I care very deeply for you Edward, too deeply. I find myself falling in love with you, knowing I cannot commit to a life with you" I said barely more than a whisper.

"I have fallen head over heels for you to, and it pains me that you see this as terrifying instead of magical" he smiled his sad smile that cut me to the core.

"You deserve so much more that me"

"I hope to show you the error of you ways some day Bella, I am a very patient man and I am very persistent, I wont give up on you" he smiled then got up and headed toward the beach.

I took this as a cue and headed into the shelter while everyone sat around the fire like this was just a camp ground.

I covered myself with the blanket and allowed the black pit of sleep to pull me in and lull me into a deep slumber where my senses were assaulted with dreams of Edward….

_My legs wrapped around his body in one swift move as he went to sit down on a chair._

_My lips were very reluctant to leave his but my tongue was yearning to run down his jaw…._

"_Bellla?" he asked breathless._

"_hmmm" I said trailing kisses over his jaw_

"_You sure about this?" he asked and I sighed_

"_What?" I said stopping to look at him?_

"_This" he said motioning between us._

"_Edward, this" I said motioning between us as well "Is just mutual lust"_

"_If you say so munchkin" he smiled as he pulled me to him again attacking my lips with vigor his tongue taking over the assault of my senses._

"_I want you so bad" I breathed_

"_Yeah?" he asked like it was possible for anyone to not want him._

_In one swift move he had taken my shirt off._

"_Hey!" I moaned covering up my breast and looking around…._

"_Bella, nobody can see you, but me" he finished as his eyes stared intently at my chest making sure to take in every inch of me._

_His hands pulled my arms away from my chest and I could have sworn I heard him swear under his breath._

"_Beautiful" he breathed as his lips made contact with my aching nipples._

"_ohhh fuck!" I moaned as he flicked my nipple with his tongue._

_His hands trailed down my torso and gripped my hips making them move from side to side so I was rubbing my kitty over his cock._

"_Have there been others?" I heard him ask and I looked at him perplexed._

"_What?"_

"_Have you been with someone else after me?" he asked and I was on the verge of orgasm so I didn't even bother to stop._

"_NO" I moaned as an orgasm rocked through me…_

_I did still my hips because I wanted him inside of me so bad…_

"_You?" I heard myself ask._

"_Never" he smiled as he lifted himself to pull his boxers down._

"_Condom?" he asked and I shook my head no._

_He pushed my kitty down on his rock hard cock._

"_FUCK!" I yelled._

"_I promise we will get to that munchkin" he moaned and I started rocking my hips over his cock with the guidance of his hands on my hips but the bouncing of my breast seemed to embarrass me._

_They weren't the best boobs around but why the hell did it seem like they were all over the place. I took my hands off his shoulder and held it against my chest._

"_What are you doing?" he asked breathless._

"_I might need to get these babies fixed" I smiled as I rocked down harder on his cock._

"_They are perfect move your arms" he said more like a command and having him in charge made me lose my shit….So I moved my arms back to his shoulders and picked up the pace some more._

_I leaned forward and kissed his shoulder as I felt my orgasm start from my toes, the heat running through me like an electric current. I felt it take over my whole being as I slammed myself down roughly on his cock. _

_I bit down on his shoulder as my orgasm ripped me to shreds…..I bit down so hard I almost tasted blood._

_I sat back up and he was watching me intently._

"_You look fucken amazing when you cum" he breathed as he picked me up and carried me into the room laying me on the bed without removing himself from my body once._

_Once I was laid down he started rocking his hips gently in and out of me keeping a hectic rhythm., and my orgasm came crashing down around me._

"_BELLA!" Edward whispered in my ear yelled urgently._

"_Shit" Edward breathed as he leaned down to kiss my lips swiftly._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE !REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK**

Chapter 7

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask urgently at my ear that sounded nothing like Edwards smooth silky lyrics…

"BELLA!" the voice yelled again and I tried to focus on it was that Rose?

"Hmmm?" I said trying to open my eyes which were glued shut with tears.

"Come you have to eat! The guys got fish!" she said excitedly yet the idea of eating put me off food…

"I am not hungry Rose thanks."

"Come" she said not taking no for an answer as she pulled me to my feet and towards a fire that they had made, the sky was turning grey with the next bout of rain fast approaching and I shivered just thinking about another cold and wet night when we should in fact be sun bathing and sipping pina coladas!

"Hey there!" Esme said and pulled me to sit next to her on the sand, I mean we are surrounded by sea and sand and assholes why not sit on something else? Like Edward very inviting lap? Mmmmmm!

"Is it just me or has this holiday turned into a catastrophic success?" I moaned

"Oh Bella cheer up it is all good! Don't always look at the glass half empty dear!" Esme scolded

"Some people see the glass half empty some see the glass half full I just want to know if you are going to fucking drink that shit or let it waste!" Emmett said by way of explaining his point of view, which was not nearly as highly ranked as he was.

"Are you always this dense, or is it just this here five star establishment that has you all giddy!"

"My, my, my Bella but you are the little negative vibe creator; if I had a little star on me I would gladly award it to you" The ass James spat at me.

"Don't even start something with her cause I will finish you up!" Edward barked at James but continued to grill the fish on a fucking stick…now there is something you don't get everyday fish prepared on some tree bark.

"Thanks" I smiled his way and he returned it but his eyes showed the pain I had inflicted.

We were the Swiss family Robinson minus the enthusiasm.

Makeshift shelter – check

Peeing in the bush – check

Fish on a stick – check

Abundance of fruit – check…

Surrounded by water – check

Really you cannot get more stranded than we currently were. I wanted to cry and be severely emotional and I don't know why I was a fighter and usually pretty good at burying my feeling until I was alone.

"Bella are you listening to a word I am saying?" Rose asked nudging me.

"Not really"

"A R E Y O U O K A Y?" she said.

"I am depressed not retarded" I laughed but at least she got me to laugh.

"Here you need to eat" Edward said handing me my piece of fish ON A LEAVE! A freaking leave!

"I can't do this!" I said getting up and moving further down the beach.

I could hear them calling out to me but I wasn't able to respond I needed time to reign in my emotions.

I am a strong independent woman who has acquired magnificent talent and I have skill that surpasses my pier, I can handle being stuck on a Island and fighting for my life right?

WRONG! 

BELLA Snap out of this you are mature and you are to one of the best medical doctors around staring death in the eye should not scare you!

I was giving myself a mental pep talk when I heard someone approach from behind me and by the electric buzz I felt shooting I knew it was Edward.

"I had my whole life planned out" I laughed

"I was going to be studying under one of the most prestige doctors around and pediatrics was always my second choice. But then one quick make-over later I am deflowered and changing my specialty, staring death in the eye, and letting go of someone I have fallen for…."

I said turning and looking into Edward eyes that were smoldering…

"I am at a loss of what to say, other than feeling sorry for yourself wont make you stronger, giving yourself a mental pep talk wont make your body move into survival mode, but keeping your fear inside will make you crumble. It is okay to be scared we all are, every single day and every single mission I go on, I am scared" he confessed

"But, I don't allow fear to hold me back from achieving greatness and restoring balance. You have to tackle your fears head on Bella being strong isn't an instinct you can work on it is something you feel."

"I am scared, and being scared is scaring me? Does that even make sense?" I blabbed

"It does" he laughed as he kissed me on the head.

"Are you changing fields already?" He asked as he started dragging me back to everyone else.

"I am seriously considering it, I wanted to become a doctor to make a difference in peoples lives the way my father did and I don't feel like the field I chose will permit me to achieve my life goal"

"What field are you moving into?" he asked with genuine interest

"I don't want to say anything yet"

"BELLA!" Alice said stomping her foot.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

"What the fuck!" she yelled

"I am sorry peeing in the grass and eating off a leave is kind off breaking my spirit. Wont happen again!" I said hugging her.

"Yes well it better not!" She pouted and pulled me down next to the fire!

"Don't you find it strange that when we first got here we were 10 peeople on a life raft and there was about 20 people already on the island and yet we are about 20 people here in total. So there is 10 people unaccounted for?"

"No, James got into a tiff with some of the guys and they build a shelter just around the bend" Alice explained how have I missed this? 

"Why doesn't that surprise me" I laughed.

"Yeah he seems to be a hero to those douches though!" Alice laughed pointing to some of the friends following him around.

"Hey!" I think her name was Wanda yelled.

"That douche is my boyfried!"

"Yes well you said it!" I laughed

"You know what Miss fucking Insecure, why don't you pull yourself together instead of shitting bricks over nothing!" she literally yelled at me.

'Screw you bitch!"

"Oh you wish Bella but I would rather screw that hot piece of ass" she smiled pointing at Edward and I fucking saw Red!

"you Bitch!" I yelled launching myself over Alice right at her, I felt like I was in some kung fu movie with the moves I was ripping out.

When I landed on her I she started pulling my hair but I knew better so I went straight for punching her in the gut! Before I could land my second blow I was hoisted into the air by Edward.

"Put me down this instant!" I yelled at him as he kept walking me towards the shelter away from everyone.

"Just calm down first" he said as he pushed my hair from my face and I realized I must look a mess, so in an effort to compose myself I started untangling my hair, luckily Rose came over and with her ample fingers brushed through my hair and put it in a tight braid.

"Thanks Rose" she smiled in return and everyone was getting ready for bed.

"I didn't ever dare glance in anyone's direction as I crawled into the sleeping bag and waited for Edward to join me. He did his warm body moulding to mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Good now" I smiled as I snuggled my head onto his chest.

Just as my eyes were shutting I heard giggling, I tried to doze off again but the giggle turned into a moan, was that Rose? Would she get it on while we were all around her like this? I listened intently when I felt Edward move?

"Em?" he called into the darkness as the fire was dead…

"No fucking way bro so not me!" Emmett laughed

Well that eliminates Rose.

"Dad?" Edward laughed

"Very funny son"

"Don't even ask me Edward I thought it was you!" Jasper laughed

"JAMES!" we all yelled

"SPOT ON BOYS!" he laughed as the moaning grew louder.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Rose yelled

"No baby but if you play your cards right your next" James said to Rose and in a flash Emmett was out of his sleeping bag and pounced on James.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS SHELTER AND GO AND FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Emmett yelled kicking James and his whore Monique out.

Silently I drifted back to sleep, it was odd how reassuring Edwards presence was his body heat and the beating of his heart kept me calm and warm and happy even.

The next morning brought with it the end of the miserable rain and cold and we woke up to bright sunshine and blue horizons….

I wanted to go into the sea wash my clothes and have a fabulous morning pee so I could go and swim and feel fresh, I had a tiny bit of toothpaste left and I was even contemplating to share this with Edward if he promised to give me a kiss! Yip I woke up with a smile on my face and I was back!

I felt around for Edward and he was missing so my smile immedialty faded off my face!

"NO! Don't stop smiling!" I heard Edward whisper right next to me and when I turned around there he was all bare chested and beautiful he had obcviously just come back from swim and he held some fruit out for me.

"Thanks" I said sitting up.

"No Coffee?" I mocked

"Babe I promise you once we hit Hawaii, I will have coffee beans flown in from cuba each morning if your heart desires it!" he smiled…

I just smiled and bit into the deliscious fruit.

"If you play nice I will share some of my toothpaste with you!" I teased

"YOU HAVE TOOTHPASTE!" Alice yelled from far away and I know I wasn't that loud.

"No?" I said startled

"She looked hurt and walked away"

"The Girls are headed over a bit to ummm…clean up, if you want to join them you should finish up" Edward smiled as he got up and walked away.

"Oh and Bella?" he called

"Yes?"

"I always play nice!" he laughed and then joined the guys next to the fire.

'It looked like we were going to be enjoying more delicious fish on a stick today" I mumbled to myself as I got out of the sleeping bag and headed over to the girls.

As I approached Rose I felt bile rise in my throat and I dashed to the nearest bush and heaved all my wonderful fruit out in one go. I felt hideous yet strangely I had no since of a viral infection or immune difficiency? My fever and pulse were normal? The only conclusion I could come to was that I had a bad fruit or maybe even water that wasn't boilt enough? 

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he placed his hand on my head to check my temperature.

"yes fine, I just don't know what happened?" I smiled

"Well Doc, have you thorouly assed yourself?" he smiled

"As a matter of fact my pulse is steady I have no fever and I am showing no signs of any viral of immune diseases that usually accompany bile" I stated firmly then drank down the water he handed me.

"Do you hear that?" I asked looking at him as I heard a faint buzz in the distance.

"What?" he asked

"Shhh just listen" I moaned and I tried to listen but Irina and Rose broke into an argument.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" I yelled and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and look at us.

The buzz was growing louder and louder and I looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from and so was everyone else. The guys from around the bend came running over as we could see the sun reflect off something in the distance.

IT WAS A PLANE! We were being saved! HOLY SHIT!

"Is it a plane?" I asked existedly?

"It sure is" Edwards smiled and I jumped into his arms from joy!

Everyone was shouting and waving their arms but Emmett was just focused on the fish on his stick.

The plane circled a bit and within second came into land and before it touched the water another plane was coming into sight! Holy crap it was finally over, we had spent 3 nights on this damn island surviving on fish fruit and bad company yet we had survived.

The pilot hopped out and it looked like he was in military uniform?

"MC KENZIE?" Edward yelled moving forward.

"CULLEN?" The guy yelled back with a big smile as he moved to greet Edward.

"So we are on a desserted Island in the middle of no where and Edward knows the guy who swoops in to save the day?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Edward is a big deal where we come from so I am assuming the military had everyone on full alert to find him" Jasper explained as Edward was talking to the guy.

"So lets head out!" Rose yelled all ready to go. I grabbed my backpack for some unknown reason and walked in Edwards direction only to be cut off by James and his ho's. Seriously these people were fucking idiots.

We were all awkwardly standing around waiting when the pilot turned around and yelled "Cullen Party follow me" which caused me to smile and bumped James out of the way with my shoulder.

"What about us?" James yelled.

"Second plane" the pilot said dismissing James.

"Stevie, Arthur?" Edward called over to them to join us as they had been with us all along.

I splashed through the water to the plane and I was beyond elated when Edward picked me up and placed me inside before getting in the front with the pilot. While everyone was loading in I so badly wanted to yell at the top of my lungs with joy!

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome abroad" the guy said before gunning the engine and taking off.

I looked down at the blue sea and I thanked God that we had survived what had been thrown at us and that we were lucky enough to have Edward, Emmett and Jasper with us to help us and keep us safe and warm, without them we would surely have died.

Edward was once again in demand as we flew away from the little island that housed us for 3 day and towards paradise. I cannot lie and say that I now wanted to go and enjoy this holiday when all I wanted to do was run home and be away from everything for good.

I started compiling a list of the most crucial items I would need to purchase the moment I have had a shower and coffee, computer so I could try and still get into some military base as an intern, I needed to cancel my current internship in time for them to still get someone more worthy in there and I needed to get a wax and my nails looked like shit….damn it was going to take day….

2 hours after we had taken off from the island we were finally seeing land in the distance and I almost broke into tears as the plane circle a little airport just off the coast.

When he touched down I jumped out I mean I even climbed over Rose and Emmett's laps to beat them out but I was just that freaking happy to be on land….

Who know a tarmac could look this appealing. I laughed and threw my hands up in the air with joy!

We all scrambled out and then we were picked up by a mini bus apparently from the hotel Esme and Carlilse had booked us all into.

The moment we stopped at the hotel entrance witch was beautiful by the way people were waiting outside with fruity drinks and flower lays for us, but I passed them all and headed into reception and just when I hit the entrance I could smell the deliscious aroma of coffee oh so heavenly coffee…..

And my sights were set on that coffee, I took one of the cups and helped myself to the most delicious coffee ever…okay no it was terrible but it was sooo goodddddd….

Everyone was laughing at me while they all stood there with their fruity drinks and hawaiina lays…but frankly I didn't give a damn this coffee was my lifeline!

"Aloha and welcome to the Kahala Hotel and Resort" the lady smiled.

"Cullen party" Carlisle smiled and her whole face changed.

"Cullen? Oh my God! You have no idea how happy we are to have you and to know that you are safe just a second" she breathed and picked up her telephone.

I was blissfully sipping away on my coffee while she explained that the hotel manager wanted to personally welcome us, which he did and when Carlisle explained to him that what we really wanted was to just get showered and fresh before we made any further arrangements or spoke to any authority.

So finally we were lead to the 20th floor which housed the presidential suite, no surprise there which was s 8 bedroom unit. I immediately took one of the rooms and stripped so fast my head was spinning as I hopped into the shower.

I spent so much time in the water washing my hair and re-soaping my body that the water was starting to run cold so I got out spent almost the same amount of time with the hotel body lotion and the small tube of toothpaste they had. My hair was a mess so I took the hairdryer from the cabinet and tried drying it into some order while combing it with my fingers in the absence of a brush!

When I was done I pulled on one of the fluffy hotel gowns and the slippers and made my way out of the room to find just about everyone in their gowns out on the patio enjoying lunch.

"Don't you look all spick and span" Emmett said as Edward got up to pull the chair out for me to sit.

There were cheeseburgers, pizza, ice cream, coffee, fish, pasta, and fresh juice on the table, I mean food as far as the eye could see and the beautifully breathtaking view!

"So the first order of business, is passports, id and credit cards?" Carlisle asked as he picked up the cordless phone on the table and I mean fuck I had my shopping list ready but had no means to supplement it? My brain was seriously going to shit now.

"YES!" Everyone agreed and before we had our food eaten we had people there from the local bank and the local offices to help us with temporary id's and passports.

Seriously it must be nice to be this well connected.

We had to fill out mountains of paperwork for the bank officials and then wait on our banks to give the okay on our visa cards which was a relief!

Not even two hours later we each were handed our little envelopes with our Visa Cards.

I dressed in my drap dirty bikini and clothes and wanted to get a head start so us girls were out the door before the guys were even done dressing.

Clothes was the first thing on my list, so we headed into the first store we could find and purchased a new bikini each and a sundress just so we could toss the dirty clothes. Once we were all fresh we headed to the mall….

I split up with the group and made haste to get a new laptop, camera, ipod, and cellphone my priorities had shifted and I really just wanted to ensure I could still find a place to do my residency before it was too late.

Once that had been set I made haste to buy underwear, sleepwear and then bumped into Alice who told me I was fine she had managed to stock my supply of clothes as well as hers and I just needed to arrange my own toiletries, but being me I still headed to find some comfy shoes, a few jeans and t-shirt and then my toiletries. I wonder how they all managed their bags because I was struggling with my own meager bags…

I found them at the perfume factory and I rolled my eyes but headed in to see if they stocked the Strawberry sapphire that I loved.

"Bella why don't you give your bags to the concierge to deliver to our room?" Alice asked like it was common sense and before I could even ask her what the hell she meant a guy took my parcels and smiled before leaving me staring after him.

"We are all being given the five star treatment here, being almost killed and all" Alice explained.

"I hope the same goes for the spa cause I can sure use some pampering" I said as I found and paid for my purchase.

"Our Little Girl is growing up?" Rose mocked

"Shut it!" I laughed.

"Well then lets be off the Spa awaits!" Esme said pushing us all out the door.

"I need to look good and show my man some decent loving" she laughed as we headed back to the hotel.

The walk was short and when we entered the spa you could only smell the cleanliness I mean I was beautiful with outdoor Jacuzzi and hammock and, it all looked so serene with the waves crashing in the back ground…..

"Do you perhaps think you would be able to accommodate 4 ladies for some treatments without an appointment?" Esme asked the lady.

"What treatments were you looking at?" she beamed

"The whole shebang, peadicures, manicures, hot stone facials…waxes" Emse explained

"No Problem, are you guests of the hotel?" She asked as she started typing.

"Yes we are with the Cullen Party on the 20th floor" Rose piped in.

The lady registerd the name and jumped into action calling people into the room and had us each ushered off to different rooms.

I had my massage first and I was almost asleep by the time I was asked to turn around…

I then took a revitalizing shower and headed off for my wax….which I took brazillian and tried really hard not to curse the therapist to the firy pits of hell.

My facial done and I was ushered outside to start my manicure and pedicure…

Man this was the way to end the day….

"Hi" Emse said sitting down next to me as they started her manicure.

"Hi" I said lazily.

Rose and Alice joined us not long after and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

I was exhausted and I knew all the stress from the last few days mixed with the stress of my finals was finally causing me to shut down and enforce rest which was precisely what I was planning on doing.

So when I woke up and found myself next to a sleeping Rose, and Alice minus Esme I just giggled and left as well. They looked to peaceful to wake.

I snuck into my room while the guys were all on the balcony talking very animatedly about Hawaii, I just needed to get my laptop set up then go and find some wireless connection so I could get myself and my future sorted.

I took longer than I initially thought to set up my laptop and by the time I left my room to find a wireless everyone was sitting down to supper.

"Bella come and join us!" Rose yelled

"I will later" I said slipping out the door not wanting to meet Edwards Sexy smile.

I sat down in reception as they had wi-fi and finally dialed into my mail account typing a letter to my professor and begging him to find a spot, any spot!

And then I typed and saved my mail letting the Pediactic Hospital know about my change of plans and hoped I wasn't burning my bridges here….

By the time I went back up to the suite almost 3 hours had passed and it was time for bed again.

My room was a rampage I mean Alice had loaded heaps of clothes onto my bed and bags were everywhere it looked like a warzone so I dug around for some sleepwear in the form of very short shorts and a tank tope and hopped into the shower to lather up with my favorite shampoo and soap which I finished off with my strawberry blaze perfume and lotion, I was surprised to see that my wax left a part of my cooter blue? No wonder it hurt like a mother….

My hair drying took forever but it felt so good.

My bed was a mess and there was no way I had enough energy to clean it off, and there was another room open but my heart wasn't allowing me to go into that room.

So here I found myself listening intently by each door trying to figure out which was Edwards.

Luckily I could hear Alice giggle in the one, the one next door was empty? And then there was another room with funny noises emanating form inside.

I stopped at the door I was sure I had seen him entering just before we left this morning but I was unsure so I softly pushed it open and peered inside,

The door was open and the breeze was blowing the curtain into the room that was lit only by moonlight and there on the bed in all his magnificent glory was Edward. His body clad only in a pair of boxer briefs his muscles rippled over his body and he looked so amazing….i could stare at him forever.

He must have heard me cause he stirred and turned towards me.

"Bella?" he whispered

I wordlessly walked over to the bed and he pulled the cover back and opened his arms as I slipped under the cover and into his arms.

He pulled me close to his chest and after a chaste kiss on the head his breathing evened out and he was asleep…

I joined him not to long after and joined the Bella-fantasy world where I was the woman making love to him day after day…..

And so I slipped into a dream where I was making love to Edward over and over and over again…

"Bella, wake up sleepyhead you need to eat" I heard Edward whisper right by my ear.

What the hell was happening? How did Edward go from post orgasm to feeding me?

"Bella…." I heard him sing again and I popped my eyes open? I was dreaming? Are you kidding me? That was all a dream? He was so hot and it felt so real? Am I still stuck on this island? No we were rescued? All of these questions on an empty stomach? Why was I playing twenty questions with myself?

Damn what was wrong with me? Another question?

"Hi sleepyhead?" he smiled as I looked into the green eyes of his that sparkled like diamonds."

"I was having the most amazingly vivid dream, why did you have to wake me up?" I moaned as I tried to raise myself into a sitting postion.

"Oh? What exactly was the dream about?" he smirked like he knew the answer already.

"Nothing" I said blushing profusely.

"Oh shit!" he laughed as he saw my cheeks flame up.

'Don't!"

"Bella, was it good…." He laughed and I lunged at him catching him off guard and making him fall on his back with me on top.

I did the only thing by body was allowing me to do I molded my form to Edward and I kissed him with all the love I felt for him, I kissed him with fire and I kissed him with passion and I kissed him with my morning breath…..major mood killer

"I need to brush my teeth" I moaned as he pulled my bottom lip between his lips

"You need to stay put and kiss me again" he mumbled as his hands ran over my behind.

So I kissed him again, he slipped his hand under my top running his warm hand over my nipple making them ache for his touch, he pebbled my nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

"You smell so good" he moaned and slipped my top over my head so he could suck on my nipple while his hand teased my other nipple.

"YES" I hissed as he switched nipples biting gently.

He lavished kissed down my stomach but I was going to combust if he didn't do more soon.

"Edward please" I moaned

"I want you too babe" he said as he got up to remove his boxers shorts.

I pulled my shorts down just dying to feel him inside me again.

He leaned down and pushed one finger inside of me and moaning in satisfaction when he felt my wet core.

He took me swiftly and hard pounding into me as he kissed my shoulder and then nose and then he sat back to watch me as my whole body reacted to his touch.

"Edward" I heard Carlisle say and open the door

"oh my" he said covering his face

"FUCK!" Edward moaned falling down on top of me and cradling my head to his shoulder.

"GET OUT!" Edward barked while my whole body clenched around him I was unable to stop my orgasm and I rocked it out not even feeling embaressed about what had just happened.

"Don't stop now please" I begged as he raised himself up and continued pounding inside of me.

"Come with me" he said and snaked his hand down to flick my sensitive nub, and my whole body convulsed around him as he shot his load inside of me.

He pushed his forehead against mine as he rocked forward a few more times.

Sleeping with such an accomplished lover like Edward was a gift I mean literally he knew how to please and when to please he was the God of Sex if ever there was to be one it would be him.

There was another knock on the door and I ducked away to hop into his bathroom to freshen up, and seconds later he came in with my tank and shorts so I could dress while he swooped down to give me a kiss.

I used his toothbrush even though I knew I could just walk across to my room and use my own, this just seemed to feel right.

Everyone was out on the deck and Edward was just in his swimming trunks sitting down for breakfast.

I glanced at Carlisle and blushed again just knowing that he knew was making me blush.

"Bella I must apologize for barging into the room like that I wasn't thinking" Carlisle said not even meeting my gaze.

"What were you doing in Bella's Room?" Emmett asked

"Nothing, I was in Edward's"

"Oh!" Emmett said turning to wink at me.

"Were you doing the nasty?" he asked wagging his brows witch caused me to blush again.

The roaring laughter continued for a few minutes while I tried to focus my energy on something else….


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

Chapter 8

_Previously…._

"_Bella I must apologize for barging into the room like that I wasn't thinking" Carlisle said not even meeting my gaze._

"_What were you doing in Bella's Room?" Emmett asked_

"_Nothing, I was in Edward's" _

"_Oh!" Emmett said turning to wink at me._

"_Were you doing the nasty?" he asked wagging his brows witch caused me to blush again._

_The roaring laughter continued for a few minutes while I tried to focus my energy on something else…._

"That blush can only mean one thing" Rose snorted

"ROSE!" I yelled hoping that the world could literally suck me in, but seriously I didn't even want to go there.

"HOLY SHIT, are you two an item?" Jasper asked.

"NO!" I yelled and Edward yelled "Yes"

"Its complicated" I said getting up from the table to leave

I ran into my room getting my stuff together and grabbing my computer before I pushed some swimwear into a bag en left the suite.

I could hear them talking to Edward and telling him to give me time but I already knew that no matter how much I loved him there is no way I could live that life….

Maybe it was like a genetic thing? My mother hated it and maybe that is why I feel like that would be my ultimate undoing.

I arrived at the resort pool and found before making my way into one of the stalls to don my bathing suite before I made myself comfortable on the stool.

I was starting to panic I could feel it bubbling up inside of me, I wanted to cry hysterically when I logged into my account and found that there was still no word from the professor regarding my medical internship…

I felt like all my work had evidently gone to waste and I was a massive failure I really needed to push through and get this done I just wish I was able to realize my dream so much sooner than now.

"Hi?" I hear Edward say from behind me as he approached me very hesitantly.

"Hi" I tried to smile back

"What are you doing?"

"Excuse my French but I am so fucked right now!" I almost cried

"What do you mean?" 

"I am trying to change my specialty I don't feel dedicated to pediatric and I haven't received word from any acceptances and I don't know what I am going to do. I mean I have informed my professor who by now would have informed the hospital I was to go and do my internship with, and I haven't yet been accepted anywhere else….and to top it all off I am so in love that I can hardly see straight with a guy I can never commit to"

"What do you want to change you to? And why now?" he asked not even meeting my gaze I could see he was hurt.

"I want to go militant" I declared and I knew that this needed no motivation and he would most likely understand.

"I have some contacts if you would be willing to accept my help"

"Are you for real?"

"I take that as a yes, I will have them contact you" he said getting up and walking away leaving me staring after him.

"shit" I hissed as I gathered my belongings I feel the only way I could rid myself of the pain threatening to rip through my chest right now was to go to the room and pack my stuff.

I had this burning feeling in my chest that felt like my heart had picked up a knife and was stabbing its way out of my chest.

I sobbed hysterically as I felt like I was about to have a panic attack, why was I doing this? Should I not just give in and become the diligent military wife that sits around and prays every single day that her husband would be returning home alive or uninjured? Could I bear the though that every time I was going to kiss him goodbye at the door might be the last? 

Sure life had its way of coming back to you and The Lord can claim you for himself at any given time but the risk was just so much higher if you are a soldier.

I ran into the suite and dumped my belonging on the bed hoping that I could get my stuff packed and be on the first available flight out of here.

This holiday was doomed from the moment we left and I should have seen that as a sight of worse things to come.

I was attacked at a nightclub, after I found out the family we were to meet was the very guy I had lost my virginity to and was forced to endure all the painful memories his military life brought forward…and then the mother of all surprises was the tsunami that wrecked the liner and had us stranded on a FUCKING island for 3 days…so please tell me how it could possibly get worse? I GO AND GET MY HEART RIPPED FROM MY CHEST!

I picked up my laptop and hurriedly logged into the airline site and booked the next flight out of here…I was a runner another genetic trait I got from my mother.

I didn't really have a big case just a smaller one Alice had gotten us each on her shopping trip yesterday and I stuffed as much of my belonging in there most of them still had the tag on, into the case and grabbed my toiletries from the bathroom.

I also did the most embarrassing thing EVER I went to Edwards's room and stole his shirt out of the dirty hamper in the bathroom it smelled like him and I was going to treasure it for ever.

He would always have my heart, no one would ever make me feel loved and safe the way he has. My heart would forever long for that man. But he deserved to be loved and accepted totally the way he was.

I was still sobbing when I entered the hotel lobby and requested a taxi. I wanted to rush and make sure that no one saw me so the moment I was seated in the taxi I felt the dread seep up inside of me.

My heart was pounding and my palms were sweaty. Should I have left a letter for Edward? What the fuck am I doing?

The taxi was making its way past the beach and there he was sitting on the sand forlorn and broken just like I felt.

"Stop! Please keep the meter running I won't be lone I promise just don't leave!" I explained as I hopped out of the taxi and made my way over to Edward

"Edward?"

"Bella?" he said looking at me and his eyes were shining with unshed tears as he looked behind me at the taxi door still open.

"You're leaving?" he asked

"I have to Edward, I know you cannot understand how much I love you and how deeply I feel for you…."

"Then why not give us a go?"

"I cannot Edward, I cannot be the one to sit at home and fear for you life every time you get called away. What will happen if we have children? Should I be a single mother?" I sobbed.

"You know what Bella? I was willing to risk it all. No price was too big to pay. Not my title that I worked my ass off to achieve not the life I love not the job I love. NOTHING was more important than thinking I have an actual chance with you. But you are just so self-involved that you cannot for one second see past this wall you have built."

"Don't you see Edward? I love you so much that I am walking away. You should not have to give up anything to be with me? You should have someone that accepts you for what and who you are and loves you irrespective of that. And you have no idea how badly I want to be that person. The one that waits for you to come home and make love to her. But I cannot Edward it hurts too much. But know this. I LOVE YOU, my heart will always be yours Edward you own it" I said as I turned and walked to the taxi.

I climbed in and he pulled away leaving a stunned Edward staring at me.

I was dying on the inside I kept seeing the pain in his eyes the pain I had caused and I hated myself for it. I hated myself so bloody much! I wanted to die because I was such a terrible person.

I didn't want him to give up anything for me because he would regret it the way my dad did, and then we would drift apart the way my parents did…so I run the way my mother did…

I don't know how it happened but I was home…I slept the whole flight home and once I had gotten my baggage I did the zombie walk to the outside hailed a cab and here I was home….empty….alone….scared…..hurt….stupid…stupid…useless Bella…

I spent the whole week in total wreck crying and when I could cry anymore I would clutch my chest and sob for the pain I felt…I didn't eat I drink I didn't shower or change I just sat around the house in Edward shirt, ignoring the near constant ringing of my phone.

I was totally lost without him I couldn't even sleep because I missed the way his arms felt around me.

When I finally pulled myself partially together after 9 days of complete and utter tears and emotional breakdowns I showered and switched on my computer and then I saw something that ripped my heart to shreds and threatened to break my whole world into a million shards….

To: Isabella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Internship

My Dearest Bella

_I still cannot believe that you are gone. I miss you so much and think about you constantly._

_I left just after you; I could not bear the thought of staying in the same room where I had you in my arms._

_I wish I could be that man for you; the one you would be willing to be with no what. The one you love so dearly that the thought of living with him surpasses the thought of death. _

_I am a mess right now so I just hope that this all isn't coming to you as mambo jumbo._

_As promised I have spoken to some people and they are willing to accept you at Fort Sienna it is a base just south of Washington and the base houses more than 7000 marines and their family._

_The hospital is know as the best burn unit in all of the USA so I know you would be a major success and help._

_Should you wish to accept this you would need to report there immediately as their internship has already started? _

_The details have been sent to your professor, thanks to Rose who had all this information handy._

_Bella know this….My heart would always belong to you too…_

_Be safe sweet lady._

_Yours for eternity_

_Edward Cullen._

Holy shit what have I done!

To: Edward Cullen

From: Isabella Swan

Subject: …..

_I AM SO SORRY!_

_Love you always_

_Bella_

I wanted to say more, I wanted to tell him how I loved him even more than the one that would finally marry him and accept his lifestyle I loved him with everything I was but I was so scared.

And more than anything I knew if he asked me to stay with him I would in a heartbeat.

Two weeks from the moment I had received the letter from Edward two whole weeks is what it took for me to pack up and pull myself together to relocate to Fort Sienna…Two weeks of crying and more feeling sorry for myself.

I was not fitting into any of my clothes as they were all too big on me and I couldn't even remember the last time I had anything of substance to eat because I was so far gone that it didn't even matter to me…


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE REVIEW! There are a lot of surprises in store for this couple so please just bare with me for now! THINGS will start getting better from here….or not?**

**The pregnancy might be predictable but hang in there ok?**

Chapter 9

My first month at fort Sienna was so scary and hectic that I thought I was just going to bail on becoming a doctor. It was scary as fuck!

And yes I now found that cussing was a part of my everyday life.

I was placed directly under Doctor Martinez, who was the trauma aficionado he has been everywhere and see everything he has more life experience than all the doctors in this entire hospital has together. He has been to war and he has done amputations under the most severe circumstances.

He has very high expectations from me but if I deliver I would be rewarded the chance to see his mastery at work and more than anything I wanted to be the one that succeeds, he last three interns had all quit within the first three weeks of starting and he had the reputation of being slave driving asshole, but deep down I could see that he was just trying to leave a legacy behind.

I also did help that he was a platinum grey with the most delicious blue eyes and had the physique most 20 year olds could only dream of having and he was in his late forties…

"So Swan you know what tomorrow is?" he asked me.

"Yes Dr. Martinez, if I remember correctly if I survive today I would be your longest intern to date?" I said smugly as I handed him a pair of surgical gloves so he could tend to some minor injuries in the trauma unit.

Right now I wasn't a medical intern I was more like a glorified assistant I needed to observe and anticipate his every need and whim and then I needed to ensure they are seen to. Whether it is work or person I needed to pull doubles when he did. I slept when he slept and ate when he did. I was to be his shadow…

"SWAN!" he said calling me out of my inner thoughts.

"Do you have some place else you need to be seeing as I am boring you?" he barked

"No Doctor, I have happy to be here" I said weakly.

He still scared me sometimes….okay most of the time…oh hell who am I kidding I was fucking petrified of him….

"We need to get this place cleared out, there has been a training accident and we are expecting at least 7 casualties and 23 minor infractions" he snapped as he started checking charts of who he could clear out as fast as possible.

"Is Doctor Frank not available to assist?" I enquired knowing that there were only 7 doctors and 2 of them had the day off, while the other 4 tended to the rest of the clinic.

"NO, so I am going to be making use of your services if you would be so gracious as to snap out of your daydreams long enough to be of use to me"

"I'll see what I can do" I smirked and for one millisecond I could see his lips twitch into a smile but it was short lived.

"If, and this is a big if Swan, if you survive this session of grueling turmoil I am about to unleash upon you. And you break the three week curse, supper is on me" he said walking away.

There was in fact major turmoil unleashed on the trauma unit as I work for the next six hours in the trauma room and then into the surgery I felt in awe of this doctor I mean he was certainly the best and most confidant surgeon I had ever come across and I knew that no matter what it would be an honor to learn from someone as prestigious as him.

We finally emerged from the hospital just after 3 am and true to his word he took me to supper at the local diner.

"Congratulations" he smiled as he toasted his coffee with mine.

"Doctor Martinez…" I started

"Bella please call me Anthony outside of work." He said and I was shocked to say the least.

"Anthony, I feel honored to be working under you and I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity, I mean I know I am doing a great deal more than first year residents ever get to do and I know that this is going to be the most amazing opportunity I would ever be afforded" I rambled off.

"I am honored to have a student as willing to learn as you are and I will do my utmost to teach you all I know, I don't go according to the guide the prescribe to teaching doctors because when I was in training I was shipped off into war zones and forced to learn from my mistakes, those mistakes were made by me so that you would never need to. Don't ever be afraid to stop me and ask questions no matter how dire the situation and don't ever turn down the opportunity to learn something new no matter how trivial it may seem"

"Thank you!' I smiled

"What for?"

"That is the longest conversation I have had with anyone in the last eight weeks, I don't really get along well with the four other interns on staff and the other doctors tend to keep to themselves and the nurses? Well they don't seem to like me too much" I said blushing

"Bella, you will soon learn that they are all just meaningless little blimps on the radar and that you are here for greatness and if they cant handle the greatness then well you should come and seek me out, cause I am in fact the only one here that can effectively engage in an intelligent conversation that does not include bragging about myself." He said with such a straight face that I wasn't sure if he was serious…so he continued

"look, I know what it is like leaving everything behind, your family and friends and cutting all social ties, but in the end it will all be worth it, at work we work but If you have free time and you are lonely I am here to help you through that as much as I can." He smiled and for a second I was sure he was propositioning me for sex but I thought about it for a second and then laughed at my silliness

"Thank you I appreciate it" I said finishing my food so I could get my four hours sleep before the next shift started.

I got home and hurriedly checked to see if there was any email or messages, there was the usual from Alice and Rose and even Esme and Emmett but as usual I just deleted them without reading them first so I could crawl into bed and cry…

My whole system was out of whack, I was emotional and tired and sick as a dog in the week that followed and finally Dr. Martinez cracked.

"For God sakes Swan" he moaned after I came back from the bathroom for the like tenth time….

"Sorry" I mumbled taking my place again.

When he was finished seeing his patients we walked back to his office and he immediately started slipping on a pair of gloves so I checked his appointment book and found nothing?

"Doctor?" I questioned

"You keep losing weight and I understand that being a first year intern can be stressful but you aren't looking to good and your health is very important to me as your mentor and to me as your part time stand in family so hop on the bed and lets see what were dealing with." He said pushing me onto the bed.

I was wearing a coat and a pair of surgery scrubs which was the norm seeing as I he wanted me observing from inside the theatre and not the watch tower.

"Headaches?" he asked

"Some"

"Last time you had your period?"

"Don't know, I get the shot so it is normal to for it to stay away for month on end"

"When is your next shot due?" he asked as he checked my neck for spasms.

"In about a months" I proclaimed as he started undoing the buttons on my lab coat and listened to my chest and then started pressing down on my abdomen, at which stage he paused.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I said worried

"When was the last time you had sex?" he asked and I blushed

"Roughly 4 months ago?" I said shrugging.

"Okay, take this pee in it and hurry back" he said handing me a bottle and then sitting back at his desk arms folded waiting for me to leave his hospital.

I had an idea where he was going with this but I prayed constantly that I was wrong…

I went back to him very red faced and he stuck the test stick into the urine and immediately turned to me.

"You are pregnant however I am unsure of how far along you are." He stated like it was an everyday occurrence.

"No…" I started sobbing….like a hormonal hysterical woman.

"Bella, focus" he said taking a seat next to me and shaking my shoulders gently.

"Lets get you an ultrasound and work from there" he said taking my hand and pulling me towards him and starling me by hugging me.

"I can't go for an ultrasound here" I finally managed.

"Nonsense" he proclaimed picking up his phone and ordering them to bring a portable machine to his office immediately.

"What am I going to do…?" I asked myself

A knock on his door alerted us to the department bringing him the machine, and he got up and fetched it rather than having them bring it in and seeing me hysterically.

All in all he just moved up a bit higher on that pedestal I had placed him on.

"Come on cupcake lets see what were dealing with" he smiled a genuine smile.

I hopped on the bed and he gently pulled the pants down a little more to expose my hips. I was starting to feel uncomfortable when he started talking to me.

"Do you know why I am not liked around here?' he asked squirting ice cold jelly onto my stomach.

"Sorry" he smiled

"No Doctor I have no idea other than misplaced jealousy?" I asked

"No but I wish that were the case" he said turning around and retrieving a photo off the bookcase I hadn't even noticed before. It was of him and a younger man holding a golden retriever between them.

"That is my life partner" he said before he pushed the sonogram to my tummy and before me my whole life changed. There was my peanut.

"I am guessing that you are about 4 months along, and what we have here is one healthy little baby" he smiled as he pushed the print button on the machine and handed me some wipes before he took the photo from me.

"Does that change your opinion?" he asked

"This is hard and I don't know what I am going to do, but…" I started but he cut me off with a pained look on his face "say no more I will have you transferred." He said.

"You are having me transferred because I am pregnant?" I started crying.

"No" he said shaking his head

"Than why?"

"Because you said it is hard to handle that I am gay"

"I did no such thing, I was talking about peanut" I explained

"Peanut? Not me?" 

"You are an amazing caring doctor and in all honesty if these people are having a hard time seeing that just because you have a hot partner than screw them." I moaned

"So you can still see yourself working with me then?" he asked

"I can but what about peanut?" I asked unsure of my position with the hospital now that I was pregnant.

"Peanut will have an amazing doctor and Peanuts mom will have to cut her hours and take leave but after the birth we can pick that right up and carry on." He said confidently I was so happy that I jumped off the bed and into his arms hugging him close just as his door opened.

"Is this what goes on behind closed doors?" the guy asked and I immediate noticed him from the picture.

"Hi" I said stepping away from Anthony.

"Bella this is my partner Alec Mc Arthur" Doctor Martinez explained.

"Alec, this is Bella and peanut"

"Hi Bella, and who is peanut exactly?" he said smiling his whole face was beautiful with deep dimples and brown eyes and curly brown hair. One thing is for certain from the outside there was no way anyone could look at these two men and know they were gay. Sure they had style but they were built like quarterback and handsome as fuck.

"Peanut is the little one Bella just found out she is carrying" Anthony explained and Alec shut the door and walked over to me hugging me close.

"Congratulations" he smiled

"Lets get lunch and talk, Bella could really use a good shoulder right about now" Anthony said as he pushed me out the door but not before he turned and gave Alec a quick peck on the lips.

It was so strange to think two uber hot manly men like them was gay. They had none of the usual I am Gay signals. No hand in the air no funny voices nothing.

"This way cupcake" Anthony laughed escorting me to his car at which stage he opened the door for me and then Alec who sat in front.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." Alec said once the car started.

"Well my life is pretty boring actually" I laughed

"Says the little lady who is knocked up" he laughed

"ALEC!" Anthony scolded

"No its fine, I was raised on Fort Nelson my father passed away when I was seventeen and my mother left me, my aunt who I had never met took me in and I spent my time focusing on pre med and then I lost my virginity on a one night stand. After my finals my aunt got engaged to a man she wanted us to meet so we were all taking a cruise to Hawaii, at which stage I found out the man I lost my virginity to was this mans son and then I found out he is a marine, at which stage we were hit by a tsunami and stranded on an island for thee days, I left Hawaii after I found out I was truly and utterly in love with him and I could never be what he wanted" I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Bella" Alec said and without warning he crawled from the front seat of the car to the back and pulled me onto his lap. He was big like…huge, he reminded me of Emmett only he was a tad bigger.

He rubbed my back and kept telling me I am going to be okay.

"I think we should take lunch in" Anthony stated as he pulled into the driveway of a beautiful house complete with a picket fence.

"Come here" Anthony said pulling me out of the car and carrying me into the house.

I was heartbroken once again crying over Edward and I finally relaxed enough to realize they were each on either side of me and there was pizza on the table.

"I know this is hard but you will get through this, what about the father? Should he know?" Anthony asked

"Not yet I need time." I smiled

"Well you also need to eat peanut must be hungry" Alec said pushing a plate into my lap.

"And I will get you some tea" Alec said getting up and leaving the couch.

"I know I come across as a hard ass bastard but I am not, I would like to help you as much as I possibly can." Anthony smiled.

"Thanks" I said not sure how to process all this information.

"And so will I" Alec said putting a cup of tea in front of me.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Alec asked and I nodded knowing I will have a piece of Edward with me always will help. My child wont have to live the life I did waiting for his or her dad so come home and give some attention….I don't think I can cope with that right now. But on the other hand Edward deserved to know?

But not now…..

"Hey, why don't you go and lie down for a bit?" Alec asked

"Thanks, but I am feeling better." I said pushing all my thoughts aside so I could focus for now, when I was alone in the solitary confinement of my own apartment about twenty minutes away from the base I could breakdown and cry as much as I want.

"I am taking the afternoon off and we can watch some DVD's to get your mind off things" Anthony declared as he grabbed the phone to call in thankful for his insight as I don't think I was going to be of any use around the hospital. It certainly didn't help that no one there liked me and I was avoided at all costs.

"Do you feel awkward around us?" Alec asked as he settled in next to me.

"Oddly enough I don't I find your presence soothing. You remind me of a friend of mine who has the same effect. His name is Emmett you guys are even built the same." I smiled snuggling into him for comfort as we settled in to watch the movie.

"I like you Bella, we are going to be best friends" Alec said putting his arm around me as we watched the movie.

"Should I be worried?" Anthony asked smiling and falling into the seat next to me with a big bowl of pop corn.

"Babe you should know without a shadow of a doubt that you are the only one for me?" Alec smiled and I could feel the love between them. They didn't need to be in constant contact with each other to feel the love or declare it, it was there in that one look and subtle glances that you could literally teach out and touch the love it was so tangible.

I dozed off somewhere in the middle of the movie and woke up hour later in a comfy room with a huge window looking out at the beautiful moon shining down precariously on me and my broken heart.

I was replaying the day's events over and over in my head and gently ran my hand over my tummy that showed no signs of life what so ever.

There was a bottle of water next to the bed and a big t-shirt at the foot of the bed so I slipped out and had a fantastic shower before I slipped my shirt on and crawled back into this glorious bed and slept very interrupted as usual my dreams haunted by the man who held my heart and the constant pain I felt being away from him.

My phone in my bag sounded alerting me that I needed to get up and face this day.

So I did I got up fixed myself up and dressed in clean scrubs that hung behind the door and left the room to find the two wonderful men who now make me smile in the kitchen making breakfast. Anthony was dressed like me but Alec was only wearing a boxer briefs and his body was smoldering….hot….fantastic…delicious and what a fucking pity he was gay!

"Wow, you hot!" I blurted out and blushed.

"See I told you!" Anthony laughed as Alec came over and kissed me on the cheek before placing a cup of tea in front of me with a bagel, eggs and bacon

"Eat" Anthony declared firmly as I eyed the food.

"Don't worry cupcake all will be well" Alec said leaving the kitchen and going to his room leaving me and Anthony alone.

"Thanks for letting me stay over"

"Anytime Cupcake, it is nice to have someone over that doesn't judge" he said.

"I don't get how people can judge your work ethic just because you lifestyle choice does not match up to what their expectancy level is?"

"You will see Bella, being a single intern being pregnant is going to make a big difference on how much people around hate you" he smiled and I wasn't comforted.

"They didn't like me to start off with, and I am not entirely sure why? From the first day I walked into the interview?"

"Yes well we were all a bit skeptical you know" he smiled

"What do you mean, I don't know?"

"Bella seriously?" he asked and I shook my head.

"When one of the most respected Lieutenants Colonel's around demand a spot be opened immediately people jump around and make this work. Everyone just assumed you were some airhead that could not find any other residency and we were being stuck with. That was until we found out you actually bumped one of the most prestigious pediatric hospitals to come here." He finished

"Wow, I wasn't aware of anything. I mean Edward just he…..I don't know he offered his help when I changed my mind at the last minute no questions asked and come to think of it I didn't even thank him" I smiled sadly.

"Cupcake if you ever need a shoulder" he said patting his shoulder and smiling as we made our way out to the car to start yet another hectic day…

At work Doctor Martinez was all business and I was pushed beyond boundaries I wasn't even aware I had in place, but when ever the pressure of the day was over he was a kind and caring friend, making sure I had regular breaks and ate a balance and complete diet.

He even took it upon himself to ensure I had the correct vitamins which he kept forcing on me.

Alec insisted on taking me to lunch everyday so he could be around someone other than the dinky army men he was constantly surrounded by and taking into consideration that he was a Drill Sergeant was hilarious.

I actually felt like shit knowing that I never thanked Edward for affording me this opportunity and made myself a promise each night when I started typing up an email to tell him I was pregnant but each night it was just saved to drafts and unsent…

It was going to be my first weekend off since I started working at the hospital and upon the insistence of Alec I was spending the weekend with them.

I checked my mail once before leaving and a mail from Esme just screamed out at me to read:

To: Bella Swan

From: Esme.

Subject: **DON'T DELETE PLEASE**

_My Dearest Isabella_

_I have tried very unsuccessfully to get in contact with you and it breaks my heart that you feel you cannot bear to just pick up the phone and say hi._

_If you are using this time to find yourself by all means do that but I don't want to lose my daughter. And that is what you are to me._

_Edward had told us that he helped you find a position at Fort Sienna and me and the girls were thinking of coming up for a visit. I am to be married in a week and you still haven't RSVP'ed. Please Bella come to the wedding. We miss you so much._

_Rose and Alice are lost without you and they both need to just hear you are safe and happy in your new life away from us. Just please if you can drop us a hallo?_

_Love you tons Bella_

_Esme_

_Xoxo_

Now that broke my fucken heart!

Immediately I picked up my phone and dialed Esme's number hoping she would answer before I lost my nerve.

_Hallo _Esme chirpy voice sounded over the distance

_Aunt Esme? It's Bella.._

_Bella? Oh Bella dear how are you? Are you eating?_

Laughingly I answered her

_Yes I am eating. And yes of course I will be at your wedding! How can you even think I would miss it!_

I heard her crying…

_Bella dear I tried to call you so many times I miss you so much_

_I know and I am sorry for cutting it all off I have just been so busy with my studies and catching up on the work I lost that I just….I am sorry okay?_

_Honey we love you and miss you and I am so glad you will be here for the wedding…._

_Aunt Esme I have to go I have a shift but I will see you in a week okay?  
_

_Sure honey love you lots_

_Love you too_

_Bye _

And like that I felt lighter…..

I also took the time to Call Rose who was so furious with me she almost put the phone down…when she heard me cry so apologized and after I gave her a brief explanation of how stupid I was we rung off so I could do the same for Alice who was just to happy that I was coming to the wedding.

No one mentioned Edward or his presence at the wedding but I knew it was a forgone conclusion that he would be there.

"Cupcake you're so late!" Alec scolded once I pulled into their drive.

"Sorry" I said kissing him

"Anthony had an emergency at the hospital, so it is just you and me babe" he said wagging his eyebrows and making me laugh.

"Fun!"

"You bet your sexy ass it is!" he said in the gayest voice I have ever heard.

"I am sure your squad you drill so diligently while swearing their mothers would love to hear your gay voice!" I mocked

"No that voice is reserved strictly for you and peanut" he smiled rubbing my tummy as we made our way into the house.

"Are you okay?" Anthony asked me later that night as I was teaching Alec how to make lasagna.

"Not really, I spoke to my Aunt today, and I promised I would go to her wedding next week" I said cringing.

"The time off wont be a problem"

"Thanks, but I don't know if I can go and face….him" I almost cried

"I can go with you" Anthony confirmed.

"To Cali?"

"Sure, Alec's mom lives down there and we can make a weekend out of it" he smiled and I felt like he was my saving grace.

"You won't mind? I mean Alec you are coming to the wedding too?" I said hoping he would say yes.

"If the invite is for a plus two, if not I can shop" he smiled and then and there I shot a message off to Esme telling her I would be brining two friends and her instant reply was I could bring the whole fort as long as I came.

"That's settled then, however Miss Swan we would need to get more hours in during the week" Anthony confirmed.

"NO! She is pregnant and needs to rest! No bullshit!" Alec yelled at Anthony

"You can stay here this week, that way we could make your travelling time shorter" Anthony smiled

So while we ate lasagna and chatted and watched DVD's, they never pried or tried to get too much out of me only thing they did was tell me I wasn't alone and that they were there for me always.

In the span of 2 and a half months of my residency I had made two great friends found an inspiring mentor and found out I was pregnant….maybe life was turning around for me.

I was planning on telling Edward I was pregnant until the Friday of our flight came, we were working the trauma unit when a gun shot victim came in, hours after we had tried to save him Anthony had to walk into the waiting room to the wife of the soldier and his two sons and tell them their father had died…..the pain that ripped through me rivaled the pain I felt when my own father died. The pain in their eyes at knowing that their father was no longer there…

I battled with coming to term knowing that there will be many such days to come as you cannot save them all!

"Cupcake we are in serious need of finding you a decent dress" Alec declared the moment our plane touched down.

"I think I will just wear one of those I have at home" I complained

"I don't know if you are aware of this as you live your life is scrubs but your little tum-tum is protruding and unless we find you a dress to hide that the pie is going to be out of the oven" Alec said and Anthony rolled his eyes at him making me laugh.

"Fine! I might just buy myself some more comfy jeans!"

So we were off to the local mall before we needed to check into the hotel.

"Try this one, and this and that" Alec said taking a few dresses of the floor and pushing me to the cubicle.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he rolled his eyes and shut the door behind us while I heard Anthony laugh.

"Suck it up these dresses take some work getting into and you can't do it by yourself." He said as he started taking a dress of the hangar and looked at me staring open mouthed at him.

"Don't worry Cupcake I won't take advantage of you!" He laughed and at this stage Anthony's little snickers were turning into hysterical laughter.

"Whatever" I moaned as I slipped out of my jeans and top standing in front of him dressed in only my black lace bra and thong.

"Fuck me!" Alec said breathless

"If I wasn't so in love with Anthony you could make a straight man of me Bella!" Alec moaned.

"HEY!" Anthony moaned but he was still laughing.

I put the dresses on and modeled them for Anthony so he could pick one.

"This one Cupcake" Anthony declared after I had tried on seven different dresses. The one he was revering to was a floor length dress that tied under the breast and flared a bit so my tum tum was hidden from view yet it still showed off all my newly acquired curves.

It had a plunging neckline and low back and thankfully thanks to the length I would be able to wear pumps.

"Hi There" a saleslady approached us after we had been in the store for over an hour.

"Hi" I said as Alec blatantly ignore her

"Would you and your husband like some help in the selection of accessories?" she smiled and Alec rolled his eyes.

"We are actually her boyfriends" Alec said pulling Anthony out of his seat to stand next to me as they both draped their arms over my shoulders while Alec kissed my ear.

"Oh, okay, she is a very….." the lady started her face flustered and she walked away.

"You are such a tease!" Anthony scolded as he sat back down.

I didn't hassle with finding jeans as I was exhausted and we headed over to the hotel to check in.

"Are you stressed about tomorrow?" Anthony asked once I had showered and changed into my comfy sleepwear.

"I think I am." I smiled sadly as he put my feet on his lap and started rubbing them.

"You are like the perfect men" I smiled looking at them both.

They just laughed.

"So will the baby's daddy be there?" Alec asked and this was the first time they had ever broached the subject of my baby's daddy, I mean I had told them all about my dad and how much I fell in love with Edward.

"Yes, that is what scares me" I said.

"We won't leave your side for a second" Anthony said trying to comfort me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So the morning of the wedding arrived and to say I was a wreck was a total understatement.

We had a breakfast at the hotel which I was unable to keep down then I took my time showering and doing my hair. Anthony tried really hard to try and force some lunch on me but in the end he realized I would just flake out anyway.

We left to go to the wedding having packed up our room as we were suppose to spend the night at Alec's mom's house, which kind of freaked me out some more.

I waited to make sure we might be the last one's there halting any awkward conversations, and luckily it was a garden wedding and the setting was breathtaking. All decked out in aurum lilies and white…the perfect setting for the perfect wedding.

We came in and most of the people were seated and obviously there was only seats left in the middle which meant I had to walk past most people flanked by two spectacular guys made me the centre of attention as we took our seats. Alec on my left and Anthony on my right.

Rose and Alice were seated in front and had seen me arrive. Alice teared up a bit as she waved and Rose kept checking out Anthony and giving him the evil eye.

I tried not to look to the right where I knew Edward would be seated and I had an internal struggle to keep my eyes averted but his mob of hair with its glorious bronze was sticking up and catching the sunlight which inadvertedly caught my attention and as fate would have it he turned to look at me and his magnificent eyes captured mine and held my gaze…

The music cued and we all stood up I lost my balance and tumble into Anthony and his arms instinctively came around me to protect me causing a flash of pain to cross over his face…

Esme looked radiant in her dress which I could only imagine was designed by Alice, she smiled so bright as she scanned the seats and nodded her head at the guests, her eyes landed on me and she hurried forward.

"Oh Bella!" She sobbed as she pushed past Anthony and took me in her arms sobbing.

"Thank you" She whispered before she continued down the isle.

"Seems like you have a way of crawling into peoples hearts" Alec whispered as I watched Carlisle take Esme's hand and the ceremony commenced. At this stage I also noticed the cheap whore sitting next to Edward…..

I wanted to run away, I wanted to cry or hit somebody or something but I didn't, I would just like to mention that I didn't cry like I wanted either. I stared ahead and cried when I saw the love Carlisle had for Esme and when he kissed her it was like we were all swept head first into their little bubble of bliss and I found myself crying at the most romantic moment I have ever experienced.

In that moment I wished I had focused on the words they had exchanged with each other instead of the way Edward moved and kept crossing his legs or the way his shoulders would move with his steady breathing or the way his eyes crunched up on the sides when he was amused at what was being said and smiled. I yearned to touch him and tell him that I was carrying his baby in my belly that I was going to be the one….but I wasn't going to be the one and I wasn't going to tell him yet because I wasn't ready and I didn't feel like telling him while he had some cheap hooker on his arm.

I knew I was wrong and that I was depriving him but something was holding me back and I have no idea what it was but I was holding firm to my belief.

"Oh God!" I sobbed as Edward followed Esme and Carlisle down the isle with his blond beauty on his arm and then Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice….how I ached to be apart of this family again.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked concerned

"That was Edward, the one with the blond" I said as we started clearing out.

"The Edward? As in the baby Daddy Edward? Your Edward is Edward Cullen?" Alec rambled on amused

"You know Edward?" I asked

"Cupcake we are in the core how can we not know Edward?" Alec smiled as Anthony put his arm around me in assurance that they were there for me.

Everyone had moved to a tented area where there where light finger snacks and champagne.

The waiter passed us and stopped to hand us the glasses.

"Do you by any chance have anything non alcoholic?" Alec asked the waiter

"We do, I will be back shortly" the waiter said walking off.

"Peanut is under enough strain, we cannot let him suffer more" he explained and I rolled my teary eyes at him.

"I don't think I can do this, maybe we should just leave?" I pleaded

"Bailing?" I heard a voice say behind me and I literally jumped into his arms.

"Emmett !" I said clinging to him.

"Where the fuck have you been baby girl I missed you so much" he declared once he finally put me down.

"You know working" I smiled

"Sorry Emmett this is Alec Mc Arthur and Anthony Martinez" I said indicating to Alec and Anthony.

"Alec my man how have you been" Emmett said slapping alec on the back and shaking Anthony's hand.

"Been good Em" Alec smiled and I felt at ease at how easy they could slip into conversation and eased some of the tension.

"I trained with Emmett' Alec explained seeing my confusion.

"So Bella how are you doing? Are you happy? Are you eating?" Emmett rambled off.

"I am doing good, hours are grueling but my mentor is awesome, I am eating more than I should and I have never hurt more than I do right now" I said trying to seal it with a false smile.

"Cupcake" Anthony said pulling me to hug me as a tear snuck out and ran down my cheek. Emmett looked like he was about to burst into tears as well.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled ripping me from Anthony's arms and hugging me close.

"Hey Alice"

"These are my friends Alec and Anthony" I said by way of introduction.

"Pleased to meet you" Alice said

"Hi?" a very uncertain Rose said and Alice took it upon herself to introduce Alec and Anthony while Rose hugged me.

"How are you holding up?" Rose asked when the attention was momentarily diverted when Edward and Jasper joined us.

Jasper and Edward also knew Alec and then it was their turn to acknowledge me.

"Hi Bella" Jasper said hugging me close.

"Hi Bella you look breathtaking" Edward said as he hugged me, his warm arms rapped around me and I was certain we hugged a little longer than was completely necessary. But it felt so good. Amazing….like home.

I heard a throat clear and we both turned to see the blond whore standing there looking frazzled.

"Uhmmm everyone this is Tanya Denali, Tanya this is everyone" Edward said stepping back so Tanya could claw at him.

"Hi" I said not even meeting her gaze.

"BELLA!" I heard my name for like the millionth time and I was getting pretty pissed, I mean why don't they all just come over in one go? I feel like I should stick little name tags on Alec and Anthony.

"Aunt Esme" I said turning and hugging her as she and Carlisle came walking over.

"The wedding was beautiful" I said once she stopped crying.

"Hi Carlisle congratulations"

"Bella" he said kissing my cheek.

"These are my friends Alec and Anthony" I explained

"Well I hope you are staying over we would love to see a bit more of you before you return and we postponed our flight till tomorrow specially" Esme beamed

"Oh Esme I wish I knew, we were planning on spending the evening with Alec's mother"

"Oh, okay no problem" She said walking off with Carlisle to great the other guests.

"Sometimes in life you have to give a little to those who gave you a lot" Rose said walking away leaving me feeling like a total bitch.

We all entered the tent and I was not surprised to see that we were all to be seated at the same table.

"Bella, I am going to my mothers and you are staying over with Anthony and then we will all meet up at my moms for breakfast" Alec declared.

"No, that isn't necessary."

"Don't argue, we have already made the arrangements besides I think you are doing Anthony a favor he hates my mother and she hates him" Alec explained.

"Are you sure?" I asked Anthony and he was almost pleading with me to accept.

"Thank you so much Alec" I said hugging him and then Anthony.

"I am going to go and tell Esme" I said walking off to the table where Esme as seated with Carlisle.

"Hi" I said shyly "Umm if the offer still stand I will stay tonight" I fessed up and Esme's whole face lit up as she jumped up and hugged me.

"Your room is exactly like you left it." She said before I left her and Carlisle to bask in the glow of their love.

I walked over to the table and I felt like an outsider I wished this shit was over with.

"All organized" I said taking my seat in between Alec and Anthony who were like my own little wall and kept all the bad at bay. If only I didn't have to look across the table and see Edward and his hoochie all touchy fucken feely with each other.

"So when we get home you so have to dish all the dirt on Mr. Cullen" Alec whispered and I giggled which made everyone look at us.

"So what are you dating two guys Bella?" Rose asked and I was totally startled I mean does she think I would do that?

"What the fuck Rose?" I moaned and got up and walked away I mean is that really what these people think that I was engaging in some form of threesome nightly with two well…..very fucken hot guys?

Sure if they weren't gay I would not be hanging out with them like this.

"Wait up" Emmett said as I started out the door.

"You don't have to walk with me go back and enjoy the meal" I smiled

"How are you holding up at Fort Sienna? Is it good?" he said ignoring my request.

"It is so much more than I could have hoped for Anthony is a fantastic mentor and I am doing so much more than the average first year intern."

"Anthony huh?" Emmett smirked.

"Yes Anthony" I said bumping his shoulder.

"So how have you been?" I asked

"It is all good; I miss you and your hysterics"

"My hysterics? Really" I laughed

"For what ever it is worth Edward is bleeding on the inside"

"It shows with the little blond whore he has draped over his arm"

"It is a front" Emmett proclaimed as we entered the tent again.

Edward was still seated in the same spot with bimbo clinging to him, Rose and Alice were watching me like a hawk and I so badly wanted to reach out and mend the sisterhood bonds that I was to the one to break….

"You okay cupcake?" Anthony asked as I took my seat.

"Been better"

"Good now eat up" Alec mumbled

"How's your internship going Rose?" I asked

"Hard, trying, tiring, but worth it"

"That's nice"

"You know what Bella if you hadn't felt the inferior need to shut us all out of your life then you wouldn't need to be asking me this, I mean even just reading your emails would have clued you in regarding this, but no you take everything the world tosses at you act the victim. Sometime in life you have to fight for what you want!" She spat angrily.

"You know what Rose; you think you are so perfect that you have faced hardships? Have you Rose? What have you fought for so hard that you can set there and judge someone else?" Edward asked her angrily.

My heart yearned for him….

"So what you are just going to pretend that she didn't just rip your hear out?" she asked him

"No Rose I am not pretending anything but I am just asking you to not push something that is already tethering on the edge!" he barked then got up and left the table.

"What the fuck did I miss?" his bimbo asked looking at all of us.

"Edward is in love with Bella who is in love with Alec and Anthony and pushed her family aside" Rose replied getting up from the table.

"Fun Wedding WHOO HOO!" Emmett laughed.

"I am so sorry you guys" I smiled weakly as Anthony took my hand in his.

"None of this is your fault." He said shooting glances at the door where Edward stood smoking and I figured this was my one chance to get up and face Edward.

"Do it cupcake we will be here when you get back" Alec smiled as he followed my gaze.

So I did it I got up and I could feel every eye in the room on me as I made my way out of the tent towards Edward just as I heard Esme and Carlisle get ready for their first dance.

"Edward?" I called out to him, he turned and walked towards me and without any hesitation he took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor….

As he pulled me close to his chest I could feel his heart beating against my chest and his warm arm circled mine, he was the comfort I craved...

"I…." I stammered

"Shhhh" he said pulling me even closer as we swayed to some song I cannot even recall hearing…

The dance floor became crowded at one stage and then it seemed to empty out again as the lights dimmed and time stood still as I clung to my love his baby growing in my belly.

I wanted to make everything right I wanted to tell him I was the one and I would gladly live waiting for him for ever.

"I am going to ask Tanya to marry me" he smiled a sad smile at me, and just like that my heart broke into a million pieces.

"Congratulations, I wish you all the happiness" I smiled as I pushed away from him and left him on the dance floor staring after me.

Unbeknown to me the whole wedding party bore witness to the most intimate moments me and Edward had shared on the dance floor and when I stormed off I could see the confusion written all over their faces.

"Bella" Anthony called as he came running after me, without question I was swept up into his loving arms.

"Bella its okay!" he said soothingly but it wasn't okay and I messed it all up.

"He lied! He told me his heart would be mine forever! He said he loved me and now….now he was going to ask that whore to marry him! NOT ME! I can't handle this I can't!" I sobbed as I felt him release me and I was pulled into another set of arms, arms I recall…the arms that comforted me when I was asleep at night the one person who hurt me tonight.

Rose….

"I am sorry Bella!" she said sobbing too….

"It's not your fault! I am the stupid one here" I cried.

"Lets get her home will you follow me in your car?" Rose asked Anthony, he nodded and swept me up into his arms carrying me to the car where Alec was already waiting.

We kept me on his lap as we drove behind Rose toward Esme's house, and I was sobbing hysterically knowing I was the only one to blame here…I broke his heart and now he was breaking mine.

When we arrived at the house Rose pulled me away from Anthony and up the stairs to my old room which literally was in the same state that I had left it in.

"Talk to me Bella please!" Rose pleaded

"Edward is going to as Tanya to marry him, he promised me that his heart would be mine forever yet he manages to give it away just two and a half months after those words were uttered from his lips!"

"Bella, maybe seeing you happy hurt him and I wanted to let you know it is okay to move on so he made up that story."

"No, Rose if he truly loved, then he would have been able to see I wasn't happy. I haven't been happy since the day I left Hawaii. A true lover would have been able to see the pain I am in" I cried

"So then why did you do it?" she asked

"I know it is hard for you to understand but he wanted to leave the core for me, and I know first hand that, something like that would never work. My mother made my father quit and he was so unhappy Rose, he was not the same man, and then she changed and they drifted apart and he hated her for making him leave his career behind, then he went back and things got really bad Rose…." I cried

"And I cannot sit around each day praying that my kiss goodbye each morning might be the last….I would rather pine away for him than wait for word of his death…I cannot even bear the thought of losing him that way. I would rather lose him to Tanya than to death"

"Oh fuck I am so sorry" she said as she held me close. I hear a sob and when I turned there was Esme and Alice both crying.

"Bella" they said as they came over and took a seat on the bed.

"Aunt Esme you should be getting you freak on with Carlisle you shouldn't be here" I said drying my eyes and putting someone else's needs ahead of my own.

"I got my freak on already" she winked and we all giggled.

"Bella?" I heard Anthony call form the other side of the door.

"Come in" I said hoping I could restore some semblance of being normal in front of my mentor.

"I made you some tea" he smiled as he pushed the cup of tea towards me making all the woman smile.

Rose moved over and told him to sit down which he did tentatively taking my hand in his and rubbing it. His blue eyes showing me that he was hurt by my hurt.

"Thanks" I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"Anytime cupcake anytime" he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"umm well we will give you some time to settle then maybe we could all have a sit down and chat?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"I am just going to go get our bags" Anthony said getting up and leaving the room.

"So how did you two meet?" Esme asked

"He is my…he is the doctor I shadow at the hospital, he is amazing" I said uncertain

"You are already getting it on with your Mentor?" Rose laughed and before I could set her straight Anthony came into the room dropping our luggage on the floor.

"You can stay here with Bella tonight" Esme said winking at Anthony and I rolled my eyes as he gave her one of his dashing smiles.

"Don't worry I will take the floor" he said once they were all gone.

"Don't be silly! The bed is big enough for both of us, I should just clear this with Alec" I laughed

"Whatever I know you are dying to be in these arms" he laughed flexing his muscles.

"we.." I stared but I felt a very faint flutter in my belly which made me stop and look up at him shocked

"Bella what's wrong are you okay?" he said hurrying over to me.

"I think I felt peanut move!" I giggled and then there it was again I could feel the baby move inside me….

"Here" I sad grabbing his hand and placing it on my belly, as I felt the baby move again and his eyes lit up.

"I felt that" he laughed…..

We were both sitting on the bed reveling in the feel of the life inside of me, when my cell phone rang.

_Alec_

I breathed excitedly…

_Oh! I am glad to hear you sounding so much better I was worried_

He explained

_I just felt peanut move…._

_Are you KIDDING! I can't believe I missed it!_

He pouted

_Don't worry first thing in the morning we will get you to cop a feel_

I Laughed

_So are you feeling better?_

He asked

_Yes, and no….Listen uhmmm Anthony is going to be staying in my room with me…if you don't have any objections…._

I explained

He started laughing

_Like it would make a difference cupcake I know he loves me…_

He said and Anthony yelled DAMN RIGHT!

_So all is good?_

I asked

_I trust you with my life….in the six years I have dated Anthony you are the first person ever to accept us and not judge! Love you bells!_

_Love you too Alec, see you in the morning._

_Yes you will put my man on the phone…._

He laughed…

As I handed Anthony my phone I dug out my shower bag and headed into the bathroom, only to realize I cannot undo the back of my dress…..

Rolling my eyes I walked back into my room where Anthony was laying on the bed laughing at something Alec said as I pointed to my back and turned around.

"Alec hold on, Bella is trying to seduce me" he said as he undid the clasp at the back of my dress, I turned around and kick him before heading back into the bathroom.

I slipped my dress off and for the first time I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed my tum-tum…how had I not noticed this before? I was rounding out rather nicely, I mean I was still small but you could most definitely see my belly protruding….

I was so excited I ran out of the room in only my underwear and hearing my Anthony turned and looked at my hiding his evident smirk.

"Look!" I said happily as I showed him my belly…

"You are utterly adorable" he laughed as I realized I wasn't wearing anything and ran back into the bathroom, so after my shower which lasted for ever I dried myself and went back into the room to dress in my sleepwear.

"SHIT!" I moaned as I dug through my suitcase

"What?" Anthony asked

"I don't have anything that will hide this" I said indicating to my belly.

"I might have something" he said tossing me a oversized t-shit and I slipped on my sweat pants and his shirt I looked like a fucking slob but it hid peanut well.

"You ready to face the firing squad?" he laughed as I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me to the lounge. He was looking hot in a pair of comfy jeans that hugged his hips and a tight shirt and socks. He was incredibly handsome.

When I entered the lounge I was overly crowded and I had to be content with looking at Edward for the rest of the evening.

There was one large recliner open and without hesitation Anthony sat down in one and pulled me onto his lap.

I felt awkward for a while but knowing he was only helping me out I relaxed some….

"Here, you left before you could get a piece" Esme said handing both me and Anthony a piece of wedding cake.

I listened idly while Alice told me about her new range and Rose spoke about her residency and the idiots she had to content with, at which stage Tanya would chirp in and say "I know right" and roll her eyes….

She had nothing in common with Edward, they didn't even seem that much in love, it was more like a severe case of lust…on her part anyway…it was like we were all expecting her to get up and hump his leg at any moment.

He just sat on the couch still decked out in his suite minus the tie and jacket the top button of his shirt undone….

"So we are like totally going to get going on a family…like straight away…." Tanya said making Carlisle choke on the beer he was drinking

"WHAT?" he barked

"Not now dad" Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We should get to bed we have an early flight" Carlisle said pulling a beaming Esme to her feet.

"So do we" I smiled as I got off Anthony's lap.

"What time are you leaving?" Alice asked and I looked at Anthony pleading.

"Around six am" Anthony said stretching

"Well we will be here to say bye then" Alice declared as we said good night and headed up the stairs.

Anthony wanted to shower so I crawled into the bed that I had shed so many tears in and curled myself into a tiny little ball…..

I woke up the next morning by a snickering Alec and as I opened my eyes I saw what had both him and Anthony in stitches, I was wrapped firmly in Anthony's arms and I had flung half of my body over his as I had slept.

"Seduction 101?" Alec laughed

"I am so sorry" I said sitting up.

"Don't worry I am so use to it, Alec likes to cuddle as well" Anthony laughed.

We dressed and packed and headed downstairs.

Emmett and Jasper was there alongside Alice Rose Esme and Carlisle waiting to bid me farewell.

"Don't stay away so long and please just call or at least answer a call" Esme asked as I hugged her goodbye.

I hurriedly said goodbye before my traitorous tears were to make themselves know.

"So Mom is dying to meet you Bella" Alec proclaimed once we were safely on route to his mom's.

"And I am dying to meet the woman who had produced such a fine specimen" I laughed well I tried, but considering my whole life was a fucken mess I must have sounded like count Dracula.

"Don't be sad" he pouted and I wrapped my hand over my belly as I felt the now familiar little flutters.

"Is she kicking?" Alec asked

"She?" as asked laughing as he climbed over the front seat to the back.

"You know what? From now on you might as well just get in the back instead of climbing over the seats while I am driving" Anthony scolded.

"Sorry love" Alec pouted and Anthony smiled…such a sucker.

"That is amazing" Alec said rubbing my belly.

"You should have seen her last night when she looked in the mirror and realized she had an actual baby bump, she came rushing out all excited in her underwear" Anthony Laughed, and Alec joined him while I blushed.

"But you were right she is a total hotty" Anthony added

"Stop it you two" I scolded

We arrived at the Mc Arthur residency, and it was riddle with flowers, I mean the garden seemed to go on forever with a winding drive to stop in front of an old Victorian mansion with ancient stone build the place was beautiful.

"Mom has breakfast waiting" Alec explained as he led us into the spacious lobby of the house where I could already smell the delicious aroma wharfing through…

"Hi Mom" Alec said kissing his mothers cheek.

"Hi Mary" Anthony said hugging her close, she pinched his cheeks.

"You're getting old" she laughed and then focused her eyes on me.

"You must be the infamous Bella" she smiled as she hugged me.

"I am it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mc Arthur" I smiled

"You are hurting too much" she proclaimed "And my name is Mary" she finished

"Sit everyone" Alec said and we all took our seats next to each other around a small breakfast nook in the kitchen.

"This looks great Mary" Anthony said as he started piling food onto his plate.

"You know you don't have to try and win me over with kind words" she said winking at him.

"Mother we have company please!" Alec scolded

"Well Bella dear tell me that you don't find it a total and complete waste that these two fine specimens are gay" Mary explained and I paled.

"I have to say they are both extremely Hot males but I doubt if anyone could ever make each other as happy as they do. They have a genuine love and that is rare" I finished and Anthony winked at me.

"So what about you? You single, or do these two men bring you into the room for a little kinky fun" Mary asked and I choked on my food.

"MOTHER! Fuck!" Alec moaned

"I don't…." I started

"Oh Relax Bella, one can only hope that maybe a fine ass like yours could make these two men see the light!" she laughed

"We should get going we have a flight to catch" Alec moaned

"I though you were spending the day?" Mary asked

"Unfortunately me and Bella need to be back at the hospital tonight, one of the doctors that were covering for me got pulled into active duty and the hospital is short" Anthony said shooting me an apologetic glance.

We finished our food and said goodbye to Mary but not before she took the time to pinch Anthony's ass a few times.

"God, I hate it when my mother tries to molest you like that I am so sorry love" Alec said stroking the side of Anthony's face.

"I don't mind you are well worth any form of torture" he said….I wanted that! I wanted it so bad!

"I want to stamp me feet like a toddler and cry!" I pouted…..

"Why honey?" Alec asked

"I want to be happy I want to be loved I want to be cherished and I want peanut butter!" I laughed

"Awww boo you are getting your first craving!" he laughed

"You think I am craving love like a maternal instinct?"

"No silly the peanut butter"

"Oh…" I moaned

"BUT….the hormones are definitely kicking in big time, we would need to make a few purchases to take the edge off" Alec smiled and Anthony was struggling to hold back his laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Cupcake don't listen to him" Anthony laughed

"Okay…."

We arrived back home and because we really did need to get back to the hospital and Alec declared that I should stay over for a few days and just to make sure I was okay.

So back into my horrible blue scrubs as we headed into the hospital where we were forced into action immediately with some of the families on base who had all contracted some form of illness. We were working on a family when Anthony paled and asked me to leave the room immediately.

"Bella go and wait in my office, you can go over our surgery roster for tomorrow" he said grabbing the paper from my hand and pushing me out the door.

"Don't worry I have done that I can help you" I smiled

"Leave! I can handle this!" he moaned and pulled the curtain closed after he pushed me out.

"So you also getting the on his bad side now?" Mara one of the trauma nurses asked.

"He is under immense pressure so sometimes people overstep their bounds and he needs to put them straight. It isn't a personality flaw" I said and she just snarled at me like a fucken dog.

"Look Bella, the fact that your are fucking him doesn't mean you get to go running your mouth off to senior hospital staff!" Dr Addison who was one of the newer doctors on staff here.

"I was merely pointing out that even though Dr Martinez snapped at me as I had overstepped my bound doesn't make him a bad person or doctor, and you should be careful what accusations you throw around" I said in the calmest voice.

"You know you are here as a first year resident yet you are being extended the curtsey of a third year student!" he barked

"Dr Addison, I would have you know that the military goes by a different code of training, that had been dictated to me directly from Dr Eleziar directly, we push our student harder and we don't baby them, we don't waste time as we get bombarded with so many different cases we need as many hands on deck as possible. If you do have a problem with my teaching methods you should please take that up wit Dr Eleziar directly and not lodge a personal vendetta against my student. Please refrain from making any crude comment towards her or I will have to personally resolve that matter" Anthony spat as he pushed me from the room and out of the trauma unit.

"I am ordering a complete set of blood work to be done on you immediate that child had measles and I could be fatal to an unborn fetus" Anthony explained

"Oh fuck I am so sorry I didn't even notice I should have known I should have…."

"Bella please relax okay? Lets get the blood work done, I will do it myself so everyone can keep their noses out of you personal affairs" he said as he pushed me down into a chair in the lab.

I sat still and watched his skilled hands as he drew the blood and wrote a fake name on it before tossing it in the bag to go the lab.

"Thanks for defending me back there" I smiled

"You may be a student at this hospital that I am trying to make a fantastic doctor out of but you are also my friend and I never allow my friends to hurt or my students to fail" he declared as he walked away but I knew he cared deeply for me. More deeply than was ethically appropriate given the circumstances but he has never given me preferential treatment at work and has always kept our working relationship strictly professional. So I knew not to worry.

When I got to his office he was already there as was the infamous ultra sound machine….

"Time for you monthly check up!" he smiled as he patted the bed and pulled a file from his cupboard that I wasn't even aware he had.

"Okay peanut let Uncle Anthony have a good look at you" he said as he squirted the jelly onto my tummy.

"Okay cupcake you are now 22 weeks along and the baby is progressing fantastically. Heartbeat is good and all seems to be good." He smiled as he printed me another picture.

"Do you want to know the sex?" he asked as he moved the sonogram away hastily in case I said no.

"Yes" I said excitedly.

"It is a boy, and by the looks of things he is going to be a big boy!" he laughed

"You mean he has a big ….penis?" I said almost whispering the words as I blushed.

"No I mean he is going to be a big boy in size just like his father" Anthony said and I could see he regretted mentioning Edward.

He cleaned off the stick and started putting things away before he turned back and tenderly wiped the jelly off my tummy for me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Hop on" he said pushing a scale towards me.

I did as he asked.

"You need to gain weight okay? Try eating more regularly" he said rubbing my arm.

"Are you planning on telling Edward?" Anthony asked

"I don't know I am very confused" I said leaving his office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The hospital found out I was pregnant which didn't really surprise me as I was getting bigger by the hour, literally about a month after I found out the sex of my baby I was in my horrid green scrubs and by lunch time I was about ready to die! I mean I put them on the morning and within hours I was ready to walk around in the top only.

"Here" Anthony said tossing me a pair of his scrubs and laughed, always the comedian I would like to see him carry around a baby and look hot doing it… on second thoughts he probably could, this man could make shoveling shit look good, like Edward….I missed Edward so much, I cried myself to sleep and I woke up sweaty from dreams of being with Edward.

My pregnancy was doing well….no I really couldn't complain my little peanut turned into a major thumper literally kicking the living shit out of me.

We were under the constant eye of the hospital administration as they felt I was getting away with murder due to my relationship with Anthony yet my relationship to Edward did not permit then to give me any grief about it, I felt trapped and all my initial dreams seemed to be overshadowed by my fait hanging in the balance of these two men, the one I could learn from and the one I was having a hard time living without.

I was not going to be the most unprepared mother in history. Alec was shopping up a storm for Edward jnr. as he now called the thumper but I was not ready to face motherhood at all….I didn't have any of the shit you need? Cot carrier…..bath…and it is not because Anthony and Alec weren't pressuring me cause heaven only knows how many days they begged me to please just go and get some stuff for the baby but I never caved…the reason was the uncertainty I was feeling about keeping this away from Edward, he should be part of this child's life, I was depraving our son and Edward of the life they both deserved and my heart ached for him.

Esme, Alice, Rose and even Emmett called me on a regular basis but no one dared utter a word about Edward…

I was hitting my Eight month mark with the pregnancy and it was getting exceedingly difficult continue my residency as I was not able to keep up with the hours or the running around. Anthony begrudgingly suggested I take my leave early to allow me some time to get myself sorted and ready for the baby.

"Last checkup under the radar" Anthony snickered as I walked into his office.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I lay down on the bed.

"Bella you need to see a gynecologist?" he laughed

"I am fairly confidant enough to say that I have given you expert care better so than any gynecologist but you would still need one" he smiled.

"Yeah I suppose" I smiled

The baby was doing marvelous and getting bigger by the day.

"Esme invited me to thanksgiving" I said breaking the silence….

"Oh? And have you decided if you are going to go and do the big reveal?"

"I am not sure, she said you can come too, but I know you and Alec are planning on going to you dad's before thumper gets here"

"You are welcome to join us" he assured me like the other hundred times he had done it...

"I think I am being selfish and Edward needs to know at least" I finished.

"OH BOO I AM SO HAPPY!" Alec said walking into Anthony office.

"Were you listening by the door?" Anthony scolded

"Obviously!" he laughed the man had no shame; he even took it upon himself to purchase me an electric pink vibrator to take my edge off…

"Maybe after thanksgiving we can go and shop for some baby stuff?" He asked and I smiled knowing I couldn't put it off any longer.

So with a new resolve I greeted my two men at the airport, and they promised to be on the first flight in the moment I needed them...

"You know no matter what we will come right?" Alec said almost crying.

"Yes I know…I just I am scared so if I call you all freaked out just give it an hour or so before you come and get me" I laughed

"Don't forget to take your vitamins and drink enough water, you need to eat more as well" Anthony said.

"I know, I know!"

"And get enough rest" he reminded me as my flight was being called.

"Call us" Alec pleaded after I hugged them for the tenth time.

"Love you guys" I cried

"Love you too cupcake, and you EJ, take care of mommy Kay?" Alec said kissing my belly while Anthony bent down to do the same.

They had loved my pregnancy and spent endless hours talking to my belly much to my own amusement.

"Who is getting you at the airport?" Alec asked as I checked my luggage.

"No one, I didn't tell Esme I was coming. I have booked a car."

"I don't think driving in your condition is a good idea" Anthony moaned

"What? You are a doctor and you know a pregnancy is not a terminal illness come one" I laughed.

And then I was being ushered on board by the stewardess Alec had flirted with to keep a special eye on me!

We touched down and I was literally taking my time getting my luggage when I saw a sign with my name on? I did a double take because nobody knew I was coming.

"Hi I am Bella Swan?" I smiled at the guy.

"Welcome, Mr. Martinez said you shouldn't be difficult and realize they just care so come along then" the guys said taking my luggage and ushering me to the car.

I took out my phone and sent him a quick text.

_Arrived safely thanks for the chauffer! – B_

_Thanks for accepting the chauffer love you and call if you need me – A_

We pushed off towards the address Esme had listed on her invite for thanksgiving as she had moved in with Carlisle.

The car pulled up in front of the house and I started to panic…..what was I going to do or say? How will they react? Will Edward already be here? What the FUCK! I should have told him sooner, I should have gotten in touch….maybe just something! I am a terrible person!

'Miss Swan?" the driver inquired as he had already taken my luggage out of the car

"I just need a second" I smiled.

"No Problem" he said stepping back the door open and fresh air streaming into the car calmed my nerves just a fraction….until the front door opened up…..and Emmett walked out a bowl of food in his hand.

"Bella?" he called tossing the bowl into the shrubs next to the door and running towards the car.

"Hi?" I said still sitting in the car.

"Hi!" he yelled excitedly….the look of confusion on his face as I got out of the car was priceless….I mean I literally needed help carrying my belly around.

I was wearing a pink maternity top with a white camisole underneath and a pair of jeans and pumps…I looked cute…Alec insisted I dress the part of the radiant mother to be so my clothes rocked….kind off….

"Oh honey you look beautiful" he smiled as he gently pulled me towards him into a tight hug.

"Are you alone?" he asked

"Yes" is all I could manage without crying.

"Wait I will carry you" he said

"Are you out of you mind!" I managed to laugh…

"No I just don't want you to hurt yourself" he smiled.

"I have been carrying this baby around for eight months and managed to not break" I laughed.

"That far along huh?" he huffed.

"Yes" he was annoyed and I wasn't sure if it was that he maybe did the calculation and realized it might be Edwards and he was disgusted?

I walked next to him into the house and there was the entire family seated in the lounge watching a movie of sorts.

"Who was it Emme…." Rose started to ask but when she looked up and saw me she screamed and ran over to me. Not even noticing I am pregnant.

"Hi Rose" I laughed

"Bella it is so good to see you" she laughed stepping back.

"Oh?" she said noticing my belly!

"Hi Be…." Esme started but stopped once she saw my tummy.

Edward was seated on the couch, not even looking up to meet my gaze…

Esme hugged me as well as Jasper Carlisle and Alice….

"Come and sit down you look exhausted" Esme said pushing me into a chair right across form Edward.

"How are you? I mean how far along are you?" Esme smiled

"Eight months" I said looking at my hands

"Did you know when you were here for the wedding?" Alice asked hurt

"Yes"

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked

"I….I…made a mistake" I said looking up and meeting Edward's furious gaze.

"Well where is Anthony?" Carlisle said also pissed off.

"He went to visit his dad."

"Is it wise for him to be away when the baby is almost due?" Emmett said.

Fucking hell everyone was pissed off at me.

"Why? I can find any doctor" I said very confused I mean yes I wanted them there and I wanted them to be part of the family but fuck is this really necessary.

"It isn't about the doctor it is about the obligation of a father" Carlisle moaned

"He isn't obligated to me or the baby because he isn't the father" I said frowning at them. Did they think he was the father? Can these people not to mental calculations.

"Oh well then Alec should have stuck around?" Alice asked

"Are you people for Real?" I yelled getting up out of my seat.

"Alec and Anthony are a couple, they have been for the last six years" I said sobbing.

"But…you…they….he… was here holding you…" Esme stammered

"They were being supportive of me! Fuck do I come across as a fucking whore? I am eight months pregnant do the math for yourselves!" I cried picking up my bag and my suitcase and walking out the door.

Holy shit did they think I go around screwing everyone?

"Bella wait!" Edward said speaking for the first time.

"Eight months ago, we were together for the night?" he asked and I nodded as tears streamed down my face.

"Are you telling me you carried my baby for the last eight months and you couldn't even let me know?" he yelled and I nodded again.

"That is some messed up shit Bella" he yelled leaving the lounge and going up the stairs right across form the door I was exiting.

I pulled my phone out and googled Taxi but Emmett's car pulled up in front of me and he came around grabbing my case and opening the door for me.

"Fuck them" he barked as he shut the door to his jeep.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked concerned

"No" I said as my hysterical sobs started.

He took my hand in his and drove ahead to one of the hotels as short drive from the house.

"I need a suite please" he smiled at the lady and handed over his card.

I watched dazed as he carried my luggage and ushered me into the lift, I stared blankly at the wall not seeing anything, Emmett took total control of me and my belongings as he ushered me into the suite.

"It is going to be okay" he smiled tentatively as he pushed me down on the couch and pulled my feet into his lap, he removed my shoes and started rubbing my feet reminding me so much of Alec, he use to rub my feet whenever I went over.

"I love him Emmett" I said trying to control my crying.

"And he loves you Bella" he smiled

"Tanya?" I asked

"She is just a novelty" he smiled and I hurt all over again.

"I really need some peanut butter" I laughed

"Peanut butter?" he laughed as I nodded

"How long has this peanut butter relationship been going on?" he teased as he slipped my shoes back on and then we made our way out of the hotel and into the street that was nice and warm, my eyes already red and puffy from crying.

"Thumper cut that out" I scolded at my tummy as I felt him kick the living shit out of me.

"Could I?" Emmett asked as I rubbed my belly.

"Of course" I smiled taking his hand and placing it where I felt thumper kick

"WOW" Emmett laughed as his hand was kicked

"Yeah he is a big boy" I laughed

"A boy?" he smiled

"Yes"

We got the peanut butter and I grabbed some gherkins which made Emmett wince, frankly I have lived on peanut butter for my entire pregnancy.

I took seven tubs off the shelf.

"Do you really need a years supply?" he laughed

"Emmett I would be lucky if this is a two day supply"

He carried the bag in one hand and the jar of gherkins in the other while I had the peanut butter and a lose gherkin in mine eating it…

"Hmmm" I moaned

"Let me taste" he said

"Okay" I said giving him a generous offer of peanut butter with his gherkin.

"Fuck Bella that's horrible" he moaned as he tried to swallow it down.

His cell phone rang non stop and so did mine but he confiscated mine.

"They need to sweat some" he said switching both phones off.

"Talk to me Bella" Emmett said as we settle down on the couch after my shower.

"Emmett I was so scared of taking Edward away from what he loved you know? I just couldn't be the one….but I came to realize that I am nothing without him Emmett, I tried so hard, and then I found out I was pregnant, and I am going to be the worlds worst mother…I mean I don't even have anything for the baby other than a shit load of clothes that I didn't even buy." I cried.

"Bella" he said pulling me onto his lap.

"I just wanted him so bad, I wanted to tell him at the wedding so badly but then he said he wanted to marry Tanya and she wanted to start a family and I wanted him to be happy, and have someone that could be more for him than I was" I cried….

"He wanted you any way he could have you. He was willing to sacrifice everything, and for Edward that is saying a lot" Emmett said and I knew at some stage someone had to take his side.

"When I was little my mother….she told my father that if he loved her enough he with leave the marines…..I have never seen a man hurt and suffer the way my father did, It made him hate my mother and she hated him for hating her, and they would fight constantly. I didn't want that. I didn't want him to hate me and make our baby unhappy because he missed doing what he did. I also wasn't sure if I could be the one waiting for him to come home in one piece."

"I don't understand? Edward went on his last active mission before he met you? We were all deployed for nine months and then we had a debriefing before we went on holiday. He made that decision before he met you Bella?"

"I…I…didn't know that, he never said anything"

"I think he may have tried just never really succeeded." Emmett explained

"He deserves to be with someone who can accept all of him, and I thought I couldn't be that person. But I can Emmett, I want to be that person for him, he makes it all better. He is home for me" I cried and he smiled

"That's my girls!" He laughed.

"Let's get some sleep little one" he smiled and I went into my room to sleep.

I could hear Emmett snore in the other room and even though it was comforting to know I wasn't alone I didn't sleep much, from the time I was about six months pregnant I found It hard to sleep so I invested in a snuggle buddy for pregnant woman but I couldn't exactly put it on a plane with me…although I should have.

I need peanut butter that is what I need…so I got out of bed and made my way into the lounge area in search of my peanut butter but as luck would have it I had no more pickles and I needed fucken pickles…

I just needed pickles and sleep that is all….I walked over to Emmett's room and crawled onto the bed next to him.

He was nice and warm…..

"Bella?" he asked as I slid under the covers.

"Sorry Em" I smiled as he pulled me close to him and I drifted off to sleep.

Thumper got rowdy about three am kicking Emmett in the ribs, and each time Emmett would giggle like a little girl. He was rubbing his hand over my belly and his hand was huge so thumper would follow his hand and kick him some more.

"I need pickles" I moaned more from the pain of thumper kicking me than my actual craving for pickles.

"The closest open store is an hour away, but….Esme has this huge jar of pickles in her fridge" he smiled.

"How big?" I asked and he laughed as thumper attacked him again.

"He is a rowdy little one isn't he?" he laughed.

"Hey there little man, this is your Uncle Emmett I owe you one" he whispered.

"Are you still sleepy?" I asked him

"Nah, I am use to getting like six hours which is plenty for me" he laughed

"And you?" he asked

"I am exhausted but I am having trouble sleeping" I yawned

"How long have you had trouble sleeping?" he asked

"About two months…." I said as I got into a sitting position.

"Let's go and get you some pickles" he laughed

I grabbed my peanut butter and slippers which I loved as we made our way, Emmett hastily packed up my belongings and within half an hour we arrived at the big house.

"You sure there is a big jar of pickles here?" I asked hesitantly.

"The question is do you have enough peanut butter for that big jar of pickles" he laughed as we entered the eerily quiet house and switched on the light to the most beautiful kitchen ever.

He pulled open the fridge and handed me the mother load of pickles while he loaded some cold cut meats and bread to make his own craving disappear.

I was dipping my pickle into the peanut butter and eating like a slob while thumper tried to separate my uterus and bladder from each other.

"Honey you had better calm down" I said almost sobbing.

"His that active?" I heard Carlisle ask from the kitchen door Esme standing next to him with tears in her eyes.

"He is definitely a strong little man. Bella was asleep next to me and this little man kicked me in the ribs till I woke up and rubbed her tummy" Emmett laughed, he had an easiness about him that ridded the room of tension.

"Can I?" Esme asked stepping into the kitchen

"Have at it" I laughed and she ran her hand over my belly

"Here" I said placing her hand right where thumper was kicking me.

"Oh my goodness" she laughed

"Do you mind?" Carlisle asked stepping forward

"Not at all, it actually calms him down so go ahead" I said putting his hand on my belly as thumper moved around.

"That is the Cullen genes" Carlisle laughed

"Damn Straight look at these babies" Emmett said showing us how big his legs are.

"Bella…." Alice said walking in and hugging me as thumper kicked her.

"HEY!" she moaned in mock horror.

"Can I join in?" Rose asked from the door.

"Sure can" I smiled and she did she came and tentatively rubbed my belly and thumper followed her hand.

"Jazz you have to feel this" Rose laughed as he placed his hand on my belly.

"Is the baby always this active?" He asked

"Yes, I don't really get to sleep much" I smiled

"What are you eating dear?" Esme asked

"Don't even get her started. We are here because there wasn't a store open that had pickles, so we actually came here for the pickles so her peanut butter doesn't get lonely" Emmett explained

"Pickles and peanut butter?" Edward asked from the doorway and I looked up at his stressed face. His hair was pointing in every direction from constantly running his hand through it, he was wearing a tight white shirt and boxers and each muscle in his chest looked it was next on my list of cravings.

"It is all I can stomach" I said hesitantly reaching for another pickle and peanut butter.

"You look tired" he said

"Yes I can't really sleep thumper is too active" I explained

"Little dude kicked my ribs in" Emmett laughed

"It is a boy?" Edward asked breathless

"Yes, and he is healthy as can be, Anthony recons he is going to be a very big baby" I explained

"As you can well see…." I said indicating to my belly.

Thumper kicked again and because my sleep shirt which was a maternity shirt was stretched to the max you could literally see him move around as my whole tummy would move.

"Would you like to feel?" I asked as I saw him watch my belly.

"Sure" he said stepping closer into the kitchen. I took his hand and placed it on my belly where thumper was kicking.

His hand was warm and felt good not like everyone else. Thumper kicked his hand repeatedly and Edward smiled at the feeling.

He moved away after a while and I slumped back to continue eating my peanut butter, when I yawned.

"You need to sleep Bella" Emmett said concerned.

"You try telling that to the little man having a battle with my internal organs" I smiled weakly.

"Come dear the guest room is ready at least try" Esme asked and I grabbed my jar of peanut butter and followed her up the stairs not even bothering to say goodnight to anyone I was tired and cranky and I deserved to be rude them all.

Okay I didn't but in that second I felt my reasons were justified.

"What the fuck happened Emmett?" I heard Edward yell at him as Rose and Alice followed me and Esme up the stairs.

"Here you go dear, Rose and Emmett is on your left and Jasper and Alice just next to them, and just in case you need me we are one floor up" Esme said as she pulled back the cover and I crawled under the warm blankets trying to get comfortable.

They all left me alone after a quick kiss goodnight and I was left in this dark cold empty room unable to sleep as my thumper kicked away, so I lay on the bed rubbing my tummy soothingly in the hopes that the little one would also need some rest.

I dozed off for about an hour and then tucked some pillows under my belly but there wasn't enough. I couldn't handle this shit seriously….

So I cried again…..for about an hour until I was too physically exhausted to stay awake any longer.

I must have slept soundlessly for about an hour before the sunlight filtered into the room I was about to doze off again when I heard people talking outside the room door.

"Shhh she needs to rest" I heard Edward moan at someone

"She was crying the whole fucken night you asshole!" Emmett spat at him

"You boys need to take this downstairs" Esme said and then there was silence,

How I wished I could just fall back asleep until I was rested, I moaned out in pain as I got off the bed and saw my cases in the doorway so I grabbed my bag and took a shower hoping the warmth would sooth my aching back, it didn't so I got out and started drying my hair for longer than necessary purely because I had bent over and I couldn't get back up.

I was hanging face to the floor when I saw Rose's feet slip into my view.

"Thank goodness" I breathed switching off the dryer and handing it to Rose.

"Bella?" she said grabbing it and tossing it on the counter.

"Could you maybe just help me up?" I tried laughing.

"Sure honey" she said as she helped me push my back straight.

"Thanks" I said grabbing a brush and hazardously brushing my hair.

"Calm down" Rose said taking the brush and combing through my hair for me.

I stayed silent while Rose combed my hair and I tried to conceal the dark circles under my eyes but they were red and puffy so I had no luck.

"I really missed you Bella, I wish I was there to support you through all this" Rose said tentatively.

"I am a horrid person Rose and I am sorry for the barricade I put up" I choked.

"Knock knock" Edward said from the door.

"Hi" I said not even meeting his gaze.

"I made you some tea"

"You did?" I asked amused

"Yes, Esme said coffee during pregnancy was frowned upon so I figured tea would be better" he said as he pushed the cup into my hand.

"Thanks so much I really appreciated it" I smiled remembering the baby diary I had been keeping where I stuck pictures of my ultra sounds in and wrote down funny cravings and diarized thumpers movements well as much as I could remember.

"I have something for you" I said moving to pick up my case and put it on the bed

"Wait, I'll do that" he said grabbing the case and putting it on the bed, I didn't want to say it out loud but thank fuck! That would have killed me…

"Here" I smiled as I handed him the book with uncertainty.

"What is this?" he asked

"I diarized my pregnancy with stuff that was important to me and I mean I just thought you would have liked to know how things went, there are ultra sound pictures in there from my doctor's visits, and such" I said blushing.

"Peanut?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah in the beginning I could hardly see him on the screen so I called him peanut but then he got so big and he is killing me so I call him the thumper" I smiled

"Thank you, for the book" he smiled as he left me in the room to drink my tea.

"Are you hungry?" Rose asked? 

"Only if the kitchen is packing captain crunch and honey" I laughed

"Lets go and get you fed" Rose smiled

We got into the kitchen and I was swept into Emmett's arms

"Careful Emmett" Carlisle scolded him.

"Sorry" he smiled

"So Bella needs captain crunch and honey?" Rose claimed

"We have that" Emmett said excitedly.

Then he grabbed a huge salad bowl filled the entire box of captain crunch in there with a whole jar of honey.

"Do I look like a beached whale?" I asked

"No but you eating for two" he said as he gave me a spoon.

"You sure a spoon will suffice? You don't think I might need a shovel?" I laughed

"Here I will help" he said taking a seat next to me and digging.

"I kind of like this" He smiled as he bumped shoulders with me.

I was mentally making plans to go and see a doctor but I had not indication of any good ones so I would need too ask around, and I needed to figure out where I stood with Edward, because I would need to shake a leg in getting some stuff together for the baby.

"What are your plans are you going back after thanksgiving?" Esme asked

"I don't know yet, I have been put on early leave because I was getting much bigger than they expected" I said

"Do you have the baby room set up yet?" Alice asked

"I….just…waited…." I stammered but decided that I wasn't ready so I got up and left the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

`Chapter 12

I went into my room grabbed my laptop and powered it up and goggled the nearest gynecologist at the Mary Gilmore clinic which was actually walking distance from Carlisle house.

I was lucky and able to get an appointment an hour later as the doctor had a cancellation, so I went in search of Edward.

I knocked on the bedroom door, I could only assume was his, and then heard his tentative come in, he was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head reading my diary, the jeans he was wearing seemed to mould his legs and the shirt his muscular arms.

"Hi, uhmm look I know things are weird and I did a half ass job at everything, but I have a doctors appointment in like forty five minutes if you would like to come along I mean you don't have to no pressure" I said waiting for his reply.

"I would really like that" he said getting up and grabbing his jacket.

I walked ahead to get my bag and he followed; I could feel his presence around me.

We walked out of the house telling everyone where we were going and he helped me into his jeep, just the small action of his hand holding mine as I got into the car set my body a light.

"Look Edward, I know that this wasn't planned and that maybe you aren't ready for this, I know you didn't sign up for this" I started.

"You know what Bella none of that is relevant"

"Of course it is. I can do this on my own you don't need to be part of this at all mean if you aren't ready then don't force it at all" I cried

"Maybe I am not ready to be a dad, but the only person I ever imagined having my children is you." he moaned

"You told me you were safe?" he asked

"I was, I don't know what happened, and that is the God's honest truth"

"Bella?" he asked after a long silence

"Yes?" I said turning to him.

"I want this" he said placing his hand on my tummy, making thumper think he wanted to play.

"You said you weren't ready to be a dad?" I asked confused

"Yes Bella, I didn't mean it that way, I wanted to be married and have my house finished, I mean they have another seven months at least until the construction is done and he needs a room and a yard with play gyms and ….." Edward continued

"He is a baby right now he just needs something he can kick the shit out of" I laughed

"What are your plans?" he asked

"You know white picket fence…." I laughed

He parked the car and helped me out.

"Who is your appointment with?" he asked

"Dr Cole"

He searched the board and found the right floor before leading me into the lift and into the waiting room.

"Isabella Swan to see Dr Cole" I explained to the receptionist.

"If you could fill this, then take a seat Mrs. Swan we had your file requested from Dr. Martinez and I have just printed it out Dr Cole will be with you shortly" she smiled handing me a urine cup and I blushed.

"Okay then" Edward said chuckling as I entered the bathroom to fill the cup, God this was embarrassing.

A lady was seated next to me her tummy half the size of mine.

"How far along are you?" she asked

"Eight months and you?" I asked

"I am about ready to pop any day now, are you expecting twins?" she asked

"No, just a baby boy" I smiled rubbing my tummy.

Edwards hand joined mine, and it was large and made me want to cry.

"Is it an elephant?" she laughed

"Screw you" I said getting up and moving to sit else where.

Edward followed me and once again ran his hand over my tummy.

"I just hate this shit" I moaned

"Miss Swan?" the doctor called

"And I hate that shit" he said moving with me into the doctors rooms.

"Hi I am Dr Cole please have a seat"

"Thanks this is Edward Cullen" I said introducing Edward.

"The father?" she asked and I nodded.

"Your other file says father unknown? Is a paternity test needed?" she asked Edward and I was appalled.

"No, that won't be necessary" he smiled

"Okay so Bella you can go into the room and change into one of the gowns, I am going to do a thorough check so you need to remove all articles." She said as I got up.

"Open the door when you are done." She called after me.

Getting dressed and undressed was a schlep because it meant I had to bend down more than I wanted.

I opened the door and got onto the bed, okay I tried to get onto the bed, which I was unsuccessful with.

Edward saw my struggle and came to my rescue helping me onto the bed and making me comfortable 

"Okay Isabella put your legs in the stirrups" she said as she tossed a blanket over me.

"This might feel a bit uncomfortable" she said as she started what seemed like an internal sonar.

"There is your little…..boy" she smiled as she pointed out his heart little heartbeat and eyes and hands….

Edward stared in awe at it all his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

The doctor printed some more of the pictures and then continued taking blood pressure and some measurements asking me about my craving diet and vitamins.

"You need to gain just a bit more weight though" she said smiling at Edward and he nodded.

"On a scale of one to ten how uncomfortable are you?" she asked as I cringed at my little one kicking.

"Twenty two" I laughed

"The baby should be moving into position any time soon which in effect should have him calming down a bit" she said in way of explanation.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No, but I try and catch some naps here and there." I explained

"Bella the way your little one is now I think you are looking at an early birth, he seems to be moving into position, but seeing as he is a big boy it shouldn't have any health risks" she said finishing up our appointment.

I thanked her as we walked out of the rooms and into the pelting morning heat.

"I am so fucked!" I said trying to hold back a sob.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Nothing, can you just take me back to the house" I said rubbing my back as we walked to the car.

"Please just tell me why you feel that you are fucked?" he asked as we made our way home.

"Not now please" I begged holding back a sob.

I was still minus my phone and I knew that by know Alec and Anthony were going crazy because they hadn't been able to reach me.

So when we stopped home I didn't even wait for Edward to round the car to help me out I just hopped out and moved hastily into the house.

Emmett and Jasper were watching some type of documentary in the lounge.

"Hey Guys" I smiled

"Hey all good?" Emmett asked seeing my stress faces.

"Just tired, but I need my phone?"

"Sure I spoke to Alec, he was hysterical, but it is all good. Said you should call" Emmett said pulling my phone from his back pocket

"Thanks" I said taking the phone and moving past him onto the flight of stairs and made my way to the room I was occupying.

I called Alec and tried to act all brave but when Anthony took the phone I completely lost all control and I was sobbing.

_Do you want me to come now?_

He asked

_No, I just need to make things right for this baby, thanks though_

_Love you Bella_

_Love you to Anthony bye_

_Bye cupcake!_

He smiled and before my phone was tossed onto the bed I got a text from Alec

_Don't forget your cream! LOVE YOU! But you don't deserve to look like a roadmap! – A_

I laughed at how paranoid he was over stretch marks but so far my skin has been pretty resilient, I didn't want to take any chances though so I grabbed my cream from my bag and moved into the bathroom but my tummy was so big I would never manage.

I left my room still teary eyed in search of Rose or anybody that could help.

"Do you know where Rose is?" I asked Jasper who was in the kitchen

"She went to the mall with Esme and Alice?" he smiled

"Okay thanks"

So I trailed up the stairs to lie down on my bed for a while.

I drew the curtain and placed my pillow under me to hold my belly as I tried to get comfy but in all fairness between back ache and thumper kicking me I looked like I wasn't going to win here.

"You okay?" I heard Edward ask from the door

"Fine thanks" I smiled not even taking my head off the pillow.

I felt his weight behind me as the bed dipped but I didn't look up.

"Can I help?" he asked

"With what I just need to nap so unless you can take EJ for a walk, there isn't any need" I said trying to laugh

"EJ?" he asked

"Umm I know we haven't discussed names yet but I was kind off playing with the idea of calling him Edward jnr." I finished

He didn't say anything so I didn't say anything.

I twisted my sides a bit to get my back comfy when his hand started pushing and rubbing on my lower back and man that felt like a peanut butter and pickle heaven….

I'm not sure how or when but I must have fallen asleep…..

I woke up much later, my head on Edward's shoulder and thumper kicking his ribs in while he rubbed my belly with his loose hand.

"Are you really awake this time?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You have been slipping in and out of sleep for a few hours" he smiled and I sat up in bed feeling refreshed like never before

"Really? How long have I been asleep?"

"About six hours"

"That must have been the longest sleep I have had in months" I said stretching my arms over my head and man did I feel good…literally on top of the world

"Thanks" I smiled once again I didn't thank him for fixing me.

"I loved every 21600 seconds of it. I have missed so much" he said looking at my tummy.

"I know and I am so sorry, if I could go back and fix it I would but I cannot do that. So all I can do is tell you how sorry I am" I said grabbing my cream from the night stand and laying back down I pulled my shirt till just under my bra and handed him the bottle

He looked at me confused

"I can't get it spread all over my belly do you mind?"

He gave me the smile that won me over all those months ago and warmed the liquid on his hands unlike Alec who told me to suck it up and lovingly ran his hand over my belly and as he ran his hand down you could see thumper follow him in a kicking trail…

When he was done he placed a kiss right over my belly button and pulled my top down covering my belly up again.

"Thanks" I smiled as I imagined I could smell peanut butter….

"What are you thinking?" he asked as I started giggling

"That everything smells like peanut butter!" I laughed

"Come on then" he said as he helped me into a sitting position, I shot a quick look at my feet decided I should forgo shoes for now.

"BELLA!" Everyone sang as I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with them.

"Supper is almost done" Esme smiled

Edward handed me a full jar of pickles and my peanut butter.

"Thanks" I said blushing a bit.

Alice was bouncing in front of me making Jasper laugh.

"What?" I said through a full mouth

"Please Bella" Alice said holding her hand out to me

"Have at it, it feels nice anyway" I laughed as I moved my hand so she could rub my belly, and with that I was once again tackled as everyone made turns to rub my belly and most surprising of all was even Carlisle joined in with the festivities.

"You really are huge" Rose laughed

"What?" I said paling

"No, I meant the baby!" she corrected

"The doctor said Bella needs to gain some more weight and that the baby might come early" Edward filled them all in

"Where are you planning on having the baby?" Carlisle asked

"I haven't, we haven't…." I stammered looking at Edward.

"Bella relax, I would just like to be there so I want to make the necessary arrangements" he smiled.

"Bella?" Edward said next to me his hand on my belly.

"Where do you want to have EJ?" he asked smiling at the name.

"Wherever you are" I said confidently.

He didn't respond he just smiled.

"So the Mary Gilmore Clinic and Dr. Cole suit your needs?" he asked and I nodded

"Good because we need to take those birthing classes" he beamed he grabbed his phone and then he was gone leaving me alone with a room full of over eager idiots.

"EJ?" Emmett asked and before I could respond he started rambling names

"Emmett, Ethan, Edwin, Eugene,…" Emmett rambled

"I was going to go for Edward?" I said shrugging my shoulders "but I am unsure what Edward wants" I said not even looking up.

I licked the peanut butter off my fingers and Rose was eating some biscuits that Esme had made and I snatched one of the bowls and dipped it into my peanut butter then I broke the pickle into little pieces sprinkled it over and took a big bite.

"Hmmmmm" I moaned as I chewed it.

Rose dropped her biscuit and Emmett grabbed one and copied me.

"Bro? What are you doing?" Jasper asked laughing

"Trying this, it must be fucken delicious if it can make her moan like that" Emmett declared as he bit into the biscuit before hopping up and spitting it all in the dustbin.

"Bella no…." he moaned shaking his head.

"If I had a cheese burger right now I would be in my own little peanut butter and pickle heaven" I laughed.

"Most people think of heaven as white and fluffy Bella? Do you really imagine being in a peanut butter and pickle heaven?" Alice moaned disgusted.

"Yeah…..am on my last jar already" I laughed and Emmett spun around laughing too

"You finished seven jars of peanut butter in less than thirty hours?" he laughed

"I sure did" I smiled as I continued eating my pickles, Edward had been gone for a while and I was trying not to make it too obvious that I missed him.

Everyone was sitting around chatting when Edward walked into the kitchen placing a big brown bag of goodness in front of me.

"What is this?" I smiled as I opened the bag and in there was a delicious cheese burger and large fries with a vanilla shake.

"I also got you some more peanut butter" he said putting another bag down on the counter.

"Oh Edward you are the best" I said clapping my hands

I took my chips and dipped them in the peanut butter and moaned as I ate the goodness that was junk food.

"You didn't bring me anything?" Emmett asked Edward rolled his eyes and threw a bag at Emmett.

"Yeah Edward you are the best" Emmett said in a mocking tone

"Ass" Edward laughed

"So Bella, were you being serious when you told us that Alec and Anthony were….partners" Jasper asked

"Yes, they have been for like six year"

"I cannot believe it! They are so manly and buff" Esme moaned as she moved around her kitchen.

"Yes I mean Anthony has a rocking body" Rose snickered and we all looked at her.

"I went up to your room and he was getting dresses" she explained

"Such a waste" Alice piked in.

I was paying them no heed I was about to spread some peanut butter onto my burger patty.

"Bella that is disgusting" Rose moaned

"Sorry" I smiled as I ate my burger.

"This is the first real full meal I have had in a long time" I moaned and I saw everyone look at me concern.

"I am kicking Anthony's ass the next time I see him" Edward declared

"No, it wasn't him, he forced food on me every second he could but I haven't had a real appetite so I couldn't keep the food down" I said frowning.

"Why?" Emmett asked

"My heart was…." I started blushed and continued eating.

I finished eating and I was literally feeing sorry for myself so I cleared my space and left the kitchen to settle in the lounge not even watching television but staring at it.

"I got us into a Birthing Class after thanksgiving" Edward said taking a seat next to me.

"Your feet are swollen" he remarked

"Yeah I know people like Heidi Klum is all glamorous and gorgeous and make it all look so easy yet I resemble a hippopotamus" I joked

"You look beautiful Bella you take my breath away" he said as he pulled my feet into his lap and started massaging them…it was bliss he knew just how to put pressure on the arch of my foot.

"You don't have to make me feel better after all I have done to you Edward; I deserve this discomfort and pain"

"Bella, I understand why you did what you did, I heard you talking to Rose and Alice after the wedding and I got your views from Emmett as well, all I wish was that you could have told me your fears"

"I have made so many mistakes its ridiculous!" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek

"Don't cry love" he said as his hand came to my cheek and he tentatively smoothed away the tear.

"I am so sorry"

"Don't be, please you did what you needed to do" he said and pulled my gigantic form into his lap.

"What do you want Bella" he asked

"It doesn't matter what I want Edward"

"It is the only thing that matters…to me" he said meeting my gaze

"You" I said holding my breath

"You have always had me Bella"

"But you want Tanya to marry you?"

"I wanted you to be happy and be able to move on from me without worrying about the consequence so I let you go and the only way I knew how was to say that I wanted Tanya, the way Anthony was with you….I just thought he cared deeply for you."

"So it's not too late?"

"I told you this once, my heart belongs to you Bella always has and always will" He smiled and my hear raced

"You haven't changed your mind?" I asked

"No, I am not saying there isn't a shit load of crap to work through but I would do anything to fix us" he smiled

"If that is what you want" he added as I stayed silent

"I want that more than I want my peanut butter and pickles" I laughed but I was silenced as his mouth covered mine in a gentle kiss, the sparks flew, fireworks sounded and the planets aligned as his lips touched mine.

I moaned as his tongue swept out across mine and I opened my mouth to allow his access and in that moment I realized with crystal clarity.

"You're not my father" I smiled brightly pulling away from him and Emmett who was in the doorway burst out laughing

"ummm okay" Edward said uncertain

"No you don't understand! I kept looking at us and coming up short with all the mistakes my parents made but I am not her Edward, well I have some of her tendencies but I am not her, and I love you enough to be that woman!" I smiled and kissed him again.

He pulled away and took my hand

"You aren't your mother my Bella you are the one and I would have waited a lifetime for you. You are you" he said and I felt warm and fuzzy all over.

"Well it's about fucking time people" Emmett said clapping his hands together.

"I love you too you know" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I don't think I will ever tire of hearing that"

He chuckled under me.

"I wanted to ask you something and I need you to keep a very open mind here…" Edward started hesitantly

"So you and EJ will move in with me?" Edward asked

"Are you even real?" I asked pinching his arm

"Ouch!" he mocked

"You are home for me Edward" I giggled

"Yeah?" he asked

"I don't want to be anywhere you aren't"

"What about your residency?" he asked

"I don't really care for it as much as I use to but right now I want to be a mother and be around for our son, maybe after I would like to go back but right now? I just want to be happy, and being a doctor isn't a priority for me anymore, there is no joy in there" I explained.

"I don't want you to sacrifice anything…" he started

"I am not sacrificing anything, I never really had a mother until my father passed away Edward" I said smiling at Esme who was teary eyed "so I want to be one, and be there to share in everything I don't want to miss a single moment"

He kissed me again only longer and with more hunger this time and my heart was warm…EJ felt it too in my belly as he seemed calm for a while and then he would feel Edward's hand move and he would take part in the joys of kicking him.

"Daddy's little boy" Edward laughed rubbing my belly

"Sounds so good to hear that" I added

"I never slept with anyone after you, not even Tanya"

"I have never slept with anyone but you Edward you were my one and only"

He pushed his forehead against mine and we just reveled in the feel of each other, the love we felt and the joys that lay ahead.

Emmett plopped down on the couch next to Edward with a bowl of popcorn and a jar of peanut butter.

"Not you too Emmett" Rose moaned

"Hey this is some good shit, but no, I brought it for Bella" he smiled and I laughed

I moved off Edward's lap to sit next to him.

"Why did you move?"

"I'm not a light as I use to be, and my back is killing me" I said popping a pillow behind my lower back and sitting back.

"Why don't you go and take a nice hot bath and then I will give you a backrub before bed?" he smiled and I melted.

"Smile like that and I might need more than a back rub" I mumbled as I got up but judging by his laugh he must have heard me.

"Nookie?" Emmett asked looking at me and Edward as we left the lounge.

"You're a pig" Edward said stomping past Emmett

Once we were in the room I grabbed some of my sleepwear, looking at it with a frown, I was tired of constrictive clothing I wish I could strip naked and walk around like that seriously everything gets me down now days, I feel like a whiney old lady.

I sighed as I headed into the bathroom where Edward was running some water for me.

"What's that sigh for?" he asked as he put his arms around me.

"I wish I was feeling less bitchy"

"Aren't you happy love?" he asked the pain evident on his face.

"Nothing could make me happier yet I feel incomplete like on edge and these clothes and my big bulging belly isn't making it easier, everything annoys and irritates me, I just don't know why?" I said almost crying.

"You look radiant on the outside; no one would be able to guess that you are a raging inferno on the inside. What can I do to help?"

"Just stay with me, don't go please" I said pulling myself closer to him.

"I will never leave you Bella, I cannot bear the though of not spending every waking moment with you, I have missed you so much!"

"Kiss me please" I pleaded as I looked into his beautiful eyes.

He did kiss me his lips warm and moist against my lips that were quivering with need, his tongue slipped into my mouth as his hand trailed down my shoulder and over my voluptuous breast so gently that I wasn't even sure if it really happened but then he moved them back up and his hand moved over my erect nipple as I pushed my chest forward and into his hand while I kissed him with vigor.

"God you feel so good" he moaned as he gently massaged my breast his hand almost scorching the material of my shirt with his touch.

"May I?" he asked indicating to my shirt and I bit my lip in hesitance to him seeing my pregnant form all naked and disgusting.

"If you want to have the horrible image of me this fat burned into you brain" I joke and he shook his head before stepping forward and lifting my shirt as he urged my arm up into the air to pull it over my head, then he hastily unhooked my bra…

"You are so beautiful I never want to forget this moment" he smiled as his eyes scanned my body clad only in my bottoms.

"Please don't do that" I said, not even daring to meet his gaze.

"I want you so bad right now" he said ignoring my statement.

"Bullshit" I spat

"Here" he said as he yanked me forward roughly and put my hand over his jean clad erection.

"You do this to me, you hair, skin, smile, and this" he said rubbing my belly

"Is what I want and adore, I want you just the way you are Bella, every single part of your exquisite body should be worshipped for its beauty and this" he said cupping my sex

"Should be treasured" then he leaned down and kissed from my neck to my collarbone.

"I want to fuck you and screw you make love to you all in one go, because I need you so bad I don't know how I will survive if I don't" he said as he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his magnificently sculptured body to me.

"I did this to you" he said as he ran his hand over my belly again.

"And I love you all the more for it" he said as he started untying my pants….

"If you want me to stop at any time just say the work okay?" he asked and I nodded biting my lip as he pulled my pants down and kneeled in front of me while I was standing before him in only a pair of tiny panties. Scandalous panties if I might add, definitely not the type of underwear you should be wearing if you're pregnant, but they made me feel feminine and sexy so I wore them regardless.

"You are beautiful" he breathed as he pulled the panties down to pool around my ankles coming face to face with my soaking wet center.

He leaned forward and ran his tongue over my pussy and I wanted to cry with how good just one stroke of his tongue felt.

"Move back and sit on the edge of the tub love" he said and I complied taking the two steps back that would bring me into contact with the tub.

I sat down on the edge with shaky legs while Edward was still on his knees in front of me.

"The last time I didn't get enough time to worship your beautiful pussy" he breathed and his breath fanned over my pussy and I felt him move forward and make contact again his hand coming up between my legs to part my pussy and slip one of his fingers inside of me.

I moaned out loud when his fingers entered me.

"Please don't stop" I yelled at the top of my lungs while his tongue flicked over my clit and he added another finger inside of me and picked up the pace of his movements.

"Cum for me love" he moaned and just before my hips bucked with the feel of the orgasm sweeping over my body like a heat wave he removed his fingers and replaced it with this tongue and I came all over his tongue while he licked it up with vigor and allowed me ride out my orgasm on his face.

He moved up to kiss me while my body yearned for his touch he pulled my rock hard nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, while his other hand still slick from being inside of me flicked over my nipple leaving the juice of my orgasm on my nipple, he smiled smugly before he moved to the other nipple and sucked it off.

I pulled his mouth to mine kissing my lips and sucking my bottom lip into his mouth…

"I forgot how good you are at this" I said as I moved my hands to undo the fly buttons on his jeans.

"Promise you haven't been with anyone else?" I asked and he nodded making my hear yearn.

"Is sex okay for the baby? I mean I am not going to be poking him in the head or anything am I?" he asked as he stepped out of his pants and slid his boxers down giving me the most divine view of his erect cock.

I laughed at the absurdity of his question.

"The more active you are sexually the easier child birth is" I smiled and he stepped forward lifting me into his arms effortlessly and placing me on the vanity so I was at a better height.

"We have got a lot of catching up to do then don't we?" he asked as he stepped in between my legs and entering me slowly, he felt so good filling me to the brim as he slid forward and then out again, I arched my back, back and his hands were there supporting my lower back as he pulled me a bit forward and picked up the pace of his movement, entering me faster and faster.

"Oh God Edward yes!" I screamed loudly as I felt another orgasm start to build up

"That's it love relax and let me make you feel good" he said slamming into me again over and over until my orgasm rocked through me making me scream some more while he threw his head back and filled me as he came undone at the feel of my pussy contracting around his cock.

"I missed you so much, every second of every day" he smiled as he picked me up without removing his cock and stepped into the tub with me on his lap my back to his chest.

I started rotating my hips with his flaccid cock still inside me.

"Ready for more?" he smirked as he kissed down my back and my shoulders his hands moving to my hips to help me with the motions.

I didn't take to long before he was erect and I was riding his cock water lapping out of the side of the tub.

I rocked my orgasm out and slowed my movements down.

"Oh no you don't you started this you need to finish it" he laughed as he pushed my hips to moved faster.

"Sorry" I laughed rocking my hips for him until I felt his release.

"God your good" I said leaning back against his chest trying to control my breathing as Charlie kicked my belly.

Edward shifted a bit and took some warm water in his hands and allowed it to run over my belly, and then laughed when EJ kicked.

"He doesn't know what we just did right?" Edward asked stalling his movements.

I laughed and shook my head.

"He doesn't have a clue"

"Good because I plan on doing it a lot" he laughed.

"If we could just add peanut butter we wouldn't have to leave this room" I smiled then realized how loudly I yelled and we were in Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Shit Edward" I moaned as I spun around on his lap and he moaned in discomfort.

"Do you remember how loud I was?" I asked and he nodded smiling.

"Don't smile!" I said slapping his shoulder

"Ouch wench" he laughed

"We are in you fathers house!" I said blushing and he smiled even wider.

"So?" he asked

"SO? What do you mean so? They all probably heard me yell, this is so embarrassing, I am never leaving this room." I moaned as I came face to face with his chest and kissed it.

"Not a bad idea Miss Swan" he said as he lay back and observed me kissing him.

But I was starting to shiver from the water losing its temperature. So I scrubbed up and Edward did the same and he got out and wrapped a warm and fluffy towel around me.

"Do you really feel constricted in your clothes" he asked drying off and looking at my sleepwear on the counter.

"I do, I don't know why but I cant breath in them, maybe it is just because my belly gets bigger by the second." I joked

"Maybe we should go and find you something more comfortable to wear then?" he asked tossing me his enormous shirt to slip into and I was assaulted with the greatest smell in the world.

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded as I slipped into the soft cuddly cotton.

"I have another one but it is worn through from constant wear" I giggled as he spun around the towel still hung low on his hips.

"Where from?" he asked smiling

"Hawaii" I laughed and he shook his head.

"You can have them all" he said looking at me.

I just shook my head I mean even with my bulging belly the shirt still hung loose around me and reached just above me knees.

"This feels so good" I moaned as I moved around freely.

"You look hot" he said pulling me to his chest and hugging me.

I hopped onto the bed and pulled the covers back so I could slide under them and cuddle in the warmth.

"Do you want me to spend the night?" he asked standing around awkwardly.

"Yes, this bed isn't exactly warm and comfy but yes please spend the night" I smiled patting the free side of the bed and shivered as the cold set in.

He just stood there then before I knew it he hoisted me into the air.

"What are you doing Edward, I am only wearing a shirt and my butt is hanging out" I moaned as he approached the door, his big hand covering my behind.

He moved from my room towards his own.

"My room the bed is better" he said winking at me as he pushed his door open and slipped me inside his bed.

"There, now that is perfect" he smiled stepping back to look at my snuggled up under the blankets.

He locked the door and pulled on some boxers before slipping in next to me.

I curled towards him as his masterful hand started massaging my lower back.

I allowed the black to pull me under into a deep slumber as I felt the comfort of Edwards body, I turned around and pushed myself against his side throwing my leg over his body and putting some of the weight of my tummy on Edward as I rested my head on his chest.

I was tossing and turning as light streamed in and I was trying to make some sense of the dream that haunted my sleep….

I was having EJ and I had nothing for him to wear not even diapers….the other mothers in hospital scolded me for not being more prepared for my little boy….

I shot up in bed….causing Edward to stir and sit up too.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked still confused with sleep.

"I need to go and get some diapers" I moaned

"We will get them first thing love" he said pulling me back down towards his chest and I allowed my tears to exit… I really wanted to believe that I was going to get my happily ever after and I prayed that I was going to be lucky enough that nothing would bring me down, but I just knew I was a terrible mother already. I did nothing in the way of getting ready for this baby; I don't even have a house ready for him….

"Are you okay?" Edward asked playing with a strand of my hair.

"I think I am going to be a terrible mother Edward"

"Why would you say that? Look at how you have looked after yours and the baby's health, you are an amazing person and EJ is lucky to have a wonder mother like you"

"I have nothing ready? I don't even have a place to stay Edward nothing…not a pram or bed, clothes diapers…shit I suck at this, I don't even have…." I sobbed.

"Relax love, we can move to my place, unfortunately it is about a forty minute drive from here but it is nice and spacious. I have contracted a company to build a place for me closer and I would love for you to have a look at it and make any changes you want, you can change the whole thing if you wanted to do that." He said soothingly.

"Really?" I asked

"Bella I want you in my life and I want you happy."

"You are home for me Edward" I said kissing his chest.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. Would you like to go and see the place I have down near the base?" he asked and I nodded

"Maybe you can have a look at the spare bedroom and we can arrange to turn that into a nursery, if you don't like that place I will find you another" he confessed

"That won't be necessary you could throw me in a dingy cell and as long as you were there with me I would be happy"

"I want you to have everything you heart desires"

"I have it….well I could do with some pickles but for now I will suppress the urge."

"Why don't we get up and dress, we have a long day ahead of us"

"I wish we could just stay here" I pouted as he slipped out from underneath me.

"Stay here I will bring you some tea and something to eat then you can get dresses"

"Don't make a fuss" I said moving to climb out of bed but he stopped me and pushed me back onto his pillow and covered me back up before turning on heel and leaving the room.

"Hey Bellsy boo" Emmett said slipping into the room and getting under the covers.

"Hey Emmy bear" I said turning on my side towards him.

"You happy?" he asked and I smiled for him.

"That's good" he laughed.

We just lay in content silence until the knob on the door turned and Edward came in with a tray.

"Emmett get out!" Edward moaned

"Nope I am snuggling with Bella and EJ" Emmett said teasingly.

"Emmett please!" Edward moaned but Emmett didn't budge.

He gave me the tray and I had my tea and some toast but I wasn't really in the mood for much else.

"Are you sure you had enough to eat?" Edward asked moving the tray into the waiting hands of his brother.

"Yes, I have to wake up a bit more first" I explained as I pushed the blanket back and blushed as I saw how high the shirt had ridden up, luckily Emmett was so busy eating he didn't notice but the look on Edwards face told me that he had noticed.

I hurriedly moved out of the room and into my own to dress for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

The Marine

Sorry for the delay in updates! Working hard on getting my ass in gear!

Thank you all for reading and putting me on Story Alert I love you all long time!

SO please guys if you hate it or love it review please!

**Chapter 13**

I dressed in a beautiful sundress courtesy of one of Alec's shopping trip with a pair of flat ballet slippers and I even took some time with my hair and make up just wanting to look good for Edward.

Everyone was in the kitchen enjoying breakfast that Esme had prepared and seeing such a happy complete family warmed me from the inside out.

"Morning all" I said standing back while they were all seated but Edward scooted his chair back and pulled me onto his lap while he ate in utter silence.

"So you guys are okay now?" Alice asked looking at me and Edward.

"We still have some stuff to work through but we are more than okay" Edward smiled and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Does that mean you are staying?" Esme asked

"Sure does, we are heading to Edward's place near the base" I smiled

"Just until the house here is finished" He declared before anyone could protest.

I sat in silence and watched them all interact with each other, Emmett seemed to be keeping one eye on me at all times and I knew that seeing me was haunting him with memories of his sister but I also knew that he would have my back at all times that would ever change….ever, he was my brother if not by blood then by love.

"So" Alice smiled at me and Edward and I braced myself.

"So?" Edward smiled

"Can we also shop for the baby or would that interfere with any plans you all have?" She asked and I saw everyone perk up to listen to our reply so I looked over at Edward.

"We are heading to the baby store after breakfast, if you all want to come along" He smiled

"OH EDWARD!" Alice cried and jumped up to hug him close.

He placed his hand on my belly and everyone watched the show very lovingly.

"Do you feel like getting a few pictures done?" Esme asked and we all turned to look at her.

"Of course I want to get loads of Charlie" I beamed

"No, of you and Edward while your pregnant, as I reminder" She asked and I looked at Edward who looked at me with shiny eyes.

"I do" he whispered and I nodded my head at Esme ever though the idea of my pregnant form on film made my stomach churn, I wanted to give Edward everything.

"I know of someone" She smiled and I hopped off Edwards lap in search of pickles, I really needed to pickle courage right about now.

I took the big ass bottle out the fridge and sat at the kitchen nook eating my pickles in somber silence.

I was so deep in thought about what I needed to get that I didn't even realize everyone had finished their breakfast until I felt Edward kiss my neck gently.

"Ready love?" he asked and I nodded. He took my pickles okay more like pried them from my hands and put them back into the fridge so we could leave, I was to drive with him and he helped me into his car and made sure to fasten my seatbelt for me just in case my pregnancy had rendered me incompetent of fastening it myself before he slipped into the seat beside me.

"Have you given any thought to how and what you want for the baby room, except diapers?" he asked smiling

"I have but I want us to choose this together"

"You can stop hurting now please, we are here and we are together you don't need to go out of your way to please me" he smiled

I didn't answer him as we pulled into a parking bay at the mall and I saw the family at the entrance just vibrating with excitement.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Emmett roared as we walked over to them, I grabbed Edward's hand in my own and he smiled down at me his green eyes peering right into my soul with just one brief glance.

"Can we just buy whatever clothes we want?" Alice asked as we walked into a two storey baby store stocked with the latest and greatest of just about anything you could think of.

"I have no objection just please don't go overboard" I smiled and then I turned and there was Carlisle already loaded up with a mountain of clothes for the first seven years of the child's life.

"Dad?" Edward asked looking at his father loading his cart.

"Look, I don't want any shit on this, this is my first grandchild so I am going overboard weather you like it or not" He snapped and pulled Esme along with him while we all just stared after him laughing.

"How big is you place" I laughed at Edward.

"Big enough" he declared somber as we made our way over to the cot section

We both seemed to like the antique wood cot, with matching rocking chair and changing table with a chest of drawers.

"Can I do it?" Alice beamed

"Do what Al?" I asked admiring the cot set.

"Please let me decorate Charlie's room" she asked and I looked over at Edward who smiled and shrugged.

"Okay but just tone down please, nothing over the top" I begged and she jumped at me almost knocking me on my ass!

"ALICE!" Edward warned as he caught me.

"Whoops sorry" She giggled

"You sure you love this?" Edward asked as the salesman came and took the delivery details from Edward.

"I really do" I smiled.

"How about this Bells!" Emmett called from the other side of the floor with a stroller in his hands.

"Shit" I said shaking my head as me and Edward with a very eager salesman walked toward Emmett who was very excited by the prospect of the stroller.

Edward and Emmett immediately got into which stroller had the best safety features, so please tell me why a baby stroller needed safety features?

Okay so after an hour I took a seat on one of the couches the store had set aside for expecting and breastfeeding moms while everyone looked into every aspect of shopping for a baby, feeding chairs, booster seats, bottles, diapers, lotions blankets lamps…heaven help us!

"Bella" I heard Edward whisper and then I tried to open my eyes but I was exhausted and I didn't even realize I fell asleep.

"Hi" I said blinking back some sleep.

"Hi love, you hungry?" he asked and I nodded.

"Okay then" he smiled as he pulled me too my feet the whole family followed us outside so we could find a place to eat.

We settled on a little seafood place just outside the mall overlooking the lake purely because they had comfy looking chairs.

Edward pulled out my chair for me as I took a seat and I wanted to weep because it felt good.

"Thanks" I smiled at him and he fucken winked at me! HE winked and it shot straight to my groin!

"Bella are you okay you look flushed" Emmett asked concerned as I had images of Edward fucking me in my head.

"Fine just really horny" I blurted out and blushed as everyone looked at me including Edward who then smirked the panty dropping smirk he possessed.

"I….I….just meant…that.." I stammered but then Edward leaned over and kissed me and I moaned into his mouth.

"Major General Cullen?" I heard a voice say behind me and I wasn't sure who the hell they were referring to.

"General" Edward said pulling away from me and standing to meet a grey haired man in uniform with casual ease.

"How are you doing son?" he smiled at Edward and then snuck a peek at me.

"Good thank you and you?" Edward asked.

"Fantastic, just arrived home for thanksgiving break" he smiled

"Hi" he said to everyone and Emmett and Jasper did their salute in respect of the general.

"Please I would love for you to meet my Bella" Edward smiled and stepped aside as I rose to my feet to greet the General.

"Wow, this is the beautiful Bella" He smiled at Edward before he extended his hand to me and shook it softly.

"She sure is" Edward beamed as he took my hand in his.

"I have to be off, but I will see you all at the ceremony next moth?" He asked and everyone said their polite goodbyes to him.

"I thought you were the Lieutenant Colonel?" I whispered to Edward.

"I was, I am getting the official ranking change in a ceremony next month" Edward smiled

"Wow, that is fantastic congratulations" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I get two stars and you peck me on the cheek?" he moaned and I leaned in and kissed him on his soft delectable pouty lips.

"Now that is what I am talking about" he mumbled when I pulled away.

"Are you ready to order drinks now?" Carlisle asked and I noticed they all already had drinks in front of them and smiled knowing we were still cocooned in our happy little blissful bubble.

"Bella?" Edward asked

"Just water please" I asked and then listened to Edwards silky dripping voice order a beer.

I am so fucked….if Edward ordering a beer makes me horny.

I looked over the menu for something that seemed appealing and in dire need of food I settled on line fish rice and a green salad.

"I am proud of you little one" Emmett joked as I ordered my food noting no strange mixtures in there.

I mumbled off my thanks and then focused my energy on not losing my appetite before the actual meal came.

"Why did you help me?" I asked Edward while there was a lull in the conversation and he took to rubbing my tummy absentmindedly.

"I don't think I understand?" he frowned

"With the residency?"

"I just called in a favor, I wanted you to learn from the best and be safe" he shrugged.

"Thank you"

"There is no need for thanks, you deserved the position and you were more than qualified for the position I just wanted to put you in a good learning environment" he smiled

"I took some heat for it" I laughed and I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"What heat?" He and Emmett demanded simultaneously.

"Nothing serious" I shrugged

"Tell me!" Edward demanded and I flinched at his tone.

"Sorry" he mumbled taking my hand.

"Just some comments nothing life altering" I said averting my eyes from him.

The waiter arrived with our food and the smell of the different dishes surrounding me was delectable.

"Excuse me, do you perhaps have guacamole?" I asked the waiter

"We do, I will bring you a serving" he smiled

"Two servings" I added as he walked off and everyone laughed.

"I knew it" Emmett mumbled.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Please don't apologize" Edward said kissing my temple tenderly.

"I don't mean to grosse you all out" I stated as the waiter placed two generous servings of guacamole in front of me.

"Hmmm" I said sniffing it and then tossing it over my rice; I ate with reckless abandon as I shoveled food into my mouth I knew Edward was staring at me

"So what happens now?" Esme asked looking at me and Edward pointedly, but I was totally clueless.

"I would like to take Bella to see my place and make sure she is happy with it, before Alice starts ripping the baby room into shreds" Edward said looking at me for confirmation so I just nodded my head.

I was scared shitless, lets be honest here we hardly knew each other or previous relationship was based on lust.

Edward handed his card over to the waitron as I made my way along the lake for some fresh air.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked taking my hand.

"Can I be honest?" I asked and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I am so fucking scared right now" I mumbled as tears ran down my cheeks.

I wrapped his big arms around me and I sobbed even harder.

"Shhhh it is going to be okay, I promise you that much" Emmett said and then he was gone and I was placed in a very familiar set of arms.

"What is wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Edward asked as he ran his hand down my back.

"No" I said shaking my head from side to side as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Come" he demanded and ushered me toward the car in the parking lot and helped me inside.

"Talk to me please, I am not beyond begging"

"Edward it is all my fault but I kind off feel like this is all so fast you know, I don't even know which side of the bed you prefer, which toothpaste you like and I don't want my mess to clutter you place and drive you insane" I rambled off.

"I am not that much of a stiff, I like the middle of the bed apposed to either side of the bed, I like any toothpaste that is minty fresh, I don't hoard but I am not apposed to anyone in my life that does, I would love to have your stuff litter my space, I am a hard worker Bella and my hours are grueling so I might be out a lot, but I will make time for you I promise"

"I just feel like I am going faster than I can keep up, things are spinning out of control and I cannot find a solid ground to steady myself, living together is a big challenge for couples I mean toss in a baby and you have a recipe for disaster"

"Setting us up to fail already?" Edward asked staring at me intently.

"I just don't want the lose the only real thing in my life"

"The only way you will lose me is if you walk out, I am here and I am real and I am willing to work this through, no matter what the obstacle I will fight for you" Edward said taking my hand in his and planting a kiss on the palm of my hand, his intense eye were bringing for the message his words could not reach.

"What will people think?" I asked once we neared the military base.

"Which people?" he asked obviously confused.

"Here, the people you work with a few days ago you left here with Tanya and now you return with a pregnant….well me?"

"Bella, for one their opinions don't count for shit, secondly I never introduced Tanya to anyone I work with, this baby will be my heart and soul, my pride and I will not allow anyone to cast their negative doubts and opinions on this unborn baby that is my blood" he declared passionately.

"Thank you for accepting me and Charlie and for forgiving me and…." I sobbed off.

"Bellaaaaaa" he moaned and put the car in park before he pulled me towards him and hugged me close.

"This will be good for both of us" He declared and then he got out the car and helped me out.

"Wow" I said looking at Edwards dwelling, not quite the humble bode one would expect from the Core, okay so his place was a distance away from the core but it was beautiful and spacious, real old school fabulous, just like you see in the movies, spacious lounge with a fireplace decked out in dark wood and black leather, his kitchen look brand new and unused like literally unused some of the appliances were still in boxes on top of the cupboard.

There was a dining hall that looked like it could house about twenty people with ease, dark wood seemed to be the theme around here, then there was the deck that led outside to an Olympic size swimming pool and a built in barbeque for events and it was in awe of the landscaped gardens.

"Well?" Edward asked as we made our way back inside the house towards the hall.

"Your house is beautiful, so much more than I could ever have imagined" I smiled.

"Our house angel" he said kissing me on the head.

"This is the main bedroom" he smiled as he pushed the door open and inside was the world's biggest bed; there was an on suite bathroom and a beautiful closet that looked like a fucking store! His military outfits hung with pride in the closet and I stopped in front of one of his crisp white uniforms and ran my hand lovingly along the lapel of the jacket.

"The balcony has a beautiful view" Edward said taking my hand and leading me outside towards the deck just off the room and he was right I could just imagine how beautiful the sunset would be on the deck.

"You are right this is beautiful" I smiled and then he wrapped his arms around me and we both stood there looking at the glistering sun cast its magic on the world below.

"Wanna see the guest rooms to decide which one you want for Charlie?" Edward asked and I nodded smiling bright and feeling really giddy for the first time today.

He led me to another set of doors and there were three guest rooms but I knew I wanted to one right next to ours for Charlie regardless of what the others looked like.

"This one" I said opening the door.

"You haven't even seen this or the others yet?" He laughed

"I know I just want him real close"

"Okay whatever you need" he declared as we entered the room similar to Edwards just a tad smaller.

"This is perfect" I squealed

"You happy baby?" he asked as he hugged me close and I was, the fact was that now shit was getting real.

"This is real" he laughed and I wanted to smack myself for voicing my opinions out loud.

"Is this the room?" Alice said from behind us pushing both me and Edward out the way to see.

"Yes" I laughed safe in Edwards arms.

"You need to stop pushing her like that!" Emmett scolded Alice.

"Sorry" Alice shrugged.

"So the guys are delivering the stuff tomorrow so I need to clear this space today" Alice said as she started pulling blankets from the bed and tossing them aside.

"Come on people" Alice declared and then the room sprang to live as everyone grabbed a piece of furniture to move it out of the room, me included I moved to grab the bedside lamps when Edwards arms circled me.

"Go into the kitchen and have some tea" he smiled pushing me out to door.

"Please I am pregnant and not dying" I laughed

"Bella I will physically restrain you if I have to" Edward declared and without anther word I walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"I was thinking that with all the work that needs to be done here we should all stay close by, I mean we can easily drive up to the house to get our bags and Emmett and Jasper have their own houses quite close to here, we can just do thanksgiving here?" Esme enquired walking into the kitchen.

"That would be really nice, but I don't want to put you all out like that"

"Bella, dear we love you and we all want to be here, to be part of this" Esme smiled as she rubbed over my belly.

"So where is the lemonade wifey?" Emmett mocked coming into the kitchen.

"Sorry mother Hubbard but the cupboards are bare" I teased and they were the panty had all canned foods dry foods but nothing of substance in fact his refrigerator only had energy drinks and bottled water in there.

"No fucking way" Emmett moaned moving past me to check for himself.

"Not even Peanut Butter EM!" I teased as he searched the cupboards.

"What you looking for?" Edward asked coming in behind Emmett.

"Anything!" Emmett teased

"Yeah, I got rid of all the perishables because we are on leave" Edward blushed

"Okay we should head home and grab our bags" Edward smiled taking my hand as we made our way out.

"Can we stop at the store on the way?"

"Sure love what ever you need" He smiled and my heart melted.

"Do you think we will make it in time for Charlie?" I asked as I rubbed my hand over my belly to calm my little thumper.

"I promise you that we will have ample time, just don't go and test my theory by going into labor early" Edward joked but his voice held that ring of authority.

"You know premature labor isn't something woman can control?"

"Yes I know, I am sorry I am so use to ordering people around, I promise to try my utmost to leave the habit at work" he smiled as his hand rubbed over my belly.

"Should we start negotiating now?" I teased

"What exactly do you want to negotiate?" he asked stiffly.

"I don't necessarily want to send Charlie to military school" I said looking out the window.

"Neither do I, he should be able to follow his own life ambitions, I wont allow my work to cloud judgment, each of us have our own destiny to create, he is no different"

"Wow, that is very….shit wow" I mumbled

"Spoken like a true top of her class graduate" he teased

"What can I say you render me speechless?"

"Look, I know you life growing up was less than ideal but I have a pretty clear picture of what I have always wanted for my child, a carefree environment where he could grow learn and blossom into whatever he wanted" Edward declared.

"I didn't really know you were such a passionate person"

"Bella, when it comes to the people I care about I am all passion"

We drove to rest of the way in silence and then we managed to pull in the drive just after the rest of the family.

"I hate inconveniencing people" I mumbled as I clambered out of the car and started walking up the stairs.

"Charlie baby you need to calm down baby" I said rubbing my tummy while he kicked away with vigor.

"You need to relax, he can feel that you are anxious" Rose smiled as she rubbed my belly.

"I know, I just hate that everyone has to alter their plans just a day before thanksgiving to accommodate me"

"We choose to do that" Rose said pushing past me to go and pack her bag.

I did the same going to my room and packing a few loose items that were there, thankfully I didn't really have time to settle in so I had minimal packing to do.

"Ready?" Edward smiled as he picked up my luggage and started carting it all down the stairs.

My phone rang and I smiled as I saw Anthony's name flash on the screen.

"_Hallo Anthony" _

"_Hallo Bella how are you and the little one doing?" _

"_Great, couldn't be better, I even managed a solid healthy meal"_

"_Bella that is fabulous, is your doctor satisfied with the progress?"_

"_She sure is"_

"_Do you need me to pack up your apartment?" _ He asked and I froze.

"_How did you know?" _ I asked

"Baby Bella we know all along, we will be there the day after thanksgiving, just mail me the address we will hire a u-haul and drive down"

"_You don't need to do that!" _ I moaned

"We most certainly do, we miss you and little thumper"

"_I miss you guys too; send my love to Alec please" _

"_You know I will" _He finished and then we hung up.

"You okay?" Emmett asked

"I am just need to clear something with Edward" I smiled as I saw them all loading their bags into their separate cars.

"So, I need another favor on the stock pile you already have completed" I said standing behind him and admiring his stellar ass.

"Shoot" he said picking up another bag and placing it in his trunk.

"Alec and Anthony are coming down the day after thanksgiving, with a u-haul containing all my belonging" I started

"Okay?" He said turning to look at me.

"Do you think we could put them up for the night?" I asked uncertain,

"Were you scared to ask me that?"

"More like nervous?" I stammered biting my lip.

"It is you place too, and I want you to know that any friends of yours are always welcome in our home." He said as he shut the trunk and walked to open the door for me.

"One more second?" I asked as I walked over to Esme who was about to get into a slick black Mercedes Benz with Carlisle.

"Would it be okay with you if I prepared the thanksgiving meal for tomorrow?" I asked and with tears in her eyes she nodded.

"We didn't bring anything from here, we were going to shop on the way" she explained after her hug.

"I will, to say thank you" I said kissing her on the cheek and heading off towards Edwards car.

"You okay?" he asked

"Sure am"

We started off ahead of the others, and I felt light as a feather nervous as shit but happy.

"Ummmm, I kind off offered to cook thanksgiving for everyone tomorrow" I said to Edward as I watched his muscular hand grip the steering wheel.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" he inquired giving me a sideway glance.

"It will be my way of saying thank you, and it will keep me out of the way as everyone works, I mean I don't even want to know how much you had to pay the store to deliver on thanksgiving" I added

"If that is what you want, as long as you promise to take it easy and rest as much as possible"

"You need me to stop at the store?" Edward asked and I burst out laughing.

"I sure do, don't think people are going to appreciate my efforts if all I can give them is baked beans, crackers and energy drinks for thanksgiving" I teased.

"I am hardly ever home, I mean I use to never be home, I will now that I have a reason" he smiled and his smile warmed me from the inside out.

"Thanks"

He pulled in at the store and as we made our way inside he grabbed a basket.

"Really?" I asked laughing and he put it down grabbing a cart.

"Better?" he smiled as we started down the isle.

Our very first official shopping trip and I was beaming.

This was clearly a very militant town and you could see the people milling around and the soldiers going about their daily routines.

"This feels very domesticated" Edward remarked

"I know, we should get use to it, I mean we will be shopping for diapers and bum cream soon" I joked.

"I haven't really ever done much shopping I usually order on line, they deliver and the house keeper unpacks, so this is all very new to me"

"Lets just start off in one isle and we both just take whatever we think we might need?" I asked and he nodded as we made our way down the first isle.

I was mentally trying to figure out all I would need to cook for thanksgiving meal with and what we might need to see us through the next couple of days.

We seemed to be making the same choices in each brand we decided on, I wanted to get cereal and we both reached for the same box, I wanted to get some bacon for stuffing and once again we seemed to select the same, turkey, bread, pancake mix, each time we selected the exact same thing.

We even stopped at the baby isle to have a look at diapers and giggled at the vast variety on display.

I decided on the normal turkey, veggies, salad, mashed potatoes, and my favorite fritters for the meal and then I wanted to bake a death by chocolate three layer chocolate cake, so once I had all the ingredients from scratch and a shit load of peanut butter and pickles, we even added some pop tarts and chocolates with crisps and then we were making our way over to the hygiene isle.

"Toothpaste" Edward laughed thinking about my previous outburst.

"Do you need?"

"No, I use this" he said picking up one of the minty toothpastes,

"Good to know" I laughed as we made our way to the check out.

"I feel very domesticated" he remarked as we were standing in line behind a few people.

"Major Cullen" someone said from behind us and Edward turned to find two Marines standing there saluting him.

"Jackson Burrows" Edward said greeting them both.

"Afternoon Sir" they replied before they continued on their way.

"Wow you are like a Marine Celebrity" I teased as we moved a few steps forward in the queue.

"If this was a series I would have been voted off long ago"

"I doubt that, people seem to look up to you"

"That is a very heavy burden to carry" he declared once again with his air of authority.

"I suppose"

"I've got this" I declared once we had all our items check through and bagged but he just rolled his eyes at me and handed the sales lady his card, I mean it was like it was already there I didn't even have time to get the my bag open, he had super human card whipping out speed.

"I want to do my bit, you paid for all the baby stuff" I mumbled

"That is because I take care of what is mine, and this baby is mine, and you Bella will be mine" he breathed in my ear before he effortlessly strode past me with the cart.

"Fuck Edward, possessive much?" I asked as he placed the groceries on the back seat.

"There I no denying that" he said without a trace of amusement.

We made our way home and everyone seemed to already be there and Alice had put them all too good use but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey" I smiled at Emmett who was in the room stripping the carpet off the floor.

"There she is!" Emmett beamed giving me a sweaty hug.

"Miss me?" I asked when he ran his hand over my swollen belly.

"Not too much, missed the shit out of Charlie" he declared and then I smacked his hand away.

Walking through Edwards's house still didn't feel settling, it was still Edward's house in every possible way.

I wanted it to be ours but it was going to be very challenging relationship and hard work and dedication above all was the only thing that was going to get us through.

"Penny, for your thoughts?" I hear Edward say as he wrapped his arms around me, I was standing in the kitchen just staring at the mountain of grocery bags Edward had placed on the counter my thoughts kept going to the place that was to now be our home.

"You just insist on paying for everything even my thoughts?" I snapped at him, ill at ease and not really wanting to snap it just kind off happened.

"Was that necessary?" he barked

"Maybe shit I don't know, I want to help and I cant and I just feel trapped" I yelled back and he visibly flinched.

"I take you back no questions asked, and I really try and be supportive and understanding and you feel fucking trapped?" he yelled before storming out of the kitchen.

I think he has some unresolved issues with me; we kind of tried to pick up right where we left off and that obviously isn't working for us.

We should have taken our time to sort through our baggage instead of just hopping back into bed together again….not that I would change the earth shatteringly amazing sex we have had.

Man was the sex good; he had these amazing hips that were just meant to move in sync….

Focus Bella! I needed to fix this shit with Edward so I left my comfy spot in the kitchen where I was sheltered and stalked off into the unknown house to find Edward, people were moving inside the house still no Alice and Esme or Rose for that matter but Edward wasn't in the room with Emmett and Jasper doing manual labor and he wasn't in the main room so I ventured further and the last door seemed to lead to his study so I went inside and there he was typing away furiously on his laptop not even glancing up at me.

"Edward?" I called but he continued to disregard me so I closed the door and stepped inside scared shitless.

"I …maybe….look I am sorry" I stammered

"What for?" he snapped not even looking up at me.

"So much I don't even know where to start"

"I am tired of the apologies Bella, this is hard for me too, but at least I haven't automatically classified our relationship as a failure within the fist few hours of us reuniting" he fumed

"So we are back there?" I asked

"Yes Bella we are back there, we should resolve as much as possible so we could avoid all this unnecessary bullshit"

"Bullshit? Okay Edward what exactly do you want to address now so it is out of the way on you can carry on your perfect little life void of any and all complications"

"I am tired of hearing you apologize for not telling me about the pregnancy right off the bat, I am trying to be understanding of your reasons so lets just move a long no sense in constantly revisiting that, secondly you need to realize that I am all in, and when I say all in I mean all in, financially, emotionally, physically, spiritually, and any other way you could possibly imagine, I want you to feel safe and protected and I want you to feel that here in our house with our child, but you don't and I don't even know how to make that better for you, so just lets start by you telling me you don't want my input" he yelled a little louder than was fucking necessary.

"Wow that was food for though. I do realize that you are all in, and you are trying to make me happy, and I want to be, I just need to find my feet, okay? This is all very new to me so right now all I want is time to adjust to all of this! And I am sorry if that infuriates you and if I don't act the way one of your little Marines do but just know I am fucking trying, I have beaten myself up every second I have had this little baby growing inside of me thinking you wont approve of that we don't have a place in your life, so now we do and I am so happy that you want us and care for us, but I just need so time Edward! Not away from you but just time to get use to someone wanting me and caring about me" I cried as tears rolled down my cheek then I turned on heel and walked out of his study slamming the door behind me for extra measures.

Screw him, he needs to learn to calm down some, sure I was in the wrong but talk about ripping things totally out of proportion.

"HEY ALL!" Alice sang coming in carrying way too much shit with Esme and Rose following, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle all sat in the lounge looked stressed out.

"Sorry about that" I smiled and then I was off towards the kitchen totally ignoring everyone leaving Emmett to fill the girls in on what was actually going on.

I packed away groceries and tried to get a feel of what was going on in the kitchen, his place was in total disarray I mean some dinner sets weren't even removed from the boxes yet, and all his kitchen appliances were still boxed.

I didn't even know if they were that way for a reason? Could I move the stuff around to more appropriate places?

Would he even care that we had our first blow out? And that maybe just maybe there will be quite a few more in the day, months and years to come? 

What we were signing up for wasn't easy but if we really cared for and loved each other we could make it work, we could actually survive?

We just need to communicate maybe? I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and I need to elate at the wonderful family we both have who are offering up some of themselves to help get things ready for our baby, and I need to accept that Edward isn't my mother nor my father and that he wants to be part of our babies life no matter what.

"I'm sorry" I heard Edward say from behind me as I was smiling at myself having just formed my new resolve.

"No I was being a total bitch and I am sorry, thank you Edward for taking me into you house and back into your life no questions asked" I said walking right into his waiting arms and wrapped myself around him, holding him as close as we could get.

"I love you Bella, I really do" he breathed and kissed me on the top of my head.

"And I know we will have hundreds of fights and we will disagree on so many things, but don't ever run from me" he pleaded as he pushed me back to look into my eyes.

"I promise"

We stayed there in one spot wrapped around each other not saying anything when we kind off got ahead of ourselves….

I inhaled the fabulous scent that belong to no other than Edward Cullen, man he smelled delectable, he was wearing this v-neck grey shirt and started kissing on the exposed patch of his chest while his hands roamed over my back lifting me by the ass and placing me on the kitchen counter, I didn't move my mouth off his chest as I moved on towards his neck…

I opened my legs a bit more as Edward stepped in between them, moving his hard cock against my heated core,

"Fuck that feels good" Edward moans while he is grinding against me.

"Hmmmm" I moan rather loudly and then my dress is off his warm hands are cupping my breasts through the material of my bra as I grind my pelvis into his rock hard erection. And it felt so good I wanted to maul him.

"Don't stop" I moaned as he picked up the pace of his grinding and slipped bra off in one swift motion, and his succulent lips wrapped around my over sensitive nipple as he sucked and tugged with his mouth and teeth.

I clawed at his shirt to try and get it off he chuckled and then ripped it to shreds and his beautifully sculpted body was on display before me, chiseled to perfection each ab was on display, and I ran my hand over the masterpiece of his chest and stomach, he had a happy trail of hair leading into the low cut jeans, that hung off his shapely v….

"You look so fucking hot" I mumbled as he pulled my earlobe between his teeth.

"Wanna get naked?" he said arching his brow at me and I giggled as he started undoing the button on his jeans.

"OH MY GOD, I am so sorry" I heard Alice mumble from her position at the door along with some snickers from the rest of the family.

"Get out!" Edward shouted not turning around because then they would have a full on view of my very ample cleavage.

"Were hungry" Emmett laughed

"Then go and eat at your own fucking house!" Edward snapped but frankly I was on the verge of my orgasm and not really in the mood to stop so I started moving my hips again while Edward stood still as a statue with his whole family looking on and then I sucked one of his nipples into my mouth.

"Babe, fuck just…." He moaned as his hands went to my hips to still my movements.

"What?" I moaned

"Just wai…t….fuck…" he moaned and Emmett laughed

"Look Edward, either they go or they stay and watch I don't give a shit either way just keep going" I yell as I move his hands from my hips and grind back into him with reckless abandonment.

"Babe I don't think…"

"Fuck Edward I though you wanted this? Cause I know I sure do"

"Bella babe of course I want this" he said taking my face between his warm hands and kissing me thoroughly while allowing me to grind my hips into his only this time it wasn't met with resistance he was grinding into me as well.

"You think they are serious?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Sure as fuck now get the hell out!" Edward yelled as he started slipping his pants down.

"These have got to go" he said as he ripped my underwear off into tiny shreds.

He was pushing inside of me before we even heard the front door close.

"Is that good?" he moaned.

"So good" I moaned as I grabbed him by the ass and held him firm while I rode out my orgasm, he pushed me back on the table a bit to give him some space so he could pound harder than before into me with vigorous abandonment.

He moaned my name as he came.

"Wow" I moaned laying back on the table my ginormous tummy sticking up in the air my legs dangling off the side of the table.

He peered over my tummy with his sexy as fuck smirk his green eyes alive and electric with lust.

"You tired?" he asked as I shook my head no.

"Good because I am so ready to fuck your brains out" he said as he pulled me behind the knees towards him, so I could wrap my legs around him which was very difficult with my belly, but with his muscles it was easy as he pulled me into his arms and carried me off towards the bedroom.

"Ready for me babe?" he asked as he tossed me on the bed and fell in between my legs.

"Ready as ever" I smiled

He worshipped my body with his hands and then his mouth and then he praised it with a glorious orgasm as it rocked through me I wanted to cry from the sheer beauty of it.

Our love making session was filled with so much promise and apology.

"You are really good at that" I smiled as I was lying on his chest just cuddling with him.

"You give me reason to be"

"I call bulllshit" I laughed at his cheesy line.

"You really don't have a very high opinion of me do you?" he laughed

"I do, I know I come across as a total bitch but let me tell you something buster" I said stabbing my finger in his chest.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever come across, you make everything seem possible, and you make me feel beautiful and cherished and loved, and I hope that our son is every bit just as amazing as you" I declared.

"That was beautiful and scary, you are really the only woman I have experience such an intense bond with, and I know your first opinion of me was that I go from town to town fucking on every stop, and while I have had my fair share of being young and stupid let me tell you, you rocked my world and dominated it from the moment I laid eyes on you" he said kissing my lips.

"I feel really bad about earlier in the kitchen with the family, I was just beyond caring and I was only thinking of getting off, it was stupid and I am sorry"

"Don't ever apologize for that, ever, my body is at your disposal permanently" he grinned and my tummy rumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" he laughed

"Not really, your son might be, I just need my peanut butter and pickle fix" I declared.

"I wonder of that unruly bunch has eaten?" he asked and then we heard a very loud NO sounding from the babies room.

"Oh my fuck!" I cried sticking my head into his chest.

"I swear I heard them leave!" I mumbled

"Our keys were still here and then we kind off had to come back" Emmett said loudly.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him and Edward laughed as he slipped out of the bed and tossed one of his shirt and a pair of his sweat pants at me from the closet.

"I figured you wanted to be comfortable" he said at seeing my confused expression.

"Thanks" I smiled as I slipped his big shirt over my head and smiled as I saw the name Cullen across the back of his shirt.

"Now that is hot" Edward said when he too saw it.

We made our way out of the room I had to roll up the bottom of the sweat pants to make it fit and I was barefoot as I walked close behind Edward to hide myself as we made our way towards the kitchen where a very flustered Esme had a pot of coffee going and Alice was unpacking some of the things I never got round to, my discarded clothes were still on the chair and Edward grabbed my ripped underwear and stuck it into the side of his jean pocket and then just winked at my blush.

He gathered all the clothes up and made his way out of the kitchen leaving me alone with the woman.

"So" Esme smiled rocking back on her heels as Rose pushed a jar of pickles and peanut butter in front of me.

"Okay let get this over with" I mumbled as I took out a pickle and doused it with peanut butter.

"I didn't know you were such a sexual person" Rose smiled sipping on the coffee Esme had made.

"I am not, I mean it is hard….just with Edward" I said blushing.

"I hope you mean that miss" Edward said strolling into the kitchen the men on heel and then he hugged me to his chest.

"Pizza okay?" he asked and I nodded as I fueled up on my peanut butter and pickles.

He was out the door and dialing leaving me alone with everyone looking at me like I had lost the last of my marbles.

"I didn't know you would be so vocal" Jasper laughed stealing a pickle so I just glared at him and pulled the jar closer to me.

"Yeah Bella, you're a moaner, go figure" Alice laughed

"And you are eating at the table where the indecent act took place without sanitizing it, I hope you start sanitizing before you feed your child" Esme giggled

"Not only that, I never took you to be an exhibitionist?" Emmett asked looking like he was going to die from holding back his laugh and honestly they could all go and fuck themselves.

"If your sex lives lack passion imagination or stimulation go and seek help but don't think it is okay to judge people who have that fire" I yelled a little insecure.

"You tell them babe." Edward laughed from his position at the door.

"Maybe it would be more convincing coming from you" I smiled trying to take the focus off me.

"Sure, guys" Edward said looking around at all their faces while he paused.

"This is our house, we have sex in it, we still have a few rooms to go, so unless you want to bare witness to this, I suggest you pack you shit and head to your holes for the night" Edward declared without laughing and I blushed when he looked over at me, his gaze held the promises of a passionate night.

"So we work our asses of and get no food?" Emmett bellowed.

"Here" Edward said shoving some dollar bills into Emmett's hand and pushed him toward the door.

"Get a pizza" Edward finished as he kissed Esme on the head.

I stood in stunned silence in the kitchen watching Edward usher them all out of the door; I was torn between Elated horny and petrified? Does that even make sense? Whose idea was it to serve me with this emotional cocktail?

"You look like a deer caught in headlights just before a car hits him" Edward said very hurt.

"I…..just…." I mumbled uncertainly and then blushed.

"Let's go out to supper and just talk okay?" He asked taking my hand in his big hands and ran his thumb over my wrist soothingly while I nodded.

"Go get dressed and meet me here when you are ready" he said smiling but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Why can't we just order in? And maybe talk?"

"Sure, whatever you want Bella"

"I want you" I breathed

"And I want you too, but I need you to trust in me, in us"

"I do, this is all just very new for me, I do trust you Edward, impeccably" I smiled and he stepped closer to me, my hear rate immediately accelerated and then his lips met mine tenderly.

"I want to make this right so I am going to stop right there" he declared stepping away from me. I felt empty without the heat of his body snuggling me, empty without the feel of his lips moving against my own, and empty because I knew that he was hurting by my lack of eagerness or gratefulness to him for accepting my fault and moving forward without question.

"Pick anyone" He smiled holding a stack of take out menus towards me.

I chose a simple seafood platter and he opted to take the platter so we could share before making the call.

"So you seem ill at ease" he declared walking into the lounge where I was snuggling with one of his pillows.

"Like I said this is all very new for me Edward and I need to adjust"

"I get that, but what can I do to make this easier on both of us?"

"Nothing, just give me some time, I am happy and scared and nervous and uncomfortable all at one time and juggling all these emotions is making me a nervous wreck when all I want to do is enjoy this, here now" I pleaded

"I can give you all the time in the world if that is what you need Bella, I can be very patient if I try, I just want you to know that I love you and that I want to be part of every emotion you feel and I hope to one day be able to set all our doubts at ease, this is all new for me too you know"

"I know" I smiled and then I crawled onto his lap with my big ass and bulging tummy wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into one of the most passionate kisses I could manage.

"Wow" he breathed when I finally had to drag my reluctant lips away from his to breathe…

"That about sums it up" I giggled and I felt feather light like the world had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Are you to eat?" he smiled when the door bell rang.

I watched him walk out of the lounge and into the reception area that housed the front door and each part of his body from his impeccable posture to his muscular ass called to me like a siren and I wanted to beg with my heart to overpower my mind so that I would know for certain that my draw to Edward was more than physical, and then he turned to me his molten green eyes boring into mine, his smile lit up his whole face and my heart spoke up loud and clear I loved Edward Cullen some parts of his lit my whole body but his soul called to mine, he was essentially the most handsome and most caring person I knew and I was totally and irrevocably in love with him…

"What are you thinking about Bella?" He laughed as he sat down on the couch next to me his long legs stretching for miles in front of him, his posture still so stiff but he was mine.

So I did what any hormonal hot blooded woman would do,

"Kiss me Edward" I mumbled and without hesitation his lips covered mine ravenously, my blood started boiling while my hand ran down his chest and further until I reached the hem of his shirt and then I slipped it underneath feeling his sculptured chest his flesh heated at my touch and his tongue tangoed with mine for dominance, I moved and straddled his waist my gargantuan stomach forgotten as I started tugging on his shirt, he relented as he pulled his lips from mine for just a fraction of a second and it was just long enough to pull the shirt off him and I was once again left breathless at the exquisite sight that was Edward.

"I really love you, all of you" I smiled as I traced a scar on his hip just barely hidden by the defined tones of his v.

"And I love every single inch of you" he smiled and my panties melted right off with the heat, his one simple smile could emanate from me.

I leaned forward and started kissing his jaw that was lightly shadowed with his beard, down his Adams apple and wonderful collarbone down his chest, where my mouth could reach my hands roaming where my mouth couldn't.

He snaked his hand around my back and he was gently running his hand up and down my spine, and for some reason the soft touch that gave me gooseflesh was erotic in ways that are hard to explain, I curled closer to his chest each time he would reach a sensitive spot and moaned into this flesh, which had a chain effect of him pulling me so much closer to his already hard erection.

He pulled, okay he was impatient and ripped my shirt literally off my in a flash so fast that made me giggle like a little girl, while he discarded my bra.

His warm hands wrapped around my over sensitive breasts as he with a delicate touch started massaging them.

"That feels so good" I moaned rather loudly even in my own ears.

"I have something much better in mind" he smiled before his lips met my nipples in an embrace of tongue.

"Soooo goooddd" I stammered.

"I…please Edward…" I pleaded when I felt like I was going to combust, I was panting and hot, and holy fuck was I hot.

"What do you want angel?" he asked

"A cold shower and a good fuck" I yelled throwing my head back and grinding against Edward recklessly not caring about anything other than his jean clad cock straining in his pants meeting the exact right spot I needed when I moved over him. His hands on my hips helped keep my movement steady while my whole body shook in frustration of the building orgasm.

"Let go angel" he moaned as he gently bit down on my nipple.

"I cant…I need to but I can't" I almost cried in frustration.

"Relax and just let me make you feel good" he mumbled as he lifted me off his lap and carried me up the stairs.

"Maybe you broke it?" I asked feeling stupid and frustrated.

"I did not break it or anything else" he laughed as he carried me across the room onto the balcony that overlooked the beautifully landscaped garden in front of me, he sat us both down on the lounger in the corner and I instinctively covered my breasts.

"You shy?" he laughed as he pulled me so much closer to his chest my arms locked on his chest.

"Don't want strangers taking a peek" I said as my eyes scanned the property for prying eyes but all that I could see was endless span of twinkling light and then I felt a light breeze over my heated flesh and I felt alive and exhilarated.

Which means I literally attacked Edward…..again only this time I broke his embrace and my hand slid down to where I knew it wanted to go…in search of the giant, I wanted to take his cock in my hand and feel it pulse at my touch.

He allowed my movement and even assisted by popping the buttons on his jeans and sitting up a bit to move his pants down.

I took the giant in my hand and started running my hand up and down, I was looking down at his cock as I ran my hand up and down then I took some of the pre cum from the tip and swirled it to use as lubricant while I pumped him, the movement made his hips buck which made me Horney as hell….

I looked up at him and his eyes were burning into mine his eyes black with lust his lips swollen from our kiss, and I licked my lips in appreciation of the sight in front of me.

"Ride me angel" he declared with authority which scared and thrilled me at the same time so I hopped off his lap and stood in front of him to get my pants off when his hand steady my movements.

I felt ashamed of my fat body but when I was like this with Edward knowing he loved me regardless I felt like I was cherished and loved every bulge.

I was standing in front of Edward naked, his eyes ran over my body and brought out the sexy vixen in me so I ran my hand over my sex, which considering my tummy was quite the fete but I managed just fine, I was wet to the core as I lifted my one leg to place on the lounger on the side of Edward as I stroked my own kitty spreading the moisture around, I looked down at Edward and his gaze was focused on my hand on my kitty while he pumped the his cock hard at the sight of me touching myself, my body broke out in Goosebumps as a cold breeze passed over me, but the cold puckered my nipples so I started pinching my own nipple with my free hand, my eyes never leaving Edwards hand as he pumped his cock, the muscles in his arms looked more defined as they worked on his cock, I slipped one finger inside my kitty and then moaned at the feel of it.

"MORE!" Edward barked and I conceded by putting another finger inside myself and then another, I pinched my nipple harder, when I felt the heat starting to rise over my body with my orgasm building, I pumped harder and so did Edward, and then the thumb on his free hand was pressing hard against my clit, which made me come all over my fingers, while pinching my nipples my knees buckled while I yelled in ecstasy…

I collapsed onto Edwards lap his hands on my hips and then his cock was filling me, his movements frantic as he pushed himself inside and then lifted me off his lap so he could move better my breasts bouncing with the movement.

"FUCK!" he hissed as my clenched around his cock in orgasm, as he spilled inside of me.

"That was, Edward…wow….I….wow" I breathed as I rested my head on his shoulders.

The breeze sweeping over my heated body the only reminder that I was still alive; my body was limp in Edwards lap as we both rested and tried to regain regular breathing.

"Don't ever fucking leave me again" Edward said breaking our silence and I heard the desperation and pain in his voice.

"I wont, I love you to the moon and back, and all the stars in between Edward" I smiled kissing him, I was selfish to have left and never once did I consider that he was hurting too.

"I love you Bella more than you will ever know"

We finally got up and Edward grinned as I he gave me one of his shirts with the name Cullen on the back, I wasn't going to protests it was big and soft and to top it all off it smelled like Edward, yeah I know blame the fact that I skipped dating in my teenage years, and I must admit I am not above drawing hearts and scribbling our names together.

"Now that is a sight to behold" he laughed as I hobbled towards the lounge.

"What sight?"

"You still have killer legs angel" he teased as we sat down to cold Chinese food.

"I was thinking that if it would ease things in for you we could take things slow, I can take one of the guest bedrooms and we can take our time getting into this whole relationship"

"Okay" I said not wanting to show my disappointment. Frankly the idea was horrid, I wanted him wrapped around me like a pretzel hogging all the blankets and heating my already heated skin, I wanted to feel every inch of him against me.

We finished up in silence.

"Why don't you take your room, I mean you shouldn't have to be put out"

"No angel, I want you to be in my bed"

He gave me a chaste kiss goodnight and then I was going to get into his big ass bed by myself, and yes I was crying and hormonal and angry.

I tossed and turned in the sheets and then I paced the floor unable to sleep yet again, until I swallowed my pride and went in search of Edward, his room door was closed and I tried to be all ninja like soft as I tiptoed towards his room and opened his door, but the moment I touched his door he was up in bed.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked all sleepy

"Do you think it is okay if I….would it be okay for me to….." I stammered and then he shifted in bed and pulled the covers back patting the spot he had just vacated.

I got in and his body wrapped around me like a shield, his leg pinning mine down as I drifted off to sleep with him placing gentle kisses on my neck while his hand ran soothingly over my belly.

I woke up with a start in the early hours of the morning heated but rested, a smile playing on my lips.

I untangled myself from Edward and shut his bedroom door so I would rouse him as I headed to have a nice relaxing shower and then I put on a clean shirt of his before I headed into the kitchen to pop the turkey in the oven.

I know it was too early to start but I was up and ready and saw no reason why I couldn't take my time and put some extra effort into my meal.

The turkey was stuffed in smelling delicious in the oven while I started making the cranberry sauce, green beans casserole, steamed broccoli, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, and then I had a sudden craving for lasagna so I decided to make that for starters.

The kitchen was a buzz as I worked in harmony; I was mixing the dough for the fresh bread and my favorite Italian pastries when Edward came into the kitchen looking more delicious than any human being had any right to.

"Good Morning beautiful" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Morning, did I wake you?"

"No the delicious smell did, shit Bella this smells amazing" he declared as he started sampling the food I had ready.

"Thank you, I have always loved cooking, never had the time though"

"Hmm, I can see I am going to be spending a lot more time in the gym with your cooking" he teased before he moved to switch on the coffee machine and I felt bad that I didn't think of doing that.

I kept my head down and tended to the finishing touches of my pastries while Edward moved around the kitchen, he went and got the paper outside before taking a seat at the kitchen table to read the paper, I turned and noticed he had placed a cup of tea on the cupboard next to me.

It was just so thoughtful that I had to resort to tears, so I turned to the stove so he wouldn't see.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as I felt his body behind mine.

"You made me tea" I sobbed

"Okay, sorry I didn't realize Bella…" started

"No, I mean thank you that was so thoughtful" I said turning to kiss him.

"Don't scare me like that, I mean I know pregnant woman have their hormones all over the place but hell I don't think I will ever get use to it." He teased.

When I was done with my tea and my cheesecake I headed upstairs to dress, Edward had insisted on cleaning the kitchen and getting ready for the guests while I take some time to change and just unwind.

I didn't even realize I had stood in the kitchen and cooked for just over five hours, I was so emerged in my task and loving the whole homely feel of it.

My back however realized it and was protesting like nobodies business, I grabbed a nice dress and a pair of flat slip on shoes before I took another shower and then I spent some time with my hair and make up, I just wanted to look good for Edward.

Plus I knew Alec and Anthony would be here and I wanted them to know I was happy.

I went downstairs and Emmett was already here helping Edward move two big tables together out on his patio so we could eat our lunch outside, which I must say was a fabulous idea, as a kid me and my dad use to eat our thanksgiving in front of the TV….fuck how much I missed my dad right now!

"BELLA!" Emmett boomed as he came into the house and wrapped me up in a tight hug, and then he proceeded to talk to our little baby.

"Hi little one, this is Uncle Emmett, did you miss me?" Emmett asked and both me and Edward burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" he pouted before he moved into the kitchen.

"I said no going in the kitchen Emmett" Edward scolded.

"I just want to see what Bella had made…..holy fucking shit is this all the food for today?" he asked as his whole face lit up.

"And the dessert?" he asked as he spun around and spied my bread, pastries and cheesecake.

"Bella I think I love you" he said pretending to cry.

"I have to go and get my good pants I will be back" he yelled as he ran out the door.

"What are the good pants?" I asked Edward and he just laughed

"Pants that can extend around his stomach so he has more place for food, we don't usually go big for thanksgiving it use to be just me dad, jasper and Emmett and let me tell you none of us are magic in the kitchen, sometimes we would just go to the waterfront and eat at the restaurant" Edward explained.

"Me and my dad were the same, you cannot cook a whole turkey for just two and my mom was never around so we just settled on cold cut sandwiches and TV, but Esme and the girls tried the whole thanksgiving deal and it was rather nice" I smiled.

"Well I like this" Edward smiled looking over his shoulder at all the food.

"HALLOOOO!" Alice sang as she came in armed with table ware and Jasper was following hot on her heels with a box of crockery.

"Don't worry about the table I got it" she smiled and then they were gone.

"I got to make the chocolate sauce for the cheesecake, thanks for cleaning up my mess" I smiled as I left Edward standing there surveying the hurricane that was Alice at work.

"Hey you gorgeous little lady" I heard Anthony say behind me and I did that whole girly squeal as I turned and saw him and Alec standing in the door next to Edward.

"ANTHONY!" I yelled and then I literally jumped into his arms.

"So what the fuck am I? Chop liver?" Alec teased as I turned to hug him.

"You look beautiful Bella!" Alec said when he finally let me go.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"And we missed you too, and you" Anthony said rubbing my belly and then he hastily pulled his hand away as he watched Edward standing behind him.

"Anthony please relax, I cannot even begin to thank you enough with standing by Bella and taking care of our little one" Edward smiled and both Anthony and Alec relaxed.

"Why don't I show you up to your room?" I asked and then both nodded.

"So you and Mr. Hotty are all good?" Alec asked as we walked into the guest room.

"Better than good" I giggled as they plopped down on the bed and I sat on the edge.

"Told you" Alec teased.

"Yeah I know, you don't have to add insult to injury"

"I need a shower" Anthony mumbled as he hopped off the bed and started stepping down before he turned to me and Alec watching him intently.

"No don't stop on my account by all means go ahead" I teased and then he did, he stripped down to his boxers before he stuck his tongue out and walked into the bathroom not even bothering to close the door behind him as he stripped and I got a glimpse of his firm ass.

"Nice caps" I laughed as he got into the shower, man he really was a hot dish with dressing on the side, fuck me sideways.

"Mmmm" I heard Alec mumbled as his shirt went flying.

"Later!" he giggled as he made his way into the shower, I was bushed but managed to drag my lazy ass out the room.

"Hi!" I smiled when I saw everyone had already arrived.

"Alec and Anthony are just in the shower" I smiled as I took a seat next to Edward.

"Why are you so flushed?" Rose asked as she leaned over.

"No reason" I smiled

"Come on Bella you are even blushing this has to be good" Emmett teased and I tried to change the topic but we kept coming back to the same moot point and every time they did I would blush.

"Just tell us what has you so hot under the collar darling?" Jasper teased

"She was checking out Anthony's ass" Alec declared as he walked into the lounge.

"I was not!" I stammered.

"Don't worry Bella my ass is awesome I don't blame you" Anthony added.

Everyone was laughing at me including Edward.

"Screw you!" I said sticking out my tongue.

"You all remember Alec and Anthony?" Edward asked as they sat down on the couch and he offered them both a drink.

Everyone made small talk but the most amazing friendship was developing, Anthony and Edward was knee deep in some very heated debate about the some work on the base and Alec and Emmett were hitting it off big time.

I got up and the ladies followed and I relented and allowed them to help me with salads and getting all the food out on the patio.

We all sat down at the big ass table with our big ass turnkey and enough food to literally feed an army.

Just as we were about to say grace the doorbell sounded and Edward had to excuse himself to get it.

"Bella?" he called to me from inside and I met him halfway in.

"Do you mind if we sat two more chairs at the table my commander has some work to discuss and I didn't want to make him feel bad or wait?" he asked and I know how important rank is.

"We have more than enough food" I smiled then went back to the table to tell everyone.

"Way to fuck up our meal with his Royal stuck up ness here!" Jasper moaned

"Chill bro" Emmett asked.

Alice had set the place next to Edward and we were ready by the time Edward emerged from the house with his guest in tow.

Emmett, Jasper, Anthony and Alec were at attention when Edward and his guest arrived but were immediately told to sit down and relax.

I looked up as Edward smiled and moved to my side to introduce me to his commander.

"Bella I would love to introduce you to Commandant Dwyer and his lovely wife Rene Dwyer" Edward smiled and I returned the smile as I shook his hand and when he stepped to the side my hand fell limp to my side because before me stood none other than my very own mother.

"Bella?" Edward asked moving closer to me.

"Hi" I croaked as she moved forward to hug me but I instinctively stepped back and ended up stepping on Edward foot as I stuck my hand out to meet hers and block her advances.

"Bella honey?" Rene said taking my hand tentatively and everyone had confused looks on their faces except Esme who was shooting daggers at Rene.

"Don't!" I warned her.

"Oh, where is my manners, Phil this is my beautiful daughter Bella" She smiled and he looked very confused but smiled in return.

"What?" Edward said looking between me and Rene.

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" She beamed as she moved to rub my belly and I turned to Edward to hide my stomach from her.

"I forgot the gravy, I won't be long" I said before I spun around and left them all staring at me.

"Please take a seat" Edward said

"Bella?" I heard him say behind me as I stood at the kitchen table my shoulders shaking.

"Your mother?" he asked and I nodded before I threw myself into his arms.

"I am going to fucking kill her!" Esme spat as she came into the kitchen.

"You can't kill her" Carlisle said.

"I can" Rose spat from behind me.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked when I saw just about everyone in the kitchen.

"Getting the gravy" Emmett laughed and I had to join in with him.

"I am sorry Bella if I had known I would never have…" Edward said but I silenced him with a kiss.

"Not your fault, can we please just get this over with?" I pleaded as we all made our way out of the kitchen to the patio where a very confused Commandant was seated.

Carlisle said grace and I didn't once look up.

"Edward pardon my ignorance but I wasn't aware that you had married and you have a baby on the way?" Phil the dill…I know it is childish but I decided I was going down that road today, said.

"I like to keep my personal life and my army life separate" Edward explained as he picked my hand up and kissed it.

"Understood, I was just curious, when did you get married?" he asked

"We aren't" Edward shrugged.

"How do you intend on caring for my daughter if you get killed in battle, you cannot expect her to raise a child on her own with no income?" Rene moaned

"I don't expect any such thing, I will ensure that in the even of my passing that Bella and our son will not want for anything" Edward said appalled

"On what an army salary son?" She asked

"My financial affairs are of no concern to you Mrs. Dwyer but I do not rely on my army salary as you put it, I am financially well balanced thanks to a trust fund left to me." Edward said squeezing my hand.

"Do tell" she said sitting forward and resting her chin on her hands.

"Renee, you need to mind your own business and just so that this is all clear, MY Father left me a hefty sum of money that I cannot use up in this lifetime or the next" I said and her chin dropped off her hand.

"He what!" she spat.

"I was his sole beneficiary? You didn't know?" I asked

"Ladies please!" Phil commanded.

"So Edward if I was you I would insist on a paternity test" She said sitting back in her chair while Phil wrapped his arm around her to whisper in her ear.

"If there is one thing I can be thankful for it is Bella, and the fact that she a faithful, loving woman any man can be proud of, I love her truly and completely" Edward smiled and kissed me on the head.

"Fuck this shit!" Emmett bellowed.

"Calm down big boy" Rene laughed looking at him.

"TURKEY!" Alec yelled and we all turned to look at him as he grabbed the knife and stuck it in Edwards hand so he could carve, he did.

"Bella your mother has told me so much about you, I mean I realized you both are a bit estranged with you studying abroad and all but I am glad you are back." Phil smiled as we all started passing bowls of food around.

"I need my fix" I smiled getting up from the table and leaving everyone else behind in search of pickles and peanut butter.

I came out and everyone laughed as I took my seat next to Edward who so lovingly smiled and opened the big jar of pickles for me before he continued passing the food around.

Everyone broke down into quiet chatter and I was having a silent conversation with Esme as we both wanted to get up from the table and scratch out Renee's eyes.

"Do you all want to take a turn and say what you are thankful for?" Carlisle asked and before we could reply he started.

"I am thankful for my wife, new friends, my sons who have all fell in love and above all today I am thankful that I will be a grandfather" he beamed

"I am thankful for my three beautiful daughters and my new family and friends" Esme smiled and held her glass towards Alec and Anthony.

"I am thankful for how gracious God has blessed me and to be able to be her today" Alice said kissing Jasper.

"I am thankful for family and Alice" Jasper said

"I am thankful for meeting the love of my life Rose, and my family and friends, but most of all I am thankful for Bella, I love you kitten" Emmett smiled all teary eyed.

"I am thankful for the new job opportunities" Rose cheered and then Emmett pouted "And Emmett" she finished laughing

"I am thankful for me because I am awesome" Alec laughed

"For friends" Anthony said

"I am thankful for finding my daughter again" Rene said pretending to cry.

"I am thankful for my adoring wife Rene" Phil said

"I am thankful for my beautiful Bella and our little boy" Edward said.

"I am thankful for Edward and my family, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Anthony and Alec I love you guys so much" I said.

"What the fuck Bella!" Rene yelled from the other side of the table.

"Bon Appétit!" Alec yelled and we all continued eating.

Edward was eating so fast it was scary and then he got up and looked at Phil with hate.

"Ready?" he asked and I assume Phil felt the atmosphere as well cause he put his knife and fork down and left the table with Edward as they headed towards his office to talk, leaving us alone with Rene.

"Don't you ever humiliate me in front of Phil again?" She yelled a little too loud.

"Shit your ass down!" Emmett bellowed as he moved in behind me.

Rene listened but I could sense her hesitancy to do so.

"No one talks to me like that!" She snapped before she picked up her fork and continued eating.

"Your turnkey is so dry" Rene said turning to talk to Esme.

"Now you listen here and you listen good you good for nothing two timing no good whore, you don't get to come into Bella and Edwards house and pass judgment or stake claim to anything, you left a long time ago, and you gave up all your rights then so shut your fucking pie hole and eat so you can clear the fuck out of here!" Esme said and we all were shocked to hear those words leave her mouth.

"And who do you think you are? Assuming you know the hell I went through that lead to me leaving? You think you can sit there and judge me from your little pedestal?" Rene snapped

"I had to put up with this little lying whore screwing half the army base and tarnishing our good family name, she ruined my life!" Rene yelled for extra effect.

"What the fuck!" I yelled slamming my hands on the table and standing up

"What? You think you can take me on? You think because you got yourself knocked up on a one night stand that and got yourself a trust fund baby you are good to go? Think again, unless you have some big bag up trick up your vagina you wont be able to keep that man happy! You just aren't good enough, got too much of Charlie in you!" She yelled and it hurt, mother fucker did it hurt!

"You fucking bitch!" Emmett yelled.

"Stay out of this Rambo!" Rene said pushing her way towards me but Emmett was instinctively in front of me.

"Out of the way bastard!" Rene snapped and pushed Emmett he lost his balance and stumbled against me, Carlisle tried to catch me but I fell back.

"I am going to make you life a living hell!" She spat as I was on the floor, everyone was up from their chairs but it was Rose that reached Renee first her fist colliding with Renee's nose.

"OUCH!" I yelled as my whole stomach contracted painfully.

"MOVE!" Anthony yelled as he moved to my side.

"FUCK!" I hissed as the contraction stayed and didn't ease up.

"What is going…." Edward asked from the door but when he saw me he moved rapidly.

"What happened?" He commanded

"She fucking pushed me!" I cried in pain.


	14. Chapter 14

The Marine

Sorry for the delay in updates Chemo is kicking my ass and keeping me down.

Thank you all for reading and putting me on Story Alert I love you all long time and your reading and following give me hope!

SO please guys if you hate it or love it review please!

Chapter 14

"SHE WHAT!" he yelled and instinctively he was on his feet.

"EDWARD!" Phil yelled from behind him.

"No, you stay the hell out of this, this is my home and neutral fucking territory and no one fucks with my family! NO ONE!" he spat before turning on Renee.

"If anything happens to my wife or baby, I will hunt you down and skin you alive, now get out of my face before I lose my cool and beat the living shit out of you!" he yelled and we all seemed to recoil even Phil.

"Are you even sure it is your baby? For all you know I did you a favor and she isn't even your wife!" Rene spat towards Edward.

"MOVE NOW!" he yelled as Renee and Phil literally ran out the door.

"Anthony?" Edward asked in a calm and gentle voice, void of hate and filled with concern, it was hard to believe he was the same man who just seconds ago was ready to rip Renee to pieces.

The pain was unbearable, I felt like my insides were being ripped out piece by piece.

"She is in labor, the baby might be distressed we need to get her to the hospital now!" Anthony stated and people sprang to live around me.

"Can I pick her up?" Edward asked and Anthony nodded as he ran inside the house.

"I am so sorry angel so sorry" he chanted planting a kiss on my head while I lay in his arms pain ripping through me.

"S'not your fault" I sobbed.

"Let's move!" Edward hissed as Emmett's car stopped close to the door and I was laid down on the seat, Anthony hopped in and was seated on the space on the floor between the front seat and the one I was laying on.

"Bella I need you to breath for me honey" Anthony begged and as I was doing this the pain subsided I could feel my muscles relax and then it was gone.

"Wow, that worked" I said wiping the tears off my face.

"OUCH!" I scream as another contraction hit me.

"Breath baby" Edward asked and I wanted to snap at him and ask him if he knew just what the fuck I was doing, I was breathing so fucking deep my toes were in the process of going blue!

"Like this" Alec said from the back and I didn't even know he was in the car, and he was breathing like they do in the movies but fuck we all know that shit is just for dramatics.

"Shut up!" I snapped and he laughed.

I curled into a ball and cradled my stomach as I felt the pain tear through me.

"I can't!" I cried

"Angel, look at me!" Edward commanded and I look up the authority in his voice forced me to do it.

"You can do this angel, you can do this" he declared and I found myself nodding my head that I could just as another contraction eased up.

"FUCK!" Emmett hissed and we looked ahead at the road being closed due to a major accident.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as water seeped out of me.

"I can't pass traffic is backed up to far ahead!" Emmett said.

"Bella I need to check you out" Anthony said feeling on my stomach.

"NO!" I cried.

"I have to make sure that the baby is okay" He explained but Emmett's driving was making me want to heave.

"Emmett I need you to pull over" Anthony mumbled through his teeth as Emmett pulled to the shoulder lane of the road.

He opened the door up and moved me around a bit.

"NO!" I cried again as I screamed in pain.

"Bella angel, look at me and focus on me okay?" Edward asked as he moved into the space where Anthony was.

"Relax and breath" Edward said taking my hand and nodding his head at Anthony who slipping my underwear off me, I cried when I saw that it was drenched in blood.

"holy shit…." Anthony hissed.

"What?" We all cried at once and I noticed that the whole fucking family was standing by the car, all an acceptable distance away so I was hidden, but they were still there.

"The baby is crowning" he stated.

"How?" I asked perturbed

"Edward I am going to need a few things" Anthony said.

"Alec my bag" he then said looking at Alec who handed him a small bag of medical supplies.

"A towel of sorts, maybe a blanket and something to wrap the baby in" Anthony said firmly.

"Your going to delivering the baby here next to the freeway?" Alice cried.

"We can't wait." He said

"We don't have anything resembling a towel or a blanket?" Emmett moaned

"Shirts!" Edward yelled and then I was bombarded with shirts.

Emmett's was the biggest so Anthony used that one to cover me up so no one could see.

"Don't let me hang out for the world to see please" I pleaded and everyone seemed to find the humor in my fear.

"Bella no time to waste here honey I need you to push!" Anthony yelled and I felt myself push forward in motion as I tried to push forward.

"PUSH!" He yelled and Edward was next to me soothingly holding my hand while I tried to push my little dinosaur out of me.

"It hurts to much" I sobbed knowing full well I needed to summon every ounce of strength I could, I wish it was possible to absorb the energy of the people surrounding me, because then I would have been done already.

"Bella you need to focus here baby, look at me and push okay?" Edward pleaded. 

"It hurts so bad" I cried.

"NO! Focus, you need to think of something else, and then push forward" he said and then looking over at Anthony who nodded he turned back to me.

"NOW PUSH" he commanded and out of sheer fear I did, I pushed forward crying as pushed with every fiber of my being.

"Good now breath" Anthony said

"You realize if I stop breathing I fucking die right?" I snapped and Anthony smiled and nodded still with his hands on my vagina.

"I know"

"Then for the love of fuck stop telling me to breath you asshole" I snapped

"You need to reign it in baby, just try to stay calm" Edward tried soothing.

"You! Don't you even talk to me about staying calm you are never coming within an inch of my vagina again…..EVER" I screamed as my stomach started constricting.

He must have had a death wish because this man was laughing at me! Yes I was giving live birth to his baby without anesthetic next to the freeway with just about the whole family standing to the side, need I mention there is no fucking anesthetic!

"Push" Anthony said and I pushed forward once again trying to ignore the fact that I feels like my body is being ripped apart with a blunt knife while someone is drilling holes into my chest!

I felt relieve wash through my body as I made the final push and the baby was out, I used my last ounce of strength to lift my head in time to see Anthony clearing my babies, throat and then I heard the most amazing sound in the world I heard my little boy cry, I was moved beyond what words could comprehend.

"Bella, Edward I would like for you to meet your little girl" he smiled handing us a baby now waddled in Edward's shirt.

"Say what?" I asked taking the baby in my arms.

"Must have been some imbecilic cord on this little lady to hide her…you know lady bits" Anthony said blushing a bit at the mention of our daughter's vagina.

"Edward I need you to take her and keep her against your chest she needs a lot of warmth right now." Anthony said making me hand over my baby.

She was beyond beautiful, she had a mass of hair that probably weighed more than her, and she was Edward splitting image down to the coppery hair and green as topaz eyes.

Her eyelashes seemed to extend forever, curling into a beautiful arch that cast a shadow on her cheeks as she blinked and she had the poutiest red lips that were now formed into a round "o" as she wailed, Edward took her from me with steady hands tears streaming down his cheeks as he took his daughter and cradled her to his chest lovingly before he leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"You are one amazing woman" he declared, I was smiling at Edward my hand on the back of the shirt my little angel was waddled in when my vision started blurring I felt a massive amount of pressure in my abdomen and I tried to speak but nothing was coming out, I vaguely remember hearing Anthony panic and then the pressure released from me in nothing short of an explosion.

"FUCK SHE IS BLEEDING OUT!" I heard Anthony yell before I totally gave over to the darkness pulling me under.


	15. Chapter 15

The Marine

Thank you all for reading and putting me on Story Alert I love you all long time and your reading and following give me hope!

SO please guys if you hate it or love it review please I really need to hear what you think even if it is boring you to death just tell me!

Chapter 15

"Bella" I heard someone call my name which was odd considering I was floating on a very puffy cloud, I can only assume that I was now amped up on morphine or some drug that caused me hallucinate because that voice sure sounded like my daddy.

"Bells?" I heard the laughing voice call and with some trepidation I turned around a sure of fuck there he was in all his military glory looking as handsome as he did the day I last laid eyes on him.

His moustache trimmed to perfection his skin tanned dark brown from constant exposure to the sun, his brown unruly hair still looking all crazy his brown eyes looked relaxed and sincere.

"hey angel" he smiled wrapping me in his arms.

"Daddy" I cried barely managing to contain my glee in seeing my father.

"You're looking good angel" he said looking at me.

"Am I dead? " I asked patting my body like maybe I would realize that I was thin air.

"No honey, you're dreaming but it sure feels good to be here with you, your little Abigail Elizabeth is beautiful" he declared

"Say what?" I said and it was like de-ja-vu….

"Edward sure seems like an upstanding man, I am so proud of you, of the woman you have become" he beamed and I cried he was happy and significantly proud of me.

"You're proud of me?" I said just for clarification so sue me I wanted him to say it again, just so I could treasure the memory again…

"I am angel, so very proud of you, you will make an upstanding mom and a fabulous wife." He said still holding my hand.

"I have to go angel but just remember how very proud I am of you, you sure are looking good Bells" he smiled before he was gone from me, the clouds were fading and I got sucked back into the dark pit once again.

I cracked my eyes open just a sliver hoping against all hope that I wasn't going to wake up and see my whole family and extended family members staring at my vagina next to the freeway, but I only saw the immaculate white walls, I heard the buzz of the light above my head.

I pried my eyes open a bit more and moved my head a fraction only to be met with a vomit of pink ribbons, balloons and flowers.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say then I felt him lift my hand to his mouth kissing it gently.

"Hey Baby, how are you feeling?" he asked I blinked a few time until his face came into clear focus.

"Edward" I croaked, I sounded like a frog.

"Are you thirsty?' he asked and I nodded, my mind was fuzzy.

Why am I in this hospital and where is my dad?

"Is Charlie here?" I asked Edward before he lifted my head to take a sip of water through a straw.

"No Baby" Edward said his face sad, looking into his eyes filled with hurt and fear reminded me that my father was dead, and I was a mother!

Mother? Where is my baby? Why can't I hear her crying? Did something happen to her, is that why Edward is sad?

"Where is Abigail? Is she okay, please of God, please tell me she is okay." I cried hysterically.

"Bella baby breath okay…..look at me" He demanded and I sucked in a big breath of air and tried to focus on him as tears streamed down my cheek and then a sound from next to me caught my attention, a sucking sound….I turned my head and there she was, wrapped in a pink blanket her hair dark in stark contrast to her light skin, her little fingers in her mouth as she sucks.

"She has been waiting for you to wake up" Edward smiled, gently lifting my bed before he placed the little suckling angel into my arms.

"She's okay?" I cried when I had my little treasure on my chest.

"She is in perfect health, you gave us a big scare, how are you feeling?" he said sitting down next to me before he pressed the call button for the nurse to come in.

"I am….so happy" I cried, her little warm body, snuggling into me, could life get any more perfect than this, I looked up into Edwards green eyes, and I knew I had achieved as much as I could, this is the point in my life where I have come full circle and was now complete, I want for nothing.

"Who's Abigail?" Edward asked perplexed as he moved a strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Our daughter, Abigail Elizabeth Cullen" I beamed.

"Abigail Elizabeth" he repeated

"Is that okay?" I asked uncertain

"It is beautiful, we have been waiting to name her, and I cannot think of a more perfect name for our little princess" Edward exclaimed and I could see out little treasure has already got her dad wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"I dreamed of my dad, he said he was proud of me and he said Abigail Elizabeth is beautiful, he meant our little girl" I smiled a blurry smile filled with tears, just as a nurse came in ushered by no other than Anthony.

"Bella, how are you feeling" He smiled coming around to my side and kissing me.

"Better now, what happened?"

"You were hemorrhaging, I feel it was the stress of the events leading up to the labor mixed with the initial stress of delivery" Anthony declared and I was beyond thankful that I was okay.

"Thank you" was all I could manage right now seeing as I was beyond emotional.

Anthony was checking me out to make sure I was okay, blood pressure was a problem seeing as I was not letting go of my little baby, I had to relent and handed her over to Edward, who I just want to add was beyond sexy dresses his masculine form cradling a little baby his large hands seemed bigger than her.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" an overly friendly nurse asked standing next to Edward and making goo-goo eyes at him.

"We have Abigail Elizabeth" I beamed not taking my eyes of my family.

"Abigail? That is beautiful do you know what it means?" Anthony asked and I shook my head not wanting everyone to know my dead father came to me in a dream and named my baby for me…..

"It is Hebrew and it means Fathers Joy" He exclaimed proudly.

"Fathers joy?" I asked and I could not think of a more fitting name for our little girl.

"Miss Swan, you need to sign these forms" The nurse said pushing some baby registration documents towards me.

She had written the name in for me, Abigail Elizabeth Swan.

"This is wrong" I snapped at her complete fucking stupidity, being in the medical field and I all I just assumed it is common courtesy to enquire if the mother of a wedlock baby wanted to give her child her own surname or that of the fucking father.

"Sorry" She stammered taking the paper and studied it.

"But you said Abigail Elizabeth right?" She asked

"Yes I did, but the baby isn't Swan" I snapped uncaring of her feelings as a blush crept onto her face, Edward seemed to perk up at the mention of our baby not being Swan, did he really think I wanted our baby to have my surname instead of his.

"Well what surname should I give the baby?"

"Cullen" Edward said taking a seat on the bed next to me.

"Oh" she said as she started filling out the papers again.

"Did you know my mother's name was Elizabeth?" Edward asked

"I had no idea" I declared knowing full well other than getting physical with him I knew very little of him.

A knock on the door pulled us both out of our haze as we turned to see who was there.

"Can we come in?" I heard Emmett ask as he peeked around the corner.

"Please" I smiled as our family filtered into the very small room.

"They haven't seen the baby or held her yet, hospital policy and all stated you needed to be one of the first" he winked and I smiled knowing full well there was no such policy but he didn't want me to lose the experience of having them all here and seeing our baby for the first time.

"Come and meet our little girl, Abigail Elizabeth Cullen" Edward said raising from the bed as Carlisle and Esme stepped forward first.

"My granddaughter" Carlisle whispered as Edward placed the little baby in Esme's arms.

"Oh my God, she is so beautiful" Esme said as they both stood there in silent tears.

She kissed Abigail on her head before she handed her over to Carlisle who handled her with ease.

"Where is Alice and Jasper?" I asked noticing that only Emmett and Rose were here.

"Changing the baby room" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Oh"

"Wow" Emmett whispered as the baby was placed in his arms, she was almost unnoticeable in his gigantic arms…

"She is so small" Rose said when she finally got her turn to hold Abigail.

"Thank you Bella" Carlisle said leaning past Edward to kiss me.

"What are you thanking me for?" I laughed

"For coming into our lives" He said.

"All right people, this lady needs to shower and Edward needs to get his little girl fed" Anthony declared.

"You can have the next feeding Bella" Anthony smiled and then I was left alone in the room.

I moved my legs slowly as I tried to swing them over the side of the bed but I was hit with the sheer feeling of loneliness because for the first time in months I didn't have my little Abby kicking me, my tummy was gone, not completely but most of it, and I felt the pang of loss…

"Up you go" Rose smiled as she came sauntering back into the room.

"Your back"

"Like I was going to let that skanky whore of a nurse come and help you shower?" She asked arching her brow and then Esme came in carrying a bag which I hoped had a set of pajamas in that wasn't hospital issue.

"Your toiletries and some nicer clothes" She laughed

"Oh bless you!" I teased as she flanked my other side, while I was ushered to the bathroom.

"Holy crap I can see my feet!" I beamed as I looked down at my not swollen ankles.

"Yes and your ankles seem normal again!" Rose laughed

The bathroom wasn't the most amazing room in the hospital but knowing I was going to shower was bliss.

"Does it hurt to walk?" Rose asked and stragely it didn't it felt good.

"No, it feels good to move around"

"Okay we are going to wait right here, there is no chance of us leaving you" She declared taking a seat on the counter and Esme one on the toilet.

"Well I just gave birth to our baby next to the freeway so showering with an audience should be a breeze" I mumbled tripping off the gown and hopping into the shower.

"Nice cheeks" Rose laughed but I tried my best to concentrate on getting my hair washed, it is amazing what a nice warm shower can do to an achy body, I could feel the result of giving birth on my body, but I would do it over a million times if the result was that I got the man of my dreams and the most beautiful daughter known to the world!

I got out and moving fast hurt thankfully Esme handed me a towel, having them dry me was awkward like beyond awkward but I was thankful that I was spared the discomfort, Rose brushed my hair and Esme dried it, I was dressed in comfortable clothes and I stood and admired my feet for a while, man they looked good, I want to take a few second to have a good look at my vagina, haven't seen that bugger in a few months!

"BELLA!" Esme said as they all started laughing.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked turning seven shades of red before they helped me stand from my seat and leave the bathroom, they did a good job they even moisturized my legs and body!

Edward was sitting on my bed deep in conversation with Abby.

"Hey" He smiled as I hobbled over to the bed.

"We will see you tonight?" Esme called as they each kissed Abby and left.

"You feeling better?"

"Edward if ever you see a bunch of woman follow me into the bathroom when I am suppose to shower! HELP ME OUT!" I moaned as he helped me lay back down.

"Sorry babe"

I had Abigail back in my arms the moment I was laying down, she was just a bundle of joy, she seemed content to be in my arms which made my heart soar.

I got to feed my little Abby and it filled me with tears, Edward was there every step of the way, here in this hospital sheltered from the outside world he was just Edward no big shot Marine who people needed to report to and when he held our little girl it wasn't the hands of a killer that I once feared it was the hand of a father gently stroking his little girls cheek, his hands tender and kind, no sign of the menace they had once been.

His eyes seemed to light up each time she would cry and he even laughed when I did the first diaper change and he was the one she decided to pee on he took it all in his stride.

I could not image this very same Edward being the one so many soldier feared when they saw him approach? The differences are like night and day.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" He asked when he caught me staring at him, I had Abby on my chest and he was stroking her hair, the massive amount she had kept falling into her face.

"How much different you are from Edward the daddy and Edward the Major General" I smiled

"Which do you prefer?" she smiled that sexy smile only he could manage

"This one, although I must say I found Major Edward sexy as hell on other occasions" I teased, could one fall pregnant in hospital? I was not setting that as my goal but holy shit Edward was all kinds of sexy and making me all kinds of horny with his sexy as fuck smirks and hands!

"I would have to remember that!" he chuckled "Not that I would need it, I was told in no uncertain terms that I am not allowed within an inch of your vagina again" he teased.

"Can I take that back?" I blushed and he laughed

"She really is beautiful Bella, I am having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that we have been blessed with such a little treasure even if I try I cannot in this lifetime show you how thankful I am for having you both in my life"

"You don't need a lifetime I can see it in your eyes every time you look at us" I said a small tear leaving the side of my eye.

"I want to spent every second of every day looking at you two, living on an army base with this little one is going to be challenge when she gets older, I would have to hire an entire squad to make sure no one so much as looks at her!" he mumbled

"Already worried about that?" Jasper laughed from the door.

"Never too soon dude, I will gauge their fucking eyes out if anyone so much as mentions her!" Emmett proclaimed!

This little one already had them all wrapped around her little finger!

"Hi Bella, can I?" Jasper asked me before he took Abby from me I didn't even get a chance to say yes before he had her in his arms.

"Hey beautiful, this is uncle Jasper again, just remember the very, very big box at home is from me okay?" he laughed

"Mine is bigger!" Emmett mumbled under his breath taking Abby from him.

"Should I push the builders to finish our house faster? We might run out of space in our current house" Edward laughed and Jasper didn't look too pleased at being teased.

Carlisle and Esme came in, he was carrying a teddy bear that rivaled Emmett in size, on the chest is said Abigail, with a little heart, the embroidery was beautiful but Abby was the size of one of the bears hands so giving it to her was quite the sight to behold.

"Couldn't find a bigger bear?" Edward laughed out loud at the stupidity of these people.

"I could but they cannot deliver for another week?" Carlisle said like this was normal.

"I don't think she needs a bigger one, this one should last until she gets married" I laughed

"Rose and Alice had to move some stuff around to accommodate all Edwards on line shopping" Esme laughed

"You too?"

"Lets just say I never thought being a parent felt this amazing, don't get me wrong I was expecting the world to shift and all but this is a whole new humbling experience so I wanted to hire body guard to stand watch over our baby twenty four hours a day in shifts!" he teased

"You look radiant!" Alec sang walking into the room looking gayer than I have ever seen him.

"And you look gay!" I laughed

"Well Anthony has just uprooted our entire existence and I have changed bases" he declared falling into a chair

"Meaning?"

"Meaning dear sweet Bella, he accepted a position at the military hospital here and we are moving, I have been house hunting"

"You're moving here?" I laughed as he pouted when Esme handed Abby back to Edward with a roll of his eyes he handed Abby to him and then he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Don't you people care that there you are only allowed in here two at a time!" One of the nurses snapped but then her eyes focused and Edward and she seemed to fall over her words.

"My apologies Sir" she said and then without checking my vitals she left.

"That went well" I laughed

"I think I am going to like being around you Edward" Alec teased and I felt Edward stiffen from his spot on the bed making us all laugh because beside the extremely relaxed attitude he seems to have around us all, he still is Edward the Major General Cullen and he show little bit of his authority in the way he sits with his stiff posture to the way he stands, the authority in his body language is enough to command a troop!

"There are too many guests already!" We heard one of the nurses explain right outside my bedroom when all of a sudden there stood Rene.

"That is my grandson in there so move hussy!" Rene said stepping into the room.

People moved so fast I hardly saw it but then I was staring at a wall of bodies blocking Rene from seeing me.

"I just came to see my grandson" she smiled at Edward.

"Not going to happen I would respectfully request you to leave, or I will have security remove you" He barked making her recoil.

"You'll regret this Cullen, oh and while I know for a fact he is my grandson being Bella's mother and all, I would make sure he was mine if I was you." She laughed bitterly

"SHE! As in my daughter is mine, you however belong to no one, not even your husband so make yourself scares!" he said tuning around to smile at me, no trance of the hate he just spewed evident on his beautiful features.

"Sorry" I mouthed and then he was next to me stroking the copper hair on Abby's head.

"Don't ever be sorry, I love you Bella so much" he said and then he kissed me. It was a beautiful soft and passionate kiss that made me moan in response.

"I have the feeling number two I on the cards pretty soon" a voice said from the door.

"General" Edward smiled as he straightened up looking the General in the eye, he remained in the door not entering, a beautiful brown haired lady oldish just like him at his side with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Please come in and meet my daughter" Edward smiled and then only the General entered the room still keeping his distance respectful as he greeted everyone else in the room before his gaze settled on me and Edward.

"I wanted to personally come and apologize for the incident that occurred and bring our blessing for your beautiful little…baby" he said blushing as he obviously didn't have all the information he requested.

"Thank you, Bella you remember the General? And this is his wife Siobahn" Edward smiled as he did the introductions.

"May I?" Siobahn asked and Edward stepped away so she could stand closer and see our baby.

"She is beautiful" She smiled and I did what any normal person would do, I handed Abigail to her.

"This is our daughter Abigail Elizabeth Cullen" Edward declared with pride like he just got the purple heart.

"She is your splitting image" Siobahn Laughed looking at Edward.

He blushed but nothing could wipe the smile from his face, even the General had to crack a smile at the little girl who grabbed at his hand and he tried to get a better look.

"Feisty" he laughed and with that Abby had another set of admirers to add to her growing list.

"Your sprung" Anthony laughed sauntering into the room before he backtracked and did a proper greeting to the General.

"Anthony I cannot tell you how happy we are that you accepted our offer, we have only been hounding you for 10 years, I knew you would give in sooner or later" The general laughed

"It would have been later had I net met this little Gem" Anthony laughed pointing to Abby who still had the General finger in her fist.

"She seems to have that effect on people" he smiled

"Just like her mother" Anthony declared and I blushed.

I was going home and that thought alone was enough to get me into a flurry!

I hopped out and started getting my thing ready, and I didn't really bring anything here so I was amazed at how much stuff was accumulated.

Abby was checked out once again but seeing as Anthony was staying in the house with us I doubt weather that really made a difference I didn't question him tough.

Edward had Abby's seat ready, another thing materializing from thin air ready to go, and then we were off and heading home, I was told to stay off my feet as much as possible but I was all clear.

The ride over made me blush the entire way, everyone was piled in Emmett's car and me and Abby in Edwards, but I had given birth to her on the very seat Esme and Carlisle were now seated on!

"Is there a particular reason you are blushing furiously?" Edward chuckled.

"I gave birth in that car, the very seat where Esme and Carlisle are sitting right now!" I said paling!

"We took care of that love, just focus on getting better!" he smiled

Our homecoming was kept very low key considering I had Anthony lurking in the background to make sure no one disrupted my rest!

Alice had totally outdone herself with the baby room and it was magnificent I expected to walk into a pink room with glitter on every surface but instead I found a lilac baby room with Teddy bears as far as the eye could see, the room was a sight to behold and the room Alec and Anthony were going to occupy was now loaded to the brim with baby products and all the other items that Alice could not fit into the room.

Alec and Anthony were going to be staying over at a guest house until they had found a place of their own.

Our first night with Abby was scary and I felt out of place, I wasn't sure about anything anymore, Edward had made me comfy on his bed making sure I rested and when I wanted to throw a tantrum about wanting to spend time with Abby he surprised me by bringing in a beautiful bassinet cot and placed it next to my side of the bed.

He leaned down to give me a kiss before he turned and left me and Abby alone, scary fucking time for me! 

She was fast asleep oblivious to the turmoil boiling in me at the moment!

Edward was amazing, he would be attentive yet still hang back so that I could take care of things, he would prepare the bottle and even take pictures while I was changing Abby, he was giving me space! 

The fist night he got into bed next to me and pulled me to his chest I cried, I don't know why it happened but my tears were an unstoppable force to be reckoned with!

He held me and soothed away my fears, telling me how beautiful I was!

His warm arms held me close all night, he would roll over and I would just curl into his side but his arms never left me, it was like a magnetic field pulling me towards him, when Abby woke up, it wasn't with tears it was just soft snickering, I would change her diaper and Edward would get her bottle ready, he was an amazing partner to have.

Things were starting to fall into place, Esme and Carlisle had to leave to head home, Alice and Rose had lives to Return to their respective lives and Emmett and Jasper were back on the base full day, Edward stayed home working from his office there.

I took up the home maker task, cooking, cleaning and looking after Abby and strangely enough the mundane tasks filled me with joy and pride!

I was shying away from Edward a little more each day, seeing him so perfectly dressed his stiff posture, hearing his authority as he spoke to people who stopped by for meeting or screaming into the telephone receiver made it so clear how totally opposite we were, he was perfect!

After about a week at home he inevitably couldn't postpone going on post anymore and he returned to work after saying goodbye to me and Abby about eleven times!


	16. Chapter 16

The Marine

Hey awesome people!

Thank you all for reading and putting me on Story Alert I love you all long time and your reading and following give me hope!

SO please guys if you hate it or love it review please I really need to hear what you think even if it is boring you to death just tell me!

Chapter 16

On my first alone day I tried to unpack some of my measly belonging but they seemed out of place in Edwards immaculate home, so I tried and tried about a million times to set up the stroller Edward had got for Abby but my attempts were futile, me and Edward only ever spoke at night he would smile as he passed me but in the hall but it was like living with a room mate! I missed him I missed being around him!

And I was getting emotional! I wanted to go for a run to lose some of the baby fat, but the fucking stroller from hell refused to open up! The son of a bitch was out to make my life hell! 

I got the fright of my life when I heard my cellphone blaring from the room, my face streaked with tears! 

"Bells!" Emmett boomed over the receiver, him and Jasper stopped by each day so did Anthony and Alec, everyone else phone constantly!

"Hi Em" I sobbed

"What is wrong? Are you okay? Is it Abby? Fuck what did Edward do?" he rambled off.

"This fucking piece of shit stroller is refusing to co-operate!" I mumbled embarrassed

"Where is Edward?"

"At work, life goes on Em, not that I would expect him to notice that it goes on for anyone except himself!"

"Trouble?" he joked

"Not really he is just so perfect and I am so fucking plain and useless!"

"Now hold up there Swan! You are one fucking incredible lady, and if Edward doesn't stop and realize just that then he must be the biggest asshole under the sun!"

"No, its me Em, I am emotional, he holds me and helps me and tries to give me space, and I am all over the place!" I laughed

"Communicate Bella, you guys lost each other once before, don't allow that to happen again, you have such an amazing gorgeous little lady now! Just talk to him, he crumbles when you're around"

"I will I promise!" I laughed

I was still up in the room trying to get the stroller to open up so consumed in my task that I didn't even hear Edward behind me that was until I jumped on the stroller.

"Like that you piece of shit! I should just toss you into the fucking garbage or burn you, you want that don't you? I want me to burn you like the devil sporn you are!" I mumbled kicking the stroller for effect and that is when I heard a chuckle from behind me.

When Edward left for work this morning it was still dark so when I turned around my eyes almost popped out of my head at the sight of him standing there all polished and pristine in his uniform.

Not that I am saying the brown uniform was hot, but fuck me on Edward it was incredible.

"Hi" I squeaked

"Hello love" he smiled walking over to me and wrapping me in his arms.

I was wearing a pair of pink sweats for crying out loud.

"So what is this I hear about a stroller from hell being a son of a bitch that refuses to co-operate" he teased, Emmett must have called him! The traitor!

"I wanted to go for a run, I mean I need to go for a run, and I thought I would be nice for Abby to get out you know? But this thing doesn't want to open and I have tried everything," I said again on the verge of tears.

"Come" Edward said taking my hand and leading out of the room, he kept his warm hand wrapped around mine, and I felt my panties getting wet? Is this normal so soon after child birth?

He stopped in Abby's room and when he was satisfied that she was well rested he pulled me into the kitchen and picked me up effortlessly and placed me on the chair while he moved around the kitchen making tea.

"I know I have been kind of quiet the last few days, I was hoping that I was giving you enough space to breath, I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed, seems like I have done the complete opposite" he said sighing.

"I don't want us to go down that road again Bella! I want you to feel safe and happy here, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, and this is all me Edward, this is my way of trying to work through things, I am just so scared I am not a good enough….uh whatever I am to you or a good enough mother to our daughter, you are both so perfect and I feel like I keep coming up short!"

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard! You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, I get down on my knees everyday and thank God for blessing me with you and Abby, I could not ask for someone better to spend my life with than the two of you. You Isabella Marie Swan are what my heart desires, you are beautiful and witty and funny as hell if you just relax and let yourself be, stop over thinking everything and just be happy, life isn't perfect and I am going to fuck up more times than I can even image but in the end I need you to know I will never do anything to hurt you or Abby, you are my life just lets work through our shit!" he smiled

"Thank you" I said getting up and going over to hug him.

"So what else is bothering you and please don't say it is nothing!"

"Nothing really" I laughed

"So should I show you how to get the son of a bitch stroller up?" he laughed and I grabbed my tea and followed him out, checking out his fabulous ass as he stops to remove his jacket and then as if I wasn't being tormented enough he rolls the sleeves of his shirt up showing his fucking fabulous arms. I groaned….he heard….. I blushed.

"What was that for?" he laughed

"Nothing" I said my face so red I felt feverish.

"Why Bella, are you checking out my ass?" he laughed.

"What? I? No!" I moaned stomping past him into the room his booming laugh followed me all the way.

He walked straight to the stroller pressed a red button, and pulled in the front the same very fucking same button I pressed like a million times!

"Ta-da" he said jokingly as the stroller was there fully assembled and ready for action.

"Don't be a smart ass!" I scolded and moved to Abby's room she was moaning a bit.

She must have heard her dad's voice.

"Hey honey! You heard you daddy didn't you?" I asked picking her up and kissing her on the head lightly.

She was a good sleeper and she had the softest cry that if you didn't know what I was would just pass it off. No wailing for my little princess.

"Now that is a sight I can never get tired of" Edward smiled from the door watching me with Abby.

"She heard you" I smiled handing her over to her dad.

"He beautiful" he smiled kissing her head, she snuggled into him, his tie was in the way but just like a dog trying to get comfy she kept turning her head until she was satisfied.

"Don't like the tie baby?" he laughed.

She was asleep in his arms faster than you could blink, he seemed to have a safe haven in his arms both me and Abby sought refuge from the cruel world in them.

"Huh, that was fast" he chuckled

"It's the arms" I smiled as he laid her down in her cot.

"What?" he chuckled looking at me his green eyes on fire?

"Your arms, they make us feel safe and protected, I feel it every night when I go to sleep, and I suppose you have the same effect on Abby"

"Yeah?" he smiled his whole face lit up with pride; he did have beautiful arms muscular and forceful.

"Yeah" I laughed but his cellhpone ripped us out of our bubble.

"Cullen" he barked into the phone moving away from Abby's room.

"I need those report in my office within the hour if you are unable to deliver you should have informed me of the situation earlier giving me sufficient time to get someone else the time to complete it that isn't totally useless at their job!" he snapped while putting his jacket on.

"You have 50 minutes" he said turning to me and disconnecting the call.

"I have to run" he said pulling me to him to hug, and then he was gone.

I felt better.

Alec wasn't too far so I called him up and asked if he was up for a run.

He showed up in a pair of track pants and a t-shirt how this man was gay was beyond me!

"How can you be gay?" I moaned as I placed Abby into her stroller.

"I know right?" he teased.

"So you want to start out light?" he teased as we got into a steady rhythm.

"Have you seen my ass? I need to spend at least 20 hours a day working out."

"Bella you look fabulous, really, I cannot believe you gave birth like two weeks ago, you are back into your regular clothes honey"

"Yeah maybe but I feel off, I still have this belly to contend with!"

"Whatever!" he laughed, we ended up doing five mile and then turned back to the house.

I felt better knowing I was being productive.

"So" Alec teased once I got out the shower, he was laying on the bed talking to Abby when I came out to seek out my favorite moisturizer.

"So?" I laughed looking at him.

"You and your hunky man do the nasty yet?" he teased

"You know very well there is a six week wait" I moaned

"But you're so Horney it puts me on edge, are you still sore?"

"Nope right as rain!"

"Well then make a move! As long as you guys are safe I am sure you can get back to fucking like crazy, if your scared there are other things you can do, that doesn't involve penile penetration!" 

"Don't talk like that with my daughter right here!" I scolded before I took Abby and put her in her room too sleep without words of her father's penis…..hmmm Edwards's penis….

"So where were we?" he laughed

"We weren't anywhere!"

"Come on Bella I know you are dying to have him again! You look like you want to eat him every time he enters a room!"

"Is it that obvious? Even his voice make me wet! I feel like I want to jump him!" I laughed blushing.

"Why don't you, I have seen you stare longingly at his hands lady!" he teased

"Have you seen his hands? They are works of art!" I mumbled thinking about how I would love to have his hand on me….

"Yeah?" I heard Edward say from the door and I wanted to die! Right fucking there I wanted to earth to open up and suck me in! How the hell!

"Hi Edward"

"Alec" Edward mumbled not taking his eyes from me.

"I have to run" Alec said getting up and leaving.

"How long have you been standing there?" I managed to ask.

"Long enough to know that your wet!" he teased coming over.

His cellphone rang along with others in the house which meant Emmett and jasper had to be here as well.

"Fuck!" he hissed.

"Sorry" he said kissing me and then running to Abby's room before he was gone.

He got back very late, and fell asleep still fully dressed.

The weeks that followed passed in a blur of visits from Rose, Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

Edward was pulled under with something major which also meant no seeing Alec.

Edward made a point of going with me for Abby's check up as well as my own, before he was rushed off to the office again.

Esme and Carlisle would drive down almost every weekend, and I ended up spending some quality time with the family, sans Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

Christmas was a somber affair, Edward was to go to California urgently and there was not cancelling, and it was killing him.

He did manage to at least spend Christmas morning with me and Abby, we all exchanged gifts, he got me a tennis bracelet and I got him a portrait of Abby for his office and a watch that I had engraved. "_Worlds best Daddy love Abby" _Look I know and he knew Abby couldn't do it but the fact remains the sentiment was the same.

And then he was gone.

I spent the day with Esme and Carlisle, Alice, Rose, and Anthony; Alec got pulled into tour with Emmett and Jasper.

This was the first time we were going to have to be without Edward.

He stayed away for two weeks, he would Skype every night so he could see Abby and one night he was unable to contain the emotion when he saw Abby and he cried.

I cried like he was gone forever! It hurt to be without him, and it scared me to know just how dependant I was on him for support, and sleep! I needed sleep, it wasn't happening for me and neither was it happening for Abby, she was restless and woke up to many times to even count, top that off with very strange noises around the house and you had two very tired ladies on your hand…

He came home and took two days leave spending every possible second with us, he held me and Abby and he even refused to put her down in her own bed, he put her on his chest and spent the night with her there.

He would run with me in the mornings, his toned body moving in ways that made my mind go crazy, I was in the best shape of my life, working out with Edwards set my adrenaline in motions I didn't even know they could go.

We had not even had a decent kiss with all the major crisis's going on at the Marine base, and he looked tired and drawn but his face always lit up when he was with Abby.

I spent a lot of time with Esme Carlisle they would go with me to the park, or just in general.

I was now comfortable in our home, yeah I know our home, and Carlisle also drove me up to the construction sight so I could see the house Edward was building.

Edward tried really hard to spend time at home however all that time was spent in his study but I had the comfort of knowing he was there.

I had a shopping trip scheduled with Alec and Alice as she was in town, and was going to be leaving Abby with Esme for the day, I hadn't had time to clear this with Edward as he was so busy, and only realized this once he was at the office, I had Esme watch Abby for me while I took some time to do my hair and dress in a pair of Capri pants and a beautiful top courtesy of Alice and some pumps, I was going to stop by Edward's office and I didn't want to look skimpy.

"So where to first?" Alec beamed

"Edwards's office" I smiled

"Meowwwww" Alice said giggling.

"So that is the reason you lost the sweats?" Alec asked and I realized since having Abby I have been living in sweats everyday the whole day, even to go shopping, I groaned, I was letting myself go….

Shit? I haven't even shaved in so long…

Not good Bella this isn't you!

I walked boldly into the building I now knew housed him, he had a slutty militantly girl with a too fucking short skirt in reception this was the Marines for goodness sake!

"Can I help you?" she said and I wanted to claw her eyes out.

"I am here to see Edward Cullen?" I asked staring her down.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I am afraid I don't"

"Well this isn't a place where the public can just come and go as they please, you will need to make an appointment and get security clearance if you want to see Major Cullen" she smiled sarcastically.

"Could you call him up and say Bella Swan is here to see him please?"

"Sure" she snapped dialing the number on speaker.

"Major Cullen's office Jessica speaking" the voice said over the phone.

"Jessica this is Irene, I have a Bella Swan here to see the Major"

"He is tied up in meeting all morning and he is having lunch with the general"

"Is this a matter of urgency or importance?" The voice asked probably knowing I was listening.

"Nope no one important if Edward does come out of his meeting tell him I stopped by" I said feeling insignificant.

"And you are?" She asked

"The mother of his child" I snapped before I turned and left the building, didn't he tell them he was with someone? Someone who had his baby for fuck sakes.

"Let's go" I snapped getting into the car.

"What happened?" Alice wanted to know but I have survived enough mortification in my life to not have to endure more.

"Nothing I just want to hit the spa" I smiled

"You still not getting any?" Alec asked

"For me to get any I would need Edward to be home and focused on me, he works hard and spends most of his time with Abby,"

"Bella you are a beautiful and strong woman you don't need a man to make you feel good about yourself, you need to get back to where you were, you love being a mother but that doesn't mean you have to become fucking Martha Stewart!" Alice said

"You right, I need to get my sexy back" I laughed

We spent the day shopping, I had my hair cut and I had my whole body waxed, including the nether regions, making sure I was polished to perfection, I got me some new clothes and even got some nice shirts for Edward, making sure to buy something pretty for Abby we made our way out of the mall after hours!

I wanted to get started on Planning Abby's baptism seeing as how I have left it way too long, and I was having one shit time picking one particular pair to make her God-parents so I decided on a God-family which included them all. They were all so taken with her to single one out would be a shame.

I got home and Edward hadn't been in yet so it was pointless to even have worried about him not knowing about Esme watching Abby.

I put my bags down in the room and then spent some quality time with Abby before I prepared supper which I ate alone.

Valentines Day came in a blur; I woke up to find a single white Rose on the pillow next to me.

And I spent the evening with my little angel who was now babbling up a storm.

A week later I got hit with the information that there was some big ass Marine get together coming up; I got the information from Alec.

Edward was at work in his home office, I have never ventured in there, and I made a point of wearing sexy bedclothes to bed, but this time I was going bold.

"Edward?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Bella come in" he smiled pushing his chair back.

"Sorry to disturb you."

"Fuck!" he moaned running his hands through his hair.

"Sorry" I mumbled turning to leave his office.

"No please don't"

"I am sorry, I haven't been around much, and I am sorry you feel bad for bothering me in my office at home" he mumbled

"Not much different to bothering you at the office at work" I joked

"What?" he said his head snapping to meet mine?

"I was just kidding its fine I wanted…."

"No what did you mean about bothering me at the office at work?" he asked

"I came by to see you about a week ago"

"So what happened why didn't you come and see me?"

"I did, they said if I wasn't of importance or if it didn't involve national security that I shouldn't be there" I explained

I moved to the edge of his desk and rested my ass there; I was dressed in a very short baby doll nighty in midnight blue!

His eyes travelled up my body taking its time till he reached my eyes.

"I wasn't aware of this, you have security clearance, and you could have just bypassed Jessica?" he said

"How was I to know any of this?" I asked annoyed

"I know, I can fucking kill that bitch! Bella you are important to me, I know things are crazy right now, but it wont always be like this, and you are free to come to my office at any time, my door is always open for you, nothing is so important that it cannot hold off for an hour or so, I apologize for their behavior, but rest assured the situation will be rectified, I gave strict instructions that you were to be brought through any time you were there." He smiled his face softening as he watched my face.

"You have been neglecting me Edward" I mumbled looking down at my feet, my toes still looked nice with the color they put on at the salon…..yeah I was trying to shift the focus here so I didn't end up crying,

I heard him moved and then I felt his hands circle my hips and pull me to him landing on his lap.

He was still in his uniform just minus the jacket and tie.

"God your beautiful" he said running his hand over my cheek.

His hand moved to my collar bone and I closed my eyes just to savor the feeling of his glorious hands on me, his lips where right by my ear, when he whispered

"_Are you wearing underwear baby?"_

I moaned rather loudly, I might add instead of answering I took his free hand and placed it on my knee then held my hand over his as I pushed it up my thigh under my nightdress.

"You are" he chuckled

"They are pretty ones though" I smiled

He chuckled before he lifted me up from his lap and placed me on his desk papers be damned!

He spread my legs before him and then pushed me backwards so I was leaning on my elbows, to watch as he lifted my dress over my hips.

My underwear really was pretty, it was a thong, and had little bows on each side to hold it up; the fabric was almost see through.

"It sure is sexy" he mumbled pulling the bows on the side to remove the fabric, "but there is nothing sexier than this" he said running his finger over my slick folds.

"So wet" he moaned

"It has been four months and there is only so much I can do with my hand" I joke however that was how I started just about every day in the shower pleasuring myself, Alec hand given me a vibrator and I usually pulled that out on my more aggressive days.

"Is that a fact?" he asked his green eyes hooded with lust.

"Yeah, it was either that or max out your credit card on batteries"

"You have been using a vibrator?" he asked upset

"Yes" I mumbled biting my lip his fingers still running up and down my folds.

"I don't share Bella, I don't care how horny you are, you come to me if you want to get fucked you don't pull a piece of plastic out a drawer, I am a very possessive man" he said in his voice of authority he never uses on me.

"You are never around and when you are your busy" I snapped trying to close my legs but he held me to the spot.

"Nothing stopped you from coming to me tonight, you want cock you can have mine, anytime you want" he barked his face right against mine his eyes illuminated.

"And what risk getting rejected?" I mumbled on the verge of tears.

"I will never reject you, I have needs too, and jacking off in the shower doesn't satisfy them, but I don't go sticking my cock into a piece of plastic" he said

"You keep pushing me away!" I cried

"I have been giving you some space, I have watched you sweaty from workouts looking more gorgeous than any woman has any right to, I have watched you laughing with Abby, and I have seen you in this sexy underwear prancing around, not once giving me any indication that you were interested in anything physical" he barked

"When I kiss you hallo, you avert your eyes, when we snuggle at night you turn you back, when we are done eating you retreat to the study to read" he moaned

I never realized that I too have a part in this.

"I'm sorry Edward, I was being selfish…."

"I am sorry to, but not about what I said tonight, I don't approve of the vibrator unless we are using it together, I am a fucking hard ass possessive man Bella what is mine is there for me only, I refuse to allow anything like that, I will come home lunchtime, I will clear out a board meeting to be with you making sure I get your needs met, and I don't only mean sexually" he said circling my clit with his hand.

"It is only a vibrator I wasn't having an affair" I moaned

"Bella, look at me" he said when I closed my eyes forcing them open.

"I want to be the one giving you pleasure, no fake cock, unless you prefer it to mine?" I smiled cockily

"God no, Edward"

"I am even jealous of your fingers entering your pussy, I want to be the one to pleasure you and ensure you are truly sated" he mumbled

"For the love of fuck Edward do it, I want you to do it!" I snapped having had enough of this constant teasing on my clit.

"Do I own your pussy Bella? Is it mine and only mine?" he asked his teeth gently nipping at my jaw"

"Yes! It is yours only yours please" I cried

His fingers entered me slowly his thumb still on my clit as he started slowly pumping in and out of me his eyes looking into mine.

It didn't take long before I felt myself clamping down on his long gorgeous fingers saying his name over and over and over again.

He removed his hand slipping his finger into his mouth.

"Delicious" he said before he moved his hand to rip the night dress to shreds around me.

"Now that is a sight to behold" he said before taking a seat on the chair, I moved a bit to see what he was doing when he pushed me back down his big hand covering my stomach as his lips touched my pussy, his breath fanned over me making me shiver at his touch, his tongue flicked my clit before he used his tongue to enter me lapping up every last drop of my orgasm.

I pushed forward so I could run my hand through his hair trying to keep my hips still so I wasn't suffocating him with my cooter!

My next orgasm was building and then he moved my legs so my feet were balanced on the sides of the chair he was on, I was a wanton woman possessed with getting my orgasms!

He flicked my clit with his thumb sending me over the edge again his tongue still inside me, my muscles pulsing around his tongue as he sucked some more.

"Please Edward, please" I said sated.

"Please what?" he said his voice straining.

"Let me ride you" I breathed sitting up a bit to see his face.

He moved off his chair pulling another one with no arm rest in the same spot he was in before, I slipped off the table undoing one button at a time until his shirt was open, his chest holy shit how I have missed his chest! He was one fine ass man that much was sure.

My hands roamed over his chest feeling his muscles move with the effort he was using to keep still, his shoulders and arms holy shit his arms I almost had another orgasm just looking at his arms, I undid the belt and slipped his pants down his boxers followed suite and then I was face to face with his cock, I moved down on my knees to suck him when he stopped me.

"No love, not like that, you don't go on your knees for me" he said, I was still not buying that bullshit but if it made him uncomfortable to see me like that.

"Why?" I asked

"No woman should kneel at a guys feet, maybe after this we can go to bed it would be better for you there" he said.

He sat down on the chair holding his hands out to take mine, but he spun me around so my back was to his chest then he lifted me a bit while I slipped his cock inside me.

"Oh fuck" I moaned when I felt him inside me, my muscles clenched at the feel and he just felt good and right in al the right places.

"Put your hands on the desk" he said breathless and I did and then I started moving myself over his cock, riding it till my body was oiled in sweat, he pulled me back to lay against chest my legs wide open his cock still inside of me as he kissed down my neck his warm hands massaging my tiny breasts, they looked tiny in his gigantic hands.

My hips were still slightly rocking back and forth.

"Do I own your pussy Bella?" he asked breathless

"You own each and every part of me" I moaned rocking down harder on him, in one swift move he swung me around to come face to face with him, he was helping me move while I took the plunge and kissed him, I hadn't kissed him in so long that the moment our lips met his tongue entered my mouth I came hard, harder than any other time I had an orgasm, he was relentless as he helped me ride our my orgasm his hands on my hips as I fuck him, his lips still suckling mine.

"Edward we have been …..shit" I heard Jasper say from the doorway but once again I was unable to stop myself from moving as I was rounding an orgasm, my eyes strained on Edwards as I threw my head back an allowed the glorious feel of another orgasm rock through my body, curling my toes, and making me scream.

"Get out!" Edward yelled as I heard the door shut,

"You have to take their keys" I said breathless as he lifted me up in the air a bit and rode the shit out of my body, his hips were rocking into me making me scream once more until finally I felt him release inside of me, my body slumped down on him, his cock still firmly planted inside of me.

"Wow" I mumbled against his chest as his arms encircled me.

"You can say that again, 4 months of pent up aggression released" he chuckled

"Seems like we have an act for attracting people especially seeing as my lady has no shame" he teased

"I couldn't stop I was just so close!" I mumbled sleepily.

"Glad I am the one making you scream like that" he said when I finally regained enough sense to lift myself from him, my night dress was shredded.

"Here you go baby" he said holding his shirt for me to slip into, man I was surrounded by his smell and I snuggled into his big shirt before I started doing the buttons.

The monitor was still silent though I could hear a whispered voice singing to Abby, I suppose Jasper decided to go and check on her while he waited.

She really had them all owned!

Edward only slipped on his boxers before he picked up our clothes and tossed them on a chair, running his hand through his hair and then he winked at my blushing face.

"You look thoroughly fucked" he declared kissing me full on the lips while I giggled.

I walked out of the study Edward right behind only in boxers as we rounded the corner of the lounge I realized Emmett and Jasper were joined by Alec and two men I didn't recognize one I did Phil….


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own twilight only my imagination!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I made some headway on this story so I hope to kick it up a notch, your reviews make Chemo bearable! Love to you all from a cold and rainy South Africa!

Chapter 17

Previously…..

_I walked out of the study Edward right behind only in boxers as we rounded the corner of the lounge I realized Emmett and Jasper were joined by Alec and two men I didn't recognize one I did Phil…._

"Is there a reason you are all in our house at this hour?" he asked looking pointedly at them all I was frozen to the spot a deep blush crept onto my cheeks and then he pulled me to him holding me close to his side.

"Yeah, something came up and you weren't answering you phone" Emmett said on edge his face looked nervous and then he smiled at me before he focused back on Edward.

I didn't recall hearing his phone ring at all? 

"I put it on silent at night when Bella puts Abby to sleep" He declared which made no sense because you cannot hear the phone all the way to the room if it had to ring?

"I like listening to you guys talk and laugh it calms me down" he whispered in my ear.

"Edward we need to talk" Phil declared not even bothering to look at me.

"Emmett?" Edward asked arching his brow, Emmett nodded.

"Can you all give me a few minutes?" Edward asked and they all sat back down.

"Can I get you all some coffee or beer?" I asked still not looking at anyone.

"That won't be necessary Bells" Emmett smiled before anyone could request drinks.

"Okay" I said moving away, Jasper came in behind me and swatted my bottom making Edward glare at him but he only laughed.

"Come baby" he said pulling me behind him as we made our way to the room.

"I am sorry I didn't know, and then I embarrassed you by walking in there dressed like this"

"This is our home and how we conduct ourselves has nothing to do with anyone but you me and Abby" I moved to change but he stopped me

"Keep the shirt on baby" he smiled as he pushed me onto the bed, he tucked me in and made sure the monitor was one before he left the room, leaving the door open a crack and then I heard him in Abby's room, kissing her and telling her he loved her, even in her sleep she would babble for her daddy, his voice really called to her.

He chuckled before he was back pulling a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the closet before he was gone again.

I fell asleep happy and content to just be, okay it also helped that I was totally blessed out from fucking fabulous sex courtesy of the hottest man alive!

I woke up a few hours later when I felt Edward slip into bed beside me pulling me to him, his hands worked the buttons on the shirt until he was cupping my breast and he fell asleep like that, his hand holding my breast, even when I moved he would adjust himself so he was cupping one of them, during the night he would rub it gently in his sleep and sleepily mumble my name, it felt good to know I was on his mind.

I got up to feed Abby and she was feeling restless, so it took a while to settle her down, Edward was still asleep so it meant he might be off this weekend so I crawled into bed next to him, having just sat up for 3 hours playing with Abby till the sun rose.

The moment my body was next to his, his hand searched for me, ripping the buttons on the shirt, I didn't even have time to register before he was between my legs his erection pushing into me.

"I need this" he moaned still half asleep as he rocked into me, he was frantic and fumbling, I don't know what rattled him I just knew he wasn't getting what he needed in this position.

I pulled away and his eyes snapped open and looked at me but before he could utter a word I pushed him back until he was laying on his back and then I straddled him removing the shirt completely, I ran my nails over his chest scratching him lightly, he moaned in pleasure and then I lifted myself up so I could slide his cock inside of me.

It felt so good, I rocked my hips forwards his hands on my hips guided me on but I wanted him to just feel so I took his hand and moved so I was stretched forward holding his hand above his head, my nipple right over his mouth, he sucked it in but kept his hands there when I moved so I could get a better angle, my hands on his chest as I lifted myself up to get the required friction we both needed. Bumping and grinding in need, we moved in sync, I felt his cock inside of me deeper than before his muscular body responding to my every touch, my walls clenched around me, while his dark hooded eyes bore into mine not allowing me the reprieve of closing them, I looked deep into his eyes when my orgasm rocked through me, and I stopped grinding my hips.

This time he moved his hands to grip my hips but I loved his hand on me so I let it slip and he smirked, as he moved me on top of him until his own orgasm rocked through him.

"I love your hands" I breathed

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning it" he said and I blushed!

"I love that about you, you're all feisty and sexy and while you are riding my cock and then you blush?" he said kissing my cheeks before he rubbed the tip of his nose against mine.

"Now come here woman" he moaned pulling me to drape across his chest.

I was content, I realize that I was also to blame for the distance between Edward, he loves me and cares deeply about me, I can go and meet him halfway, he is a busy and important man, trying to make life good for me and Abby and in the process he was stretching himself thin.

"I still wanted to tell you about the retreat" he murmured into my hair stoking my naked back.

"Yeah that was actually the reason I came knocking on your door tonight"

"So it wasn't to show off those delectable legs of yours" he laughed

"I was hoping that could catch your eye" I giggled

"It work you have had my attention for just over a year now! Anyway, the retreat" he started but I caught him off guard moving so my chin was on his chest.

"Edward you can go, I won't be mad, you need time to bond and get your work people happy, I fully understand"

"What are you talking about?" he asked shifting so he was now looking at me.

"I mean, that you shouldn't feel compelled to take me with you, I know this is all new for you" I smiled trying to reassure him.

"I want you and Abby there, by my side, I hate being away from you guys and this is just some stupid retreat, however there are some pretty important people there that I would love for you to meet, there are also some pretty annoying people there that I would like to get the message of me being taken through to" he declared.

"Like the whore in reception at your office?" I giggled

"YES! Fuck that woman has no shame, I have so many pictures in my office and she still doesn't seem to get the picture." He mumbled

"What pictures?"

"I had some framed of you two, you sure are one beautiful lady baby, and with the baby in your arm you are just so much sexier"

"I don't think anyone has ever taken a picture of me and framed it, not even my dad" I beamed.

"What a shame, you were made to be adored"

"Not owned? Because you own me Edward"

"Now you're talking" he laughed.

I fell asleep in his arms to the stead rhythm of his heartbeat.

I woke up when the sun was high in the sky, feeling more rested than I had in months, I glanced over at the clock and realized it was hours since Abby's last feed, had I slept through her silent sobs!

I scrambled from the bed tripping on the sheet realizing I was naked I ran back and snatched a discarded shirt of Edwards before I ran into Abby's room she wasn't there.

I ran down the stairs frightened then I came to a grinding halt as I heard her giggling in the lounge, I rounded the corner and there she was laying on a play mat with Edward next to her he was singing for her and she only had eyes for her daddy.

"Hey" he smiled noticing me in the doorway.

"Hi"

"What's wrong baby?" Edward asked sensing my state of panic and picked Abby up coming over to me.

"I got a fright, I though I slept through Abby's soft cry, and then she wasn't there and I panicked, I thought you might have gone into the office" I rambled off.

"I am sorry Bella, I should help out more, you cannot be the only one responsible, but I did bath her and change her and feed her" he smiled triumphantly.

"You are an amazing daddy" I said taking Abby into my arms, I did my morning hallo unfortunately her eyes stayed on her daddy she didn't even glance at me.

"See what I mean? She cannot take her eyes off you" I giggled as I illustrated by turning around her neck turned with me so she could keep her eyes on her daddy.

"She is one amazing little lady, she gets that from her mother" he said taking Abby.

"I was thinking we could go shopping for some supplies, we leave for the retreat on Monday, I know it's short notice and all" he stammered walking past me into the kitchen where he had coffee going and some breakfast on the warmer.

"You got me coffee and breakfast?" I asked and he nodded.

"Abby wanted her morning walk but I didn't have the heart to wake you, you had a very hard night"

"That I did, who is all going on this retreat?"

"Well I know Alice and Rose is coming, as well as Alec and Anthony, my parent are coming too, they are just there as my guests of honor" he declared

"And where will we be staying?"

"You will be staying with me, in my room in my bed" he said kissing me, Abby giggled against my chest where she was pressed.

"Like that honey?" Edward asked making her giggle some more, she was babbling up a storm drool dropping from her lips.

"How about daddy gives you some of those sloppy kisses?" he asked lifting her into the air before he kissed her open mouth, they were both drooling, he was in a pair of jeans with a snug fitting shirt and no shoes, Abby was in a little dress with a big diaper no shoes, they were beautiful.

"So who else will be staying in this house?"

"Well, I don't know, each house gets a head, I am the head of ours since I own it, then they do random draws, so people get to know each other."

"I am sorry but that sounds awful" I laughed

"I know and this little lady need some camping gear" he chuckled.

"I need to shower and change" I said sipping my coffee.

"Go ahead I will hold the fort"

"Are you sure?"

"Bella go and take a long relaxing bath, I will be here, and I promise you she is in good hands" he laughed pushing me out of the kitchen.

I did take a nice bath and took time doing my hair and make up before I dressed in a pair of shorts and a nice shirt finishing it off with a broad belt and a pair of wedge heels.

"Wow" jasper said as I walked into the lounge, Alice was perched on his lap.

'Hey Jazz, Alice" I smiled walking over to kiss them both, Edward was seated on the couch and groaned as I bent down.

"What?" I asked embarrassed

"I think Jasper and Alice need to keep an eye on Abby for an hour or two" he mumbled

"Why?' I asked but it was too late he had given Abby to Jasper and he tossed me over his shoulder, and barreled out of the lounge, Alice and Jasper laughing along with Abby who had no idea what was going on.

"Edward!" I moaned hitting him on the ass.

"You brought this on yourself baby" he laughed kicking the bedroom door closed and tossing me on the bed.

"Strip" he said as he started taking off his clothes.

"I just got dressed and I made an effort too" I pouted as I pulled my shirt off.

"Bella, you cannot bend over in front of your man wearing those sinful shorts and show me that sinful ass and not expect to do sinful things" he said standing in front of me naked and glorious

"Why aren't you naked?" he laughed helping me pull my shorts off, before I could make the move he had my bra and panties in a tattered heap on the floor.

"I liked that set!"

"So did I, it looked amazing on your body, however you look even better without it" he said as his lips attached to my neck and trailed down my body, his hands were everywhere, I tried to focus on touching him but the things he was doing to my body was driving me insane.

"I can't focus!' I mumbled

"You don't need to focus you just need to lay back and feel good"

"But I want you to feel good too"

"Here" he said pulling me up pushing his erection into my hand

"See that?" he asked which I suppose was a rhetorical question because his cock was lying in my hand big as life.

"That is how you can see I feel good, being with you always feel good, well magnificent, so please lay back and allow me to make you scream"

"okay?" he asked as he pushed me onto my back before his fingers were inside me curling and pumping his thumb over my clit stroking lightly with the movement of his fingers, his mouth was sucking on my nipple and I was arching my back for him to give me more, or less or fuck I don't know just anything.

He bit down on my nipple hard sending shock waves through my body making me squirm, his mouth moved down stopping on my hip and biting again, sending me over the edge as I came over his hand, he slipped inside me and started rocking his hips, he took my one leg and put my foot on his shoulder to get a better angel as he pounded into me over and over again, his mouth dropped kisses on my leg which seemed to hit some erotic spot inside of me each time and then I did scream, I screamed his name over and over as I let my body go and allowed it to feel what was right there, my toes curled and my body was consumed by fire as the orgasm rocked through me leaving me a trembling mess, Edward collapsed onto the bed next to me, I curled into him, like it was instinct.

"Your pretty vocal Swan" he teased kissing me on the temple.

"Shut up weirdo!" I giggled slipping out of his arms and dressing.

He left the room after he had cleaned up so I could do the same and touch up my hair and make up.

Abby's eyes searched mine as I walked into the lounge and she giggled when she saw me.

"Hey Princess" I smiled taking her into my arms and kissing her with vigor.

I blushed as I looked at Alice and Jasper who were trying really hard to hold in their laughter.

"Go on then out with it" I said looking at them and they erupted into a booming laugh which even caused Edward to come into the lounge and try and figure out what the hell they were on about, He was getting Abby's bag ready and that warmed my heart all over again.

"What happened?" he asked Abby whipped her head around to her dad searching him out again, his whole face lit up as he took her holding her over his head and making airplane noises at her, totally forgetting everything else.

"Okay Miss Vocal lets head out!" Alice said.

"Maybe you need to be screaming out Jasper's name to ease some of the tension there squirt" I laughed walking past her smiling as I helped Edward with the bag and stroller.

"Abby!" Emmett called as we walked out of the house, he took her from Edward without asking and started tickling and blowing kisses on her cheek, that big guy was going to make one superb dad one day.

"Hi Bells!" he smiled coming over to me and kissing me.

"Hi Emmett? How are you? I am fine?" Edward teased slamming the trunk of his car closed.

"Yeah, yeah just don't lay it on too thick" Emmett laughed kissing Edward on the cheek making us all laugh.

"Where is Rose?" I asked

"She will meet us at the retreat, she is having some trouble at work" he smiled sadly and I made a mental note to call Rose.

"So what are we shopping for? I mean I don't really know what to expect?" I asked as we made our way over to the mall, Abby was strapped into her seat and Emmett was next to her making funny noises.

"Loads and loads of sex" Edward whispered as he leaned in closer to me.

"So we are shopping for?" I laughed

"Sexy underwear, swimwear" he teased

"Really? You just rip them off anyway?"

"Yes but that is the fun part"

We pulled into the mall and Abby was in her stroller when I heard Esme squeal in delight.

"Abby!" she said scooping her up and cuddling, Carlisle wasn't far behind and he seemed to be getting impatient with Esme hogging Abby all the time.

"Since Abby arrived it is like we just seized to exist" I laughed

"Oh hi honey!" Carlisle said scooping me up into a bear hug.

"Please can we watch her for you, we have done all our shopping and we are heading back now" Esme asked

"I don't know how long we are going to be?" Edward said looking uncertain.

"Oh that doesn't matter!" Esme said.

"You need the car seat" I tried to dissuade seeing Edward's hesitance

"We have one" Carlisle proclaimed proudly.

Edward hesitantly allowed Abby to go after making sure that Carlisle's car seat met with the safety standards and after a lengthy driving lecture we waved them off.

"Over protective much?" I giggled but he looked torn.

"Edward, Esme has watched Abby before for and entire day!" I added

"What? When? Why?" he stammered

"The day I came to your office to tell you, I had to go get some stuff from the mall and didn't feel it would be right to drag her with, I had to go and get a haircut and wax…." I said blushing.

"I have really been in a rut, sorry, I never even occurred to me you also have stuff that needs doing" he said taking my hand as we made our way into the mall "And I sure do love that wax" he added making me blush which had him roaring in laughter again.

After a very lengthy debate Edward had me convinced that Abby can get into the pool to swim at the retreat, making sure to get tubes, sun block, swimming diapers, a cute costume, well a few actually and then the worlds most adorable swim cap with towels.

"So you need to find that sassy ass of yours a sexy costume as well" Edward said taking a seat on the couch at Victoria's secret

"That isn't going to happen"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I am not getting into a bathing suit in front of people Edward!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I have seen the lady from the office they have gorgeous bodies! I refuse to degrade myself or you" I said grabbing some underwear not even looking until Edward pointed it out.

"So you into leather baby?" he asked and I noticed I had picked up some racy leather set; it was actually quite nice so I took it anyway.

"Bella come here" he asked patting the spot next to him.

"I have to pay"

"Come here" he said, now that wasn't my Edward's voice that was Major Edwards voice the one who was in charge the one I was scared of, so I sat down.

"You have the body of a God" he started and I snorted

"Just a pity the God is budda!" I laughed

"I hate that you do this to yourself, you are in fabulous form, you don't have an ounce of fat you work out and watch what you eat, and you can bounce a quarter off your ass! I just don't get it!"

"Edward I just don't feel like this is something you will understand" I mumbled

"Well make me understand why my sexy as hell…..girlfriend feels insecure in her perfect body?" he stammered over the word girlfriend.

"I had a baby four months ago and I will not go show off a belly!"

"Come here" he said pulling me up from my seat and into one of the change rooms slamming the door behind us.

He took my shirt off and stood behind me as I looked at our images in the mirror.

"Where is it?" he asked confusing me

"Where is what?"

"The fucking flab? Your stomach is perfect, flat and even showing your defined abs, so tell me where the flab is?" he asked

I grabbed my sides pinching a piece of skin and looked at him.

"So you are saying I am flabby?" he asked and I shook my head no as he took his shirt off and did the same to his side pinching skin, but he was one fine ass man….

"You keep finding these little things to bring yourself down with, but you are perfect! Exquisite and you have no reason to doubt in yourself" he said pulling on his shirt and leaving me there, I slipped my shirt on and saw him standing outside talking to Jasper and Emmett.

"The boys are heading out to lunch so it's just you and me" Alice declared.

I picked up my purchases and made my way over to the swimwear Alice in tow.

"Help me pick something nice" I pleaded and her eyes lit up.

"I have some stuff at home from my shop, I brought it along just in case you decided to say yes, please, please, please, say yes" she begged

"Okay yes!" I laughed

I paid for my stuff and then we went out to the food court Edward sat there not really speaking to anyone just picking at his fries, I tossed my bags down next to him, he looked up at me and then back down at his plate I sighed and climbed onto his lap starling him as I started kissing him with all the passion I could, his hands on my hips rubbing gently until they were under my shirt on my back pushing me against him, my body flush with his as our tongues swirled.

"Ahem" I heard Emmett say behind us.

"What" Edward Moaned?

"Ahem" we heard again from a different voice.

"Fuck Em….." Edwards said looking behind him and he froze.

"General" Edward said smiling I turned around to find the General suppressing a laugh his wife next to him looking like she was going to explode.

"Bella" she smiled I got up from Edwards lap and Siobhan pulled me in for a hug.

"General" I said extending my hand to his for a shake.

"How are you doing?" He asked still smiling.

"Fabulous, we…ah, we came to get some things for the retreat" I smiled.

"Oh fantastic!" Siobhan said taking my hand in hers.

"You guys don't mind if I lend the ladies for a bit do you?" She asked extending her hand to a very amused Alice.

"Just don't tire her out!" Edward laughed making me blush.

"I am Siobhan" she said introducing herself to Alice.

"Alice, Jasper's Girlfriend" Alice smiled

"Well I am pleased to meet you Alice" Siobhan said.

"So this will be your first retreat?" she asked both of us and we nodded.

She led us over to a coffee shop and sat down, we all ordered coffee and cake.

"These things are tiresome, all these cheap lassies trying to get the attention of the hot Marines, drinking too much and messing with the competitions, this is where people start stereotyping the marines, however this and the fourth of July is the only time they get to just be!" Siobhan explained.

"Competitions?" I asked very articulately! Fuck I was so out of depth here.

"Yes dear, they have these volleyball, basketball, football, you name it and they try to get as many people together as possible all the different divisions against each other, it is actually very competitive and of course everyone want to come home with the trophy and bragging rights over the other divisions! It is crazy how much these games mean to them all, then you get this little lassies parading around for attention!" she moaned

"I was under the impression each Marine gets to bring his family, or partner?" Alice asked

"Oh yes that's right but some of these little hussies go out and find someone going to the retreat to get to people like Edward, or Jasper, I have seen it happen many a time"

"I will snap their fucking necks!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"That is how I feel! This one bitch had her claws in the General and it almost ended us, thankfully we got that resolved but to this day I feel like I am always looking over my shoulder."

"You have nothing to worry about, he only has eyes for you, and I have seen him looking at you" Alice said.

"Be that as it may, I just wanted to get you girls here and warn you, keep a close eye on your guys, I would hate to see you guys go the route I have had to. You deserve better than the Tanya and Jessica's of the world" she smiled

I groaned.

"Yes I thought so, just so you know, she is pretty tight with Renee." Siobhan said startling me out of my internal thoughts of killing Jessica.

"Renee?" I mumbled

"Yes, I don't know all of it but I know Renee, left you as a child, I know this for a fact because the General knew your father and they talked often back then. He wasn't the general then just someone Charlie could confide in, and I know she wreaked havoc which caused Abby to be born early" Siobhan explained.

"He knew my dad?" I asked trying to hide my fear of Renee, this was my first though of her in a while and I don't want her near me, disgracing Edward.

"Yes, they did a tour together, he was an honorable man Bella, he would be so proud of you" she said touching my arm.

"Thank you" I smiled teary eyed.

We decided to call it a day after some more chit chat, she wanted us to go shopping with her but with Abby at home I declined Alice however isn't one to offer up any form of shopping what so ever.

I found Edward deep in conversation with the General, Jasper and Emmett were nowhere in sight.

Should I walk over? Hang back? Fuck!

I stood around awkwardly until Edward looked up his eyes landing on mine, he was up in a flash I wasn't sure what my face looked like with emotions of my dad and fear of my mother on my mind.

He shook hands with the general and was by my side in a flash, shopping bags in hand.

"Bella?" he said as I launched myself into his arms, I heard him drop the bags and wrap his arms around me securely.

I held on tight for a while and finally I let go stepping back a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Edward I just missed you" I lied

"Bullshit! Now tell me?" he asked, I bent to pick up some of the bags but his big hands beat me to it, he gathered them all in one hand taking my hand in his free one as we made our way out. I didn't say a word I just kept focusing on not crying.

He helped me into the car and I looked at Abby's seat with longing.

"Did you know the General did a tour with my father?" I asked

"Yes actually he mentioned that" he smiled sadly.

"I have decided to not go to the retreat after all, I don't really feel up to it" I smiled hoping he bought my shitty excuse.

"May I ask why?" he asked his face looked haunted.

"I just don't feel like being around a bunch of assholes especially with our little girl present."

"Assholes?" he asked raising his eyebrows in question he always looked so cocky yet hot when he did that…FOCUS BELLA!

"Yes a bunch of Neanderthal marines being stupid" I stated firmly.

"Thanks" he mumbled looking out the window.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Then how did you mean it then? Because I can assure you I would never put either you or Abby in any situation that is less than adequate, you are my entire world and cannot even begin to imagine how you can think I would allow any assholes to be around you" he snapped

"I know that" I said a tear running down my cheek.

"Talk to me Bella why does it always have to be so painful to just open up to me? Do you not feel comfortable around me?"

"Of course I do, I let you see me naked and if that isn't love than I don't know what the fuck is!"

"Lust?" he asked his eyes meeting me.

"In part I suppose, but I do trust you and I do love you"

"Then why don't you tell me what has your sexy panties in a bunch?" he smirked

"I am not even wearing panties Edward!"

"Holy shit woman you can't says hit like that to me!" he moaned

"Why? I have never given road head?" I laughed and his hand was undoing the buttons on his jeans while I watched in shock as his cock sprang free erect with some pre cum on the head.

"Really?" I asked looking around nervously his hand already stroking his cock as he looked at me, out of the corner of his eye.

"The windows are tinted baby" he said his voice husky and sexy, I undid my seatbelt and leaned over to him, I was giddy that I was finally going to suck his cock! he shifted a bit so I could get closer and then I sucked him into my mouth, he tasted musky and manly, having his cock in my mouth was sexy as fuck and I sucked him back hitting the back of my throat making me gag a bit, I relaxed and breathed through my nose just like cosmo said and at first it brought tears to my eyes but then I went down again it felt easier, I moved my hand to fondles the balls, his hips bucked and his one hand was gripping my hair tightly.

"Fuck baby" he hissed, his pet names seemed to be one of his favorite things during sex.

I was now using my other hand to wrap around the base of his cock while I sucked him into my throat.

"You need to move baby" he breathed his hips bucking heavily, his balls constricting to my touch, but I didn't move I allowed the warm disgusting liquid to go down my throat licking him clean.

When I finally raised my head my hair was all over the place and Edward had pulled to a deserted spot just off the freeway.

"Lose the pants baby" he said his one hand still clutching the steering wheel.

"Edward this place is scary, what if some psycho serial killer is lurking? Or some sick peeping tom?" I asked nervously.

"Lose the fucking pants Bella" he said again in the scary voice.

He looked at me pointedly and then he was helping me slip my shorts off, I really wasn't wearing panties and this made him groan as I was in front of him slick with arousal, he pushed his seat back as far as it could go and then he pulled me over onto his lap, slipping inside of me, I felt a bit worn out from his constant sexing but it was worth it.

"I love you Bella, and I hate that you don't open up to me" he said pushing my shirt up over my head.

"I am wide open to you Edward" I giggled as I started moving my hips; I was harder to find a steady rhythm without his hands to guide me. That and I was constantly looking out the window for those horrible gas scared little fuckers from the hills have eyes.

"That you are" he said running his hand over my swollen clit.

"Relax I wont let some deranged serial killer hack you baby, I've got you" he smiled and I relaxed.

I was moving vigorously over Edwards cock my head thrown back the steering wheel right behind me, but luckily his car was spacious so it wasn't too hard.

His hands were massaging my breasts softly but I wanted more and harder and I was getting frustrated with his demeanor.

"Something on your mind baby?" he asked

"Yes! What the fuck are you playing at Edward?" I asked stopping my movement his hand snaked down to my folds running his hands over my arousal before he started rubbing over my clit again.

I leaned back against the steering wheel enjoying the feel.

"Tell me why you changed your mind about the retreat?" he asked his fingers speeding up their movement.

"I told you already, now please Edward please" I moaned as I started moving my hips again this time slamming down harder onto him.

"You want me baby? You want me to fuck you? Cause I want nothing more than to fuck you hard, to hear you scream my name" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Tell me!" He almost screamed

"I want you to fuck me Edward; I want you to fuck me hard!" I begged

I took his hands and placed them on my hips my hands on his shoulder as he helped guided me and right before I felt ready to explode he stopped I didn't but his guided movements were gone.

"Why?" he asked again, I felt flustered.

"Edward please I am so close" I begged he seemed to let it go as he lifted me so he can slam into me, I screamed his name again over and over, I colored it with some pretty cursing.

"Renee" I breathed as I lay on his chest sated and sweaty.

"No it's Edward actually" he chuckled

"Don't be an ass I mean the reason I don't want to go to the retreat is Renee, well and Jessica, but mainly Renee" I said.

"You will allow her to overshadow your life like this?" he asked

"I don't want her to do anything or have anything to do with my life Edward I think I am scared of her" I mumbled the last bit.

"Scared like what the hell she will do next or scared like fear" he asked pushing me back so he can look into my eyes, his cock still inside me.

"Fear" I mumbled

"You have nothing to fear, I wont let anything happen to you beautiful, that is something I will commit my life to ensuring, you and Abby will always be safe" he said hugging me in his arms the very arms where I felt the safest.

"There will be some pretty important people at this retreat Edward; I don't want Renee dragging your name, by making me look bad."

"Bella, I have worked very hard to reach the point where I am, my title is based on work ethic not background, and these people don't define who I am, you do, I couldn't give a fuck what she tries, we know the truth, and that is all that matters everything else I can deal with."

"You sure you can handle it?" I asked

"With you by my side I can conquer the world"

"You sure have the arms for it" I said giggling.

"So no more of this shit you are coming to the retreat?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Just don't do the scary voice on me Major Cullen" I teased

"The scary voice eh?"

"Yes there is the soft and gentle voice that me and Abby loveeeeeee, and then there is the authorative voice that gets my panties wet"

"Duly noted Miss Swan" he laughed as I eased off him and over to my seat, he pulled some wipes from the front compartment and I blushed the whole time I cleaned myself up and dressed, my hair was a disaster area but I felt loved so it was all good, Edward held my hand all the way home.

"Oh my" Esme giggled when we walked in looking like shit.

"Abby!" I laughed taking her, she was bathed and in her sleepwear already, Esme even cooked for us.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her" Edwards said and Abby's sleepy eyes shot open in search of her daddy.

"See the gentle voice" I snicker kissing her before I handed her over to her dad who sat down and softly sang to her while I helped Esme heat the food, Abby was out the moment she hit Edwards arms, strange how someone so little can get attached so fast.

Esme and Carlisle left declining our invite to stay for supper, and both me and Edward fell into bed exhausted beyond repair, Edward got a call around 3am, I was feeding Abby when he walked into the room to kiss us before he headed to his study, he was back by 5 am, but by then Abby was up and niggly, I was exhausted so I put Abby in bed next to Edward hoping he would realize she was there and not crush her, he mumbled sleepily before his hands wrapped around her little body cradling her to him, it was beautiful, he was only in his boxers the blankets kicked off him holding our little Abby to his chest, I couldn't resist as I snapped a shot on my cellphone, the little moments in live that sets your hear beating.

I fell asleep cuddled to Abby and Edward, a while later he shifted and his hand moved to pull me a little closer, so he could hold me to him, Abby was on his chest fast asleep, seemed like he was more comfortable holding her like that.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone your reviews make me soooo happy! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story add me to alerts and then also for reviewing.

I don't own Twilight or the Characters I just love how they have taken up permanent residence in my imagination…..

Chapter 18

I woke a while later to little feet kicking me softly followed by Edward's chuckle.

I pretended to sleep while he sang softly to Abby, and then asked her to not kick mommy.

She would giggle and get even more excited.

I turned around and she was lying on the bed next to me and Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed fixing a breakfast tray.

"Moring beautiful" he smiled pushing the tray onto my bedside table.

"Hi" I smiled as he kissed me on the head.

"Hey princess" I smiled grabbing Abby and scooping her in for a hug.

I dangled her in the air above me her little fingers in her mouth as she drooled away giggling.

"Have you guys been up long?" I asked

"Not too long, I left you to rest she was a restless little lady last night" Edward said tickling Abby.

Edward had to go into the base as we were going to be away for a few days and I spent the day packing for me and Abby, I took a brave leap and packed for Edward too, Abby had so much stuff that needed to go along I was afraid we wouldn't be able to fit it all. Weren't camping cots supposed to be more compact than this?

"You packed for me?" Edward asked from the doorway, as I was going over his clothes for the next few days.

"I may have gone over board, I don't know what all will be needed." I explained he walked over to the bed and stood behind me as I put outfits together.

"That's perfect thank you" he smiled

"Will we have space for everything?"

"Jip we don't have any passengers so we should be fine with the SUV, if you want another car we need to make the dealership?" He asked and I paled

"You cannot go and buy a new car just because yours might not fit it all"

"I can and I will if that is what you need baby" he laughed

Abby's voice came over the monitor and Edward set off to keep her company while I finished packing, he came in and added a few items and took some away chuckling at me.

The next morning I got up extra early to fill a flask with coffee, making sure I had everything I would need for Abby, and then I did my hair and dressed in a pair of shorts, that were pretty short but comfy for traveling a pair of sandals and my favorite from Alice's collect, a t-shirt with a big heart and the word Marines underneath but at the back it said CULLEN, hoping to make sure people knew he was taken!

I got Abby up and ready then took her to wake up her daddy.

He was awake and typing away furiously on his phone when we walked in with his coffee.

"Morning Ladies' He smiled the scowl disappearing immediately.

"Morning Major Cullen" I teased making him smile even brighter he made a circular motion with his finger asking me to do a twirl and I did.

"Now that is hot" he said taking Abby from me.

"Daddy is going to have his hands full this weekend" he whispered to Abby.

"Trying to get a message across?" he asked when he finally finished kissing Abby, who was giggling more than usual as Edward hadn't shaved yet.

"Not to subtle?" I asked

"No it is perfect, if only you said EDWARD it would have sold it for me"

"There is only so much space to print" I laughed taking Abby so he could shower and shave.

The big surprise was that Abby was wearing a t-shirt that say my daddy is my hero with the Marine's logo and Cullen on the back, but because she was still wearing a jersey he hadn't seen it.

I couldn't wait to see his face when he sees the shirt.

Edward took his time loading the car and Emmett and Rose pulled in behind us.

"Rose!" I smiled as she came in and grabbed Abby.

"Sorry bells I haven't seen her in so long!" Rose said kissing Abby.

"I am use to it!" I laughed.

When we were finally ready to go I realized Alice and Jasper as well as Carlisle and Esme were going to be driving along with us in convoy.

"Ready?" he asked as he pulled away, along the way we were joined by many more cars and families as well as a few buses carrying marines.

Abby slept for the first stretch leaving me and Edward to talk about anything in everything from music to my future, which I stated firmly I wasn't clear about I just wanted to focus on him and Abby for now.

He wanted me to be happy no matter what that entailed, including him leaving his post and position.

I was nervous about Renee and the retreat, so I needed to pee…..a lot….

"Edward?" I asked hoping to approach the subject delicately it isn't entirely nice to ask your boyfriend to pull over so you can pee, he has no problem peeing in front of me but I have yet to cross that particular path with him.

"Yeah baby?" he said over his sexy as fuck aviators

"I am really, really sorry but I need to use the bathroom"

"So why are you sorry?" he smiled all sexy.

"Have you seen all the cars behind you? Everyone is going to know you have to stop so I can go to the bathroom, and then they will all be looking at me like I just….you know….." I mumbled off

"Like you had to pee?" he laughed making me blush.

"Tell you what, we have a stop schedule anyway, I will get Carlisle to watch Abby, and then I will walk you in so everyone doesn't assume you had to pee, I will take one for the team" he teased

"Yeah, very funny Cullen!"

"You do know that peeing is a natural thing we all do it?" he asked like I didn't know everyone peed!

"I know okay!" I mumbled as he pulled into a rest stop followed by all the cars, luckily Carlisle pulled in next to us but then Abby woke up with a sob.

"I think she might need a change" I smiled as I hopped out and pulled her from the car, there was no way my princess was getting changed at a rest stop!

"Hey Cullen what's potting?" Emmett boomed as Esme joined us over at the car.

"I just need to go to the bathroom Emmett!" I whispered.

"You wanna go potty Bells?" he laughed

"Esme would you mind changing Abby for me?' I asked and smilingly she started talking to Abby.

"Emmett please!" Edward moaned taking my hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he followed us in.

"I gotta go potty too man!" he laughed

"Oh you wanna pee-pee?" I giggled

"No I got to go boom – boom too much junk food" he said my smile dropped and my steps stopped as Edward's shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"You're an ass!" I said storming off.

I went to the bathroom and when I came out Edward was leaning against the wall with his sunglasses his arms folded, and I wanted him no matter what, Emmett came strolling over casually.

I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him into the bathroom his face a mixture of confused and aroused, I pulled him into the first stall pushing him up against the door.

"What you up to baby?" he smiled against my lips like I wasn't making my intention clear enough.

"You cannot expect to stand there looking all sinful and not expect me to do sinful things to you?" I said throwing his words back at him as I dropped my shorts.

He ripped my underwear while I pushed his pants to pool around his ankles, he was wearing sinful jeans and a tight fitting shirt, I ran my hand under his shirt and then he hoisted me up my ankles locked around him, he pushed me back against the wall as he entered me swiftly, our lips locked so he could smother my moans with his mouth.

He was pounding away inside of me when we heard two people enter the bathroom.

"Can you believe her? Showing up at this retreat?" Renee snapped.

"Not to worry, buy the end of this weekend I would be the one shagging Edward! It is just a matter of time; you can see he is into me, that man is so tense he probably hasn't gotten laid in months!" Jessica giggled.

"Bitch" Edward hissed as he continued pounding I clenched around his cock as he released aggressively inside of me.

I slipped from his arms as Jessica and Renee carried on talking.

"Hey Ladies!" Another voice said joining them while I pulled my pants back up, Edward picked up my discarded panties and stuffed them into his pocket winking at me.

He took my hand and turned the knob to open the door.

"What are you doing?" I hissed

"Trust me?" he asked and I nodded as he opened the door walking into the bathroom, everyone turned to look at us.

"Hi Ladies" he smiled pulling me along with him, I couldn't resist the smile that broke out on my face as we made our way out of the stall, they all stood there looking like they had just seen ghosts. Jessica literally had her mouth open.

"What the fuck!" Emmett called as he saw us walking towards him, but then he must have seen what a mess I was he laughed.

"Got some nookie?" he teased

"Yeah and we set some things straight" Edward finished as Renee, Jessica and anther whore came walking on.

"Holy shit what did you do?" Emmett laughed

"Lets just say getting it on in the bathroom stall while people are occupying the bathroom is totally uncalled for, so is eavesdropping on private conversations" Renee proclaimed.

"Fuck off Renee" Edward snapped pulling me over to the car, I was amazed! I didn't think he would do that.

"Come baby we need to get to that retreat, so I can ravish you again" he smiled over his shoulder.

"Thank you" I mumbled and then he scooped me up into his arms and kissed me, somehow we ended up against the car he was crashing against me as he kissed me.

I heard cat calls all around which got me back to life. Edward just snickered as he stepped away and opened the car door for me shielding me from everyone; luckily he had a dark tint on these fucking windows.

"Hey princess" I smiled as Abby was crabby in her seat.

"What's wrong?" I cooed leaning back to take her hand.

"Hey baby girl" Edward said and she calmed down.

"Yeah you are just a regular charmer!" I mumbled hoping I didn't have the insistent need to pee again anytime soon.

"You ready?" he laughed.

"Are we there yet?" I mocked

But within the hour I needed to go again! I was shifting from side to side, as Abby slept soundlessly!

"You okay over there?" Edward chuckled.

"No! FUCK!" I moaned and without even asking he pulled in by another gas station, I leapt from the vehicle and dashed in my sandals to the bathroom. Not the nicest place to pee but it was clean.

I rushed out washing my hands and then came face to face with some unnamed skank.

"Hi?' I said trying to step past her.

"Enjoying your self?" she snapped backing me up a bit.

"I'm not sure I am following your train of thought, these bathroom stalls don't hold much in the way of entertainment"

"Edward? Are you having fun? You know when you are done playing and he gets board, and believe me Bella he will get board, don't go crying to anyone, you have been warned" she smiled all sarcastically.

"And why will Edward come crawling back to you?" I snapped

"You see Bella, Edward is a very talented man, sexually talented that is, and sure he is having his fun with your missionary style sex, but the man has needs, he likes to branch out" she said winking at me coyly.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Edward likes his sex hard and rough, none of this hanky panky shit. I have had my ass so red from him riding the shit out of that I couldn't walk for days after" she smiled

"How nice for you" I smiled shocked

"NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I said stepping forward and pushing her a bit, now I know that was a risky move but the bitch had it coming to her.

She reached back to slap me, but a hand stopped her.

"You okay baby?" Edward asked glaring at the woman

"Eddie" she crooned

"What the fuck do you want Jane?" he barked pulling me to his side

"Just telling Bella about our history" she winked

"If you ever so much as look Bella again I will have your ass!" he barked making me burst out laughing, the irony of the whole thing was not lost on me.

"What is funny?" he asked perplexed.

"Nothing" I snapped taking his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"No, Jane was just filling me in on your sexual preferences, and apparently my boring styles is going to send you in search of more erotic destinations" I mumbled

"What does that even mean?" he said as he helped me into the car.

"Apparently you have a fetish for ummm, you know other kinds of sex"

"I don't, the only fetish I have is being inside of you," he whispered looking over as if Abby could understand.

"Apparently her…..ass was you know, sore for a week when you were done" I said blushing.

"What!" he yelled a little too loud and we both whipped around to see if Abby stirred thankfully she didn't.

"She said you like things rough and hard" I added

"Look I will be the first to admit that I like things rough, I like to be in charge, but I have never hurt a woman during sex Bella, never!"

"I know, it isn't in your nature, but did you?" I asked

"Did I what, hurt her?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"Sleep with her?" he asked and once again I shook my head no.

"Oh? You want to know if I had anal sex with her?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes" he said looking tense

"That was almost two years ago, I hadn't been with anyone for months before you and I haven't been with anyone after I met you. NO one!" he proclaimed and I couldn't in all honesty treat him badly for sleeping with someone prior to me.

"So you like it rough like how?" I asked

"Not what you think Bella I swear" he defended

"What am I thinking?" I laughed

"I don't know your head is a dangerous place!"

"Look Bella what we have is real and I cannot get enough of you, that will never change. I am possessive in nature and I have never felt possessive over anybody or parts of their body before, you bring that out in me. I want you all the time, when I am at work I am hard thinking about you, when were home I am hard, fuck I though I was going to go blind!" he laughed

"But do you want that?" I asked

"Yes I love it, it completes me!" he laughed

"Okay well then I suppose we could try, will it hurt?" I asked

"What the fuck Bella!" he moaned

"Your are my one and only sexual partner it isn't like I have had sex like that before" I mumbled

He pulled the car over on the shoulder lane.

"I meant the way I feel about you completes me, what we have and the sex we have is amazing out of this fucking world amazing! What are you talking about woman?" he barked

"I thought you meant anal…sex" I stammered

"I didn't" he smiled he planted a kiss on my lips and pulled away so we could continue further.

"If that was something I would like to explore, would you go gentle on me?" I asked so softly I wasn't even sure if he heard me but he did, he took my hand in his.

"If that is something you want, then yes I would go gentle on you, I'm not some deranged animal, I went gently on you when I found out you were a virgin did I not?" he asked

"No" I laughed "but you were attentive and sweet and very, very caring" I smiled

"What else do you like?" I asked shielding my face with my hair.

"I will tell you when you can look at me and not hide" he laughed

"Edward! I am not use to all this sex talk"

"I will tell you what I like and then you will tell me what you like?" he asked I blushed he laughed.

"Bella when I say I like it rough I mean what we are already doing, hard fast, maybe the occasional bite or scratch" he teased

"That's it?" I asked

"Well you can always dress in a sexy little skirt and see through top" he added

"Perv!" I said smacking his shoulder

"Not my fault I always thought that those lap dancers were sexy when I was a teenager, but they never quite lived up to my imagination, you however meet the exact criteria of the sexy stripper"

"You really are an asshole" I laughed

"What about you my sweet beautiful Bella what gets your panties wet" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fuck where to start, you arms, your back, your stomach, even the way you swallow, and my vibrator" I laughed

"Yeah? And why the vibrator when you can have this?" he said taking my hand and placing it right over his very erect cock.

"Why indeed." I laughed but we were pulling into the village we were going to be using for the retreat.

"Just so you are totally at ease here, I own the very house we are going to be staying in, but because the group is so big we use one of the resorts down the strip too, and we have to allow others to stay in the house in order to accommodate everyone" he said as he led us into the resort eloquently named Forever Resorts, and it was beautiful there were awe inspiring houses, there were certain areas for motor home and they were already occupied with marines tossing a football around and there were camp sites, we passed all of these on the way to Edward's beautiful house, and man was it beautiful why anyone had a 9 bedroom house was beyond me but I suppose being dedicated to your jobs leads you to do things out of the ordinary.

His home away from home had a beautiful deck with tables and chairs in front of a field bigger than a football one where you could see picnic tables and barbeques ready and waiting.

The home in itself was very laid back with big comfy chairs a kitchen equipped with everything you can imagine and of course he had made sure there was a nook in our room for Abby, so she could sleep undisturbed yet allowing us space to be alone, we had a Jacuzzi on the deck of our room and the bathtub was twice the size of the one he had at home.

"Nice digs" I laughed as he set about setting up the camping cot for Abby.

I unpacked leaving him entire to his own devices making sure that Abby had all the comforts she had at home. Our clothes fit into the gigantic closet and made it look like we hadn't brought anything with.

I got Abby fed and then I took of her Jersey so she could be more comfortable, when Emmett knocked on our bedroom door and stormed in.

"They did a toss for you place and as per usual there was some major bitching but low and behold Jane, got in" he breathed

"Fantastic" I smiled walking out of the room.

"Well anyway they accepted your request that with Abby you don't ant any strange men around so we all get to stay here, but that still leaves four rooms, so the General is staying here, and so is Phil and Rene, with Mike Newton and you know he is here with Jessica, and then James and Victoria" I heard Emmett say but sharing a house with Renee? Why the fuck! And miss Anal herself to boot.

"I am sorry" I heard Edward say behind me.

"Don't be, you know what they say about keeping your enemies close, just don't know whose worse, miss stick up the ass, miss pain in the ass or miss stick it up the ass" I smiled, Edward laughed and it was a beautiful sight

"Oh my goodness!" Siobhan said walking into the kitchen and seeing Abby

"She has grown so much and just look at this little I love my daddy shirt! Hey angel" she smiled and I passed Abby over to her, she was a friendly baby that thrived on attention.

"What shirt?" Edward asked and then he got the biggest goofiest smile on his face as he saw the name Cullen on the back of Abby's shirt

Siobhan turned Abby in her arms so Edward could see the front and I don't know he got it right but it seemed like his smile grew wider.

"Thank you Bella" he smiled but I burst out laughing as Abby's head went in search of her daddy's voice.

"No one can win with Abby when her daddy's around her goes in search of him immediately."

"That is unbelievable" She laughed as Edward took Abby into his arms and swung her around.

"Edward you have a beautiful tranquil home" Siobhan smiled but before he could even thank her she finished off with a draw dropping comment.

"Pity we all have to share the space with those filthy whores"

She smiled sweetly while Edward laughed out loud, like those LOL text you send to let people know their shit is funny? Jip a full throttle laugh!

"Unfortunate indeed" he laughed I snorted; yeah I know for a smart person I can act pretty uncultured.

"Well I still have some unpacking to do" She smiled and sauntered off.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward asked me but I didn't I wanted to go and shower!

"Not really, I am dying for a shower though"

"Okay, you head off for a shower and I am going to take Abby for a walk, then I will get her down for a nap, you just take it easy okay?" he asked then he kissed me and after grabbing some sunscreen and putting way to much on her with a little hat they were off for their walk. He really was an amazing father.

I was about to hop into the shower when the bedroom door swung open I heard movement and walked out luckily I hadn't undressed yet

Because as luck would have it laying buck naked on her stomach with her ass in the air, her nasty ass cunt on display and I say cunt because there is no way to call that disgusting hairy beast anything else, was Jane.

Her vomit worthy juices on the bed while she stroked her ….oh fuck me she had her fingers knuckle deep inside you know… her pussy and she was making these horrible sounds, that was some nasty shit right there.

"Just what the fuck do you think your doing?" I asked

She spun around lying on the bed on her back she pulled her hand away and it plopped down on my pillow I wanted to throw up! I felt sick.

"Where is Edward?" she mumbled she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing and she didn't even try to hide herself.

"He has taken his daughter out for a walk" I spewed

"I'll wait" she smiled

"No you wont you will get the fuck out of this room right this instant!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"GET OUT!" I demanded when she didn't move, I lost it totally I walked over to the door threw it open, noticing an audience I walked back over to the bed and got a firm grip on her greasy hair and started pulling her towards the door.

"Let go of me or so help me you will live to regret it"

"Oh trust me I already regret it, but not for the reason your thinking!" I mumbled

Renee had a smug look on her face as she helped Jane up and escorted her out.

"Bells what's going on?" Emmett asked

"NOTHING!" I screamed going back into the room to go and turn off the taps in the shower and then I needed to clear off the shit she touched in the room so my daughter didn't end up getting some venereal disease.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning gloves from the pantry and then made my way upstairs to rip the linen off the bed, I needed to get it all outside and toss it in a fire of sorts, yes that was my plan.

I pulled it all, I even wanted to burn the mattress but that would have to wait.

I passed the lounge Emmett and Jasper where there talking with their heads together, they eyed me as I stalked past them, Rose and Alice were out on the patio when I got there and they seemed to eye me suspiciously.

"Did that shit really happen?" Rose asked

I nodded and made my way over to some bonfire pit I spotted in the picnic area.

"Em? Jazz?" I called but they were right behind me when I turned already stacked with logs in their arms.

"On it babe" Emmett laughed.

"Hey guys" Edward smiled looking happier than a fucking virgin in a whore house.

"Don't you fucking hey guys me!" I barked and then I stopped to kiss Abby on the lips before I stalked back up the stairs to grab some of the other shit she may have laid her hands on, Esme and Carlisle were also coming in from a walk it seems.

"Hey Bella how you doing?" Carlisle asked

"Just fucking peachy" I moaned and carried forward to the room.

"Okay" I heard him laugh behind me.

"Esme please keep an eye on Abby" Edward asked following right behind me.

"Bella!" he called as I stalked up the stairs to our contaminated room.

"Hey what is going on?" he asked all flustered and handsome.

"Your little ass whore was on our bed naked, ass in the air and doing God only knows what with her fingers up her….." I moaned when he cut me off.

"Bella language please" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Really? You wanna go there now?"

"No I just want you to remember you're a lady and you shouldn't lower down to cheap standards."

"Is that the type of woman you want?" I asked kicking the door closed so people couldn't hear this part of the conversation.

"What do you think?"

"I think that I don't measure up" I mumbled

"Is that a fact? Because you're the one I love? You're the one I want to be with, you are more beautiful than any other woman I have ever laid my eyes on, and I cannot imagine one second of my life going forward without you, and frankly your faith in me, in us, is starting to get me down" Edward said

"I don't want to doubt you but if you came out of there and some asshole was lying on the bed stroking himself naked what would you do?"

"I would be burying him in a shallow grave out back" he smiled all smug

"However" he continued smiling at me.

"I wouldn't ask you if you prefer the cock stroker over me, I realize that I led an empty shallow life for a while, and I am paying dearly for it now, I hate that people are trying to get to you because of it, and if I could go back and take it back, you would be the only woman I would ever make love to, and have sex with, I would wait a lifetime for you if I needed to." He said and my heart melted.

"Did I over react?" I asked all embarrassed by my behavior.

"No baby you didn't and I am so sorry that this happened." He said once again running his hand through his hair.

"Me too, I have these images of you sticking it up her ass, and they are beyond disturbing" I said walking over to Edward and wrapping my arms around his waist, his arms followed suite.

"Yeah it wasn't a pretty sight for all parties involved" he laughed, I didn't.

"Edward" I scolded

"Look I cannot change my past but I can make sure that going forward I only ever have you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Don't allow them to bring you down, you cannot compare a one night stand to what we have baby, because what we have is magic" He teased showing his jazz hands.

"Funny, can you show me where I could find more linen?

He took me to the underground closet where we found some linen, and then he helped me make up the bed, I was still skeptic though.

"Is this always your room when you come here?" I asked

He rolled his eyes at me laughing,

"Yes and before you ask, no I haven't brought any woman in here okay? "

I went downstairs and found the bedding had burned down already and they were all sitting around the table on the patio talking and playing with Abby.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own twilight or any of the lyrics used or mentioned.

Thanks so much to all of you for adding me to alerts and reviewing my story! I have made load of headway so I now have a regular updating schedule for this!

Thanks for sticking with me! Love you all so much! REVIEW please!

Chapter 19

It was gearing on afternoon and the picnic tables were starting to fill up rapidly and people were all chatting and laughing.

It could actually be tranquil if it wasn't for the cheap whores hanging about.

"So today is laid back and friendly then tomorrow we kick some ass" I heard Emmett explain to Rose.

"Yes and it is about team work ladies so we need you all to bring you're a-game" Edward laughed as he slung his around me.

"What?" Alice shrieked

"Yes, Alice about that, you see you all form part of our team and we are the hawks and we need you to kick ass" Jasper smiled Alice paled I was still keeping an eye on the skanks.

"I am not very athletic, I mean Bella and Rose are but not me" she said shaking her head.

"I am not, Rose is the sporty one!" I laughed

"I will help you" Edward whispered in my ear, Abby was already in my arms and had a very firm grip and a strand of my hair.

"What do we need to do?" I asked

"Some minor football, volleyball, you know" Edward explained taking Abby so I could sit down.

"What will we wear?" Alice asked like that was the only things she needed to be concerned about in the bigger view of things….

"We should all coordinate and we don't have much time, you should have told me this at home and now we are here and there is only a small mall off the town and I only brought a small sewing machine for minor work!"

"Alice this isn't about looking the same!" Emmett laughed

"The hell it is, Bella pack Abby's bag, Jasper I need a list of all the people on your team and Mom you need to get some people together before I get back"

"ALICE" everyone groaned in unison.

"NOW!" she moaned and I hopped up.

"Baby, I am going to get Abby down for her nap, and maybe take one myself" Edward smiled letting me know I was to just go with Alice and leave him with Abby.

"Are you sure, I could stay?" I asked

"nope you go and have some fun, I will take care of our angel" he proclaimed making Abby laugh as he planted a big kiss on her cheek, people around the table were all in awe of his gentle nature towards me and Abby.

"You know Bella, this is a side of Edward I have never seen, I have know him since he was a recruit and I have never seen him this loving and relaxed, if I didn't know any better I would think he is a pussy!" The General laughed

"Hey now" Edward said but barely being able to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Okay but just please lock the bedroom door okay? I don't want to have to disinfect it all again" I mumbled going into the house, Jasper was on his laptop printing some documents for Alice and I was going to get my bag.

We went to the mall and Alice was possessed well much worse because if you were possessed you would be able to exorcise the demon and let me tell you there was no exorcism for what Alice was doing.

She even went as far as to buy a small silk screening machine, second hand because it was all she could find, we had to buy shirts in bulk for the 70 people in the hawks team which we learned consisted of the higher ranking officers and then from there it would be all divisions going up against each other, making up a total of just over two thousand people! That was a shit load of testosterone to contend with!

Our team also had Renee, heaven help us and Abby along with eleven other children so all in all we were going to have fun weather we wanted too or not!

We had to find four different shirts to contend for the four different days we would be away and then we also had to shift to find all the right sizes, Alice made sure to buy all the ladies sizes one to small stating it was all part of the fucking plan, not only that but it appeared our bikini's for the swimming part of this shit was going to be silk screened mine with Edward's name on my ass so the whores in attendance could know that Edward was a taken man, like that was going to stop them!

Four hours later we were exhausted and ready to go back to work some more thanks to Alice!

Who had found a beautiful hawk that we would be transferring to the shirts, thankfully we only had to get the first shirts done for tomorrow and Alice had hired two ladies from town to come over and help, they worked for the shop who sold us the machine so we were confidant that they would be able to screen the shirt tomorrow during the course of the day allowing us a small break!

Driving to our home was and experience on its own, people were everywhere, and I mean everywhere, throwing a football or starting a fire, or just sitting around doing nothing, they all look happy though.

Alice puts us all to work immediately but I snuck upstairs to the room but the door was locked and it isn't like I have a fucking key so I knock lightly and I heard a muffled moan and then the door swung open revealing a very sleepy Edward looking sexy as fuck in only his boxers.

"Hey baby" he smiles and pulls me into the room, Abby was on the bed next to him fast asleep, and I knew she would be out until the early hours of the morning.

He took a quick shower while I lay on the bed coddling Abby when he was done we set her up in her room and made sure the monitor was on so we didn't miss a thing before Edward headed out to help the men prepare the meal, I was stuck helping Alice get the shirts ready.

We stayed in the lounge the entire night thanks to Alice I could hear Renee's awful laughter filter through the sliding doors and I had to suppress the urge to vomit every time I heard it.

We finished in record time and Edward had slipped on the same Jeans he was wearing earlier and when he stood outside talking to the guys his hand was in his pocket the other was gripping a beer, it dawned on me that he still had my panties in his pocket I was turned on and embarrassed at the same time, him winking at me when he saw me stare did nothing to calm the raging fire, needless to say I walked outside like a wanton woman and literally jumped into his arms catching him off guard causing him to stumble a bit, but he caught me with his free hand his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Miss me?" he laughed kissing me.

"Too much" I mumbled and he turned to place his beer on the table and started carrying me inside.

"Cullen where you going?" someone called but he kept his eyes on me as we made our way in.

"What again?" Alice laughed as we headed upstairs, we made loud and passionate love well into the night, until I fell asleep on his chest tired sated and happy.

I woke in the early hours as I expected and then I took Abby downstairs for a feeding after I slipped on a tank and a pair of shorts, my vagina needed some rest! Seriously all this loving was killing it. Thankfully Abby was such a soft crier we even had a hard time hearing her so the people in this house could sleep undisturbed, not that they would complain, if anything I was the loud one, they were all going to be complaining about.

I prepared her bottle and then I sat at the table talking to her and making her laugh until her bottle was ready then I headed over to the lounge switching on a lamp while I sat feeding her.

"HI" I heard someone say in the doorway and when I looked up there was the guy who Jane came with in his very tight boxers.

"Hi" I smiled and continued feeding her.

"Daniel Banner" he said sitting down.

"Bella Swan" I smiled even thought this guy was making me uncomfortable.

"Cullen may be good in bed but I am hung like sea biscuit" he smiled making my literally throw up in my mouth.

"You're hung like a dead horse, suppose that explains the stench" I mumbled

"Look all I am saying is keep your options open, you wont last with Cullen no one ever does and then you can have me, I don't mind sloppy seconds" he said and I paled, he was moving in to close to Abby for my comfort.

He moved his hand like he was going to stroke my hair and I leaned back a bit.

"You touch her and I will break every bone in your body" Edward said from the doorway.

Literally my night in shining armor!

"Major" The ass smiled like nothing happened

"Fuck off" Edward spat and Daniel tripped over his feet falling on his way out.

"You okay baby?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Better now?"

He had Abby asleep in record time and then we were back in bed, he slipped his pants off and made sure to remove mine as well, stating he needed to feel my body.

I woke way too early the next morning Edward's body heat making me sweaty, he laid there so calm and relaxed I wanted to just kiss every inch of his glorious body, the sheet was tangled around his waist leaving his delectable chest and arms open for me to look at undisturbed.

In all honesty I have only seen him naked when we have sex I have never had the time to sit and watch him just be naked and beautiful.

I ran my finger over his ripped muscles softly until I reached the edge of the sheet and then I very tentatively lifted the sheet up feeling like a totally slutty pervert for invading his privacy but I was unable to suppress the urge inside me.

His cock looked much less intimidating flaccid the folds looked kind of funny; he had just about no hair he seemed to take pretty good care of the trimming side of things.

I softly ran my hand over his cock making him moan softly and then I moved it around a bit so I could also see the balls and they were scary looking mother fuckers, I moved my head down closer so I could have a better look and then I started poking the ball sacks they felt pretty damn good when they were getting ready to jizz.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say laughing very loud like he had been watching me for a while now.

"Shit" I said dropping the sheet and sitting up.

"Baby what are you doing?" he said still laughing.

"I don't know did it freak you out? Was it stalker-ish? I am such a pervert" I mumbled into my hand that was now covering my face.

"You have been up close and personal with it on many occasions Bella" he teased

"Yeah I have but it just piqued my interest"

"Piqued your interest did it?"

"Yeah it looked nice just calm not pulsing and powerful, it is kind of a lot like you"

"It should be a lot like me it's my cock" he laughed

"Do you think I am a disgusting pervert?"

"No, I find it extremely sexy that you feel the urge to inspect my body if I wasn't so turned on I would lay back down and allow you to continue your perusal of my nakedness, however you did wake the beast so come over here and mount it baby!" he laughed pulling me over to him just as Abby woke up her soft sniffles getting us both up and ready, however the bedroom door opened and I could hear Esme talking to her and singing to her while she got her changed telling her that mommy and daddy is asleep or busy and that she needed to just wait a wee moment but in the mean time Grandma and Grandpa is going to love her to bits.

"Shhh" Edward moaned as he pushed his erect cock into me making my breath catch as he rocked his hips, I was waiting for Esme to leave but he didn't have the patience, the sex was raw and primal as he gripped my hips so I could gyrate on top of him until we both found release, I screamed his name much louder than I wanted to but I tried to muffle it with a pillow but he pulled it away telling me he needed to hear me when he was making me come, it also made everyone else hear which didn't really seem to trouble him in the least.

We showered together and dressed I hissed at the movement of my vagina hurting a bit.

'"You okay baby?" He asked concerned cradling me to him.

"Yeah just ain't used to all this loving" I laughed he still looked troubled.

"I am fine I promise" I kissed his nose and then rushed to the kitchen to find Abby, the ladies had already made breakfast and everyone was seated outside on the patio Abby was chatting along with Emmett loudly, spitting over his bacon which just made him laugh with glee.

"Hey guys, thanks for the wake up call Bella!" He laughed holding his fist out for Edward to bump.

"High five bro" jasper laughed.

"What no fist bump or high five for me, I was there too and I did most of the work" I scolded unable to stop my word vomit.

"Holy shit did I just say that out loud?" I asked hiding behind Edward sticking my head into his shoulder blade.

"Yeah you did" he chuckled pulling me into a seat and pulling my chair right against his.

"High five" Siobhan and Esme said simultaneously holding their hands out for me, I hit it and then Alice and Rose did the same. I giggled profusely.

"Didn't sound like she was doing all the work?" Renee commented

"Yeah I couldn't really scream out, my mouth was full" Edward said absentmindedly like he was board with her, he poured coffee for me and him passing mine to me with cream.

"What the fuck were you doing 69?" Jane asked making a nasty face.

"That's disgusting" Renee said.

"You call 69 disgusting I could it a romantic meal for two" I added putting some scrambled eggs and toast into my plate and passing it to Edward who's shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"What was in you mouth buddy, was it a gag?" Daniel asked and Edward shot him a filthy looking making him get up and leave the table immediately.

"So?" Jane asked her eyebrows raised

"Oh, it was the most beautiful breast I have ever had the pleasure of sucking on" he mumbled winking at me, and I blushed.

"Eat up baby" he mumbled as I played with Abby, she was fighting to go to her dad, but was content to wait a while.

"Not hungry" I stated tickling her tummy

"Yeah but your next meal is going to be a romantic dinner for two so you better carbo load" he added and everyone at the table laughed loudly except Renee, Jessica and Jane.

"Yeah Rose, dress down tonight baby I am cooking, I have some jizz sauce, and I have it on good authority that I am a master chef in that department" Emmett laughed Rose wanted to smack him I could see it on her face, but she resisted the urge for now smiling back at him.

"You better make it a dinner for one baby, I have food allergies."

"Have you ever wondered why if it three people have sex they call it a threesome, and when four people have sex it is a Foursome, but when a guy masturbates it isn't call handsome?" Siobhan asked her face a mask of calm

We all laughed so loud I almost peed my pants Abby loved it she was laughing along and holding her arms out to Edward who swept her up into his arms and blew kisses on her tummy only increasing her laughter.

A horn sounded in the distance which I suppose was everyone's queue to move ahead to the field where the festivities were going to be taking place.

This were surreal, the field had been transformed into a fucking gladiator rink! A lot of work and preparation went into this retreat so much more than a single mind could anticipate. Edward helped us set up a gazebo right in front near a stage of sorts, there was even a camp cot for little Abby which made me smile with glee at his thoughtfulness, Esme and Carlisle had committed themselves as babysitters so we could enjoy the competitive atmosphere..

People were setting up their own little picnic spots and you could see the different divisions all trying to make their mark, some group which looked incredibly young were all wearing headbands and on some of the ladies it looked horrid seeing as this wasn't planned it looked like they cut up military issue sheets to be able to accomplish this task, one group all had mud smears on their faces and seemed to all be getting in the spirit of things by singing very jovially, there was some very crass words which I felt they would need to be admonished for before I realized the kids were all off in the far corner engaging in some sort of exercise, kind of like a boot camp for kids, but just with fun.

Then there was us, we all were wearing these t-shirts mine was not one but two sizes smaller than my actual size and made my cleavage pop out, the hawk was over my chest literally stretching to move over my breast with the hawk, Edwards shirt fit him why the fuck did mine have to be so small.

"Can you believe this shit?" I mumbled walking over to Edward my shirt so tight over my stomach it was making my bikini top too tight and my breast felt like they were going to suck in and pop out of my back.

"No" Edward said his eyes strained on my cleavage which I was sure was a good thing but it also meant everyone else was going to be doing the same thing and being around a bunch of marines partnered or not it can pose a problem, Alice had just about no boobs to speak of so she was safe Rose on the other hand refused the shirt and swopped with someone else heaven only knows who, but it seemed like a better fit, holy shit Jessica, that is who the bitch had swapped with and Jessica was peeling out of her shirt heavens help us and then to make matters worse Renee had snipped at her shirt to make her sagging cleavage show, and she had to cut low slits to make those boobs show, they were almost on her bellybutton.

"Edward?" I called he was staring at my boobs.

"Your tits" he mumbled

"Charming thanks so much" I moaned walking away.

"Bella, do you think it is wise to be that revealing?" he asked all shy like he was scared to pose the question to me.

"No, I feel like a slut, I don't know what Alice was thinking!" I moaned folding my arms in front of my chest.

"Not helping babe" he said his eyes still on my chest.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Marines and Families, Kiddies and the beautiful Abby, welcome to the 75th annual Core base 7 retreat" The general said and I giggled scooping Abby into my arms knowing full well she had already stolen so many hearts. Edward wrapped us both in his arms as we heard the National Anthem blast through the surround system and everyone stood at attention Renee for some reason took a spot right in front of me and Edward invading our personal space and overwhelming us with the incredible stench of her perfume.

After the anthem she hooted yeah like "Whoo hoo" with her arm doing this funny motion and the spun around giving us and eye full of her boobs minus the bra I might add.

"Christ" Edward hissed in my ear and Emmett made gagging sounds behind us.

"Is your family insane" Emmett whispered.

"Insanity does not run in my family it strolls through takes its time and gets to know everyone personally" I said he laughed too loud and Abby squealed at Emmet's antics.

"Those are the worst tits I have ever seen Swan I hope you age more gracefully" Jasper said and Edward turned and hit him on the side of the head.

"No matter how she ages, it will be for my eyes only asshole, besides she takes after her father" he mumbled pulling me even closer to him.

"I would like to remind you all to please stay in the spirit of the game and remember that we are all on the same team, do not under any circumstance get too physical and cause each other injuries" the general stated.

"From here on out "At ease" "he declared and people cheered.

"Okay first item on the list Football, all the team's names are to be in one hat, you draw from the hat to fill your team and then we will draw to see which teams go up against each other" the general explained

Shit….

As luck would have it, no screw that there was no luck here other than the fact that Edward had to participate and then Emmett was draw and me, yeah me! My tits popping out of my shirt me, and Jane, fuck!

So our team had ten names, it was me Jane, Edward, Emmett, Taylor, Robert, Quill, Embry, Sam, and some guy the all called the preacher.

I knew a total of three people and I hated one of them. This was not going to be good, to top it off we were playing a bunch of new guys who wanted nothing more than to kick the asses of the men who called them pussies and assholes during their training, they looked power hungry and ready to fucking pounce.

"So kicking off we have the Hawks, vs. the Doves" The general said.

"Are you serious? They are called the Doves?" I asked looking at the younglings looking pretty pissed off at the names.

"Yeah we got to name each group, in order of strength" Emmett beamed flexing his muscles, even the smallest player they had towered over me, this was the fucking marines people these guys were buff, even Jane looked buff against my fucking form.

"So let me introduce you all to your host, and all round good guy he is the one you hear on the Radio our very own DJ Fresh!" the general said.

"Okay so lets get this thing going, first off the Doves your anthem of such, for the Captain of the Team, Derrick Carter!" the DJ's said fiddling with some dials and then we all heard the very distinct sounds of the YMCA playing we all had a good laugh as people joined in doing the fucked up moves to this delicate piece of work. 

"A wimpy song for a bunch of pussies!" Emmett bellowed.

"And then a song for the ever elusive Major Cullen" the DJ's said and on hearing Edwards name people cheered, he was respected and loved especially by the female folk around.

Yeah, when I walk on bye, girls be looking like…..

The music started and people where cheering so loud it was deafening, I laughed as Edward stood there hands on his hips

I'm sexy and I know it…..

"Fucking assholes" he mumbled turning to talk to Emmett who looked furious that there was no song for him.

"What no love for Emmett?" he asked pushing us all aside even the Doves, in fact he pushed the guy so hard he landed on his ass.

He got to the podium and the DJ allowed to music to die down a notch, and then he laughed his ass off nodding his head.

"And introducing Emmett Cullen the Great" he said over the speakers while Emmett tried to look all cool like, nodding his head as he passed people pushing them away so he had some space then he looked back at Fresh and Yelled "Hit it" which made me bust out laughing.

He was such an ass!

Only then we heard Right said Fred's

"I'm too sexy for my shirt playing over the stereo while Emmett did this funny walk, like a fucking model it looked like he was trying to pin his penis the way he was moving.

And then when the "I'm too sexy for my shirt" came on he ripped his shirt to shit.

He strutted his stuff, while people where laughing so loud they couldn't stand up, me included, he was really a very funny man and he set the pace for the day it seemed, people really seemed to relax and just kick it back after that,

"Why don't I get a song?" Jane moaned

I turned to her and with the most serious face I could muster, I said

"Aww, well I have one for you? Twinkle, twinkle little slut name one guy you haven't fucked" and then I turned around and walked to where the rest of our guys were standing, they all tried to suppress their laughter but their shoulders were shaking as they laughed, her whole face was red with fury and I loved it maybe she would burst a fucking vain!

"Here" Edward said pulling his shirt off and then rolling his eyes when people cheered next to us.

"Thanks" I smiled kissing him on his lips for full effect and I could feel him smirk while he pulled me in for a full on kiss, which got us some cat calls.

I pulled my extra small shirt off and then I blushed when some guys started cheering, I was wearing a bikini top but it still felt off, I pulled Edwards shirt on hastily and then I ran over to Rose to tie it in a knot at the back, man this was going to blow, I slipped my sneakers on thankful that Alice made me bring it along or I would have been barefoot.

"Let me tell you all how this is going down" Edward said as we "huddled" yeah that is what they call it, strange maybe because everyone hangs on to each other? Could it be the manly word for cuddle?

"If anyone hurts Bella, they are going down, they touch her and I touch each and every one of you with my fist. Capiche?" Edward said making me groan.

"Let's just play to win guys and slut" I said turning as we took our spots, I was just standing there, but Edward picked me up like a fucking toothpick and planted me near Emmett.

"Got your back Bells" Emmett smiled flexing his muscles, I had a protective band around me but Edward wasn't a total ass so he had some of the guys cover Jane, there was one girl on the other team even though you would not be able to recognize her if she wasn't wearing very short shorts. She fit right in with the guys and even did the whole chest bump thing; how her boobs managed I would never know.

The game kicked off, I wasn't able to move without one of the guys shadowing me, I somehow managed to catch a pass from Sam and then I fucking froze, Emmett came rushing over and scooped me into his arms, nope not normally no under his arm like I was a the fucking football while I clutched the ball and ran with me narrowly avoiding a tackle and then he put me down and pointed to the side where I was to run so I did I make a run for it and then Jane the mother fucking slut tackled me? Were we not on the same team? Is this how football worked, needles to say one of the other teams guys took this as a sign and then he landed on top of me and Jane, I felt like a fucking stock pile.

But I had apparently made it over the line scoring us our first touch down.

Edward lifted the guy and then Jane off me tossing them on the floor like they were nothing and then he scooped me up into his arms and carried me over to the table on the side where he placed me down and started inspecting my body for injuries, my knee was bruised and so was my ego, I think. He was tender as he cleaned it off.

"I am sorry baby" he said kissing my knee and then all the ladies went ooh, making me feel like we were stuck in some shitty day time soap opera.

"No worries lets go" I said jumping up and then running back onto the field.

I tried to stay away from the ball but I seemed to be a target as I got the ball again only this time I knew which way to run and I did, same piece of shit got my shirt at the back on the collar and yanked, you could hear the cheap material rip and then I was off running to the touch line. And when I turned I saw Edward and Emmett along with the other guys on our team had decked just about the whole doves team and they were lying on the floor like a bunch of pussies.

I jumped around doing some stupid ass dance that only losers do as it was my second touch down and I don't intend on giving anyone credit even if they took out just about the whole opposing team this was all me, and that was my story and I was sticking to it.

"Yeah" Emmett yelled scooping me up into the air and laughing before he put me down and did my happy dance like an ass; he got all the moves wrong.

"Easy killer" Edward laughed as we restarted the game again, this time I was avoided at all costs, my shirt was ripped but there was no way in hell I was playing in my bikini top like slutty Jane.

So we won 3 touch downs to 0, of which I scored 2, yeah baby!

So that automatically meant I got to sit one out, which gave me the great opportunity to check up on Abby.

The next teams were gearing up as me and Edward sat down with Abby, she had just been fed and curled into Edward's chest and within minutes she was out for the count, not even the louder than normal noise could bring her down.

We put her in her camping cot after I had Edward check it for scorpions he just laughed but handed Abby to me while he checked for spiders and scorpions.

Next our teams were gearing up for volleyball, and luckily I wasn't chosen even though it was open teams so they could replace if they wanted to. I didn't want to but Rose and Alice were going in, and then Jessica who was on the other team stood right in front of Edward, and she was flanked by two other hookers who were all wearing shorts, I mean my was shorter but still and they wore shirts that rivaled ours in size.

"You in Bella?" Alice called as Siobhan got chosen first and she was hoping for an out.

"Why not" I smiled but Alice stopped me.

"We need to make the other teams drool, so before the first serve Rose drop your shirt, and then I will and then you Bella" Alice said we all agreed and that is what we did.

Edward cocked his eyebrows at me as I took my spot at the back near Jasper, he smirked but I knew he was happy to have me there while he was also terrified that I was going to get hurt.

"Nice!" Jasper laughed as Rose distracted the first guy when she lost her top, her short were just as short as mine, but she had killer boobs and Alice had us each in white and blue bikini's that she designed herself to absorb the shock and even though they gave cleavage they had suction cups that clung to your boobs thus they were not going to pop out.

So we won the first serve, and the Alice was up, Jasper almost Jizzed his pants, and so did some of the other guys, but then Jessica tried the same and her hair got stuck and then the top didn't want to come off, the head part being to small and we all had to wait while she very unceremoniously removed her shirt not quite having the effect she was hoping for.

I got my turn about three serves later as I was building up the courage and then I did, the guy in front dropped the ball his mouth hanging open making Edward turn to look at what was going down?

He smirked so sexy when he saw me standing there I felt so bold.

A few serves in and we were starting to lose as most of the girls on the other team had swopped and we were now playing a total male team and our team had three weak links, me Alice and Rose, this was important to Edward and this was the tie breaking serve so I did what any lady in my position would do, I pulled my short down while I licked my lips at the guy with the ball, then I kicked it away and put my hands on my hips, he served and then sagged to his knees cupping his penis.

"We won!" Alice yelled turning to look at me in my bikini only! Okay so maybe I didn't think this shit through before I did it, because Edward still hadn't seen me.

He turned and you know like in the movies when thing happen in slow motion and you think what a load of bullshit? Well it happened in slow motion, he turned his head and then his eyes landed on me, and everyone was laughing at the dude who served who had apparently pitched a tent being in swimming trunks without underwear made that pretty obvious.

"Holy Fuck Bella, are you sure you had a baby? Man your body is ripped" Jasper breathed and Edwards eyes were on fire, he walked over to me and I blushed under his heated gaze.

He scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder and then people were cheering as he marched me over to the medical tent.

"Get out all of you NOW!" Edward screamed

"Hello Edward, Bella" Anthony laughed on his way out and swatted my butt as he zipped us in.

"Edward what are you doing?" I giggled and then he put me down, I turned to the door to leave but his hand pulled me and pushed me towards the bed my back to him as he ran his hands over the ass of my briefs, which Alice had custom made to read "Cullen" cause as you all know I was so team Cullen here.

"God, Bella you are so fucking sexy, I almost took you right there with everyone watching" He moaned as he pulled my bikini bottoms off.

"Edward everyone is going to know what we are doing in here" I moaned but I didn't stop him as his hand moved to run through my folds making me wet for him.

"I don't give a fuck" he said untying the strings of my top with his teeth.

"Unless you are dying you better step back buddy" I heard Anthony say right in front of the tent obviously guarding it.

"You hear him fuck face?" I heard Emmett say, like what the fuck they are all standing right there.

"Edward I don't think this is a good idea, they are all right outside"

"Like I said I don't give a fuck, I will try to be gently cause I know you are sore, so just lean forward baby" he said all husky and sexy and then I felt the head of his cock slip past my ass into my wet folds, while he cupped my breasts in his hands his mouth on my shoulder as he pushed me forward and then he was gripping my hips, I bit my lip to stop me from moaning out loud but at some point I lost all my inhibition and I scream Edwards name over and over while I came around his cock, our sex was hot and fast but it was amazing, Edward followed shortly after me.

"Now that was fucking hot" he said fixing his pants and then helped me back into mine, before he stopped to place a kiss on my hip while I fixed my top.

"Put some bandage on my leg or something" I mumbled looking through the supplies.

"Why would I do that love?" Edward asked

"So the people can think you were fixing me or something" I mumbled grabbing a role and tossing it to him.

"So would that be for the deaf people's benefit because everyone within earshot could hear you scream my name love" he teased but I knew it was true I was a screamer even though it is a porn start trademark I couldn't help it, he just brought that out in me. I don't scream when I am doing myself with the vibrator but Edward orgasms are a million times better than vibrator orgasms.

So this is how we found ourselves walking hand in hand out of the tent, people were outside in two long rows and they clapped as we had no other option but to walk down the line people on either side of us, this was definitely Emmett's doing, they clapped and cheered. Edward smirked and I blushed profusely.

When we got to the bottom Jasper stood there smirking.

"Way to go Swan" he called and I flipped him off.

"I fucking hate it when people call me that" I mumbled

"So do I, how does Cullen sound?" he asked and I stopped to look at him, was he serious? Was he asking me to take his name? Or was he just teasing.

"Edward?" I questioned and he looked into my eyes.

"I hate that you are Swan, I want you to be Cullen, I want to own you even if that sounds barbaric, I don't care I want you to be tied to me, to be mine" he said pulling me closer to him.

"Are you asking me to…?" I asked

"Yes, I wanted this to go down better and more romantic than this but I seem to have no inhibitions when It comes to you, I just love you so fucking much" he said running his hand through his hair…


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the delay been under the weather and doing a lot of charity work for Cancer!

Hope you all enjoy this! 

Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight!

Chapter 20

I turned and people were breaking off from their little tunnel of honor to pay homage to us getting laid, this should have bothered me but now people knew I was getting laid by Edward these whores might back off.

"MOVE!" I shouted pulling Edward along, I wasn't strong so I knew he was coming willingly.

"What again?" Anthony asked he was still on the outside talking to someone who looked too drunk to be here.

"Swan?" Emmett asked looking at us making our way back in, Anthony's laugh boomed over us as he zipped the tent shut again,

I didn't say anything and Edward looked frantic as I pushed his pants down and then mine before I pushed him into a chair and straddled him still very wet from out previous romp, he wasn't completely ready for round two but I got him in which is all that counts.

"Bella wait" he asked but his cock was still half erect so I pushed forward and I could feel it growing hard again.

"No" I said a tear escaping my eye as I rocked hard onto him, his hands on my lips tried to hold me in place but I refused to give up.

"Baby please wait, let's talk about this okay, I am sorry…" he started but I rocked forward.

"Ask me again" I moaned as his fingers dug into the skin on my hips.

"What?" he asked perplexed

"Ask me again"

"Will you marry me Baby?" he asked and I rode him harder this time his hands were helping me, I kept a steady rhythm while kissing Edward on the neck, he pushed his hand between us and started flicking my clit as I rocked forward like a woman possessed.

"YES!" I screamed tears now streaming down my cheeks like a river.

"Yes?" he asked and I nodded

"You will marry me?" he asked and I came around him throwing my head back, I could feel him pulsing inside of me as he released.

"Yes I want it so very much" I smiled down at him, his hands captured my cheeks as he kissed me and I cried, he pushed my hips to a steady rhythm until he found his own release, this time with a big smile on his face.

"I love you so much" he mumbled and then I got off him pulling my bottoms on and he pulled his short on.

"The answer still yes?" he asked uncertain maybe he thought I just said yes in the heat of the moment?

"A million times Yes," I giggled and he scooped me up into his arms.

The crowd was still the same as Edward zipped the tent open and stepped out. Emmett stood there looking smug and ready to tease us.

"SHE SAID YES!" Edward hollered and people all seemed to quiet down.

"To what?" Jasper asked judging by his smile he already knew.

"She said she will marry me!" he proclaimed proudly I was still in his arms.

Emmett cheered and pulled me from Edward to hug me, we walked over to where our gazebo was.

"Two for two?" Rose asked

"I asked Bella to marry me" Edward said and people over this side had the same reaction all going dead quiet.

"And?" Alice screamed

"And I made him have sex with me again and then I said yes" I claimed and then Alice and Rose squealed like teenagers Esme and Siobhan joined in, there were hugs and love all round. Edward looked beside himself and I could not lose the smile on my face which meant I also had that stupid ass grin planted on my face. I was on top of the world!

Abby woke up and Edward scooped her smiling form into his arms.

"Hey baby girl, I am going to marry your momma" he smiled and everyone went "Aww"

"Do you approve?" he asked tickling her with kisses.

"I hope you guys come up with a better story of the proposal, because it is going to suck ass telling them the tent of passion story" Emmett laughed

"Maybe you can lie?" Jasper said he has probably been marinating on that smart comment for a while, fucking pathetic.

"No, I think it was perfect, I might omit the sex part" I giggled scooping Abby up into my arms.

"Love you baby girl" I said kissing her mop of hair.

"Do you think I could sit the next game out?" I teased sitting down on the blanket to play with Abby, the day was a scorcher so I put some sun block onto her skin and slipped her into a swimming costume while the boys were next to the field cheering for one of the teams who were currently playing football.

"I am going for a swim anyone want to join me?"

I started getting our gear together which consisted of loads of towels and a swimming tube for Abby, that had a roof as well so she would be sheltered underneath.

Everything around me went eerily quiet when I looked up I saw our boys were on the football field in a friendly yet grueling match, only this time they were shirtless and oh heaven help us, they were perfection every last man on that field looked like they were painted to perfection by the paintbrush from God, seriously I had never before seen so many ripped and rippling abs as they moved, but my mister perfect who was hot and sexy stood there all glistering his face shielded with his fuck me sunglasses as his arms rippled, I saw they way his hands clutched the ball his fingers curling, and my face flushed knowing what that man could do with his fucking hands….heaven help me, I felt like an out of control pre pubescent hormonal teenager.

"Wow" I breathed as he ran across the field.

To save face and my vagina I got up and walked to the pool with Abby, I dropped our bag and spread a big ass towel before I stripped down and moved towards the pool with Abby's little tube.

The pool wasn't too crowded but there were a lot of very young boys hanging out there in the hope of scouting some girls in their costumes.

"Hey lady" Rose smiled coming over in her bikini, making me shy away from her body.

"Need some help?" she asked taking Abby so I could get in. once Abby was in her tube her little legs kicking up a storm in the water as she giggled.

"Oh my goodness" I laughed as her arms splashed some water too; she was having the time of her life!

Rose and I were just laughing at Abby when Esme came and took some shots of us I was glad this was definitely something we needed to document.

"There is my beautiful ladies" Edward called walking over to the pool.

Abby perked right up at that sound and then Emmett caught sight of Abby in the water just before about ten of the guys on their team got ready to dive into the pool.

"WAIT!" he yelled

"No one is going into the water with Abby in, sorry guys" Emmett proclaimed

"What are we suppose to do?" The one snapped at him.

"Want me to hose you down?" Emmett bellowed and they turned and walked off.

Watching Edward, Emmett Carlisle and Jasper get into the pool was hysterical they got in by the stairs and tried not to stir the water though I think if there were some waves Abby would love it even more.

"Come on guys, she loves the water just relax and enjoy yourselves" I pleaded.

"Just look at you little one!" Jasper crooned and Abby moved her arm splashing water right in his face, then giggling profusely.

"Want to play dirty?" Jasper asked and sprayed some water in her face.

She loved it threw her head back with laughter that I am sure could be heard all around the pool.

"Do not splash water in her face!" Emmett bellowed but Abby had another plan as her arms splashed the water around her landing in his face too, he made a spluttering noise earning him a big toothless grin.

"Now Miss Abby you don't fight fair do you?" Jasper asked and like she understood she splashed him again.

"She sure is a sight for sore eyes" Edwards crooned in my ear.

"Just like her dad" I proclaimed proudly.

"HEADS UP!" I heard someone yell and then there was a torrential downpour of water as the asshole landed in the pool right next to Emmett.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Edward hissed grabbing Abby's tube and stabilizing it and making sure she was okay, before he was off in a flash after on of the young man who dove right next to Abby, she was sopping wet and giggling like hell.

"Like that huh?" Emmett asked as he took the tube and started swimming around with her, making funny noises as he rocked the tube, Abby was beautiful, everyone kept saying she was going to lose her mop of hair so much like her dad's yet it seemed to just get fuller and fuller each day.

Edward had the guy by his pants in the world's biggest wedgie lecturing him on taking the utmost care when around his daughter, his body was glistering with the water and his muscles rippled as he moved and threw the little shit into the water again before he dove in and swam right up to me.

We fooled around the pool a bit with Abby and then it was time for her feeding.

I fed her and dressed her in nice and dry clothes before Edward scooped her up into his arms, singing her to sleep, those arm really were both of our safe places.

"What are you thinking baby?" he asked after laying Abby in her cot.

"That those arms are lethal weapons" I giggled as he kissed me.

"They are? Do they break down your feminine will?"

"They break down all feminine will you should have seen the ladies swoon while you had Abby in your arms"

"They don't matter to me, I only have eyes for you, and I wouldn't mind going three for three?" He said wagging his eyebrows at me but alas the next event was up…..baseball.

We had to choose our theme song and while our competitors were going for Wild thing from the fucked up Charlie Sheen movie, I had a better plan…

When our team was up, I was once again in Edward's shirt tied at the back and denim shorts, Rose and Alice had joined along with everyone else.

"The hawks" the dj announced as our first competitors were the Panthers which seemed to be the skilled marines, ones with lethal yet impeccable talents….yeah they were going to kill us!

"What did you pick I hope it something masculine like Eye of the fucking Tiger!" Emmett said as we made our way over.

"Not quite" I laughed as the clapping intro to our song started.

"What the fuck is this?" Emmett asked and then smiled when the lyrics of John Fogerty Centerfield blared.

_Well, beat the drum and hold the phone - the sun came out today!_

_We're born again, there's new grass on the field._

_A-roundin' third, and headed for home, it's a brown-eyed handsome man;_

_Anyone can understand the way I feel._

_Oh, put me in, coach - I'm ready to play today;_

_Put me in, coach - I'm ready to play today;_

_Look at me, I can be centerfield._

_Well, I spent some time in the mudville nine, watchin' it from the bench;_

_You know I took some lumps when the mighty casey struck out._

_So say hey willie, tell ty cobb and joe dimaggio;_

_Don't say "it ain't so", you know the time is now._

_Oh, put me in, coach - I'm ready to play today;_

_Put me in, coach - I'm ready to play today;_

_Look at me, I can be centerfield._

_Yeah! I got it, I got it!_

_Got a beat-up glove, a homemade bat, and brand-new pair of shoes;_

_You know I think it's time to give this game a ride._

_Just to hit the ball and touch 'em all - a moment in the sun;_

_(pop) it's gone and you can tell that one goodbye!_

_Oh, put me in, coach - I'm ready to play today;_

_Put me in, coach - I'm ready to play today;_

_Look at me, I can be centerfield._

"Epic" Jasper smiled as we got into our places this sure was a feel good song and watching Edward from behind sure had me feeling good.

"Thanks love" Edward said and I wanted to bite my own tongue for saying that shit out loud like that!

The baseball game was so much fun, never though I would laugh as much as I did in that game, seems like the panthers didn't want to fuck up their superiors and we had so much fun, I even got teased when it was my turn to bat, they allowed Edward to stand behind me and help me bat which turned into a full blown make out match, we were like two fucking horny teenagers!

The day was drawing to a close and strangely the hawks were in the lead and looking good at taking the title of fuck only know what, which brings us to the fun games part, hot dog eating contest, pie eating contest, pass the orange contest which we would win if they just don't put me close to Edward.

Emmett did the hot dog eating contest which made me puke in my mouth, yet he won, then the preacher did the pie eating contest and he aced that, Emmett and Rose ended up losing the Orange contest for us as they got into each other rather than the orange.

Esme and Carlisle were calling it a day and taking Abby with them for some peace and quiet, I was reluctant at first but they insisted Abby spend the night with them so I was free to unwind….Which started off with tequila shots while people were getting the barbeque going.

"So Edward has this naughty fantasy" I blurted out as we sat at our table waiting for the next set of games to commence, thankfully we all made sure to apply sun screen really often some of the people here looked red and ripe for the picking!

The sun was started to get ready to lay low for a few hours as we headed for the final stretch, people milling around all over beer flowed freely and so did laughter.

"Yeah? So make it happen" Rose slurred already one eye to the wind! We had polished off a bottle of tequila in no time flat being all jovial. My head started spinning and I wanted to slow down, no sense in tossing my reputation to the shit just because I cannot handle my liquor.

"I don't think I can pull off the see through top and mini skirt!" I giggled

"I can totally help in that area" Alice smiled and winked well I think she wanted to wink but she had too much to drink.

"Lets slow this party bus down for a bit, and go and find something to drink that doesn't have alcohol and maybe a bite to eat before we embarrass our men" I asked and they nodded.

"Edward" I called a little too loud and then bit my lip blushing furiously.

"Hey babe" he laughed taking me into his arms.

"I really need something to eat, and drink" I smiled and then he held his bottle of beer towards me, I pushed it back to him.

"Preferably non alcoholic, before I embarrass us both"

"You wont baby I trust you"

"I know you do which is why I am putting on the brakes and just cooling my heels for a bit, so can I grab you a plate while I am there?" I asked and he kissed me on the nose before he said he would accompany me to the table why doesn't he just so I will come with you rather than I would accompany you?

"It is grammatically better" he answered and once again I hadn't put my verbal filter to use.

"Sorry" I blushed as he grabbed each of us a plate.

I dished way to much food for me, but knowing Edward it would not be wasted he grabbed a beer for him and a soda for me before we joined our friends and family at the table, Emmett had gotten himself three plates of food…..pig.

Our games were great fun and once again I was trapped with more alcohol even though I could feel my head stabilizing, I was still tipsy...

"You know we are all on our lonesome tonight?" I asked Edward pushing my ass into his crotch as he held me to him.

"And what is on the agenda?" he teased kissing my neck as we watched people mill around us.

"Well I was thinking about slipping into some very skimpy outfit…." I moaned

"I prefer you naked baby"

"You do? So if you came into our room and found me there in a see trough top boobs falling out and a skirt so short is should be banned would you be terribly disappointed?"

"Would you be wearing some heels?"

"That's the plan" I giggled

"Fuck Bella, you are treading on very rocky ground here" he all but groaned

"Yeah? Well when I fall will you catch me?"

"I will always catch you baby, never doubt that, I am just scared of losing my shit with you"

"I want you to lose your shit Edward, stop holding back and being reserved with me, I need to see your wild side" I said turning in his arms and kissing him grabbing his bottom lip and biting into it.

"Bella, I swear to God woman I am going to fuck you so hard you might never walk again" he warned.

"Don't make empty promises with me" I said pushing away from him.

"Meet me upstairs in an hour?" I asked and he nodded as I walked over to Alice and Rose, Alice was on Jasper lap some heavy humping going down.

"Alice!" I said pulling her off a not to happy Jasper

"Later you two, I need you Alice!" I pouted and she took my hand so I could pull her off Jasper who had to adjust himself not too discreetly….

"What can I do you for?" She asked

"I need you to help me put this shit for tonight together what have you got?" I asked…

"Well it was supposed to be a gift for after tomorrow's ceremony so you could go and fuck Edward as a reward but I will give it to you now" she moaned…

We reached her room and she handed me a gift bag and told me to not open it yet but to have a shower first and maybe a glass of wine to boot!

She pushed a bottle of wine on me and then I was left to go to our room, I showered and took some time with my hair that was a mess and then some light make up before I stopped in front of the bag.

It blew me away….

It was the shortest skirt ever, it was frilly, I slipped on the tiny boy short and when I turned to look at the skirt and underwear in the mirror, I noticed that the skirt barely covered the Cullen printed on the back of the panties, the white skirt had some gold trimming and was white with blue around the bottom edges. (.com/product-gs/253696690/costume_marine_wear_adult_costume_?newId=253696690&pn=1&pt=10&t=12&cids=)

The top was a corset type, but the design looked like the standard military issue uniforms for the woman only this looked slutty, tight fitting barely leaving room for my breast and it zipped up at the back, zipping it up was the biggest struggle ever! But I survived, it came with some white and blue peep toe heels, I turned to look at myself in the mirror and I was beyond impressed, I took my iPod out and placed it on the docking station setting up some music and dimming the lights, I made a call to Esme to make sure Abby was doing fine, which she was and then I drank some more wine before I lost my wit, and then I slipped the marine issue hat onto my head and waited for Edward.

He knocked on the door and I sat down on the chair propping my legs on the desk before I called for him to enter, he did and he looked freshly showered….

"Fuck me" he hissed kicking the door shut behind him before he stalked over to me looking like an animal stalking its prey.

I hit play and nine inch nails closer blared through the system.

"You're pure sin" he breathed as he pulled me up and roughly against him.

"Don't you like it?" I asked trying to pull off a pout, but he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth biting down hard.

"I sure as fuck do baby"

I pushed him into the chair and straddled his waist, rocking my hips into him.

"You don't know what you got yourself into" he moaned gripping my hips and holding them still, he pushed me off him and up against the vanity, my back to him.

"Hmmm" he moaned as he ran his hand over my ass, tracing the lettering of his name.

He pushed me forward and then he was slipping the panties down my legs allowing it to pool around my ankles and then I stepped out of them.

"Such a delectable ass" he moaned picking up my one leg and placing it on the vanity like I was going to climb it.

He went down on his knees and then I felt him lick my wet folds all to way to my ass, never once stopping.

I raised my head to throw it back, but I was right up against the mirror and I could see Edward between my legs licking my pussy, his tongue darting out to taste.

"Oh fuck" I moaned.

"Like what you see baby? Do you like to see my tongue tasting you? Drinking your wetness? Licking up your sweet juices?" he moaned and I was beyond saying anything in English….or any other language for that matter.

He stood up behind me pinning me again and then he joined my eyes in watching as his fingers entered me and then pumped.

He picked me up so I was squatting on the vanity and then he spread my legs wider, not an easy feat, but when I looked up I was wide open and I felt vulnerable, being this exposed he was still behind me, I leaned against him as I tried to push my legs closed his big hands stopping me.

"You have such a beautiful pussy" he moaned and then his finger entered me again, pumping hard, I was having a hard time staying still yet I was unable to take my eyes away from the sight in front of me.

"You see that? You see how your pussy reacts to my touch?" he asked and I numbly nodded before I felt myself release all over his fingers, moving my hips to get the optimal friction!

"Good girl" he moaned taking me down but still keeping me against the mirror while he was behind me, he ran his fingers through my wet folds and then he spread the moisture around my ass, I stiffened.

"Do you trust me baby?" he asked and I nodded again.

His finger entered me slowly, while his other hand came around to rub on my swollen clit.

"How does that feel?" he asked an I hummed in appreciation.

"Stay" he said moving away from me I turned to look at him.

"DON'T, I said stay" he said making sure I didn't turn around.

I heard him searching in his bag for something and then he called me over to lie on the bed.

"Lose the skirt love, But for the love of fuck keep that shoes on" he smiled and then he unzipped my top tossing it on the chair, I was only in heels as he pushed me down on the bed.

"You ready to lose al inhibition tonight?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good girl" he said before he took my arms and tied them to the head of the bed.

"Comfy?"

"Nervous" I answered

"Don't be, you are going to like this, I am going to make you feel so good, and then I am going to fuck you hard" he said his eyes dark with lust.

He took a pillow and pushed it under my back so my hips were kind of in the air, then he spread my legs.

"Open wider baby" he pleaded and I closed my eyes and just willed myself to relax….

He was licking at my folds again, his tongue working me into frenzy…..

"This is to be only for you and me, no solo use!" he said and I didn't really under stand what the fuck he was on about, he took some moisture again and spread it around my ass and then he slipped one finger in, I felt odd at first.

"Relax baby" he asked and I did I gave myself over to the work his hands were doing, and I felt him add another finger in my ass his tongue flicking my clit, and then out of nowhere I felt him push something into my pussy, my eyes shot open.

He looked lustful and sexy, his fingers pushing in and out of my ass, and then I saw it, a vibrator, pushing in and out of me over and over again until he had it fully inside of me.

"Edward what the fuck?" I asked

"I wanted us to experiment this weekend too, actually I wanted to do this since you told me about working my pussy over with a vibrator, but this is only for when I am around, you don't touch this pussy with a fake cock without me, even if I can see the appeal" he added

And then he switched the vibrator on while he worked my ass over, he leaned forward and sucked my nipple into his mouth, my body felt like it was going into shock, my senses were on overload,

"I need to get this ass ready for my cock and it is going to take some work, your ass is tighter than you pussy" he moaned and I arched my back pushing my nipples into his mouth, he adjusted the speed on the vibrator a bit and then added another finger into my ass.

"FUCK!" I screamed with sensory overload.

"Right now right here I could do anything to you baby and you would be at my mercy" he smiled and then he moved from me again, down my body trailing hot kisses as he moved and then he pulled his fingers from my ass, the vibrator still working my pussy over into a frenzy, he pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer and then he got busy, I assumed he was lathering his cock, but then I felt him shift and stick a smaller dildo into my ass, slowly at first, it was soft so and I was beyond aroused so all I could feel was the fullness it gave to being double penetrated.

"What do you want right at this very second?" He asked setting the dildo deep inside me.

"You're…cock" I whispered

"You want me to fuck you where first?" he asked smiling as he got off the bed and stripped his pants and shirt, he stood next to the bed his eyes focused on me being fucked by plastic machines.

"My mouth" I moaned and then he straddled my chest sticking his cock into my mouth, moving was hard with my hands restrained but I made good work of sucking his cock deep into my mouth, he shifted so he could literally fuck my mouth, he was on top of me rocking his hips into my mouth his cock hard and delicious, I felt my orgasm build when he adjusted the speed of the vibrator higher.

I screamed around his cock as he was not releasing it from my mouth and then he came into the back of my throat as my orgasm shot through me, if anything I was even more turned on, my body was hyper alert and sensitive as I licked his cock clean.

"You ready to get fucked love?" he asked moving off me his hand stroking his cock already.

"Yes, oh fuck yes"

He moved over my body and sucked my nipple into his mouth.

"Harder please" I moaned and then I felt his teeth as he bit down not too gently on my nipple.

"Yess" I hissed at this touch before he moved to the other nipple.

He removed my hands from the restraints and then he pulled the vibrator from my pussy.

"On your hands and knees baby" he asked

"You are going to fuck me doggy style?" I asked remembering our first night together.

"Yes, I am love" he chuckled

The dildo was still in my ass, pretty deep when I felt his hard cock enter my pussy.

He slammed into me hard and with each movement his stomach would push the dildo deeper into my ass, he was hard his hands gripped my hips with ferocity as he fucked me so hard I almost tasted heaven….

"You like this?" he asked and I moaned as I clenched around his cock my orgasm was beyond anything one can describe, my body shook violently….

"Fuck me in the ass Edward" I pleaded my body still shaking.

"No baby" he said kissing me gently on the back.

"Please?" I moaned pushing back against him

"I can't hurt you Bella please" he pleaded

"I need this okay? I need to share this with you please" I asked and on some level I knew I was jealous that he had that experience with Jane and not me.

He kept rocking in and out of my pussy but I felt him squirt some liquid around my ass before he pulled the dildo out.

He pushed in hard and I felt the pain shoot down my spine…

"Fuck" he screamed so loud I was sure people could hear him even with all the music going….

"Keep still" he screamed at me breaking a sound barrier as I tried to move away from the pain.

"How bad was it?" he asked leaning over me and then he started rubbing my clit with vigor.

"It…its….okay" I breathed because in that instant it was.

"I am going to move baby, tell me if you want me to stop okay?" he asked.

"Let go Edward I can handle it" I begged and then he pulled back before slamming into me again, over and over and over, my pussy was drenched as another orgasm ripped through me, my body collapsed and he pulled out and flipped me over so he could fuck my pussy again.

"I love you so fucking much" he screamed as he released inside of me.

I was raw physically and emotionally…..this was a night of many first and I would treasure it forever.

"Wow" I said curling into a ball…

"How bad is it?" he asked picking me up and pulling me to him after he switched the music off.

"I can honestly say that this night was the most spectacular I have ever experiences in my entire life" I said literally clinging to him.

"I hate that you make me lose myself, I didn't want to hurt you" he said somberly.

"You are not going to dampen this for me, I loved it, and I was going to hurt no matter what!" I scolded

"I could have forgone the ass" he moaned

"I wanted us to share that Edward I wanted to have that with you"

"Why?" he asked turning me so he was looking into my eyes

"I was unsure of myself and I felt like this was something we both needed and would enjoy, you enjoyed it with Jane" I mumbled

"I was disgusted with myself for doing that with Jane, and I was one of many, I loved it with you, I just hate hurting you, and I hate that you feel insecure you own me each and every inch of me and you should never doubt the effect you have over me" he pleaded and I nodded.

He scooped me up and carried me off to the bathroom I was amazed at how hard he had worked my body over, combined with a day of physical activities including the sexual kind my body was a mess.

When the bath was ready he picked me up and put us in the bath I lay back on his chest and allowed the water to work its magic on me, I felt my eyes grow heavy and the darkness surrounded me.

I heard Edward Chuckle as he scooped me into his arms and dried me off before he carried me to bed my naked body wrapped around his as we both fell into a deep slumber….

I dreamed delicious dreams of ravishing Edward my appetite for his body was insatiable….

"Edward!" I heard Emmett call to him from deep in my slumber.

"Hmmm" he mumbled pulling me closer to him.

"EDWARD!" he hissed again this time I stirred and blushed from head to toe noticing I was naked and no longer covered by the blanket but only Edwards body, thankfully the man was a genetic cuddler and was wrapped around me, regardless I was naked….

"EMMETT!" I all but screamed, Edward shot up and then dove to cover me with the sheet.

"Get the fuck out!" Edward demanded and Emmett turned his back but stayed.

"Fuck Emmett seriously?" Edward scolded getting up from the bed and tried unsuccessfully to find his boxers while I giggled at his agitated from hustling around the room.

"Fuck it" he said sitting in one of the chairs buck naked.

"What was so important you had to barge in here and ogle my fucking fiancé?" Edward asked his hands crossed over his chest.

"Could you at least cover up your junk?" Emmett asked clearly not in the mood for discomfort.

"Nope, Bella has been giggling up a storm for the past five minutes and I am seriously considering punishing her once you get your ass out of this room, so spill I have needs"

"Jesus, Edward!" Emmett hissed.

"We had some shit go down in the tented area with one of the newbie's, you are most definitely needed" Emmett said and then he was gone, Edward looked livid to say the least.

Needless to say I stopped my giggling and scrambled out of bed pulling on his shirt so I could help him get dressed and ready, he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth while I pulled a pair of jeans and a shirt out for him.

"You didn't have to do that love" he smiled looking amazingly sexy.

"I wanted to" I smiled sweetly.

"That smile won't help you any lady, your punishment might be on the back burner for now but it is still eminent!" he laughed slapping me on the ass before he left…


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone your reviews make me soooo happy! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story add me to alerts and then also for reviewing.

I don't own Twilight or the Characters I just love how they have taken up permanent residence in my imagination…..

Too much drama? Let me know I need some guidance here!

Chapter 21

I felt alive and happy and I wanted my Abby so I trudged off toward Carlisle and Esme's room and knocked softly but heard nothing so I slipped inside and was blessed with the heart warming sight of Carlisle asleep with my little Abby next to him and then Esme her sleeping cot abandoned, they all looked so happy, I didn't have the heart to take her but seeing her safe and sound seemed to be okay for now, so I pushed my compulsion to have Abby with me constantly aside.

Sleep was the very last thing on my mind so I found myself starting a batter for muffins, I immersed myself in the task and had four dozen muffins ready by the time the sun was making an appearance on the horizon, I was still only in Edwards shirt and very comfortable with a cup of coffee and the aroma of banana muffins wafting in the air, I had just put on a fresh pot of coffee when I heard the men return, Emmett came bounding into the kitchen and dug into the muffins so fast I was petrified.

"Hi Love" Edward smiled taking me up into his arms and kissed me with tenderness and longing both his hands cupping both my cheeks, they were warm and secure just like his arms.

"Ahem" I heard a fake throat clearing and peeked past the Edward to see the General, Emmett, Jasper and two other guys standing there looking at us, Edward cocked his eyebrow at me and I giggled again.

"Would you mind if we had some of these delicious muffins?" Jasper asked and I moved to get them all cups of coffee while they sat down to eat the muffins.

"These are in fucking credible" Jasper moaned through bites.

"Thanks Bells" he called as he stood up and walked away, everyone seemed to be taking their coffee and muffins to go, which was odd even if I had to say so myself.

"So babe" Edward said pulling me to him where he stood by the counter.

"So?" I asked my hands behind my back a big ass smile on my face.

"Come here Bella" he said his voice husky, I feared him in these moments not like scared but just the ferocity in his voice sent a tingle down my spine the way his voice commanded every cell in my body to obey what ever he asked of me without a moment of hesitation for fear of disappointing him.

"Why am I waiting?" he asked his body stiff as he waited for me, I took the three steps required to reach him, and then he had me in his arms scooping me up allowing my ankles to lock around his hips as he kissed me.

His tongue was forceful as it entered my mouth….

He turned so that my ass was on the counter and then he unzipped his pants in one swift motion he was sheathed inside of me, rocking his hips back and forth in rapid motion, my hands sneaked under his shirt and I felt his taunt muscles under the shirt as he moved controlling his movement, his hands gripped my hips firmly as he held me down so he could speed up his movement.

"Holy shit are you fucking kidding me!" Jane snarled from behind me and I moved to cling to Edward and hide my head on his chest, okay am I the only realizing that whenever me and Edward have passionate sex we get walked in on or interrupted, sure we are very in the moment kind of people no matter where the moment finds us, so yeah maybe we should learn to go the room like normal people instead of acting on impulse, but where is the fun in that.

"What?" I heard another voice ask her, and then there were two.

"Get the fuck out!" Edward yelled.

"No, fuck we prepare our food there!" Jessica said not caring much!

"This is my fucking house so get fucking lost!" he moaned and they stomped off before he turned back to me.

"Morning Dears" Esme called from the door.

"Fuck" I hissed.

"Oh my" she said turning to walk away.

"We should continue this a bit later on?" I giggled and he nodded as he removed himself from me and then zipped up.

"Why don't you go and change while I clean up here" he smiled I blushed and made a hasty retreat.

"Hey baby!" I called when I walked up the steps and saw my bright eyed little girl, awake and dressed in a pair of denim shorts and sneakers with a butterfly top, she was just a vision in her beauty, he mop of hair untamed on her head just like her daddy.

She squealed when I took her into my arms.

"ABBY!" Edward called from behind me obviously finished cleaning the counter off.

"DA!" she screamed, pointing at Edward.

"Me?" he asked and then she laughed and said it again "DA"

I cried like a baby, when my little girl said Da, I was really hoping it meant Daddy, I wasn't even remotely upset by the fact that she didn't say mommy first she adored her dad and I wanted them to have this close bond.

He scooped her up into his arms and spun her around, his eyes shining bright with unshed tears.

"Ma-ma" she screamed pointing to me.

"What?" I asked as Edward stopped this time the tears ran down his cheek.

"Oh baby girl" I laughed grabbing her.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" Esme asked

"Ma-ma" Abby said again much clearer this time, I took her and she planted on very messy and sloppy kiss on my cheek.

We all clapped hands profusely with glee when Emmett came to see what the racket was about.

"Abby" he called she stretched her arms out to him making little flapping motions with her hands till he took her.

"Emit" she squealed

"What?" he asked and I had to say no one was more impressed than me at how much words she managed to mumble out.

"Did she just say Emmett" he asked and we all nodded.

"Oh you are so getting lots of strawberry kisses Miss Abby" he said lifting her up and blowing kisses on her belly.

"Emit" she laughed her drool falling everywhere with the teething.

"Oh man" he said wiping his eyes.

"She sure is a sight" Edward said and then Abby's head snapped back to him, that never seemed to stop amusing me, how his voice appealed to him.

"Da" she called and he scooped her up.

"Thanks for watching her last night" I said kissing Carlisle on the cheek.

"Pleasure and don't think I didn't see you sneak into our room to check up on us" he laughed on his way down.

"I missed Abby is all?" I screamed after him as we made our way to the room.

Edward was on the bed playing with Abby trying to feed her while I dressed and got ready for the day, I opted for a pair of short jeans, and our team shirt for the day, which thankfully was bigger.

"you look beautiful" Edward smiled, Abby was still kicking away on the bed, my much needed soak in the tub took longer than anticipated….

My vagina was officially broken to pieces, my ass hurt and I had finger marks on my hips from Edwards grip, and yet I still got wet seeing him.

"How is my gorgeous fiancé today?" Edward asked as he saw me just standing around.

"I think you broke me" I pouted.

"Like I got you in a rut?" he asked confused

"No like you broke my body, it hurts" I said giggling but I wanted to cry.

"I was too hard" he mumbled under his breath as he moved to get me some imbue and water.

"No it think it is just to much, constantly doing it has taken a toll on me, for an older man you sure have good stamina, you don't even need a recovery time" I teased

"Hey now no knocking the age babe" he smiled tentatively tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I am sorry Baby" he said kissing me softly on the lips.

"Don't be I loved ever single second, I just need recover time, can you image a honeymoon just you and me on a secluded beach" I moaned

"Hmmm, having people constantly walking in on us has taken its toll, I will stock up on imbue for our honeymoon, you might need a holiday in hospital if you are looking at just me and you on a secluded beach twenty four seven" he said all seductive and I clung to him moaning, Abby had dozed off on our bed, his hands ran down my back softly.

"Want me to kiss it better?" he asked

"Edward….my…kitty is in pain" I moaned but I didn't do anything to stop him while he pushed me into the bathroom, and undid my pants.

"I am going to make it better I promise" he smiled as he slid my pants down and lifted me up onto the counter.

"Lay back baby" he asked and I did.

His mouth latched onto me so soft I didn't even feel it at first and then his tongue came out and licked my folds and I was gone, giving myself over to the sex side of life the darkness of lust overshadowed me.

He worked me over bringing me to orgasm with only his tongue, it was soft and sexy and un -fucking believable.

"How was that?" he smirked as he helped me dress.

"I don't know how you do it but you are the most amazing man any woman can wish for, I cannot wait to marry you Edward" I smiled and I meant it, I wanted to be owned by him and fuck the whole feminist movement out there I wanted to belong to Edward, I wanted to know without a shadow of a doubt that he was mine and only mine for the rest of eternity.

"Well then you better get planning on the big day, because the sooner you are Mrs. Edward Cullen the better" he smiled and then we hear little Abby on the bed, saying da-da but she was asleep his little face broke out into a big smile as she had sweet little dreams of her dad.

"I don't know what I ever did that makes me worthy of you and Abby but I thank God that he gave me you two exquisite woman to share my life with"

"I love you Edward" I said holding onto him as we watched little Abby wake from her fun filled slumber, her green eyes met ours and she was kicking away with vigor to be picked up.

Edward scooped her up as we made our way to the breakfast table.

"Ed! There is a package for you man!" Daniel called from the front door and knowing he would probably get absorbed in all his work if they had to have it delivered here.

I sat down next to Alice, and she winked at me as she took Abby as she had finished her breakfast while I got some for me.

"Coffee Babe?" Edward asked appearing out of nowhere with a two mugs in hand.

"Thanks"

"Edward they are expecting rain, so I think we move the whole acceptance ceremony should be moved to tonight?" The General asked.

"Either way works for me I don't know what the fuss is about" Edward shrugged.

"You are being honored son, this is a very high accolade you need to grin and bear it" The general declared.

"BOO –YA!" The boys at the table yelled and Abby clapped.

I felt confused and left out what was Edward being honored for, and why didn't he tell me? Why wasn't I made aware of this high accolade when everyone around me was?

"Hey princess" I said taking Abby as we all got ready to head off to another day of fun and games, my mood was somber and I strolled off with Alice and Rose not even waiting for Edward who had gone inside to grab the bags I packed for Abby.

"You okay hun?" Rose asked I nodded and continued my trek to our gazebo.

The blankets were already out so I sat down and played with Abby trying to not let my bad mood affect the people around me.

"Does that thing not own a brush?" Jane asked looking Abby and I fucking saw red.

"Alice do you mind?" I asked taking Abby and handing her to Alice who was seated not far from me.

I pushed Jane back so Abby wasn't made aware of the language her mother preferred in the presence of cheapness.

"That thing is my fucking daughter and she is innocent she does not deserved to be dragged into what ever the fuck is going on, and secondly don't ever and I mean ever fucking talk about her like that again, because I swear to God I will rip you to shreds" I almost scream my face against her, her eyes burning into mine.

"Feisty!" she giggled and then she turned to walk Renee stood there laughing hysterically.

"You think you have the right to stand there laughing?" I asked and she nodded stepping closer to me.

"Have at it" I said throwing my hands up in the air tuning to walk away.

"You have shown me over the last few days just what a little slut you really are, fucking Edward while people stand around? You are just like you fucking useless father" she said spitting in my face.

"My father was an honorable good man! You disgrace his memory, and as for useless isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" I snapped wiping my face.

"You turned out such a whore, last night people could hear the two of you up in your room, you were begging him to stick his cock up your ass? Is that the type of woman Esme raised you to be? Or is that the type of woman Edward prefers?" She barked people gathered around to listen, my tears stung with tears.

"Firstly, never ever refer to my fiancé as a whore again, because I have a file overflowing with pictures of you with so many different men, there is one in particular at the cobweb, remember that, No?" Edward asked as Renee shook her head.

"Funny you were caught on film with four men, we got called in when the pictures made it onto the internet and I had to do damage control when they were leaked" He said Renee paled

"Secondly what happens in our bedroom is of no concern to you; Jane filled her head with stories that left her insecure due to her mother always being out whoring when she should have been home mothering and loving the remarkable girl she gave birth to. But I am thankful for you absence in her life, I am glad she turned out to be the fantastic mother and fiancé to me, she is caring loving and the most remarkable woman I have ever met" he said taking my sobbing form into his arms.

"Thirdly this is the third time you have hurt her now let me warn you, that if you ever sprout bullshit about her again Renee, I am going to make life a living hell for you, you can try and come between me and Bella, but you will never succeed, now run off and go and fucking lick your wounds where I don't have to look into your pathetic face!" he barked making her jump.

I sobbed hard and he took me by the hand and led me away from everyone.

I was a sobbing mess.

I had done exactly the one thing I didn't want to do I had caused a scene which could bring Edwards good name into disrepute.

"I want to go home Edward" I stated firmly.

"I cannot leave now Bella" he pleaded

"I didn't ask you to leave I told you I wanted to leave" I declared and then I stalked off to get Abby, when I get hurt I run you should know this about me.

I wasn't upset with Edward I was upset with myself for allowing Renee to hurt me and I was ashamed at the wanton woman I had become, one who would have sex in public places while people listened in and not just once but continuously.

I was hurt that Edward didn't even mention being honored for any accolade like he was hiding that part of his life from me and I was beyond fucking pissed at Jane for the remark she made about my daughter but above all I am hurt that Renee would think so lowly of my father.

"You okay hun?" Rose asked I smiled through my tears and took Abby.

"Fan fucking tastic" I snarked and then walked off, Edward was standing with his hands in his pockets looking at me, he was hurt but so was I.

I left him a broken man behind me as I stalked over to the house, I threw things into a bag fast making sure I took everything I needed for Abby, then I fed her and put her down for a nap while I cried and packed my stuff into a bag.

"You leaving?" I heard a voice ask from the door and there in all his superior glory was the General.

"Yeah, I….." I stammered

"Switch on the monitor and come and have coffee with me" he said turning on heel and leaving, I was raised to respect authority and I knew that it was this instinct that drove me down the stairs to the general who was with two woman who had note pads and laptops on the table.

"Sit dear" he smiled

"Monica, Leah, this is Bella Swan soon to be Cullen" he introduced us thankfully I had taken the time to wash my face.

"They are my PA's, we need some help setting up for Edwards Award" he smiled as he placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"What is it for? Why didn't he tell me about it?" I snapped

"That boy" The General said shaking his head.

"He doesn't feel worthy of it, you know the Navy had never had anyone as young as Edward this far up the ranks? He has skill well beyond his years and he has made such an impact, it uncanny" the General said.

"Whenever someone get appointed into such a high rank we have an official ceremony for said person, however Edwards ceremony was overshadowed with the traumatic event of your daughters unexpected birth, after that he got thrown into so much his ceremony was the smallest ever, just two people in my office."

"with all the work he is doing, and then when was the one who head up the Al-Qaida crack down getting two of the most wanted terrorist in America he got awarded a medal of honor which we still hadn't had the ceremony for, you see each time we plan the ceremony something happens and he takes a back seat, we are stopping that now we will award him this, no more "I can't I want to go and be with Bella" because Bella is here" he smiled and I felt like shit…

"So now you are leaving and I just wanted you to know so that I might change your mind" he asked I cried

"You don't understand Renee makes life hell for me and not even to mention Jane! And then she told everyone person details she over heard and it made me stop and evaluate my behavior and I realized it was less than satisfactory" I explained

"Bella you and Edward are a breath of fresh air, I have never seen him this happy, in all the years I have know him, I saw him at his lowest when he got back from Hawaii, and I see him now and let me tell you he loves you so much"

"I don't doubt his love for me; I doubt my worthiness of him"

"Don't, you see people always expect high ranking officers to never act on their feelings and seeing you and Edward express your love openly warms my hear, you don't hide in the confines of you house no you love each other and you lean on each other, your attraction physical is as strong as emotional and you should never feel the need to hide that side of your love for the benefit of people like Renee you are young so take the opportunity while you have it. Make love in every part of this world you want, because the day is going to come when that won't be possible for either of you, so while you got it take it. Just because people know something personal and private doesn't change the actual event, if you could go back and change it would you?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"Don't ever shy away from who you are, you are Isabella Swan daughter of the proudest well second proudest father I have ever met, own it, own your personality and your love and hold onto it with both hands, this is a cruel world Bella and you don't want to look back and regret anything do you?" he asked and I smiled bright!

"Thank you" I said and then I went back upstairs took a relaxing bath, cleared my head then I changed and was ready when Abby woke up, but there was a storm looming and everyone was heading to the indoor sports centre, Esme filled me in on how Edward was crushed.

The indoor arena was small so most of the woman returned I say most knowing people like Jane stayed behind to try their luck.

"Hi Girls" the General smiled

"Just to let you all know we have sent the message that everyone should be in the big assembly hall at the gate in two hours for the ceremony, unfortunately your boys are delayed so I have arranged their uniforms to be taken to the hall, and they will meet you all there.

He smiled "And Bella?" he said making my halt my movement.

"He doesn't know you didn't go, I thought it would be a nice surprise" he winked.

"I have the perfect dress for you" Alice squealed picking Abby up as we all followed her into the room lined with way to much clothes.

I was in a form fitting white plain dress that went over only one shoulder, and Abby was in a white dress she looked to beautiful, we had hair and make up done in no time, and then Alice had instructed us each to bring a bag for the "after clothes" which was cowboy attire, she was way to clued in on the weekend events.

"I tortured Jasper for all the themes" she explained when Rose also snarked that if we had the info we too could have been better prepared.

"I need to tell you all something" Alice smiled brightly.

"So spill" I said after she made us wait way to long.

"I am pregnant" she beamed

"Oh my God!" I screamed and hugged her tight Rose followed.

"No one knows, only you two" she said.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure first the doctor was worried for a while but I am over the three month mark so I am clear, I am telling mom and Jasper tonight" she beamed

"He is going to be over the moon." 

"I want a baby" Rose pouted and we all laughed.

"SHIT!" Alice screeched "We are late" and then we were off running for the door, the house already deserted.

We hopped into Edward's car and I drove after taking extra time to secure Abby.

When we got to the hall everything had already started and we could hear the general talking to Edward, I missed it!

I opened the door just as Edward shook hands with the General and took to the podium to make a speech.

He still hadn't seen us Rose and Alice slipped down the Isle to the front and sat down, I was frozen to the spot at seeing my man in all White looking like a honest to God, Adonis.

His face was haunted and pained though, which was like a knife to my heart.

"When I asked the General what he wanted my speech to entail, he said I needed to look inside myself and tell of my greatest accomplishment, I needed to connect with my fellow marines and inspire, I needed to be up here telling you all to be more, so here I am. However my greatest accomplishment…." Edward voice echoed and Abby was frantic hearing her dad's voice and she screamed "DA-DA" his head snapped to us and his face broke out into the biggest smile known to man.

"I want to tell you all about so much defining moments, taking down Al-Qaida terrorist is on that list, touring Iraq is on that list but those are only things that define the accomplishments, the greatest achievement of my life is my fiancé and my daughter Abigail, even thought the Marine's taught me so much, it is the moments with these ladies that make me better, that make me want to go out and make this country safe for them to live in, I need to go out each day and fight so that no harm can come to the people I love, The joy it brings me knowing that I am skilled enough to ensure their future is something you cannot put a value on. We all have family out there we love and care for and we need to keep those people at the forefront of our minds so that we can return home safely after our tours and honor those we lost and cherish those we haven't."

"I stand before you a humble man, so in love I'm blind sided. Isabella I did this wrong the first time but this time I wont" he smiled walking off the stage to me and Abby where we stood rooted to the spot by the door.

His eyes burned into mine as he stopped right in front of me.

"I love you Bella everyday of forever, I cannot live in a world where you don't exist, please do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" he asked I cried, he was on his knees asking me to marry him.

"Yes" I sobbed everyone clapped and so did Abby as she was squashed between me and Edward as we kissed.

"I love you baby, thanks for not running" he said as I felt him slip a ring onto my finger, I looked down at the ring my mouth open.

It was a delicate piece lined with three rows of Diamonds in the middle was a big diamond, it was exquisite.

"Edward it is beautiful" I cried as he hugged me again, Abby crawled into his arms and kissed his cheek her kisses wet and sloppy as she loved her daddy some.

"Just like the woman wearing it, you don't run from me again ever, if we have a problem we face it together, no more running" he said firmly and I nodded.

We made our way out of the hall, the General was still blabbing on about the night's festivities but we wanted just a moment to be alone.

"He loaded Abby into her seat and headed out of the resort, strangely enough he pulled into a fucking road house which made me giggle, he winked at me as he ordered two large milk shakes.

Abby was already out for the count.

"I need you to talk to me, you can't keep running please Bella I cannot lose you again, ever" he said.

"I felt like shit for leaving, I didn't want to go, I just needed a moment to stop and take stock, I love you too much to leave you Edward, I listened to the things my mo…Renee said and it struck me that I might come off as a whore, we were having sex and we seem to have people constantly walking in on us in a compromising position, I didn't want to bring your name down Edward, I want you to look at me and be proud."

"I am proud, and I am not ashamed of having such a strong physical bond with you Bella, and I will not apologize for it, we are who we are, and expressing ourselves physically is part of it." He smiled

"Even if it is up the ass" he added laughing.

"It just hurt that people heard that"

"I know baby, next year we will have a fucking sound proof room" he teased as he sat there sipping a fucking pink milkshake in a pristine white suite.

"Don't ever change please Bella you are too fucking perfect to want to change" he said taking my hand my ring shining.

"When did you get the ring?" I blurted out

"I had UPS deliver it for me, I had it picked out a while ago I just had to let the Jeweler have it sent over"

"Thank you, for sticking with me even when my mind goes ape shit crazy!"

"I love your mind ape shit crazy and all"

We made it back to the resort still holding hands, loving each other to the end of the world and back.

"Cullen!" a drunk guy called as we stepped out of the car, Esme and Carlisle were there beaming at us.

"I'll be with you in just a second okay?" He said kissing me then handing Abby to me.

"So dear there is this big party tonight, and it isn't the place for a little angel, care if her grandparents get some quality time in?" Esme asked

"If you're sure you don't want to join the party?" I asked

"Nope, we want to go and watch Happy Feet with Abby" Carlisle beamed.

"Everything okay son?" He asked when Edward approached us.

"Yeah" he smiled

"Congratulations Edward, you did me proud, and I could not have wished for a better wife for you" he smiled and then they were off after we said bye to Abby about a million times.

"Cullen!" I heard the drunken slur again only this time he was much closer than I anticipated because when I turned around he was right on top of me his drink spilling down my white dress.

"FUCK" I hissed as the ice cold beverage hit my skin.

"Holy shit dude your chick is fucking hot" he said and the he pretended to wipe the alcohol of my chest.

"Get your fucking filthy paws off of her, before I rip your arm off and shove it up your ass" Edward hissed grabbing his hand before he made contact with my chest.

"You guys okay here?" I heard Emmett ask and when I turned to him, he saw my ruined dress and his eyes dashed to the standoff Edward was having with the drunk.

"Bella, why don't you go inside" Edward said without taking his eyes off the guy.

"Yeah, turn so I can see your totally delectable ass" The guy said and then Edward stepped in front of the guy blocking his view from me while he tried his best to stay calm.

I walked up the stairs into the pub where people were gathering for the night's festivities, well the invited ones anyway.

"Bella! What the fuck happened to your dress?" Alice asked

"Some drunken piece of shit spilled his drink on me" I mumbled

"Come on lets go and get our bag, then we can all change" Rose smiled as they led me outside to the car where we got our bags before we headed back inside.

I changed into a pair of uber short denim skirt with the world's biggest round buckle, a corset top and a pair of cowboy boots that even if I had to say so was kick ass!

When I came out Edward was still no where to be seen so the girls and I got too drinking some.

"Hey there gorgeous ladies" Anthony smiled as him and Alec slipped into chairs next to ours.

"Anthony now why have I been seeing less and less of you?" I giggled a tad bit intoxicated and it did not slip my notice how fast I was getting drunk here.

"Now Miss Bella, you know very well I am a very busy man!" he laughed.

"Too buys for me?" I pouted.

"I am sorry for neglecting you, that is inexcusable" he smiled and kissed me.

"Should I be worried?" I heard Edward ask from behind me and low and behold my muscular Marine God of a man was dressed in the most sinful denims hugging his form and I swear I could make out the outline of his bulging cock, combined with a button down shirt that showed parts of his bare chest, however my gaze lingered on his nether regions, until I heard him chuckle.

"Man these two are enough to get anyone hot and bothered" Alec moaned and bumped me with his shoulder to get my attention.

"CULLEN?" someone shouted and without even turning his head he shouted "Yeah" in reply.

"Couples pool, you up for the challenge?" The guy asked and I recognized him form the specialized marines.

Playing against the skilled people was fun, but playing competitive against the skilled people was something completely different.

"How does that sound Bella? You up for a game of pool" Edward said pulling me off the chair and into his arms his warm hands on my hips.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he smiled mischievously.

"Do I seem like the type of guy that jokes a lot?" he asked smiling, I wanted to slap him but he might just like that so I refrained and followed him towards the pool table, the rest of our friends followed, I mean nothing like having your closest friends witness you total and utter defeat so they could use that against you in the future.

"Have you ever played?"

"A few times with Rose, I am not even going to mention how that turned out, so if your serious about winning you should have her on your team not me, I will only bring you down and if this counts against your score for the trophy just bear in mind I am a lost cause"

"I want to play with you even if we lose" he smiled and then he pulled me over to the wall.

"Let's just get you a que" he said going through them one by one.

"I want a nice stick" I moaned when he gave me one of the ugliest ones there was.

"It a que baby, and there aren't any pink ones" he laughed

"Can I not have one with a nice pattern then?"

"It will be to heavy for you love, trust me okay?" he smiled and then we headed to the table.

"Hey Guys this is my beautiful Fiancé Bella, Bella this is Dean and Marko" he said introducing me to two men, they were beyond adorable, or hot, man they were good, buy no hair witch was a no go for me.

"Will you be doing you happy dance today?" they laughed and I blushed

"Those were my best moves I will have you know" I mumbled and then Dean moved to break.

"You want to go first love?" Edward asked and I vigorously shook my head no.

He shot, sunk and almost cleared; I don't know how this man can be so fucking good at everything.

"Nice" Emmett boomed from behind me so loud people from all over the pub stopped to see what was happening….he is such a fucking asshole.

Then it was Marko on the table he was almost as good as Edward an I do mean almost, we were still in the lead and my shot was coming up which also mean we were about to lose our oh so glorious lead.

"You ready love?" Edward asked from behind me his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine and totally distracting me from the game we were about to lose.

"Yeah, just don't distract me" I mumbled standing back to look at the table and my options, like I knew what the fuck I was doing.

"Distract you how?"

"Just don't fucking breath, or look at me, or stand to near to me…"

"So should I just leave and go and wait outside?" he laughed

"Smartass" I mumbled when I got ready to take a shot I realized a flaw in this glorious plan of mine, I was wearing a mini skirt.

"Oh fuck" I shrieked looking at Edward

"Don't look at me I wasn't even breathing I swear to God I held my breath" he teased

"No Edward my skirt is too short, if I bend over to take this shot…well you know"

"Oh, want me to stand behind you baby?" he laughed coming up behind me, when I leaned forward his crotch which I might add was hard was right up against my ass, just as I pushed the stick back to take my shot I heard Renee's nasally voice from in front of me.

"Just the way daddy's little girl likes to take it, straight up the ass" she laughed

"Trust me if you had Edward's cock you would want it up every possible hole too" I said loud and clear before taking my shot and luck was on my side because I sunk the ball…

I jumped up and down and then into Edward's arms he kissed me full on the lips before I realized I the whole place was quiet when I turned everyone was stunned into silence by my previous statement.

"Sorry Edward" I mumbled into his chest.

"No worries baby" he laughed….

"Dean your up" Edward said and then he totally flaked out he was laughing so much and I hoped to shit he wasn't laughing about the cock comment, Renee and her entourage had retired to a table in the corner where they took to glaring at us.

"Edward you had better finish this shit up now please" I pleaded and he nodded his head before he cleaned the table leaving us the over all winners.

"YAY!" I screamed a bit too loud and jumped into Edward.

"So you think my cock is pretty awesome?" Edward teased as he handed me a beer.

"Yes I do, and if my vagina wasn't broken I would show you just how awesome I thought it was"

"Are you still sore baby? I could show you just how fucking awesome I think your vagina is" he said wagging his eyebrows before he leaned right in and whispered "with my mouth" man did that make my panties wet.

"Could we just have one night with you two without you dry humping eye fucking or just plain fucking?" Jasper asked from across the bar.

We all sat around one big table, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Anthony, Alex, when Dean and Marko came over and introduced us to their girlfriends Cyan, and Dana. They were your real down to earth Texan chicks, big hair belt buckles and the accent to boot.

"So you're like the top boss, right the big brass?" Marko's airhead girlfriend asked she was nice just really very stupid.

"Umm, not sure what you mean." Edward said looking around the table, Jasper was silently laughing.

"Like you own the Marines right?"

"No the United States Government own the Marines" he said with a straight face, Jasper had to get up and leave the table he was laughing so hard, Marko just shook his head in disbelieve.

"I don't understand what would the government want with a whole base of hot men?" she said.

"Well, we serve and protect, we go fight in wars" Edward tried to explain.

"Wars? Like with Mob bosses and stuff?"

"No, like terrorist"

"Oh honey there is not such thing as a terrorist it's a myth" she laughed.

"Fuck Cyan just shut up please, I love you to bits but your one insane little lady" Marko pleaded, yet you could see he loved her.

"Okay, Bella that is one pretty ring you have there" Dana smiled at me.

"Um yeah I just got engaged" I beamed leaning over like those stuck up whores on TV and showing them my ring, Edward placed his arm around my waist with pride and I leaned to kiss him.

"You guys, congratulations so is it going to be a shot gun wedding?" She asked, okay now thing were starting to look like a piece from the movie dumb and dumber.

"Meaning am I pregnant?" I asked and she nodded her head yes.

"Nope, in fact we already have a baby that is almost 8 months old" I declared proudly I know we were backwards but we worked and that was all that counted.

"Oh well congratulations" she said her smile faltering.

"You don't look like a mom though" The fucking stupid one said

"Well she is and she is a MILF" Anthony added winking at me.

"Yeah I agree I would totally do her" She said making me choke on my beer.

"Thanks for the offer, but nobody does my fiancé but me" Edward declared pulling me up and placing me firmly on his lap.

Everyone laughed.

"Mind if we join you all?" Jane, Jessica and Renee said pushing their company on us.

The table went quiet except for the stupid ones, who introduced themselves.

"So you're all part of the Core too?" They asked

"No this is Edward's former girlfriend and Bella's former Mother" Jessica declared triumphantly.

"And you are?" Cyan asked tasting the hatred

"Oh Jessica is our former Receptionist" Edward said firmly.

Dean and Marko went to work on silencing their girlfriends….

"So when is the big day?" Renee asked

"We haven't discussed that yet" Edward snapped

"Well seeing as Bella's father is deceased "God rest his soul" I will walk Bella down the Isle" Renee said.

"Like fucking Hell you are, you are lucky to be sitting within spitting distance from her right now, and the only reason you are sitting there is because I don't feel like totally fucking up what should be a very joyous occasion for me and Bella" Edward said in a very firm voice making me cringe.

"Oh Eddie just cool your heels for a second why don't you" Jane snarled

"Don't ever fucking call me Eddie" He yelled a little too loud I mean I was sitting on his lap for heaven sake.

I turned and kissed Edward in the hopes of calming him down, his warm hand wrapped around my thigh.

"You guys feel like heading home?" Emmett asked the whole evening seemed to be shot to shit anyways.

"Yeah, I want to go and grab Abby before Esme and Carlisle fall asleep." Edward stated.

"Uhmm Bella?" Renee said as I got up to leave.

"I am taking you down by any and all means necessary, prepare yourself" Renee smiled and then took a sip of her wine.

"Renee" Edward said stepping right up against her.

"You are aware of the fact that you just public made that threat?" Edward asked and Renee smiled.

"So let me publicly declare this, if you fuck with Bella in any way, I will not hesitate for one second to bring you down, I have made this threat before but be warned no one fucks with my family and lives to tell the tale" He barked

"I have been to see an attorney and I am going to be sue-ing Bella, you see when Charlie died we were married in community of property which means half of everything was to be mine, this little gold digger took off with every last penny leaving me with nothing, not even a place to stay, the emotion trauma I have had to endure, well lets just say when I am done with her, she wont be worth anything" Renee explained.

"You know what Renee, Bella would never want for anything as long as I am around, but just on principal I am going to make sure you don't see a penny of anything Charlie left her, not a fucking penny" Edward barked and everyone around us seemed to buzz with aggression. She had once again taken a perfectly wonderful evening and fucked it up.

"You know what guys lets get going, Alice has some pretty fabulous news she wants to share" I tried to smile.

"You have Al?" Jasper asked and she beamed at him as we turned to leave the pub.

"Oh and Bella?" Jane called after me.

I didn't say anything I just stopped to look over my shoulder at her.

"Hold on tight to your man honey, a leopard never changes it's spots" She smiled sweetly.

"I don't want him changed I love him just the way he is, but I can see why you are all trying to get him, he sure is something amazing, I wont give him up without a fight so don't go counting your chickens before they hatch honey" I smiled winked and walked out holding Edwards hand.

"Come here" Edward said pulling me against his chest his heart beating rapidly against my breast, his warm breath fanned across my face the smell of whiskey wafted over me numbing my senses as I watched his mouth descend on mine, his warm lips touched mine and I was lost in the glorious feel of his amazingness.

"Wow, still has the same effect it did when you kissed me the very first time, I hope that never goes away" I giggled

"I will make it my life mission to make sure it stays the same" He beamed

"Come on love birds lets head out" Emmett boomed from the car and for once Edward allowed them to take the reigns so I could sit on his lap at the back of the car and we made out all the way to the house.

Esme and Carlisle were still up and I could hear Abby laughing as we walked into the lounge.

"Hi princess" I called and scooped her up into my arms, she giggled and then Edward giggled and yeah you guessed it she wasted her dad.

"da-da" she called making little motions with her hands until she was in Edwards arms.

"You're all back real early?" Carlisle remarked

"Yeah well we had a run-in with Renee and decided to call it a night." I smiled

"What run – in?" Esme asked

"Let's talk about that tomorrow, Alice is dying to tell you all her wonderful news" I proclaimed as I sat down on the couch with Edward and Abby.

"Al, just tell me already? Did you decide to move to New York?" Jasper asked broken.

"Well, yes I am planning a move, but I was hoping that once I shared my news with you the move would be into your house" Alice smiled

"What?" Esme and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Well, it seems like your going to be a dad" Alice smiled and then there was total and utter silence.

"Ali….." Jasper stared when a horn in the distance sounded and then cell phones were going off like it was a pandemic, the General come rushing down the stairs.

"Edward?" he asked and then Edward was checking his phone Abby still in his arms.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked and the General nodded.

"What is going on?" I asked.


	22. Chapter 22

For the purpose of the story lets just assume that my facts are correct and possible.

I have done research so they are viable some seem a bit unrealistic but they are all in fact possible

Thank you all for reading reviewing and adding me to your alerts

Love to you wonderful people from a freezing South Africa!

**Chapter 22**

"We have just received word that two 747 have gone down in New York, and the death toll will exceed that of 9/11, we are sending every possible person to join the current troops" The general explained.

"What the fuck does that mean?" A frantic Alice cried.

"Were at war" Edward said Standing up and pulling me up the stairs with him.

"Bella honey I am so sorry that this has happened but I need to leave, right now." He said pushing me down on the bed into a sitting position.

"I…I…I…" I mumbled nothing coherent comes to mind right now.

"I promise you this is going to be okay, I need you to be strong for Abby, fuck I am going away and I cannot even imagine how I am going to survive without you two, it seems like we have just found each other again and now I have to go again" he said a tear running down his cheek.

"Edward choppers here lets roll" Emmett boomed from downstairs.

"I love you Edward, just promise me you will call whenever you can and promise me your coming home please promise me that?" I pleaded

"I have too much to live for honey, you two ladies are my heart and soul how can I not be coming home, I love you more than life itself baby, more than life itself"? He repeated before he took Abby into his arms and crying he kissed her cheek and told her how much he loved her.

"I have to go baby, please be okay and look after your self okay? I don't want you going home tonight, but you have to pack and get back, your safe near the fort and I need to know your safe okay?" he asked and I nodded crying, he threw some stuff into a bag and then he headed to the door, I didn't watch him go down the stairs and I didn't watch when I heard the chopper in the field I just sat on the bed cradling my baby in my arms, I was broken, I heard the gut wrenching scream Alice let out as she pleaded with Jasper to stay as he boarded a bus along with other marines, and I heard Rose sob into Emmett's chest and then I heard the door close and silent sobs much like my own echoed off the walls, this wasn't like our men were just doing tours they were going into war, they might never return, that dreadful hasty goodbye we got might be our last, the sad look on Edwards face, the tears he shed when he kissed us goodbye knowing it might be the last time he saw his daughter? It was killing him just as much as it was killing me, but I got it. If he didn't go we would life in terror each day not knowing when we might be attacked. He was fighting to make the world a better place for us, just like my dad….

"Bella?" Anthony asked from the door, his face showing the same signs as mine that of heartbreak and terror.

"Hi" I croaked and then he was next to me cradling me to his chest while we both cried, Abby was kissing Anthony's cheek which made him smile a bit.

"Well aren't we such a sorry bunch" Rose said from the door, Alice and Esme by her side, Carlisle towering behind them.

"Oh AL" I said, her big news didn't even go over so well…

"I am okay I think, I have the worst cramps" she said doubling over into a crouching position.

"Anthony?" I asked and in a flash he had picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Carlisle do you mind?" I asked as I handed Abby to him, he took her in his arms and headed out to the room; Abby was his calming link just like she was all of ours.

Anthony was checking all her vitals and trying to determine weather this was just due to stress but when she explained that she was pregnant he went into overdrive, she was rushed to the nearest hospital with Anthony and Rose in tow, I wanted to go but I opted to stay with Abby instead, then I felt like shit and packed a bag for Abby and followed to the hospital with Esme and Carlisle while we waited to hear if Alice was going to be okay, when I got to the hospital I got a text from Edward.

Missing you already, just deployed, love you to the stars and back. Xoxo Edward.

_Love you so much, be careful xoxo Bella_

I couldn't manage more than that; I was a broken girl it felt like I had lost him all over again.

"She was in the first stage of miscarriage but we managed to stop it, she is going to be okay" Anthony said when he came into the room, I wanted to be overjoyed but I was feeling selfish, and the one thing that kept echoing through my mind was I was exactly in the position I never wanted to be in, I was crying over the exact thing I promised myself I wouldn't. I fell in love with a protector of the nation and now I am facing the consequences, however selfish it was I hated myself for being here right now. But when I asked myself where I would be now if I wasn't with Edward it felt ominous I would be nothing and I would be an unhappy sack of shit. Edward was worth it, he was worth the gut wrenching pain I get in my chest when I think of him, and he is worth the longing and each tear I shed because I love him that much. This is just a test and we will survive, oh please God let him be safe, all those men out there please watch over them.

"Will she be okay to travel back tomorrow?" I heard Rose ask.

"Yeah she just needs to lie down and she will be fine." He smiled Esme was beyond herself while she thanked Anthony for helping Alice.

We headed home after a brief talk with Alice, Anthony had decided to stay with Alice feeling that if she was alone she would be in bad shape and most definitely end up losing her baby, which was her best link to Jasper and I knew how that link felt when the real deal was missing from your life.

I on the other hand took to clinging to Abby, I bathed her and put her to bed while I took a shower and admired the gorgeous ring blinking on my finger, if it wasn't for the ring the whole thing would seem like a dream, Holy shit I was engaged to Edward Cullen and I needed to plan a wedding to marry him and I didn't even know when I would be seeing him again which fucked everything up.

I crawled into bed wearing Edwards shirt and then I pulled his pillow to me, to cuddle and I was rewarded with his glorious scent enveloping me, and then I cried until I fell asleep, Abby's soft sobs woke me a few minutes later and I dried her and then headed down stairs to prepare her bottle and feed her, I felt like shit, and I didn't want to be a bad mother to Abby but I was unable to just be normal right now, I cradled her to my chest and rocked her back and forth when she had finished drinking her bottle.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A very drunk Jane snapped from the door, she looked like shit I mean I was sure I looked beyond shit but she was drunk on her ass.

"Jane please I have had a rough night and I am tired just leave me the fuck alone okay?" I asked rocking Abby when she stirred.

"Dada" she mumbled in her sleep and giggled which broke my heart even more, because she was going to wake up in the morning wanting her dad to give her butterfly kisses and he wasn't going to be here.

"You know that suits you, being the mother, but being the wife to the most amazing man alive? Not so much" Jane laughed plopping down on the chair.

"Well I am blessed" I smiled and then got up to head upstairs.

I crawled into bed with Abby and I just knew this was the start of a very bad habit.

The next morning I pushed some sunglasses over my eyes and started loading up the car, I had a hard time with all of Abby's belonging and seeing as I was up way ahead of everyone the burden was on me.

Abby was still fast asleep and then I had one last bag, Edward's bag, the last of his belonging he had left behind, I even took his shirts out of the laundry and folded them into his bag so that I could wear them at home.

By the time everyone got moving and ready Alice and Anthony arrived, Rose and I packed up Alice and Jasper's things and loaded up their car, Anthony was going to have to drive that back as we were all short on drivers as it was. I could only hope that Abby would sleep soundly on the way back so it was easier to focus on the road.

Esme wanted to drive with me but I needed some time alone to focus so I ended up driving home after Anthony and followed by Carlisle, followed by Rose, she had it the worst no one was with her.

My cell rang and I had such an urge to let it go to voicemail but the thought that maybe it could be Edward made me almost throw the car to get it out my bag.

"Hello?" I mumbled when I answered the called id said unknown.

"Bella Baby!" Edward crooned.

"Edward! Oh my God!" I cried when I heard his voice, you would think he was raised from the dead!

"It feels so good to hear you voice, how are you holding up?"

"I am fine, crying like a baby but I am fine, where are you? Are you okay? Are you eating?" I rambled off like a blubbering idiot.

"Baby, I am fine, haven't eaten yet but I am okay, I am sorry that I cant say where I am, but were all fine, I cant stay on the line long, I just wanted to say I love you and Abby, I wont be able to call for a while but don't worry your pretty little head okay?"

"Oh Edward I miss you so much, it is like I can't function without you!"

"you can baby, you are one of the strongest woman I know and I know you are going to be okay, just stop worrying too much, and give Abby a big kiss from her daddy okay?" he asked and before I could answer the line went dead and I was left with only the whisper of I love you on my lips….

I wanted to pull over on the shoulder lane of the road but then I would have everyone rushing to the car to find out how I was doing. I couldn't cope with that so I pulled myself together and drove forth.

Arriving home was the worst, he was everywhere in this place!

I was alone, alone to cry and mourn like he was dead and he wasn't, it was just a matter of time before we were reunited and I needed to just focus on that.

I did, I pulled myself together and unpacked and washed and cleaned and played with Abby, we walked and talked and played, and then I would go to bed by myself and cry while I cling to Edward's shirt.

Days turned to weeks and weeks, Abby was getting bigger by the day, Alice was doing good and back at work, I was sick as a dog and alone, Anthony came and saw me, as did Rose when she came in on weekends, she wasn't coping too well either, Alice was blossoming under her pregnancy and had appointed Anthony as her doctor and had moved into Jasper's place full time.

Esme and Carlisle came down as often as possible and I spent that time pretending that I was okay? When I wasn't? I wasn't eating or sleeping or keeping meals down and it has been precisely 8 weeks to the day since Edward left and 7 weeks 6 days and 9 hours since I last heard his voice.

I haven't heard anything, no email, the news wasn't showing anything except the carnage of the 747's that went down and the commemoration of the people who had lost their lives, and the whole country was in an uproar while all I could do is wish I had Edward back with me, back in his arms, Abby was calling for him all day, and I would show her pictures of him and she would smile, we got into this ritual where I would constantly show her pictures of Edward and she would kiss it, I also made sure to show her pictures of Emmett and Jasper on a regular basis, she loved them and deserved the keep growing with them on her mind.

I had taken to emailing him, they all bounced back, but it still felt nice to be able to express myself.

"You still down with that bug?" Anthony asked

"Just can't seem to shake it" I moaned leaning over the toilet bowl, at least being sick has made me focus on being sick and not Edward so much.

Well okay that was bullshit okay I missed him more and more each day.

"Why don't you come by the hospital tomorrow and I will check you out?" he asked I was on the verge of saying no but I was so over feeling like shit so I just nodded.

The next morning I left Abby with Alice and headed to the hospital, being there was familiar and I once again I knew why I wanted to be a doctor.

"I miss this place" I moaned as I slumped into Anthony's chair.

"Well this place could use some help, especially with all the casualties we have flown in every day" he said and that caught my attention.

"Casualties?" I asked and he paled

"Yeah, there have been a few, hundred" he mumbled

"Edward?" I asked

"Do you think I would keep shit like that from you? No Bella I wouldn't, but I was hoping to talk to you, how would you feel about joining us part time?" he asked

"I don't know Anthony; I mean I am so far behind on my studies"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you take a short course and join the nursing staff? You would be the most qualified nurse we have but we could use the hands" he smiled

"Can I think about it?" I asked and he nodded

He did all the usual, blood pressure and vitals and then he moved to try and figure out what was bugging me.

He pressed on my stomach but it was fine,

"Do you mind if I do an ultrasound?" he asked and I was so busy considering his offer that the thought didn't even cross my mind until he froze.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the screen.

"You're pregnant" he declared.

"Say what?" I mumbled.

"Ummm, yeah you're pregnant, I would say about 8 weeks along" he said

"De-ja-fucking-vu" I mumbled sitting up in the bed.

"Bella?" he asked and I cried I crawled into his lap, literally and I cried.

"I take it this one was planned either?" he teased

I didn't know where Edward stood on having another baby? Did he want more? Was he even willing to consider more? What the fuck was I putting this man through? Well whatever it was we would have to work through it when he was back, I mean there was no way in hell I was telling him or anyone while he was still there, he has enough on his plate as it is.

"You're such an ass" I moaned hitting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry" he mumbled

I went home in a daze and spent the afternoon playing with Abby, now that I knew I wasn't sick and could pass some bug to her I made a point of catching up on all the kisses I had missed.

That night I went back into my mail box to see how many of my emails had bounced back but there were none? Did that mean he got them? Or did that mean the service had been disconnected? 

I checked the link and I was connected which mean? Edward got my email?

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan

Re: Healing a broken heart

Hi Edward

I know you wont get this email just like you didn't get any of the others, but this is my only link to you so I try and tame my aching heart with outing my emotions to this email address in the hope that maybe just maybe you will get at least one email.

I miss you so much and I try not to watch TV, and see how our troops are suffering, I try not to read the newspapers when they report on some more life's that were lost….

Abby is getting so big Edward and she misses you, she calls to her dada constantly, she rolled over on her own the other day, I cried but today I found out she had her first tooth, can you believe our little girl got her first tooth? 

Yeah next thing you know she is going to start crawling then we will have our hand full.

I really wish you could be here with me right now, I find it hard to start each day without you, I do though I get up and start each day so don't worry.

I hope you are sleeping and looking after yourself, God Edward I am so worried are you okay? I mean you don't have to tell me much just drop me a line and tell me your okay, do you know how many casualties there have been? I am paranoid I know, but I just need to know your okay.

Alice is doing well she is getting so big it is crazy for such a little person.

I love you Edward so much it hurts.

Yours forever

Bella.

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Re: Marriage

Hi my Beautiful Fiancé

I love you!

I was beyond pleased to dial up and get this emails from you, it is my little spot from home, my link to life.

I am doing okay, I say okay because I miss you so very much I have hard time breathing. I don't want to Miss Abby's first steps so hold her off please. Just kidding I am hoping to be home by then.

As far as everything else is concerned please know that I am well, I am eating and being sleepless without you, but I suppose it can be compared to a drug addict having withdrawal symptoms, I miss you Bella you are my drug, and I need you to function.

I dream of you and Abby constantly.

Are you planning our wedding? The very same day I come home I want us to be married I need you to be mine in every possible way.

I need you so much Bella, take care and be safe

Your forever

Edward.

Oh my fuck! He emailed me! He read my emails and he responded, it was short but at least I knew he was okay!

Over the next month I took a course at the nursing school in case they needed hands on deck at the hospital but I didn't want to give up my time with Abby and then just to work and then go on leave with my next baby on the way, Abby was really progressing so fast, she is picking up words left right and centre, and is already starting to string some sentences together, she dances around and taps her foot to music. Alice puts her in these princess dresses and her face just lights up. I took some pictures and mailed them to Edward just in case he got them.

So all in all I was looking for a way to fill the time….

I was shopping around for wedding venues which was a bust because I didn't want to settle without Edward and I needed a date for all of this,

I went shopping for a dress but I couldn't find one because I didn't know if I was still going to be pregnant or not so that too was a bust, there was Abby's first birthday party coming up which was a wreck because I couldn't have a first birthday party without Edward, holy shit I was a mess.

I still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell anyone about me being pregnant and judging by my waistline I was going to have to spill the beans pretty soon.

I was now heading to 5 months pregnant which also meant Alice was 8 months pregnant and Edward has been gone for 5 months, and in all that time I had just gotten one fucking email!

Abby was bordering on her first birthday and I had decided that it might be best to have a small get together with Anthony, Carlisle, Rose, Alice and Esme.

But no bouncy house or any shit like that I needed this to be low key once Edward was back we would go into full birthday mode, he had already missed so much I wanted to hold off one at least one thing for him.

I had to unpack my maternity wear again, which was with a great sense of de-ja-vu, everything about this pregnancy was exactly like the first pregnancy, including the fact that Edward didn't even know that I was pregnant again.

I got the first sign of my life heading downhill when I got a letter from an attorney with a set court date for a month from today, Renee, was going through with her threat and I needed to seek legal advise.

I didn't have anyone to consult with so I turned to the only person I knew would have my back Carlisle, he introduced me to their family lawyer who was pretty scared because it seemed like Renee had a pretty iron clad case and I might lose everything to her.

We went over each and every inch of this case over and over again until he finally arranged with Renee lawyer for a meeting in which he hoped to settle on an amount.

She did, she settled on 4.5million, which I had to pay to her, which was 3.5million more than I had, I had one month to decide if I was going to accept the offer or not, Renee was hell bent on destroying my life and she was looking for anything to make this happen.

I couldn't come up with the money which means I would have to go to court? And then? Then my name would be dragged through the mud, Renee wanted the media in on the hype and wanted to ensure that mine and Edward's names were ruined.

I had too much at stake and thus I had to ensure that no matter what I had to keep his name out of this.

I took Abby too the zoo and almost died of major heat stroke, I mean hormones and all, and Alice was with us and she was a ball of energy….

"So what has been happening with you?" Alice said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh nothing much" I laughed as Abby crawled around on the grass.

"So you're just a fat fatty?" She laughed

"That is so fucking un-called for" I laughed

"How far along are you lady?" She asked

"Six months and doing much better than the last time" I laughed

"So I see" she smiled

I got home and there was a big box on the patio, inside was a rocking horse with no name or return address, I hoped and prayed it was from Edward, as Abby seemed to fall in love with it right away.

I had to move a lot of stuff around to make room for the new baby to be, which thanks to my latest scan I have found out is a boy, Rose hasn't been around in quite some time which made me worry so much more.

It was just after midnight when I got a call from Anthony telling me they have a shit load of injured soldiers coming in and they wanted me to assist.

"I need to call Alice to come and watch Abby for me but I am on my way" I said

"I already called her, and she should be there any minute now, I will swing by pick you up" he said and then the line disconnected.

Alice arrived sleepy, moody, and very winy; she missed Jasper and said she needed a back rub.

I promised to give her one once we got back and then I was off to the hospital, my stomach is expanding by the minute and thankfully Anthony sensed my dilemma and brought a pair of his scrubs along.

When we got to the hospital he made sure to tell the nurse on duty that I was to shadow him.

It was crazy getting back into the swing of things, but I felt the familiarity of it all as I eased back into the comfort of it all.

There were 50 soldiers coming in from an military base there compound had been grendaded and even though they were treated in hospitals in where the fuck ever they were, they didn't have the capacity to operate and give them the treatment they needed so they were being flow to this hospital the moment they stabilized, teams were preparing crash carts and blood in preparation to the soldiers arrival, we got faxed a rough list of the people on board as well as some detail of their injuries, the first thing Anthony did was check to see if anyone one of our men were on the list I breathed a sigh of relief when he gave me the thumbs up and smiled, it was wrong that I was happy? But fuck it I was happy that he was still breathing no matter who had to die to make it happen? Did that make me a horrible person? Of course it did, but there isn't a woman alive who could deny that they wouldn't also do that and hope for the same should the wheel be turned.

I worked alongside Anthony tirelessly as we tended to pained and wounded soldiers, no one from the navy these were hands on army boys, they were at the heart of all the drama.

"Hey, I need you to stay calm for me okay?" I said to one of the young men who was frantic.

"No, I need to send word to my wife that I am okay please" he pleaded

"What's your name?"

"Orlando Collins" he said

"My name is Bella Swan, and I am going to make it my second priority to notify your wife of your well being, the first will be to make sure you are okay" I smiled as I started prepping him for an MRI.

"Bella Swan?" he asked like it was something he was familiar with.

"Yes, well Isabella Swan actually but I prefer Bella"

"As in Edward Cullen's fiancé?" he smiled

"You know Edward? Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay?" I pleaded gripping his good arm harder than I should.

"He is fine; he is a fearless passionate leader, if it wasn't for him? I would be six feet under in two million pieces right now, I owe that man my life" he smiled and I was filled with pride knowing I was related to that man.

"He speaks about you and Abby constantly" Orlando said smiling.

I wanted to ask him more questions but he was being taken for his MRI so I was cut short.

"Bella Swan you won't forget?" He called as they wheeled him out.

"I won't Orlando I am going to call your lady myself" I smiled as I stepped up to a computer and typed in his information.

I called his wife and informed her that he was at the base hospital and that there were injuries but that he was stable, and coherent. And that he loved her dearly and she was to not worry too much.

She was beyond elated and thanked me about a million times, I had now officially been at the hospital for 12 hours and more than anything I wanted to go home and hug Abby.

My little man kicked up a storm and when I got home there was Rose, Esme and Carlisle sitting in our lounge chatting away with little Abby while Alice napped on the couch.

"Bella?" they asked and I knew what was coming I was six months pregnant and showing so they knew.

"Hi" I said plopping down into a seat

"You have something you want to tell us?" they asked but Rose looked like shit and was severely under weight.

"My situation is obvious what is up with you Rose?" I asked

"I had a miscarriage" she said tears running down her cheek.

"Why didn't you say anything, we need to be here for each other, were all in this together" I smiled slipping into the seat next to her.

"Your one to talk" she laughed we all did, and then we looked over to Abby who was clutching the edge of the table.

"Oh my God" I whispered grabbing my phone and setting the camera on record, I had to get this for Edward….

She gave her first step and we all held our breaths and then she clapped her hands looking at us all and giving us a toothy grin while we all clapped for her.

"Such a big girl" I smiled scooping her up into my arms and kissing her.

Then there was the ominous knock on the door, we all froze as I got up and there standing in front of us was a uniformed official.

"I am looking for Mr. Carlisle Cullen?" He asked

"That is me" Carlisle said

"I contacted your office and I was told that you could be found here" he explained.

"We have been informed that Mr. Cullen has been injured and will be brought into hospital here for further medical treatment" he explained

"Cullen which Cullen?" I asked well screamed rather loud.


	23. Chapter 23

Well I worked hard on an extra long chapter for the late update hope that means I get your love/hate reviews. Pleased to announce I am officially on the mend, and doing so much better. I feel much stronger and less depressed now, Cancer can be beaten just take one day at a time.

Love you all and thanks for reading and following.

I only own my own mind nothing in there is of much use anyway SM owns twilight and all the characters we all love and adore!

Chapter 23

"We haven't been given sufficient information to answer that mam" he said, and I know he was probably right but fuck him anyway, they cannot come here and give out information like that and not know who the fuck the information pertains to?

"How the fuck can you not have sufficient information?" I cried.

"We have only been informed that Officer Cullen had been injured, nothing more" he said turning on heel.

"Consider all they are doing for our country over there you would think the United States government would try harder" I yelled as he got into his car, taking my anger out on him didn't help but it felt good to get rid of it instead of bubbling it up inside for EJ to deal with.

"Oh shit" Alice hissed and then we tuned to see water puddle at her feet, how the hell is this woman's timing, the slightest bit of pressure and she is ready to rid her body of that baby, first when the boys had to leave and now, when one of our boys were coming home injured…

"Alice relax honey okay? Rose will you be okay with Abby?" I asked and she nodded picking Abby up and taking her into the lounge while I got Alice into the car and then Carlisle who was white as a ghost and Esme.

I walked into the hospital already dialing Anthony he was groggy but woke right up when I told him everything while he dressed including the officer that decided to visit our house.

I got Alice settled into a room and hooked up to the monitors while we waited for Anthony, Alice didn't know the sex of the baby, neither did she have a stork party, she was adamant Jasper would be here before the birth of their child, we made sure she had everything but she skipped all the traditions saying they mean nothing without Jasper.

So here she was waiting to give birth to her baby while we waited to find out which one of our men was returning home injured, but thank the Lord alive, I realize in this instant that no matter how injured Edward had to come home it wouldn't make a difference to me and I think I understand unconditional love so much more now, than before, loving that person no matter what physical impairment they have they make your life better by just being part of it.

I haven't once stopped praying for our troops and I feel bad for always favoring the Cullen's but in my mind I was doing right by asking the Lord for their safe return home to their woman and children.

"Bella dear?" Renee asked and I had to resist the urge to smack her right in her face for being such a fucking whore and bad mother, but that would take me down to her level and I wasn't ready to stoop that low…..yet.

"Oh not now Renee" I pleaded

"I just wanted to give you these, you see unless you agree to my settlement I will be releasing them" she said walking away. I couldn't help but wonder if her marriage was in turmoil, why else would she be going to such drastic measures to get the money from me?

In the envelope were pictures of Edward and Jane they were being intimate, very intimate, holy shit these were borderline pornographic, and I hated that he shared such intimacy with Jane at all, he looked like he was worshipping her body, they were both beautiful and looked like they were made for each other, I can see why she cared deeply for Edward and if I were to lose him again I would fight with every fiber of my being for him, yet when she does it I feel like maybe I can judge her, well I can he is my man so fuck her!

"And just incase that isn't enough of a motivation I stumbled upon these little dirty secrets of your father, seems like they did more than just kill when they toured, the pictures proves just that" she said taking a flash drive from her bag and handing it to me.

I had no idea what the flash could hold but I hoped and prayed it wouldn't be as bad as she made it out to be, and that maybe just maybe she was desperate and calling my bluff, but judging by my luck of late my dad might just turn out the be the original Jack the ripper.

I was so screwed…

Alice's labor lasted 8 hours! 8 horrid hours….

8 hours of checking every patient that came in, 8 tireless hours of silent tears,8 hours of Alice bitching and moaning, 8 hours of Carlisle phoning every high powered militant he knew, and then finally,

Jet Jasper Whitlock (yeah I know what the fuck!) was born, healthy, and happy.

Alice not so much….she was weepy and un-consolable….

And then we all heard the overhead chopper land and Anthony rushed out to aid the Cullen on board, he rushed past us shielding the patient from our view which made me want to trip him, and then straight to surgery where he made us wait for a solid 2 hours before he emerged.

This was two hours of pacing the floor and listening to Alice wail, listen to Carlisle cussing each and every power the military had….two hours of praying non stop for our men to be safe even if it was selfish, I still prayed for that, the seconds on the clock ticket away so slow you could watch paint dry faster at this stage.

"Anthony please" I pleaded rubbing my tummy to sooth Edward Junior, the moment he stepped through the doors.

"It's Emmett" he said hanging his head, and you know when you get bad news and it doesn't pertain to you, you feel that surge of relief? I didn't feel it; I loved Emmett so very much and I was crushed….

"Rose is home watching Abby, and she isn't in the best condition what happened?" I asked

"He is okay now, we had to do a reconstruction on his hip, but he is doing so amazingly good, he is awake and alert now"

"I am going home to get Rose, so I can watch Abby while she comes here okay?" Esme offered.

"Can we see him?" Carlisle asked taking my hand, and gently rubbing my tummy with the other, he was so much like Edward and my dad, he cared and stood by his family no matter what the obstacle he was there making sure we were all okay, even if he had to sacrifice himself.

"No, but your lucky to know me" Anthony smiled as he lead us into ICU.

Emmett looked broken and underfed, his body had taken a beating but under the circumstances the relief at seeing him alive surpassed all the superficial bullshit, I did stop and thank the Lord for his hand in Emmett's safe return, but on the other side of my mind I just wish it was Edward sitting on the bed needing minor stitches or hydration….something small and quickly fixable…

"Emmett?" I said sitting down and taking his hand.

"Hey Bellsie boo," he laughed the meds were obviously working.

"Where is my Rose?"

"She is coming honey okay?" I pleaded standing and kissing him on the forehead.

"Are you? Wait! Am I dreaming?" he asked

"No, son she is pregnant again" Carlisle spoke for the first time and then Emmett gripped his hand in his.

"I am okay dad, were all are okay, don't worry, Bella you have to tell Alice too, Tell her Jasper is doing okay, and Edward, that man misses the shit out of you" he said and then his eyes drooped, he had both me and Carlisle in a death grip with both his hands… We both sat down and watched him sleep, just knowing he was here and safe was a very comforting thing and knowing Edward was okay made me smile on the inside at least for now. He slept restlessly and I kept wondering if maybe he is being haunted by what had happened on his tour, he was in bad shape but hip replacements have become something doctors do daily how badly the other damage is I don't know but for now we had comfort in knowing he was going to make it just fine..

"Rose, he is okay so just please try and stay calm?" I said once Rose stepped into the room her presence woke Emmett up and his eyes met hers, in that moment the whole world could seize to exist and these two would be oblivious to it all. Both me and Carlisle left giving the two of them some much needed space, I knew I would want space if the wheels were turned.

The flash drive in my bag was burning a whole right through it so I made haste to head home, that was once Alice was calm and her very hysterical, okay not hysterical but colic baby was down for a nap, the moment Esme left I stepped into Edward's study, placing my laptop on the spot his would usually occupy and powered it up, there were no more emails from him but mine hadn't bounced back which meant he at least got all my new emails.

I stuck the flash drive into the laptop and waited, I held my breath as document upon document was loaded, pictures of my father with young girls my age standing next to them in fear the look of sheer horror on their faces, his arm slung carelessly over her shoulder, his gun in the other hand, there were many more like these, pictures where they showed heads off like trophies the bodies no longer in sight, pictures where woman were tortured and beaten, this was not possible. I cannot understand how my father would be associated with shit like this? He only ever showed up in pictures posing next to young girls but never did he feature in any other pictures. I was rooted to the spot in fear; I didn't know how to process this information.

My phone ringing startled me as I held it in a death grip

"Hello?" I answered tired and weary.

"Oh my little girl saw those pictures did she?" Renee asked

"They don't prove anything"

"Oh but can you imagine what would happen should I release these? His memory would be desecrated, your reputation would be shattered along with many other innocent soldiers featured in the pictures, there is a lot at stake here Bella my sweet"

"I don't have the money Renee; no matter how much blackmail material you supply me with I don't have the fucking money to pay you"

"Well I know Edward does, it is time to tap into your resources my girl" she laughed and the line disconnected.

I stared the floor hoping that it would bring with it an answer to this fucking colossal cluster fuck of chaos I like to refer to as my life; I rubbed my tummy trying to calm down EJ.

I dialed into my internet banking something I hadn't done in many, many years, the funds were just always there, I invested the bulk and lived off the interest, which got transferred into my account by my broker, I would need to contact him and have my portfolio reviewed but then how was I to live without funds?

My account however showed an alarming amount of money that even with interest accumulating should not be possible? Had my broker released a portion of my investment? No?

No it seemed the our dear Edward had been paying in a substantial amount of money every single month, how he got my information only he would know but fuck, it was a welcome sight, not that I was anywhere near where I needed to be to shut Renee up but I could at least give her a pay off and beg her to wait right?

Alice was doing fabulous now that her little one was born, they hadn't even had time to discuss any of these details relating to names or what they both wanted for their child so she was going in blind and hoping against all hope that Jasper was going to be happy with the decisions she made. And I know how those insecurities can kill you on the inside, I cry myself to sleep most nights, and I wake up in panic when Abby calls to me, I hope Edward would be happy about how I raised Abby….

It seemed like those movies where time just seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, nothing mattered and hours turned into non sequential little details, I worked light shifts at the hospital and spend some time with Alice, who took to motherhood like it was a new dress she was sporting, and it suited her, she took photo's of everything and documented it for Jasper much like I was recording all Abby's big moments for her dad.

EJ was getting bigger by the day and Anthony just laughed when he came over to give me a foot or back rub which were very welcome, sleep wasn't something I did now days it hurt just like before and the bed just seemed bleak without Edward anyway so rather than upset myself I spent my time with my journal documenting my heartache which I will never tell Edward about for fear of hurting him, I chose to be here waiting for him because the alternative was unthinkable…

I was now heading for seven months pregnant and Edward's potent genes have once again made themselves know in the enormity of my son, Esme and Carlisle had now moved closer to us so they could help with Jet and Abby, and being around them just made me realize how much I have shut myself off from life in the last few months….

Emmett well, he was shipped to a rehabilitation centre in Los Angeles along with Rose, we didn't even get to say goodbye and I had a suspicion it had to do with not wanting to be bombarded with too many questions about where the fuck Edward and Jasper were and if they were coming home, he didn't want to be blinded by our fury I suppose, I called him often but Rose always answered and the response was always the same, he is making slow but steady progress and seeing a therapist, she didn't know if their relationship would survive, they were on very rocky ground it seemed.

I longed for Edward now more than ever I longed to be with him an to be held by him fuck I even missed fighting with him, Renee didn't go for my "pathetic attempt at a payoff" as she called it and Jane surfaced as her left wing shadowing her everywhere, the even thought they could invite themselves into our house, the fuck they can I told them right where they could get off with that shit.

But I was lonely, Alice was so busy with her little one that had a severe case of colic and Abby was now officially walking all over the house, I was going to spend my Saturday baby proofing cupboards and even the toilet it seems that she has developed a fetish for pulling the chain and watching the water swirl….yeah I know borderline psychotic, and she was talking up a storm, amazingly advanced for her age, but she was my only company most days and we spent hours just singing praying and talking about everyone, I suppose my word vomit got her going, she is now able to talk and hold conversations about everything, especially her dad.

I was restless and yet exhausted I opened the sliding door and watched the curtain swirl around as the wind swept it up…

I dozed off for a short while but I was woken up by the heavy sent know as Edward, my arms searched his side of the bed but I was met with the ice cold sheets, same as every other night since he left….and I whimpered…. Seven solitary months waiting for him, seven moths of missing him and crying for him, wishing he would return, seven months of praying non stop…..

"Bella?" I heard his voice call to me and I wept louder, it was like he was right here with me, like I could feel his presence, like I could feel his hand on mine….

Wait I could feel his hand on mine? Or was this a dream?

I opened my eyes and saw Edward's silhouette bathed in moonlight, he looked tired but so fucking fantastic!

"Edward, if this is a dream please don't wake me up okay?" I pleaded and I heard him chuckle.

"Not a dream baby" he said standing up and stripping before he slid into the spot next to me, not his spot, he slipped into mine, his head on my pillow, I moved closer to him, and his arms rounded my body but froze.

"I missed you so very much Edward, I…." I tried telling him but I cried.

"I know baby, I know" he said before his eyes closed, exhaustion taking over, he held me in a death grip, and I fell asleep in his possessive arms, but a few hours later EJ had had enough of the confined space and took to kicking his daddy in the ribs, I tried to moved away but Edwards arms didn't allow for that, EJ was trying to break out literally it felt like he was digging a tunnel with his feet through my ribcage.

I finally got out of Edwards arms with a struggle I might add, and just in time, it seems like little Abby was up and active already, it was also nearing time to get our little lady out of her cot and into her own sleeping bed.

"Good Morning princess" I smiled brightly walking into her room, nothing could wipe that smile off my face, not even Renee.

I took my baby in my arms and stopped to say a prayer of thanks that Edward had retuned home safe and unharmed and then I prayed for God to carry the burden of those who were lost and harmed to help their families move on from their loss.

"M-ning mama" Abby crooned

"Such a pretty princess" I smiled tucking her mop of hair behind her ear, her locks had grown out and now showed beautiful shining long hair, she was a sight to behold.

"Abby happy" she laughed when I kissed her tummy

"Mommy happy too princess" I smiled and put her on the floor and just like every other morning she hobbled over to her cupboard and pulled out a dress she wanted to wear, today she was going for a frilly pink dress.

I slipped it on for her along with her Ballet slippers before we brushed our teeth together.

"My hat" she pouted, now here is the story of the pout, Aunt Alice told her to always use it to get her way and it was too adorable to pass on and the hat was her little princess crown.

"Dada" she said as we stopped in front of the picture of Edward that I showed her a million times a day so she could place her soppy kiss on it.

I wanted Edward to sleep but Abby missed him so much I thought I would be nice to have her wake him up. So I took her hand and led her to our room where Edward was laying on his back dead to the world clutching my pillow.

"DA-DA!" she squealed in a high pitch voice and jumped onto the bed with glee.

Before Edward could even open his eyes she was placing sloppy drool-y kisses on his cheek her whole body on his chest as she kissed him senseless.

His eyes snapped open and he got the biggest smile on his face as his arms circled her.

"My beautiful Abby" he said hugging her close.

"Dada" she said a tear escaping her eye, I never once stopped to realize just how much she did miss him and it seemed like a fucking lot.

"I love you so much princess" he said when he finally released her, his tears running freely down his cheek.

"I love daddy" she proclaimed proud

"And I love EJ" she said smiling in my way

"And momma" she finished

"You have grown so much little lady" Edward said his eyes landing on me dressed only in his stretched out t-shirt my protruding tummy showing.

"Abby big girl" she said showing Edward her teeth.

"You sure are a big girl; do you have so more of those kisses for daddy?" Edward asked his eyes still on her.

"PLENTY" She giggled hopping onto his chest again and attacking her lips.

"Come mommy" She giggled when Edward tickled her tummy with his stubble and kisses, I wasn't sure if Edward was happy with me or not so I sat down on the side of the bed, and then his big hand gripped mine and pulled me to him, my head swung around and instantly his lips were on mine hot and unyielding as he kissed me with passion.

"I love you Bella so much" he said once Abby had made her presence known.

"I love you too Edward so very, very much" I cried

"Don't cry" Abby said taking her hand and catching my tear before she kissed my cheek.

"Umm, why don't you rest here and I will get some breakfast going?" I asked clearly skipping over my pregnancy.

"Sure" he smiled as I took Abby by the hand and led her out of the room.

"No momma" She cried

"Hey honey, don't cry, we are just going to make daddy some nice breakfast okay?" I said trying to calm her.

"No momma" She said looking back at Edward who was stunned into silence by her tears for him.

"Princess daddy wants to get into the tub with Mr. Crumbs" I pleaded hoping her bath teddy would lure her away or make her understand what Edward was going to do.

"I go with" she said leaving my hand and going over to sit on the bed with Edward, to say he was speechless was something else.

"You got fubbles?" she asked battling to pronounce her b

"Bubble" I said trying to help her

"I said fubbles" she said rolling her eyes, Edward roared with laughter.

I left the two of them there in the room to sort through lost time, Abby was laughing up a storm and I was sad that things seemed distant with me and Edward, and I hope we just needed to adjust and then we would be good as new!

I put the coffee on brew and threw together Abby's cereal and made some eggs and bacon for Edward, I wanted to prepare a feast but more than anything I wanted to stay around him for a long as possible, so I set the food warmer on and headed upstairs with a cup of coffee for Edward, tea for miss Abby with a yoghurt.

Edward was in the bath and Abby was sitting on the floor babbling up a storm she had even fetched her favorite Dolly Miss Alice to show him and was brushing dolly's hair furiously.

"Hey" I smiled handing Edward his mug of coffee while he lie in the tub his eyes firmly on my belly, and then I knelt down to give Abby her tea, in a spill proof Sippy cup.

"I missed a lot" he said watching Abby.

I didn't know how to respond because he did miss a lot a fucking hell of a lot but it was beyond his control.

"Is Jasper back?" I asked

"He is, wild horses could not keep him away" he laughed

"His colic little boy might" I teased knowing it is bullshit

"It is a boy?" he smiled and then his eyes travelled to my tummy again.

"Yes, Jet Jasper Cullen" I smiled

"And this on here is a boy. Edward Junior, seven months along" I said rubbing my tummy.

I didn't look up to meet his gaze his silence already said so much more than words could, he was upset, I could sense it.

"Abby honey why don't we go and get you ready for breakfast?" I asked and she got up gave Edward a kiss and followed me out.

I paced the floor while Abby sat at the table waiting for Edward…..

"Big girl" She smiled overjoyed as she ate a piece of toast

"Hey princess" Edward said coming into the kitchen he was dressed in a pair of jean no shirt no shoes his face looked pained.

He kissed Abby as he walked passed her to me, I froze on the spot.

He stopped right in front of me and placed his hand on my stomach running it along the length before he moved to kiss my stomach.

"Hey son, this is your dad, I love you so very, very much" he said choking up as tears streamed down his cheeks, he kissed my stomach and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me to him while his head rested on my stomach where EJ was kicking him.

"Edward?" I called softly pulling him up to me.

"Baby all I can say is I'm sorry" he smiled sadly before he kissed me.

"Yay" Abby cheered from behind as and we both started laughing as we turned to look at her, he hands were in the air.

"Huggies" She screamed with laughter and I pulled Edward along to hug her close.

"Daddy, pizza" She asked

"No princess cereal, pizza isn't for breakfast" I laughed

"She likes pizza?" Edward asked

"Yeah they do kiddies pizza, over at the Pizza hut, we took her there for her first birthday, I didn't want a party we were waiting for you" I said softly.

"I swear to God Bella, I am never deploying again" he cried

"I understand Edward I really do, it is your job"

"I missed Abby's first steps, and her teething, her picking up of words, I missed you finding out you were pregnant, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how you felt about more children and fu… I mean crap Edward I must be the worst woman alive, I am in the medical profession and I can't remember to get my own shot on time" I said on the verge of tears.

"I cannot tell you glad I am that you missed those shots, I only wish I was here to share in this pregnancy, but you know what they say, three's the charm" he smiled

"Are you okay with having anther child?"

"Bella I am okay with anything as long as it is with you"

"I need you so much Edward" I said throwing my expanding form into his arms and hugged him close again. 

"Tea pwuze" Abby asked said breaking the wonderful loving moment we shared.

"Coming up princess" I smiled pouring her some herbal tea into her Sippy cup and then I pulled mine and Edward's food from the warmer and placing his right next to Abby.

"Yay" She scream again when Edward took a seat next to her, seeing the two of them side by side took my breath away, they were so much alike.

"I like your crown" Edward said tapping her head, she gave him her ugly face the one where she is mad and frowns.

"Tis a hat" she said smacking his hand away and fixing her little tiara.

"Oh she has your temper all right' I laughed at his amused expression.

"I smell bacon" I heard Jasper yell from the door.

"Jasper" I called and then he wrapped his arms around me and then he caught sight of Abby and I was literally pushed aside, Alice was introducing Edward to Jet Cullen or JJ as Carlisle liked to tease

"Is that Miss Abby?" Jasper asked and I had been showing her all of their pictures everyday so I knew she recognized him.

"I Abby, ucl Jazz" she laughed

"Why Miss Abby can I pick you up so I can hug you real tight" Jasper asked kneeling down to her level

"Yay, luv huggies" She squealed

"Good because I brought you plenty" he laughed scooping her up, he stopped to admire her pretty dress before he hugged her.

"kiss-kiss" she cried grabbing his head between her hands and kissing his cheeks.

"Miss Alice" she screamed looking at Alice who was waiting for that exact response.

"I hug Jet" she pleaded and then Alice took Jet from Edward who looked beyond sexy holding their little one, and gently held him while Abby kissed his head and pretended to hug him.

"See I big girl" she grinned when she was done.

"You sure are honey" Edward beamed and then she held her arms up for him to scoop her up.

"Congratulations on your son Jasper he is gorgeous" I smiled and then he turned to me and it was like he noticed my stomach for the first time.

"And who is this little one" he asked walking over to rub my tummy, he looked sad

"Edward Junior" I proclaimed

"I missed Alice being pregnant" he said almost in a whisper.

I didn't how to respond so I didn't, he went over and took Jet into his arms and kissed his bald little head.

"Kiss-kiss" Abby called and attacked Edward, yeah little Abby sure loved loving.

"She really loves hugs and kisses, oh and hats" I laughed walking over to Edward and standing in his embrace his bare arm around my waist.

"Well we were thinking that seeing as Emmett will be home this weekend we all drive down to Dad and Esme, surprise them" Jasper asked and even though I wanted nothing more than to lock the door and make sure that Edward was only ours I knew I was being selfish, Carlisle and Esme had been amazing in Edwards absence so I owed them some respect.

"I wish I could lock the door and block the outside world but I suppose going to see dad is a good idea." Edward smiled

"Want to go to grandpa honey?" Edward asked Abby.

"YAY!" she said clapping her hands making us all laugh.

"So we will see you all tomorrow?" Jasper asked and Edward got up with Abby in tow to walk them all out, I hung back, I felt unsure of some stuff I needed to connect with Edward and it felt like he had so much to catch up with.

I needed to sort through some shit with Renee and then I needed to sort through my emotions with Edward.

"Daddy play with Abby" Abby asked

"Anything honey" he smiled and they made their way to the room,

I took Edwards bag from the floor and pulled out all his dirty clothes and threw them in the washer, I didn't want to rummage through his bag so I zipped it back up, and went to clean up the kitchen when I realized just how quiet the two was.

I went in search of them and found Abby and Edward asleep on our bed, Abby was on his chest as he held her close.

I snapped a picture with my phone and then I heard the doorbell, I almost took myself out trying to get to the door before the bell rung again.

It was Renee and her entourage….

"Please keep it down Abby has just gone down for a nap" I pleaded leading them into Edwards study.

"You're getting fat?" Jessica asked eyeing me with hate thankfully I had pulled on a pair of pants and a nice top.

"No I am pregnant" I snapped

"Wow, you have been fucking around behind Edwards back?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"You know I am here for my money Bella don't fuck with me" Renee screamed louder than necessary the study door was open so I knew Edward was up now, even though I prayed exhaustion was the reason for his nap.

"Just keep you're fucking voice down" I whispered

"Please it isn't like that little brat needs to rest don't demons need to stay awake?" she snapped

"Don't ever refer to my daughter in any unseemly manor again, and why the fuck are you all in our house?" Edward coming to stand next to me, I was thankful he had slipped a shirt on.

"Edward I….there are things…." I said stuttering

"What things?" he asked calmly turning to me.

"Bella I need you to tell me what fucking things you are referring to now" he said losing his calm.

"A lot of things Edward, it isn't like you have been here, but I tried"

"Get to the fucking point!" he barked and I flinched, his eyes softened and he took my hand, I took a few seconds to calm down before I answered him.

"I need to give Renee money and I don't have it, Jenks met with her and her lawyer and they said they would settle for 4.5 million and I don't have it, she knows I don't have it and now she is blackmailing me with pictures of you and Jane and some stuff from when my dad toured china some time ago, there are documents of torture and rape and I don't even know what else, and she said if I don't come up with the money she is going to release it all to the press" I rambled off.

"That's it? This shit is about money? You have Bella on edge and nervous for fucking money?" he asked walking to move a portrait on the wall and keying in a pin to a safe I didn't even know existed, he pulled a book out.

He sat down at his desk and then he started writing,

"Here, now get the fuck out of our lives, and be warned I am going to hunt you down and bring you and Phil in on a federal court marshal for unlawful distribution of military property, you are facing some pretty hefty charges here, and don't run, because no matter where you are I will find you and I will make you pay for fucking up Bella's life, you are going to regret the day you blackmailed my fiancé" Edward said his nose touching Renee's where she sat routed to the spot.

"And you? You think you can go around ruining my reputation because I fucked you? Think again my credibility is based on my work ethic, however I am going to make sure you never get another job in this state again so if I were you I would make sure to stay pretty tight with Renee there seeing as she is rolling in the dough now, and Jessica you are fired"

"Now all of you get the fuck out of my house before I toss you all out physically" he screamed marching them all out, I was still in his study sitting on his chair trying to work through the shit storm that just hit this study.

"Baby?" he said going on his knees in front of me.

"I am so sorry, I will pay you back Edward every single sent I promise, I can give you half now and then I can pay off the rest" I cried crawling into his lap.

"I don't give a shit about the fucking money" he snapped

"It is a lot of money Edward and you just signed a check" I mumbled

"Baby that isn't even the tip of the iceberg, I have a very hefty trust fund that I had invested very wisely, and I can afford it" he explained

"You shouldn't have to, it is my mother and it is my debt to pay"

"Bella, do you still want to marry me?" he asked like that is even a fucking question

"More than anything"

"Then you need to know that what is mine is yours, I am nothing without you, the money means nothing if I cannot have you and Abby and Edward junior in my life, I need you" he said pulling me to him kissing me on the lips.

My body molded to his, his touch sent my body into shivers, the same feeling as before like this is what our bodies were made for.

"I need you so bad right now" I moaned into his mouth.

"I feel like I need to go into the bathroom and jerk off so I can calm myself down so I don't hurt you" he laughed

"I haven't even tried something like that, so maybe I need to run around the block a few times" I teased

"You mean you haven't ripped out the batteries?" he chuckled and then he scooped me into his arms and carried me over to the couch in the corner of his office.

"No, you have ruined it for me, nothing compares to you"

"Duly notes I have a few months to catch up on" he smiled down at me as I lay on my back while he hovered over me.

"It feels like we have been here before" I giggled

"Yeah this exact situation" I smiled and his features softened.

"I cannot ever recover the time I lost with you all but I promise to make up for it ten fold" he smiled shifting to pull his shirt over his head, he looked even more buff than before every muscle in his chest and arms bulged as he moved

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" he teased

"Yeah the thing is your looks totally delectable and mine looks like I am big fucking mamma" I moaned

"Bella you are radiant, you were so fucking sexy with Abby, I am dying to see your gorgeous body now" he said shifting so he could pull my shirt over my head, I was thankful for my lacy maternity bra even though he ripped it off me in a flash exposing my naked breasts to him.

"Beautiful" he breathed before he latch onto my chest nibbling on my sensitive nubs his warm hand on my hip I wanted to rock my crotch into his hip bone.

I opted to run my hand through his soft hair in the mean time while I enjoyed the exquisite feel of his mouth on my body, he moved down further kissing my stomach and then, well then Abby woke up and came bounding into the study.

"Kiss, kiss" She shouted and landed on top of me and Edward laughing we both groaned but he extracted her so I could pull my shirt on real fast.

"Animal, animals, animals" she chanted

"Baby please tell me you haven't turned our back yard into a petting zoo" Edward laughed

"Zoo" Abby said clapping her hands

"Nope, she wanted to go to the zoo, we go every week" I explained

"Zoo it is" Edward said scooping Abby up and flying her around the room.

"I'll go get ready" I said pouting.

I really needed to get some sexing in.

I pulled on a fresh top and bra before I packed a bag for Abby, and then I slipped into a pair of comfy sneakers.

Edward came bounding into the room and kissed me on the way to his closet and slipped on a pair of sneakers.

"I wear balit slippers" Abby proclaimed proudly at her bedazzled ballet slippers which I had to make thank you very much.

"Ballet princess" I tried correcting her but she rolled her eyes which had Edward in hysterics again.

"They sure are pretty" Edward said sneaking a peek at her slippers.

"Momma made it" she explained

'She did?" he asked cocking his eyebrow at me.

"It took a very long time and a years salary in bedazzled stones" I laughed

"A year well spent" he laughed as we made our way out to the car.

I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing because I strapped Abby in and then I climbed into the driver seat when I looked to the side there stood Edward holding my door open for me.

"Sorry old habit" I mumbled slipping over the consol to my seat.

The zoo was fun and Edward laughed constantly at Abby imitating all the animals and laughed even more when he found out all the animals had girl names even the fucking lions and tigers they were all, Tasha, Tina, tinka, sally and Maddy.

Funny thing though the biggest lion in the pride was named Edward.

"Oh so he gets a boy name?" Edward asked amused at the way she was saying his name

"He is strong like you" Abby proclaimed proudly.

"So you know my name is Edward?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"What is my name honey?" he asked

"You Daddy Edward Cubben" she smiled proudly

"I am! And you are Princess Abby Cubben" he laughed

"I want pony" she grinned

"No baby we spoke about this no ponies okay?" I asked and she looked at Edward pouting

"What the heck?" he said hopping up and looking at me and then Abby

"Where did she learn that?" he asked

"Alice" I laughed

"That is a very powerful weapon" he said not even looking at Abby.

"Then ice cream?" Abby asked still pouting

"Holy shit" he mumbled looking at me he was nervous

"Ice cream it is" he laughed and then let out a sigh of relief when she smiled dropping the pout.

"I wanted to run out and buy her a fucking pony" he whispered to me as we made our way along the path to the parlor in the middle of the zoo.

"Don't you dare" I laughed

We ate ice cream well they did I didn't need more weight so I settled on a fruit smoothie.

"Meliscios" Abby exclaimed licking her lips

"Delicious baby" I smiled

"Like I said" she proclaimed rolling her eyes

"That's not nice honey" Edward said.

"Abby bad?" she asked pouting and Edward crumbled

"No Abby you're not bad you perfect honey" he pleaded

"She manipulates Edward don't let her under your skin" I laughed

On the way home we stopped for take out and then we got Abby bathed and ready for supper.

Edward read to her and sung her to sleep and then I was out…..cold….

I felt Edward slip into bed, and I was wearing one of his shirts again, his hand was rubbing my belly and I vaguely remember him talking to EJ before I was gone again.

I didn't even hear him get up for Abby when she woke in the middle of the night but he did, and then when I finally woke up form the best sleep I have had in moths he had all our bags packed and breakfast ready, I pouted…

"Not you too" he said placing the tray next to me

"I fell asleep Edward I am sexually frustrated and I fell asleep" I moaned

"Well why don't you eat your breakfast, Abby is still down and I will tend to some of your needs okay?" he asked

"You want me to eat while we make love?" I asked

"Nope, I want you to eat while I have my breakfast" he smiled diving under the covers and pulling my ass down to him.

I heard my panties rip and then his mouth was on me his lips exploring his tongue tasting and his fingers stroking….

Food be dammed….

"I want you Edward" I whispered and then his face was out of the covers and he was nose to nose with me.

"I won't last" he said

"I don't care just please be inside of me"

His fingers entered me again working me into a cold sweat and frantic frenzy until I felt like I was going to explode while he gently bit down on my nipple…

"Edwar…d….." I moaned and then the long wait was over he entered me swiftly rocking his hips back and forth while my orgasm ripped through me like rapid fire, my body was aflame as he pushed in and then out…

"I can't…." he moaned and then I felt his release inside of me and then he picked up the frenzy again rocking back and fort, his body glistering as he worked my body over.

His hand rubbed down my body making contact with my clit rubbing it vigorously…

"I need you to come for me baby" he pleaded

And I complied I came around his cock sucking him deep inside of me….

"That's my girl" he said as another orgasm rocked through him.

"Wow two for two" I laughed when I finally caught my breath.

"Baby I can go twenty for twenty if we had the time" he winked and then slipped his pants back on to go and check on Abby who was starting to stir.

I ate my breakfast and I heard him negotiate outfits with her and then it was hair time and she made him brush his teeth with my toothbrush and then he had to pick out a new hat/ tiara for her, her other pairs of ballet slippers which had only a few bedazzling stones on but still very bling bling…

"Oh my don't you look pretty" I smiled when she finally made it to our room, I was dressed and hoping she wasn't going to be difficult with her cereal this morning but to my utter surprise she crawled onto the bed and started nibbling on my scrambled eggs and bacon, then she remembered she forgot her prayer, at which stage she stopped and cried, I didn't mention to her she forgot it quite a few time already….

"I didn't pway" she pouted to Edward

"Its okay honey we can do it together okay?" he asked and she nodded her tears dropping form her eyes with the motion.

"God is gweat, God is cool, wets all fank him for the foof, amen" she proclaimed proudly. Yeah she decided Cool is better than Good …..

"That is pretty" He smiled scooping up a slice of toast, she abandoned the bacon and did the same, man if only that could work with broccoli!

"I missed too much" Edward said looking down at his little girl eating away

"You're here now" I smiled

We headed down to the already loaded car and this time Edward strapped Abby into her chair, I stood back, maybe I needed to give the two of them some space and time so they can learn together, he has indeed missed out on so much.

"I was thinking" he said once we were on the road and heading to Esme and Carlisle.

"Maybe we should have a big party this weekend, invite some people over to the house Anthony, Alec, Dean, Marco, maybe even the General, we can have a welcome home / happy birthday and good recovery, congratulations on the pregnancy and welcome to the world Jet party"

"Sounds good, just don't know if it will be good for Rose and Emmett"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rose has been absent from our lives a lot, we only saw Emmett for like half an hour and that was directly after the op, when we call she answers his phone, she is under weight and she just recently told us she had a miscarriage just after you all left, there have been so many things, I mean the night you all left we spent at the hospital with Alice almost losing Jet, and then Rose tells us she did have a miscarriage when the office told us Mr. Cullen was being flown in for medical attention Alice went into labor and it has all been such a cluster F-U-C-K" I say spelling fuck so Abby doesn't understand.

"Wow I did miss a lot" he mumbles.

We drive in silence and I can see he is mulling over everything and I didn't tell him to hurt him, I just wanted him to know that we were here dealing with shit too.

"Did you see a lot of thing that might cause you to go crazy and start locking yourself away?" I asked feeling stupid about the question but the truth of the matter is that a lot of soldiers come back and they are flooded with nightmares and pain about the things they have done and had to endure.

"No baby" he smiled and I was at ease some people have it easier than others it seemed. Thankfully for us he was one of them.

Abby was dozing off too and I was glad she was a real little busy body that one.

"Edward? Can I ask you something?" I say not really looking at him but I can feel his gaze on me.

"Anything" he breaths

"Do you think you'll deploy again?" I say and it is nothing more than a whisper

"There is always the possibility, but I want out, I cant even try to leave again, this time almost killed me and I cannot even begin to imagine if I will survive being away again." He says and I want to believe him, but no one really knows what the future holds right?

"You still want to marry me?" he asks and this time I do meet his gaze

"More than anything" I smile.

"Have you started any of the arrangements?" he asks

"I tried, but then I couldn't secure a venue because for that I would need a date, and then I tried shopping for a wedding gown but I didn't know when we would be getting married and how far along I would be"

"I don't want to wait long okay?" he asks and I nod.

We are the first to arrive at Esme and Carlisle and to say they are beyond elated to see us is an understatement apparently the boys wanted to surprise them with their homecoming.

"I love you" I heard Carlisle whisper to Edward and it is a very heartfelt moment. To see a father and son push all masochism aside and just be is a very rewarding feeling.

"Miss Abby" Carlisle croons and pulls Abby into his arms.

"Kiss-Kiss" she says and plants one right on his lips.

"I missed you" he laughs

"I miss too" she beams.

We were still busy unloading when Jasper and Alice pulled up, Jet was fast asleep and Alice handed him over very willingly to Esme and then us woman folk were pushed into the house so the men could bring our luggage in.

"So how did Edward take the news of EJ?" Esme asked switching the kettle on.

"He feels bad for missing out on so much but he is happy"

I try not to let my in-societies show, things cant always be about me it needs to be about him for a change.

"Baby while we're here I need to go and check the progress on the house, dad says they are putting the final touches on and then we can move!" he beams

"Oh, I would need to tell Anthony, I hope they will cope minus my hands, not like I am back full time"

"What are you talking about?' he says

"I took a nursing course and I have been helping out at the hospital, I didn't tell you did I?'

"No you didn't, but I don't want you to just walk out we can stay close to the base for as long as you want okay?" he says kissing me on the head.

Is that what I want? No, I want to do what is best for my family and that would mean a bigger space because God knows we need it, we have another baby on the way and no room to put another crib and play things, which reminded me of the rocking horse.

"Edward?" I say absentmindedly while he is talking away with Abby and Carlisle

"Did you send the rocking horse?"

"Yes, I ordered it about a month before her birthday, did she like it?'

"She loved it" I smile

"MISS ABBY!" Emmett booms almost knocking the door from its hinges as he opens it announcing his arrival.

"Ucl Emit" she screams and hops off her dads lap to run to the door, Emmett looks good older and pained but better, he has a cane in his one hand and Rose on the other, a blossoming Rose I might add.

"Oh just look at how big you got" he smiles and lifts her into his arms.

"I missed you" she says and snuggles into his chest, he breaks down into tears and she tries to dry them with her tiny hands, amazingly Abby is still able to recall her favorite person other than her dad up from memory.

"Don't cry" she says and kisses his lips.

"You are such a beautiful little lady"

"I'm a pwincess" she beams

"That you are" he beams

When he puts her down she runs right back to Edward, who looks broken at seeing his brother walking with a cane.

"Don't please" he says and pulls both his brothers to him while they hug each other close, Carlisle gets pulled into that too.

He kisses me and then my stomach before everyone is finally settled.

Jet wails from his carry chair and Emmett moves to get him.

"Well, well little man how are you?" he asks holding the tiny baby in his big arms.

"How are you?" I ask Rose when she sits down for tea.

"Better, we needed the time"

"I am happy for you, you look much better"

"So, I would like to run something by you boys" Carlisle says looking pissed off.

'Shoot" Emmett says stuffing food down his throat, some things never change, I have Abby on my lap and I am sitting so close to Edward he can hardly move.

"Are all of my grandkids going to be born out of wedlock?" he says and we all start laughing. In truth I suppose they all are.

Rose blushes.

"Not ours" Emmett declares and we all turn to look at him and then Rose.

"We eloped" she shrugs.

"Why?" A heartbroken Esme ask.

"We did what was best for us, we needed it" Emmett said coming to Rose's defense and wrapping her in his arms.

"You all saw how bad she was doing, I needed to take matters into my own hands, when we got to LA they wouldn't even let Rose see me because we weren't family and it pissed me off"

"One phone call is all it would have taken, I don't get why all you kids think everything needs to be done in the secret, Bella not telling anyone about both her pregnancies, Alice waiting a few months to tell us about her, Rose never once mentioning her Miscarriage or pending nuptials, am I that bad a mother?" Esme says and tears run down her cheek before she storms out the kitchen, utter silence is left in her path….

"I only have one offence, I win" Alice mumbles under her breath and we all try not to laugh but who says shit like that…

"Do you think this is a disappointment competition?" I snap fuck I wanted to smack her but that would just come out wrong.

"Yeah, and I take third place"

"You can see she got some serious nookie this one" I laugh pointing to Alice who in a very mature gesture sticks her tongue out at me.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi all, thanks for your patience….

Hope you are still with me, if you are or even if you hate me, pleaser review I appreciate all kinds of feedback, I am already working on the next chapter..

Love you all….

I do not own these characters, they all belong to the talented SM!

Chapter 24

Esme planning a party is lethal, she goes borderline psychotic, I don't just mean this in a vague maybe she needs to reel it in kind of way, I mean this woman needed some Prozac and a fucking leash, this wasn't my pregnancy hormones irritating me to the brink of absolute insanity it was Esme driving me to the edge and I was going to willingly fling myself over it.

She was the freaking party nazi, she was on the phone and on the internet, while she was sending people to stores, and funny thing is she was doing this all simultaneously.

Bobbing and weaving from side to side, Edward tried to take my tasks but that meant I was constantly around Esme, who just assumed that I was done and kept piling on more on me, eventually I just had enough and I grabbed another shopping list out of her grubby paws and left our beautiful daughter to help Edward out while I went to the store, I had to sneak away after because Edward insisted he could still make it to the shops once he was done with what ever the hell his sexy slick ass was up to.

He looked so good all sweaty and toned and sexy and toned, did I mention he looked good….oh my good Lord how could one person be so physically turned on after not having sex for so long.

Now I am like a starved woman at an all you can eat buffet that has the restrictions of a fucking low carb diet!

I drove around the block like such a lazy lard ass waiting for a parking spot in front of the store to clear when it finally dawned on me take notice of my surroundings, I circled the lot for the fourth time, enjoying my laziness but then I saw a yellow ford pick up following me, maybe I was being paranoid and so I circled the lot one more time, and so did the ford? Was my mind running away with me, was I assuming someone would actually go through the effort to located me and then had me followed? Did I bear that type of importance?

No, so I backed my lazy ass into a parking spot and hurriedly dashed into the store, but seriously I hobbled at the exact speed as a tortoise, but in my pregnant state that was like Husain Bolt breaking a world record.

The shopping list items were very specific down the correct brand, who the hell was that freaking compulsive? I took a shopping care because lugging a basket around was so beyond my real of capabilities right now, I was horny and tired, wait…..I wonder if I could get Edward to like do me while I slept? I mean that is okay if I give him the go ahead right?

Sick, sick, sick, my inner voice kept hissing…

Oh well, shopping for food it was.

I tried to concentrate but then I found myself wondering down the isle that held condoms and lube, and I kept thinking of Edward, I needed to focus, but there was this obnoxious guy behind me that had the most annoying post nasal drip that caused him to sniff every so often and I felt like he was right up against my back, I wanted to turn around and clobber him with the role of ham I picked up for Esme but that would be a waste of very good ham.

So I hobbled on faster, in an attempt to get away but it was like the hare and the tortoise in a race, each turn I would take he would be right there sniffing down my fucking neck, the hair on the back of my neck rose because this whole situation was freaking me out severely.

I chucked random objects into the trolley and tried to focus on the shopping list but the piece of shit with the snot in his throat was there every step I took, I felt my fear turn to anger and then I turned to approach him.

"Is there a particular reason you're following me?" I snapped and the laughed

"Maybe there is, maybe your on my most wanted person list" he said he looked disgusting, he had a greasy mop of hair and a beard that has turned yellow, and had some crumbs in, his pot belly protruded under his shirt and his hands were grease stained, I noticed this as he ran his through his grease ball of a scalp.

"Look just leave me be please" I said an pushed forward but so did he, I felt this feeling of unease settle over me and I wanted to panic and call Edward but that seemed so pathetic, I pushed my phone back into my bag and followed Esme's shopping list to the t, well apart from the random shit I tossed into trolley whenever I felt panicked.

I made it to the check out stand with a renewed surge of energy that made me feel like now I could literally break all kinds of records, currently I wanted to race my items though the check out, I felt empowered when the cashier had to ask me to slow down, I wanted a damn trophy for this, but there was still so much going on around me, I wanted to stay alert, the grease ball with snot was standing by the door with his arms folded and he didn't even try to pretend to not be watching me. Was I freaking out? HELL yes, enough to let Edward know…maybe not, maybe this is all just in my head and he is just an overly friendly asshole who thinks he is irresistible to woman?

I took a deep breath and waited while they loaded my cart with the bags and I paid, the cashier eyed me warily like I was a fraud of sorts and that made me squirm even more, the snot ball was still in the door looking at me like I was a meal, this shit was getting real, I shook my head, signed the receipt and tucked my purse under my arm as I made my way out of the store.

"Isabella Swan" he hissed under his breath as I passed him, he definitely knew my name, so this wasn't a coincidence.

"Sorry I think you have the wrong person" I stated and made a bee line for the car, he strolled after me, and I wish I had something I could protect myself with.

Then I got to the car and I tried to look around and make sure I was surrounded with people while I unloaded the car, I didn't care that I might break something I threw all the bags into the car real fast, I was scared, shitless and I wasn't ashamed to admit it, I wanted to be back at the house with Abby and Edward wrapped in his arms and safe, I should have listened to him but no! Not me I always have to have that edge of deviance in me!

I took my cell phone out of my bag very discreetly while the snot ball leaned against his yellow ford that I had thought was following me earlier and he just watched me…..

His phone just rang! Why the hell do people have phones if they never answer? I slammed the trunk closed and just discarded the cart in front of another car, common courtesy loses when fear is threatening to rip your insides out.

I got into the car and locked the doors hastily and breathed a sigh of relief just knowing I had these breakable windows to shield me gave me some marginal comfort.

I started the car with very shaky hands, EJ was literally trying to kick his way out of my stomach as I backed out of the spot and slammed on brakes when the pick up moved to box me in, but then the driver laughed and reversed so I could get out, I didn't do it with grace either I nearly took out a woman on her way to her car, a car and the cart I was using, and that was just me backing out of the parking spot, then I nearly missed a stop because I was focussing on the asshole behind me.

And then the pick up was next to me, I felt fear rip me apart I panicked and I heard my cell phone ring, I tried to answer it and drive which wasn't easy but I got it on the last ring, and just as I answered the Ford slammed into the side of the car making me almost lose control.

"Bella? What the hell is going on, where are you?" Edward said frantically on the other end of the phone

"I..fuck…." I screeched as the driver reared the side of the car again, I was having a really hard time staying on the road now this guy meant business and I was no match.

"Bella!"

"Edward, I don't know, I am on my way home and someone is trying to push me off the road….I am on the corner of shake spear and Knight" I mumbled trying to take note of my surroundings.

"Baby, I need you to stay calm were coming" he screamed and I swerved to miss the car and then he decided to go in behind me and hit the rear, I jerked forward and hit my head on the steering wheel, and then I felt like I was going to puke…

Why the hell would anyone do this? What had I done to deserve this, have I not endured endless amounts of stress over the last two years to last me sufficiently into retirement?

I wanted to rub my tummy and sooth EJ but right now I was feeling like I wasn't going to be getting out of this car in one piece, I put my indicator on to turn and so did the Ford and then I inched forward and he came into my side and I served to go straight, thankfully there was traffic on the strait stretch and I was able to get some headway, but I could still see him a few cars down, he was tailing me and I was driving recklessly and getting the stink eye from other drivers when I overtook and almost smacked into another car.

I took deep calming breaths and then I cried, holy shit did I cry like a baby.

Pull you self together Bella! I almost screamed at myself and then I took my phone to call Edward but it was dead, just my FUCKING luck….

A Robot was coming up and the last thing I wanted was to have to stop at a red light and have this asshole coming up behind me again and rearing the car, so I accelerated and then I almost hit another car the car braked tyres screeching and rubber burning I looked in me rear mirror as the car came up behind me light flashing and it was Edward, the pick up seemed to have disappeared, I stopped dead in the road and got out, cars hooted and I was tempted to give them the finger but that wasn't on my list of things to cope with so I crumbled into Edwards arm.

"Bella holy shit what happened?" he asked cradling my head to his chest as I cried and screamed in the middle of the road.

"A yellow Ford pick up, was following me, and then he tried to push me off the road" I hiccupped between tears and gasping for breath, EJ doing his thing in my tummy with frantic motions, and then I stood back and heaved, I heaved so bad I though I was going to puke up the baby too….not really it is just such a gut wrenching thing that it feels like your inside will followed suite!

"Baby I need you to take deep breaths and calm down okay?" he asked and I tried to concentrate on his soothing voice…

"I cant" I sobbed and then I tried, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, I felt my body relax as he rubbed my back, and then I stopped heaving, he handed me a tissue and a bottle of water, both of witch I was grateful for. I cleaned my self up marginally and then he moved us both to the car, Emmett was directing cars to pass us, and people didn't even try to fuck with him, he was in a bad mood and screaming at some drivers as they passed.

Edward helped me into the passenger side of the car and then he slipped in beside me, I closed my eyes and tried to will my body to just relax and calm down, I rubbed my belly trying to tell EJ that all is going to be okay but I had to will my mind to calm down too, the bump on my head was giving me a head ache and then the car stopped and we were home safe, and I was thankful for the Edward and I was pissed at myself for not phoning him the second I realised I was being followed, so much could have been avoided if I just reacted in time. I put my unborn baby in harms way because I doubted in my own sanity.

Abby jumped into my arm the moment the car door opened and Edward helped me out, I cradled her to my chest and resisted the urge to sob into her hair as I felt her little arms wrap around me, to be loved like that, there is no greater gift.

"What happened to the car?" she asked and I turned and saw that snot ball had done some major damage to the car, the doors were dented and the back of the car all smashed up.

"Mommy was playing bumper cars with another big car on the road honey" I lied trying to smile through the pain.

"Without me" she pouted

"Sorry baby this one was for grownup only, but I promise you me and daddy will take you to the one for kiddies okay?" she perked up at the mention of this and took my hand and skipped into the house, everyone was in there waiting to bombard me with a million questions but with Abby there they knew nothing would come to light.

"Abby, why don't we go to my room and dress like your Barbie dolls, I will let you do my hair and make up?" Rose asked Abby and she starting jumping around with joy…

Rose stopped to hug me on her way out of the lounge and then I was staring into the very tired and concerned eyes of Edward.

"I know you need to hear all of it, but I need to brush my teeth, and calm down EJ with a cup of tea" I asked and he nodded, I hobbled off to the room to brush my teeth and then cry some more, I washed my face and then I walked to the kitchen a steaming cup of tea on the counter and five very anxious family members waiting for me to talk.

"Why did you go to the store after I explicitly told you I would do it?" Edward snapped at me.

"I needed to do something I am an independent woman I don't need you doing everything for me!"

"And look where that got you!" he murmured

"Don't you fucking dare pin this shit on me, sure I went to the store but how in the hell was I suppose to know some psychotic snot sniffing asshole was going to try and push me off the road?"

"What?" they all said simultaneously

"Which part confused you all?" I snapped feeling very irritated.

"How do you know he was a snot sniffing psychotic, apart from the fact that he might be psychotic for trying to push you off the road?" Edward asked

"Well, when I got to the store I noticed the pick up behind me, but I thought I was being paranoid, so I just carried on, but when I was going down the isle looking for the stuff on the list when I felt someone very close to me and he kept sniffing but like really sniffing back, made my stomach churn, he stayed close to me the whole time, I snapped and asked him why he was following me and he said because I was on his most wanted persons list, I asked him to leave me alone, he didn't, he even waited by the door while I was paying, when I passed him he hissed my name but like Isabella Swan" I said trying to imitate the way the Psycho snot said it. "I told him that he had the wrong person but he didn't care, he stood and watched me as I unloaded the cart and then when I drove off he tried to box me in but something happened so he backed up, when I got to a quiet stretch he kept trying to ram the car and push me off the road"

"Why didn't you call me from the store and tell me?" Edward asked in a much calmer voice now.

"I thought I was just being paranoid but when he knew my name I did try to call you but you didn't answer" I mumbled and picked my tea up with shaky hands.

Edward came to sit next to me and put his arm around me pulling me close to him, close enough to hear the frantic beating of his heart.

"Jasper go to the store and get the surveillance footage, Emmett I need you to get into the traffic control Satellite surveilance and trace Bella's route and see what you can come up with, and check footage outside our house for the last 24 hours they had to know we were here and knew Bella was leaving, Dad you need to check Bella out, Esme you need to reign it the fuck in" Edward stated firmly and people jumped to do what he said, well not Esme she looked quilt stricken.

"Please don't beat yourself up for this, there was no way anyone could have predicated so sick bastard will try to hurt me" I pleaded with her and I got up from Edwards arms to hug her, it was the real motherly type of hug the one that no words can describe, that was until EJ thought it was time to start kicking the living shit out of Esme.

"Wow, he is very active" she smiled and rubbed my belly, then I was to sit back with my feet elevated and have Carlisle check me out and make sure I wasn't concussed or traumatized…..yeah I know how can you not be after what just happened?

Sometimes I feel unsure of myself but then I remember I pushed a baby out of my vagina and it occurs to me I am a bad bitch!

"I still wish I knew what was going through your head, you should have called me, and I cannot protect you if you aren't honest and open with me." Edward complained while Carlisle was tending to the bump on my head and I literally saw red.

"Oh I apologize for inconveniencing you, I mean it isn't like I am used to having you around!" I snapped a little too loud.

"Baby, just calm down!"

"Don't make me mad and then tell me to calm down, it is like shooting someone and telling them not to bleed!" I snapped then I got up, I may have hit Carlisle hand away and I stomped to Rose's room to play with Abby.

I paced the floor outside Rose's room and tried to get my temper under control before I went in to see Abby but the bizarre events of today just wasn't allowing my body to ease up, I knocked softy and then entered, Abby had made so many knots in Rose's hair it was hard to imagine it with it's sheer elegance the way she usually wore it, and her eyes were in dark blue eye shadow it kind of looked like someone beat her up rather than make up, and she was wearing blood red lipstick applied like a circus clowns….

"Oh Rose you look gorgeous" I teased and fell down on the bed; Abby made a bee line for me and curled into my side.

"Missed you" she said and placed little kisses over my face.

"I missed you too baby"

"Why don't we go and have supper and then we pull on our pj's then we can watch Tinkerbelle before Bed?" I asked and she hopped up and started jumping around, she insisted that Rose join us and then we were bathing and scrubbing while Rose called in an order of take out, and then I was side stepping Edward and everyone else until we finally settled down to Tinkerbelle and the secret of the lost something or the other, Edward,. Jasper and Emmett even joined me Rose, Alice, Esme and Carlisle so we could all watch this with Abby, Alice finally had her little screamer down for the night.

Edward and Emmett laughed when Abby told them that tomorrow they were going to be male fairies and dress in tights but Rose snorted and told Abby she can have that if he wants! Oh my can you imagine?

I must have fallen asleep on the couch because I felt Edward hoist my gigantic body into his arms and carry me off to bed.

"I have to get Abby down" I mumbled and then I vaguely remember him telling me she is settled, I was lost in his arms as I fell back against his chest and allowed my body to just rid itself naturally of the stress of the day, I was so exhausted I didn't even dream, of the horrors of the day.

I woke up bright and early to the delicious smell of bacon eggs and mushroom and oddly enough burnt toast…bleh! 

I dressed and then I headed to Abby's room but she wasn't there, I hear her giggling in the kitchen and I seemed to be the last one to rise, there was a big buffet breakfast ready and waiting while Edward, Emmett and Jasper seemed to be helping which would explain the burn toast and Abby had a wooden spoon and was telling them all what to doo, oh my a sight to behold.

"Mommy!" she screamed and darted for me, picking her up was becoming a very uncomfortable task but somehow I still managed and we hugged and kissed like long lost relatives!

"I love you to the stars and back" she said and then I put her down, today she was Tinkerbelle crown and wings included!

"You look very pretty" I smiled and fixed her little tiara/hat.

"Good morning beautiful" Edward said and gave me a searing kiss that was so sinful I could feel the flames of hell scorching my ankles.

"Wow, I take it your not upset with me anymore?" I asked pushing my luck.

"I was never mad at you to start of with; your safety isn't something I take lightly"

"Well I am safe now, and I won't venture outside of your realm of sight!' I teased and grabbed a cup of coffee only to have Emmett pull me into a tight hug and then to have EJ kick him away…

"Feisty little fella" he laughed and then we all sat down for breakfast.

Abby was next to me and for some reason she was eyeing Rose and Emmett.

"Aren't you going to eat princess?" Edward asked her and then she started giggling and pointing at Rose and Emmett.

"Uccle Emmett and Ant Rose" she giggled

"What about them?" I asked and everyone turned to smile at her playfulness

"You was naked and you was naked" She laughed pointing to them.

"I was naked?" Emmett stammered and Abby laughed and nodded

"you busted" she giggled

"Okay so what happened?" Rose asked blushing redder than blood!

"Aunt Rose was saying ahh ahhh, and I heard Uccle Emmett" those sounds she made were not the type of sounds your baby girls should make…

"You were in your room" Emmett asked while I tried not to pee my pants laughing

"Yes, and I was waking up and I heard you"

"What did you hear" Jasper asked laughing

"Uccle Emmett and Ant Rose said aaahhh ahhh, and then Uccle Emmett so ooooooh"

At this stage the table was in full on hysterics

"Uccle Emmett said ooooh oooh and Ant Rose said ah ah ah"

"And you were trying to sleep?" Alice said and Abby nodded her head

"Then what?" I asked

"Then Uccle Emmett said ooh oh oh oh again and Ant Rose said ah ah ah really fast"

"You did not hear that" Emmett said shaking his head in disbelief…

"Yes I did, and Uccle Emmett screamed like a girl ah oh aaaah oh aaaah yessss" she said imitating those sounds and my insides cringed

"You scream like a girl Uccle Emmett" Abby finished and took a bite of her toast, while everyone at the table had tears streaming down their cheeks, except for Rose and Emmett who were mortified!


	25. Chapter 25

Hello, sorry for the pause I had to take, I am back and would really love it if you would take the time to read The Marine as I take you on their journey, if you are willing please review or drop me a message!

_Recap of Chapter 24:_

_"Well, when I got to the store I noticed the pick up behind me, but I thought I was being paranoid, so I just carried on, but when I was going down the isle looking for the stuff on the list when I felt someone very close to me and he kept sniffing but like really sniffing back, made my stomach churn, he stayed close to me the whole time, I snapped and asked him why he was following me and he said because I was on his most wanted persons list, I asked him to leave me alone, he didn't, he even waited by the door while I was paying, when I passed him he hissed my name but like Isabella Swan" I said trying to imitate the way the Psycho snot said it. "I told him that he had the wrong person but he didn't care, he stood and watched me as I unloaded the cart and then when I drove off he tried to box me in but something happened so he backed up, when I got to a quiet stretch he kept trying to ram the car and push me off the road"_

_And…._

_"You was naked and you was naked" She laughed pointing to them._

_"I was naked?" Emmett stammered and Abby laughed and nodded_

_"you busted" she giggled_

_"Okay so what happened?" Rose asked blushing redder than blood!_

_"Aunt Rose was saying ahh ahhh, and I heard Uccle Emmett" those sounds she made were not the type of sounds your baby girls should make…_

Chapter 25

SM owns al things twilight…..

Safely cocooned from my own stupidity at home, with Abby and Edward made life worth living, I get that I am a very independent woman and I have to be, Edward can up and go at any time and I would be stuck behind picking up where he left off, so maybe for me it was easier to just stay independent at all times, that way I was ready when he left, this lesson I learned very early on in my life, second to that I also learned to live in the moment and enjoy every second I had, right now I was only utilizing one of those lessons I was taught in life. So with new resolve I set out to make the most of every minute I had, with Edward, I mean surely he can bond with Abby while I was around and I would have some more wonderful memories to hang onto if he had to up and leave at the most inopportune time leaving us behind…again….wow, I kind of think I am harboring hatred here…

Abby was running this house with an Iron fist after her very bold declaration of hearing Uncle Emmett scream like a girl, they have been very entertaining in trying to remove that memory from her brain, just in case she tries to mention it to anyone else, they had already died of mortification and are now using another one of their life's to correct their wrongs, I however took Abby's walking in on Rose and Emmett under advisement and I will ensure to never FUCKING ever engage in any sexual conduct while she is within walking or breathing space of us, and I will make sure to gag myself so I don't scream like a girl and have to hear my daughter ever making those sounds again, you don't want the noises you make in the throws of passion to be your breakfast topic, especially around such a influential young soul who finds it utterly amusing.

The little terror known as my daughter was currently admiring her father while he helped set out tables for the my-family-owes me a party Esme was hosting in an attempt to guilt us all into submission or marriage, in Rose and Emmett case falling pregnant, which would be the only way Esme could foresee forgiving them for Eloping, or renewing their very new vows for her sake was another option it seemed.

I was seriously considering getting my tubes tied, seeing as I was a grown woman with a medical degree unable to ensure that I take my pill or use a decent form of contraceptive yet I wanted to save lives, now that shit is scary.

"You seem miles away" Edward said wrapping his arms around me, it must be the best feeling in the world to be safe, loved and belong, especially if you belong to the handsome likes of Edward.

"How would you feel about me getting my tubes tied after EJ is born?"

"I don't know, my life is complete Baby, everything else is added bonuses"

"A simple okay would have been sufficient"

"The choice is yours, if you don't want to have any more babies what do you think I will do force my hand?" he asked his brows arched…

"No, I just don't know maybe you wanted more children, maybe less?"

"God has blessed us with such an amazingly beautiful little girl and I am sure this little man is going to be just as amazing, my life is complete with you, I don't need more, and I would hate to have less" he winked

"Why do you always have to say stuff like that, every word out of your mouth sounds like it comes form a cheesy romance novel where life is perfect"

"I want life to be perfect, and I cannot believe you said I was cheesy, when I though I was being loving and caring and kind"

"Bro, you already got her knocked up, quit the bullshit" Emmett laughed rounding the corner wearing pretty pink wings…

"What's bullshit?" Abby asked and I wanted to clobber Emmett.

"So other than you teaching my daughter about screaming like a girl you are adding your colorful vocabulary?" Edward asked and Emmett bit his lip like a child being scolded.

"Honey that is a bad word, Uncle Emmett didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out" I tried explaining.

"Okay" she mumbled taking Edwards hand and leading him off, I was definitely not having more kids, right now I was getting pissed off that I didn't get any Edward time and add more kids to the mix, you might as well deduct more time….

The doorbell finally got me out of my depressed trail of thought….

"I have a package for Miss Bella Swan?" The delivery guy said I was confused but signed for it anyway.

"What you got there?" Edward smiled from beside me, Abby on his neck; I was trying to open the box that said easy open…..

"This box says easy open, and yet I still need a scissors, a knife a gun and a fuc….a light saber to open it" I groaned and finally just surrendered I gave up the cardboard box has won, screw it!

He put Abby on the counter and I got her a Sippy cup with juice while he just easily opened the cardboard box like it was a piece of paper he was ripping….

He didn't open the box, respecting my utter privacy like I cared, I had no secrets.

Inside the box lay a neatly nestled memory stick and I was rooted to the spot the only person to ever hand me a memory stick used it to black mail money from me, which Edward had to end up paying so what would this little stick of disaster hold for me?

I wanted to toss it in the trash I mean what's the point in keeping it really?

"Can I handle this?" Edward asked and I pushed it to him, I wanted nothing to do with it, I would not betray the only memories I had left of my father to be clouded with the hatred Rene felt for him, everyone messes up at some point in their life, mine has been a gigantic sess pool of mistakes and still I have been blessed beyond anything I could have ever imagined.

"I don't want to know anything Edward, I just cant handle anything else right now" I said and then I was walking off with Abby to put her down for a nap, maybe I would take one myself I might as well over indulge while I had so many people around, I could afford to be lazy, and besides we have the honeymooners in one room the colic baby in the other and our very energetic daughter right next to us, sleep was considered a luxury, and more to the point of luxury, Edward ensured everyone was hard at work but me. Sure I felt guilty for like the first hour but when you're exhausted you'd be amazed at how fast quilt can just evaporate.

"Mommy I don't think I am tired" Abby tried like the thousands of nap times before.

"Why don't you just lay and rest for a short while and I will read you a story, we are having a big party tomorrow and we wouldn't want you to be tired now would we?"

She took her shoes and wings off and crawled onto the bed, I picked up her favorite Cinderella book and read to her, she was still wide awake when we got halfway through and I was getting ready to drift off, I stopped reading and she turned and closed her eyes….so my reading is what kept her awake? How is that even possible?

I slipped my shoes off when I got to our room and crawled onto Edward's side of the bed like the love sick puppy I was and let my exhausted body and tired mind just drift off into a blissful nap.

So I find myself laying in bed after my powernap just resting my heavily pregnant body while my son practices the art kung fu, on my internal organs, as painful as the feeling is of carrying around Edwards gigantic spawn I love knowing we created these little monsters my daughter who is wise way beyond her years and my son whom will be joining the family in a few short months, I have a planned delivery this time, I am not leaving the vicinity of a normal functioning hospital four week before my baby is due and that is it, I refuse to have another baby under dire circumstances, I will have my son in hospital in a bed and wrap him in a soft baby blanket not some fucking shirt, man my life is so screwed up it should get an honorable mention in the next Guinness book of records!

Life of chaos, happy chaos, with fear and trepidation, fear because some sick son of a bitch tried to push me off the road and I cannot seem to shake the feeling that it had something to do with Edward threatening Rene and this was her retaliation, was I thinking straight?

Fuck no, I want to be happy and drama free but it seems that drama seems to pursue me where ever I go, like some sick stalker, refusing to let up and just let my life be the normal, I never assumed I would have the normal perfect life or that I might even want it but the 2.5 kids with the Labrador and white picked fence and a husband with a 9-5 job sounds so fucking tempting right about now.

If I could go back and change anything I would be with Edward from the second I met him, I would not allow my insecurities to separate us. Other than that even if it was something I was able to do I wouldn't wish Rene out of my life, I needed clarity to see her for who she really was and okay maybe I wouldn't have had my baby next to the freeway but that is going to make such and wonderful story one day, not now I still have a hard time facing Carlisle but one day I am going to look back and laugh….some day.

yet I find myself happy, smiling even knowing Edward is home and Abby loves him to the end of this earth and back, Emmett is happily married to Rose and we know that because we can now all hear them trying to not make a noise as they fuck, yes fuck they don't make love those two, they spank and bite and pound…hmm that sounds tempting… And Alice and Jasper are still happy with their ever screaming baby, Esme is planning the biggest party I have ever attended and Carlisle is indulging her ever whim just so he can keep getting some….

So I get out of bed and thank the heavens my feet aren't swollen to the point where it looks like I have elephantitis and I hobble over to the bathroom, I emerge freshly showered and feeling like I can take on the world, well very slowly that is, one hobbled step at time…

Edward was getting Abby dressed for our formal supper, yes formal by Esme standards that meant dressing up, she looked fresh as a daisy, her hair in little curls that I knew wasn't Edwards doing, she was in a pair of white tights, and a Disney princess dungaree dress, it was adorable I just couldn't get her to ever wear it, she was wearing her white ballet slippers with little rhinestones everywhere

"Wow, is this really my little girl or is it a real princess?" I said coming into the room.

"It is me Abby" she giggled and jumped into my arms, lifting her was getting harder and harder and yet there was no feeling greater than holding her in my arms.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Edward asked taking Abby into his arms and kissing me.

Abby leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"All five of us" she beamed

"Three princess"

"And EJ?"

"Four" Edward said and then it was settled we were for the time being a perfectly normal happy family.

"Why don't you go and take a nice long bath, while I get you some tea and lunch?"

Edwards grabs me and kisses me the moment I hit the hallway and Abby is giggling as he lavishes me with kisses, if she wasn't here right now there would be some heavy groping going on that much is sure, I can feel his erection pressing against my stomach…

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to sweep me off my feet"

"I would love to sweep you off you feet and drag you over to the bed, and have my way with you" he whispers before he picks up Abby and hightails leaving me high and dry well wet, technically!

Oh why cruel world do you want me to endure the torture commonly referred to sexual frustration, I feel like I hiked the Sahara dessert with a leaky bottle of water because my whole body is dehydrated but my nether regions is soaked, I know that makes no sense but if your dying of thirst while you have a bottle of water and you cant have it, what would you do?

Get Emmett and Rose to take Abby to the park, and then when Edward gets called back to duty I will think back to this day when he wanted to spend time with his little girl and I dragged him away for sexual gratification, yeah not going to happen, it isn't even like I can take care of it myself with this little dinosaur growing inside of me!

Why cant I be a petulant child and insist some quality sexy time with Edward, well I could but I have that aforementioned conscience!

True to his word there was a nice hot cup of tea and sandwiched waiting for me when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Abby is with Rose, helping her do her hair, I figured we have about an hour" Edward smirked locking the bedroom door, and like a real like deprived hussy I dropped the towel right there in the middle of the room.

"I was hoping you would do that" he said sauntering over to me, while he pulled his shirt off

"Do you recall what was it Emmett has named the moment? Oh yes, the tent of passion story?"

"Like it was yesterday…" I smile as he runs his hand over my naked breast; my whole body vibrates with his touch.

"Do you recall saying yes to marrying me?"

"Edward I am pregnant not retarded of course I remember saying yes"

"That is very good to know because when you wake up tomorrow, you will be walking down the isle to me to say I do" he declares and then I am being hoisted into the air and before I can blink he is between my legs making me bite my tongue to the point where I draw blood to stop myself from screaming out in ecstasy, I come around his tongue and wait for more but then he is up and pulling his shirt on.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Oh, you need to get dressed and hurry beautiful"

Then I am left alone to try and figure out what the fuck just happened, I dress and put on some make up and do my hair, when it hits me….did he say were getting married tomorrow?

I find Edward outside by the car waiting for me, and before I can say a word he pushes me into the car and fastens my seatbelt.

"So you're telling me we are getting married and I don't have to do anything what so ever?"

"You'll need wedding vows and I want something good" He smiles and winks at me, wording my feelings has never been my strong point, for goodness sake I would rather plan this whole wedding than right my own vows.

"Have you written your vows?" I mumble out feeling totally uneasy with this.

"I have, though I want to add it is physically impossible to put into words the way you make me feel, there are not enough expression of love and happiness"

"Shit even that there sounds better than what I can conjure up, I was going to go with Roses are Red, Cammies are green, I'm in love with a U.S Marine" I rattle off…

"Well that's cute" he says and I look at him and all see is love and adoration no judgment, just happiness and he is happy to have me, to be marrying me and that in all of its glory is enough for me.

"I could always go with Roses are Red, Roses are thorny, just thinking of you makes me horny?" I giggle the nervousness bubbling to the surface and Edward laughs one of the most carefree laughs ever, and I am care free really care free…

"Roses are red, Violets are blue. I'm using my hand but thinking of you?" He laughs with a twinkle in his eye.

"Kind of moot if were getting married though, but I appreciate the sentiment!" I tease

"Do you want to play dirty?" he asks and the smile is gone his eyes are a blaze and his face stern…I swallow and I bite my lip not sure if I should say yes, playing with Edward is always fun though…

"Roses are Red, Grass is Green, Open your legs and I'll fuck you clean"

Oh my….I feel moisture pool between my legs and I want to wrap myself around him while he is driving…holy shit for some reason that was hot!

"What nothing to add?' he asks and puts his hand on my leg and I Swear to the God above I almost died, I could feel my pulse beating in my neck, my heart was erratic and I was dehydrating, my mouth was dry, is this what blue balls feels like for guys?

"Holy Mother full of grace, Bless my fiancé's gorgeous face, Bless his hair that tends to curl. Keep him safe from all the girls. Bless his arms that are so strong, Keep his hands where they belong, Bless his dick, the one I sucked. Bless the bed in which we fucked, and if our daughter happens to walk in, bless the shit I'd be in"

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Edward says shaking his head "I though we were going with Roses are Red themes?" he asks and I feel the fire in his gaze as if it is burning my skin.

"I didn't know anymore" I shrug like it is nothing, but it is something, fuck I need to get him naked….

"Does it remind you of the night we met at that pub?" I giggled thinking back to that day and what felt like an eternity ago, even though it was a short two and a half years, back holy crap that long? Okay sure I left Edward for just about the duration of my pregnancy with Abby and then he left for just about the duration of this pregnancy, but the times we had were bliss, sure it was a blizzard cocktail of endless drama, but oh boy did this man make that drama worth it…

"Now, that was the best night of my existence, that lead to my life changing, so much has happened"

"It sure has" I smiled the memory of Edward taking my virginity running through my mind.

"You had such stamina back then" I teased and it was like I turned him into a different person.

"You don't think I have such great stamina anymore?" he asked and I was scared of answering that because when we did that fucking retreat I almost had to bury my vagina, he rode me so hard walking hurt.

"I don't really know, I haven't been able to test that, and you have aged quite a bit"

"Oh Bella, you just took food from a starving man, prepare to do battle woman" he smiled with a an evil glint and I almost creamed myself….holy shit what have I done, before I could show panic my vagina sent some subliminal message to my brain that had me blurting out "Bring it" before I could catch myself.

"Oh I am bringing it alright" he smiled as we pulled up to a hotel in town.

"What are we doing here?" I asked like such a sap a very confused sap at that.

"Umm well, Esme being the dear sweetheart that she was apparently arranged a bachelorette party for you, while we finish up some last minute details, she swore there wont be strippers, so help me Bella I will not hesitate to give you a good spanking if there is" he teased…..or was he?

"What do you want me to do if there is run away?"

"Yes and avert your eyes, if you need to see a cock you can see mine anytime you want"

"But will you give me a lap dance; I mean not that I have much of a lap"

"Do you want a lap dance baby?" he asked in a smoldering voice that had me moaning as he moved closer to me our bodies touching.

"From you Yes"

"Hmmm, you don't have this fantasy with me wearing a thong do you?" he asked and we both burst out laughing.

"No, but your uniform really gets me going" I winked and hopped out the car without a backwards glance and I could hear him laughing at me, Esme Rose and Alice were all standing at the entrance of the hotel waiting, Alec came rushing over when he saw me, he had some balloons in his hands but I was beyond elated to see him and threw myself at him, we both started crying and then I was lead to the spa where I got a very good massage, pedicure and manicure, and a much needed wax, that kind of felt like the woman was trying to get me to go premature labor but I survived and I felt so much better once I was buffed and polished.

I emerged from the spa only to find myself alone with nothing but a note from Rose saying I needed to join them in room 705, I took the elevator and I smiled, I smiled like I had no care in the world, even though I did, nothing matter other than knowing that in a few short hours I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and that felt amazingly good!

"WELCOME!" my over excited family shouted when I entered the room, they were all dressed casually, but the room had way too many penis balloons than I could manage to look at.

"Nice Balloons" I said poking one so that it didn't float too close to me, how do you order all these penis balloons with a straight face?

"Come on honey, we have some entertainment planned" Esme beamed and I was shocked did she get me a stripper?

"I don't want a stripper I was told to run and avert my eyes!" I teased and they all laughed.

"No Stripper, though if Edward would have thought about these he would have told you to run, and hide, while covering your ears" Alex piped in and I was worried, what could be worse than having a stripper?

"Oh my God" I breathed when I walked into the lounge are of the room, there was a lady pregnant with her partner with the worlds biggest display of sex toys, stretching as far as the eye could see, it was intriguing yet painful to watch.

"Hi Bella!" the lady said like we were fucking besties!

"Umm hi" I mumbled when Alice pulled me into a seat in front of a large mattress, what the fuck was the mattress for?

"Don't worry, we have the same package for the men" Rose confirmed

"What package?" I asked eyeing this dildo that looked like a tree stump.

"We are going to demonstrate safe sexual positions for you" the lady beamed ripping off her top, I pinched my eyes shut but I was relieved when she had a bikini on under, she was rather heavily pregnant and her partner was in a pair of underwear.

"WHoo hoo!" Esme cheered and I wanted to cry.

"Ummm, look wait I don't think this is necessary I can guarantee you that we need no help in this specific department" I argued but they all just encouraged the couple to continue…

"So just because your pregnant doesn't mean doggy style should be all you get, to enhance your sexual experience we are here to show and will also demonstrate should you wish, the safe positions you can use for optimal orgasm" she said laying down on the mattress and I moved back right against Alex who was shaking with laughter.

"May I just say I have no problem with doggy style" he whispered in my ear and I snorted

"I promise to mention this little fact to Anthony thought I doubt he is unaware"

"Oh look Bella he is going to demonstrate where his penis should go" Alex laughed and the guy shot him a smile….oh my!

"Now Bella, if you lay down on your side like this" she said lying down "And your partner…"

"Okay well thank you guys so much for this visual however I feel very uncomfortable and I would really like it if you got dressed now" I stammered and then I hid my head in Alex's chest.

"We have a few more positions if this one makes you uncomfortable?" she said

"No, ummm just show us the ummm ass beads or something" I rambled off and she laughed but dressed.

"Wow, who would have thought that such an exhibitionist is uncomfortable with watching someone else get it on" Rose laughed

"If this is just a part of how you guys must have felt walking in on me and Edward I owe you all a lifetime of apologies"

"Okay ladies, lets get this party vibrating!" the woman said and then to my utter mortification, my guest were given the opportunity to first shop for me, including maternity underwear and then for themselves, I am sure they cleaned that woman out, she had no idea what hit her, these people were like a car crash, they leave you wounded and confused!

"Wow Anthony is going to love these beads!" Alex said playing with the bead in his hand.

"Really? You going to sit there and talk like that?" I moaned and he laughed, I was plied with way to many gift…seriously do these people know how possessive my husband to be is, he doesn't like me using vibrators and beads and shit, so this is going to a total waste!

"So what you're not dying to try out those delicious oils and lube on your man?" he asked

"Not really, we have enough passion without all these added extras"

"SO what you guys haven't ever tried adding some sparks?"

"No we might ignite!" I said laughing at my own joke; it was bad no one else laughed

"Sure once or twice, but Edward is very possessive, he likes to be the only one that gets into contact with the kitty" I mumble hoping they get the message and don't press forward…these are grown woman and well Alex for goodness sake!

"Oh well then this is perfect, you can mould a dildo from your husbands penis it is like carrying around a little part of him with you always" the lady beamed and hands the box to me.

"That one is on the house" she winks and then they pack up I am staring at a box containing everything I need to mould Edwards penis and for some reason I don't feel like this is the worst gift ever!

"Well, well, well it seems like this whole day wasn't a waste Mrs. Cullen to be found a gift she likes!" Esme laughs and I die a little, my light isn't as brightly lit as it should be.

I didn't sleep well, in fact it was the worst night sleep anyone could have EVER, I woke up cranky and stiff, I had a nice hot shower and then I moved to the lounge where everyone was gathered, yes gathered just waiting for me.

"So, let's have breakfast and then you can get dressed" Rose proclaims proudly and unaware of my raging bitch fit brewing.

"Umm okay so what time is the wedding?"

"It is when we leave here" Alex calls from behind me

"oh Really, I just assumed we could do it in here, and take over the spot that pregnant dildo lady vacated" I snap rolling my eyes, I grab the hotel pad and pen and walk onto the patio I am in dire need of writing my vows…

It was hard but once I sat down with only Edward and our life in mind the words flowed freely onto the paper.

I was called for hair and make up, I was beyond elated to see that I actually had a say and an input on what was being done, my hair was left down in soft curl and no veil because I was so impure I was almost a spawn of the devil himself and all I could think of was the delicious things I was going to do with Edward after the wedding….

"Mommy!" Abby called running into the hotel room like a train wreck, and she looked beyond beautiful her hair in curl, the copper color lighting her face she was in a white princess dress and her ballet slippers and tiara.

"Hello princess, you look so beautiful!" I beamed picking her up.

"Mommy, daddy says today you are the Princess and I am Abby" she says planting a big kiss on my cheek and handing me a gift wrapped present...

"What is this?"

"It is a present duh" she says rolling her eyes and I thought I was being nice!

"Is it from you?"

"No I don't have money to buy stuff" she shrugs and Alex laughs.

"If you did have money what would you buy?" I press on ignoring her little rant

"I would buy lots and lots of shoes and hats, and I will give daddy all the money I have left"

"Why would you give daddy all your money Miss Abby?"

"So he can stay home all the time!" she beamed and yes my fucking heart broke, into a million tiny pieces.


End file.
